Choices: Part I
by ShadowQueenGalactica
Summary: REVISING:AU: A few years have passed since the Sailor Starlight's returned to Kinmoku with their Princess. Usagi and her friends are now in college and living their lives normally and in peace. Plagued with nightmares, a new threat, and a mysterious child soon appears. Usagi soon finds herself forced to make difficult choices. Does she have the strength to make the right choices?
1. Choices: Prologue

**Choices**

**By: ShadowQueenGalactica**

* * *

**Author Notes:** This is my first fan fiction submission, I am hoping everyone enjoys this one. I really enjoyed writing it and have many more I am wanting to submit in time. This story is based a few years after the Sailor Starlight's and Princess Kakyuu have returned to Kinmoku. Mamoru has returned abroad to continue his studies, and Usagi and the others are either in college or pursuing their life. With that said, and hoping to not give any spoilers, I hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything affiliated with Sailor Moon

* * *

**:::Prologue:::**

**(Three Years After the Final Battle with Sailor Galactica/Chaos)**

"Tsukino-san hustle!" The coach watched with irritation, as the petite blonde quickly gathered her bag and scurried out of the seat she had been sitting in moments before. The majority of his players had already departed the bus, making their way to their dorms or cars to go home for the evening.

"Yes coach!" Usagi called out, as she grabbed her gear quickly getting off the bus. Watching the baseball coach close the bus doors after she stepped out, she watched him drive away to return the bus to the field parking lot.

Looking at the dorms in the distance of the university's campus grounds, Usagi glanced up at the late evening sky. Seeing a flock of birds fly over, she looked back down at her dirt covered uniform, sighing out in exhaustion at the thought of the long walk to the campus parking lot. Throwing her equipment bag over her shoulder, she began the long walk to her car.

"Tsukino-san!" A masculine voice called out, watching the young woman turning to look at him with surprise. Feeling himself get lost into her cerulean blue eyes, he had to tear his gaze from hers, afraid he would get lost. 'She's so beautiful.' He thought, secretly wishing he could kiss her soft lips just one time. Watching Usagi smile at him, he charmingly smiled back as he hurried his steps to catch up to her.

Stopping at the voice, Usagi smiled seeing one of her teammates. "Yumiko-chan." She said with surprise, smiling as the blonde hurried his steps to catch up with her.

"How's your leg feeling?" Yumiko asked, watching his friend glance down at the large scrape on her leg. "You did great out there today." He said, knowing if it wasn't for her sudden decision to try to steal home, they would have lost the game.

"Thank you Yumiko-san, that means a lot hearing that from the team captain." Usagi said, smiling at his kind words. 'What are his real intentions?' She curiously thought, knowing the young man was always sneaking glances at her. That's when she noticed him begin to shift uncomfortably, and she knew he was going to try to ask her out.

"If you're not busy I was wondering if you-" Yumiko said, but was quickly interrupted by the golden haired beauty.

"Not tonight Yumiko-san. I'm exhausted from the game and I have an essay I need to finish as soon as I get home." Usagi said, watching him force a smile to hide his disappointment before he nodded his head.

"Perhaps another time then." Yumiko said, watching the blonde smile and nod her head.

"Perhaps." Usagi said, then nervously smiled. "I will see you tomorrow at practice Yumiko-san."

"Enjoy your evening Tsukino-san." Yumiko said, watching the blonde smile before she turned and continued down the campus sidewalks. 'She's so beautiful.' He thought once again, wishing he could talk the blonde into going on one date with him. 'I just want one date, I could show her a night she would never forget.' He thought, lustfully smiling at the thought of them spending the night together.

* * *

Opening the door to her apartment, Usagi tiredly sighed as she dropped her gear in the doorway. 'I need a roommate.' She thought knowing since her friends left Tokyo for college, she spent most of her time by herself, occasionally visiting Rei at the temple.

Glancing at the calendar, she frowned seeing the red 'X' on the calendar quickly approaching, marking Michiru's return from her concert overseas. 'I've enjoyed not having them following me around everywhere.' She thought, knowing she would be confining herself to the apartment once again, to avoid the feeling of having her two Outer Guardians overlooking her every decision. 'Is this how it's going to be when I become Queen of Crystal Tokyo?' She glumly thought. 'Constantly shadowed and told what I can and cannot do?'

Sighing in frustration as the thoughts began to plague her mind, Usagi sighed as she began to undress dropping her uniform near her equipment bag. "I need a bath, I'm so sore." She mumbled, walking nude in the direction of the bathroom to soak her aching muscles.

* * *

**(Three Hours Later)**

Tiredly rubbing her face, Usagi sighed as she looked down at the completed essay. Glancing down as her cell phone began to vibrate, she slightly frowned seeing the number was a long distance number. 'I don't want to talk to him tonight.' She tiredly thought, knowing between the game and the late night essay she was past exhausted. Leaving the phone on the table, she walked the direction of her bedroom. A few moments later, the phone vibrated signaling a voice message had been received from the missed caller.

Walking into her bedroom, she tiredly collapsed onto her bed. Staring out the window in her bedroom, she noticed the moon was full shining brightly in the night sky. Sadly smiling, she rolled onto her back knowing sometimes she wished she could return to her fallen Kingdom and hide from her future responsibilities. 'How different would my life have been, if I had realized my feelings in time?' She sadly thought, thinking of a particular dark haired teen with piercing blue eyes and long dark hair pulled into a ponytail. 'Seiya-chan.' She sadly thought, a stray tear streaking her cheek at the thought of the short time she had shared with the idol.

* * *

**(Meanwhile in America)**

Frowning slightly when Usagi's phone went to her voicemail, Mamoru softly sighed as he left a brief message. "Sorry for calling you so late Usako. I meant to call you earlier, but I lost track of time studying." He said pausing for a moment. "I hope your game went well. I will try calling again before my shift begins at the hospital. I miss you and love you." He said, lowering the cell phone from his ear and ending the call.

Walking to the balcony of his apartment, Mamoru softly sighed looking up at the morning sky, concern and hurt apparent in his deep blue eyes. 'Why have you been avoiding my calls Usako?' He worriedly thought. 'I know the distance and time apart has been rough on us both, but we have our entire future ahead of us.' He worriedly thought. "Perhaps I should ask Haruka-chan and Michiru-chan to check on her when they get back." He wondered aloud, enjoying the brisk cool autumn air.

* * *

**(The Following Afternoon: Japan)**

Walking down the stairs of the campus library, Usagi softly sighed as she looked up at the afternoon sky. Feeling the brisk autumn air suddenly pick up, she shivered as a sudden chill ran up her spine. "Why does it have to be this cold today?" She mumbled, knowing it was their final practice before their upcoming game. Glancing down at her watch she sighed seeing she had a few hours before her practice started. 'I guess I could go-'

"Tsukino-san." Yumiko stated, watching her jump at his words. "Sorry I didn't mean to scare you." He said, chuckling when he noticed her cheeks flush with embarrassment.

"It's fine, Yumiko-san." Usagi said, slightly blushing from embarrassment.

"I didn't get all of the notes from the lecture today." Yumiko said, slightly chuckling. "Could I borrow yours to copy?"

"Sure, Yumiko-san." Usagi said removing her bag from her shoulder. Kneeling down she rummaged through the bag and found the spiral. "You can return it at practice." She said, raising the notebook up towards him.

"Thank you, I owe you one Usagi-san." Yumiko said, watching her zip her bag then stand.

"You're welcome Yumiko-san, it's not a problem." Usagi said, smiling while placing her bag back onto her shoulder as she stood.

"I'll get these back to you at practice." Yumiko said, quickly kissing her cheek before he lost his nerve. "I will see you later at practice Usagi-san." He said waving as he glanced back at her one final time.

Watching Yumiko walk up the steps of the library, Usagi blushed touching the spot where he had gently kissed her, his soft touch sending shivers to run throughout her. Softly sighing, she quickly turned walking the direction of the student parking lot, before he could catch her watching him walk away.

* * *

Standing out in the practice field, Usagi watched as one of her teammates walked up to bat. Seeing another teammate throw the ball, she watched the bat strike the ball sending it hurtling through the air. Raising her hand, she swiftly took off running in an attempt to catch the ball. Throwing herself against the ground in a final attempt, she smiled seeing the ball safely nestled in her glove. Standing she swiftly threw the ball to second base, watching as her teammates worked to try to take out the runners, running towards home base.

"Good job!" The coach shouted, blowing his whistle. "Let's run laps, then we will call it a day."

Quickly placing her glove atop of her equipment bag, Usagi smiled seeing her notebook lying on top of her bag. Tucking the notebook and glove into the bag, she stood and walked to where her teammates awaited to begin their laps.

"Did you find your notebook Usagi-san?" Yumiko asked, watching Usagi silently nod her head. "Thanks again, I owe you one." He said gently touching her shoulder, before walking away towards the front of the group to lead his team for their laps.

Running along with her teammates, Usagi felt a sudden sense of being watched. Glancing around, she shook the feeling when not seeing anyone around. Feeling her stomach knot with anxiety, she wondered why she was suddenly experiencing such apprehension. Feeling her head beginning to pound, she gasped as the pain suddenly intensified. Dropping to her knees, she clutched her head, closing her eyes as images suddenly filled her mind.

Seeing a shattered Kingdom, she could see a city burning, the screams of the innocent echoing in her mind as they were being slaughtered. Hearing a mother's pleads for her child's safety, she soon heard the echoes of her pained screams before silence filled her mind. 'Protect her…' A soft feminine voice weakly pleaded.

Snapping her eyes open as the images ceased as quickly as they appeared, Usagi felt tears streaking her cheeks. Seeing the majority of her teammates were around her, she could see their concerned looks as they looked down at her.

"Are you alright?" Yumiko worriedly asked, gently touching her shoulder in concern. Feeling her flinch under his touch, he watched her swiftly stand wiping the tears from her cheeks.

"I- I have to go." Usagi said, quickly wiping the tears from her cheeks as she stood. "I don't feel good, I need to lie down." She said, feeling her stomach twist more with apprehension from the awful images that flooded her mind.

"Tsukino-san, I want you to go to the universities infirmary." The Coach sternly stated. "Yumiko-san, will you escort her?" He asked, watching the team Captain silently nod his head as he looked at the blonde with worry.

"I'm fine coach, I just feel nauseated." Usagi said, wrapping an arm around her queasy, knotted stomach. "I'm going to go home and lie down, if that's alright?"

"Are you sure?" The Coach asked, seeing how pale she was. "I don't want you collapsing before you reach your car."

"Yes." Usagi said, forcing a smile. "I feel fine to walk to my car." She said, not sure if she was trying to reassure her coach or herself.

"I would feel better if Yumiko-san escorted you to your car." The Coach sternly stated, watching his team captain nod with agreement.

Knowing she didn't have much of a choice, Usagi silently nodded her head in agreement. "Let me grab my things." She said, walking the direction of her equipment bag.

"Alright, we are going to call it a day." The Coach announced, blowing his whistle dismissing the practice early.

* * *

"Are you sure you're alright to drive?" Yumiko worriedly asked. "I can give you a ride home."

"I'll be fine Yumiko-san." Usagi said, feeling the tight knot in her stomach beginning to ease, which in return eased the queasiness she had been experiencing on the field.

"I'm sorry for cutting practice short, Yumiko-san. I don't know what happened." Usagi apologized blushing when he gently took her hand into his stopping her. Feeling the same sensation return as their hands touched, she felt her cheeks flush once more. 'Why does he make me feel like this?' She thought, knowing she had not experienced the sensation, since Mamoru had said his final goodbyes before he returned overseas for his studies. Hearing Yumiko speak, she quickly snapped from her thoughts turning her attention back onto him.

"Don't apologize, it's not like you did it on purpose Usagi-san." Yumiko said chuckling, as he tried to make light of the situation. "Promise me, you will go see a doctor if you get worse. I can't lose one of my best runners before the final game." He teased, watching her smile up at him.

"Yes, I promise Yumiko-san." Usagi said, smiling up at him. "I will see you tomorrow in class." She said, gently pulling her hand from his hold. "Thanks for walking me." She said, waving before she turned walking the short remaining distance to her car. Fighting the urge to glance back once more, she gently smiled knowing being near him made her feel alive once again.

* * *

**(Three Days Later)**

Walking down the sidewalk of the park, Usagi softly sighed as she tiredly yawned. 'I wish these nightmares would stop.' She bitterly thought, knowing since the visions at the baseball field, she had been experiencing the same recurring nightmare.

Every time she attempted to sleep, the same destroyed city, the same echoes of terrified screams, and the same pleads to protect someone would echo in her mind. 'Should I tell Rei-chan?' She worriedly thought, knowing she didn't want to interfere with her friends who were pursuing their dreams out of the country. 'Perhaps I will keep this to myself a bit longer.' She thought softly sighing in frustration.

"Neko-chan."

Stopping suddenly at the stern voice, Usagi forced a smile before turning and looking at the couple. Seeing Michiru and Haruka walking towards her, she knew she had to quickly think of an excuse if they asked about her tired appearance. "Welcome back, how was the trip to Paris?"

"It went well, I'm glad to be home." Michiru said smiling. "How are your studies going?"

"I've been busy studying for upcoming exams." Usagi said smiling. "I had to get out and take a break."

"You look tired, are you sleeping alright?" Haruka asked with concern.

"Yes Haruka-chan, I've just had some late nights studying, that's all." Usagi said, waving off the concern as she gently laughed. 'I hope I was convincing!' She worriedly thought, still trying to keep her smile on her face.

"When was the last time you spoke with Mamoru-chan?" Haruka asked, seeing the blonde slightly falter at the question before giving her a surprised look. "Why are you not taking his calls?" She demanded, crossing her arms across her chest while sternly looking down at their Princess. Seeing she was thrown off by the question, Haruka could tell Usagi was struggling to find an answer to her question. Raising her brow, she watched their Princess stubbornly look up at her before she quickly spoke.

"I've sent him text messages and emails. It's just easier with the time difference." Usagi said, seeing Haruka raise her brow more at her, as she sternly looked at her.

"He's concerned about you, Neko-chan. You need to call him and speak with him. I talked him out of flying here. Do not interfere with his studies like this, it will only take a moment to answer your phone and speak with your fiance."

"Alright, I'll call him as soon as I get home." Usagi said, watching Haruka nod her head.

"We're going to an art gala this weekend. Would you like to go?" Michiru asked, trying to change the subject for the moment. Noticing something was bothering their Princess, she wondered if she needed to have Rei step in and find out for them. 'Something is bothering the Princess, she's never been this withdrawn to any of us.' She worriedly thought, then snapped from her thoughts hearing Usagi quickly give them another excuse for not being able to join them to the Art Gala.

"I can't, I'm really busy." Usagi quickly lied, watching Michiru politely smile.

"Perhaps another time then?" Michiru asked, watching Usagi smile then nod her head.

"Yes, I'm really sorry." Usagi said then gently cleared her throat. "I should get going, before it gets too late. I will call Mamo-chan, I promise Haruka-chan." She said watching Haruka silently nod her head.

"Be sure that you do." Haruka sternly stated, watching their Princess turn and continue down the sidewalk.

"Something is bothering her." Michiru worriedly stated, crossing her arms across her chest. "She has never lied to us like that before. She is normally so open with us."

"We'll get her to talk." Haruka said softly sighing. "Let's go home and get some rest, that flight was too long." She said, smiling when Michiru gently took her hand into hers. "Perhaps a quick shower will help us rest." She suggested, watching Michiru smile up at her, before linking her arm into hers. Walking the direction once more towards the yellow sports car awaiting them outside the park's entrance.

* * *

**(Later that Night)**

Reading the label on the back of the bottle of sleeping pills, Usagi softly sighed as she tiredly rubbed her face. "I need some sleep." She mumbled seeing the recommended dose was two pills. Opening the bottle she shook out two small blue pills. Taking the pills, she placed them in her mouth taking a sip of her water. Setting the small bottle down onto the table, she sighed before lifting the bottle once more emptying out two extra pills. Quickly taking the two extra pills before she could talk herself out of it, she placed her cell phone on the silence setting before walking the direction of her bedroom. Never hearing the vibration of the phone receiving a call, she closed her bedroom door in hopes of getting some much needed rest.

* * *

Groggily waking to the bright sun, Usagi tiredly sighed as she looked around. Glancing at her clock she looked in shock seeing it was already past noon. "I'm going to be late for practice!" She cried out, quickly scrambling out of bed to get ready. Taking her pajamas off as she ran down the hall, she tripped over a pile of clothes she had discarded against the wall. Crashing onto the floor she kicked her pajama bottoms off, while quickly digging through the pile of clothing on the floor until she found her spare practice uniform. After placing her practice uniform on, she quickly tied her shoes, then stood rushing to the door grabbing her equipment bag. Tossing it onto her shoulder, she ran into the kitchen quickly grabbing her cell phone from the table.

Seeing she had eight missed calls, Usagi dismissed it for the moment knowing she did not have time to look at the list or return any calls. Tossing the cell phone into her equipment bag, she quickly lifted her keys from the counter and promptly went to the door. Jerking her door open, Usagi gasped in surprise seeing Haruka and Michiru on the other side of the door about to knock. Seeing their surprised looks as well, she noticed the scowl on Haruka's face and realized she had forgotten to call Mamoru. "I don't have time for a lecture, Haruka-chan, I know, I forgot to call." She said quickly walking past the two. "I'm running late, I have to go to practice!" She called out over her shoulder running down the hall towards the elevator.

Watching their Princess swiftly run down the hall, the couple looked at one another in concern. Noticing the apartment door was still cracked open, Haruka shook her head with frustration reaching to close the apartment door for their forgetful friend.

"Wait." Michiru quickly said, pressing her hand against the door stopping Haruka. "Perhaps we can find something that will help explain this behavior." She suggested.

"You're right." Haruka said, then pushed the apartment door open.

Walking into the apartment, the two looked in shock at how messy the apartment was. Seeing piles of laundry on the floor, they noticed her kitchen was the cleanest room in the apartment.

"She's a bigger slob than you." Michiru teased, before giggling with amusement.

"My room is nothing like this." Haruka said, then took notice of the small medication bottle on the table. "What are these?" She asked aloud lifting the bottle. "This could be why we couldn't get her to answer her phone." She said holding up the sleeping pills.

"Something is bothering her Ruka-chan." Michiru worriedly stated. "This isn't like her, the apartment has never looked this bad, she's always kept it clean and organized."

"We'll confront her after her practice." Haruka said, watching Michiru silently nod in agreement. "Neko-chan is going to talk to us, whether she wants to or not." She said, placing the medication into her jacket pocket.

* * *

Swinging the bat, Usagi swiftly dropped the bat running towards first base. Seeing one of her teammates catch the ball and toss it towards first place, she hurried her pace quickly taking a dive towards the base. Seeing the dust settle, she sighed in relief seeing her hand on the base. Standing and dusting herself off, she awaited her opportunity to go to second base.

Feeling more awake and alert, than she had the last few days, Usagi watched the next player hit the ball sending it hurtling through the air. Swiftly running towards second base, she smiled enjoying the rush she felt every time she successfully made it to the next base. Awaiting the final pitch, she smiled seeing Yumiko go up to bat next. Seeing him hit the ball she swiftly took off running making her way to the home base.

Sliding in on home base, Usagi smiled standing and dusting her uniform off once more. Lifting her bat from the ground, she walked to her equipment bag tossing the bat atop of the bag as she walked towards the benches. Sitting towards the end of the bench, she glanced towards her teammates who were already sitting. Raising her gaze towards the afternoon sky, she smiled for a brief moment relieved the sleeping pills had allowed her the rest she desperately needed. 'It was nice to have a night's rest without being plagued by those nightmares.' She thought, then smiled with amusement at how late she had woken. 'I cannot believe I made it to practice on time.' She thought with relief, knowing she had become more punctual since she enrolled in the university.

Turning her head when their coach soon blew the whistle, Usagi stood with the rest of her teammates walking to where their coach stood.

"This was a good practice, I want to thank you all for working so hard this season. I have a sign up sheet prepared for those who will be interested in returning next season." The Coach said looking at his team with pride. "If you're interested, please sign up before you leave." He announced. "You're dismissed for the afternoon, I need everyone to be well rested and ready to give me their best performance tomorrow. This will be our final game for the season."

* * *

Walking to her car, Usagi shifted her equipment bag on her shoulder as she pressed the key less entry button. Watching her car unlock, she opened the back door of the drivers side, carelessly tossing her bag onto the backseat. Shutting the door, she felt her stomach suddenly twist with the same anxious knot. Feeling her head begin to pound, she rubbed her head as she shakily sighed. Feeling the pounding pain suddenly cease, she glanced around feeling as if she was being watched once again. Dismissing the feeling, she sighed before opening the drivers side door.

Getting into her car, she began to reverse her car from the parking spot then slammed on her brakes seeing Haruka suddenly pull up behind her blocking her into the parking spot. Sighing in frustration, she watched Haruka emerge from the car moments later walking towards her. Rolling her window down, she watched Haruka sternly look down at her.

"I need you to follow me Neko-chan." Haruka sternly stated. "We need to talk." She said swiftly turning, walking towards her car once more ensuring would not allow their Princess anytime to argue or make an excuse. Getting into the car, she drove forward and glanced into the rear view mirror, smiling when she noticed she was being followed.

* * *

Parking next to Haruka's car, Usagi softly sighed before getting out of her car. Watching Haruka walk towards her, she gasped in shock when she felt her friend roughly grab her by the arm shoving her back against the car. "What are you doing?" She demanded in shock at the rough treatment from her Guardian. Feeling tears shining in her eyes, she quickly tried to blink them back not wanting to give Haruka the satisfaction of seeing her cry.

"What's going on?" Haruka demanded. "You're refusing to speak with Mamoru-chan, you're obviously not sleeping." She said removing the pills from her pocket, holding them up for Usagi to see. "Rei-chan said it's been a month since she's seen you-" She said, then was abruptly interrupted by their angry Princess.

"What were you two doing snooping in my apartment?" Usagi demanded, reaching out to take the pills. Sighing in frustration as Haruka quickly moved the pills from her reach, Usagi could feel her blood boil at the thought of her two friends snooping in her apartment after she had left for her practice. "This is none of your concern." She snapped, then cried out feeling Haruka firmly take her wrist. "You're hurting me!" She cried out in pain, trying to wrench free from her Guardians tight grip.

"You're going to listen to me Usagi-chan." Haruka sternly stated, glaring down at her friend. "I'm tired of these excuses we hear everytime we see you."

"Something is clearly bothering you, you're not acting like your usual self." Michiru said, sternly looking at their Princess. "Why are you refusing to speak with the Prince?"

"I- It's the-" Usagi said, then jumped in fear as Haruka angrily shouted at her.

"Stop this lying!" Haruka angrily shouted, watching her Princess flinch at her words. "No more lies, what's really going on?" She demanded.

"I don't want to talk to him." Usagi quietly stated, looking down with shame as tears streaked her cheeks. "I haven't seen him in a year, the last time we spoke on the phone it was a forced conversation. We had nothing to talk about, it was-." She said then cried out in shock as Haruka suddenly slapped her. Touching her stinging cheek, she looked up at Haruka in disbelief shocked that her friend had struck her.

"Ruka-chan." Michiru gasped, shocked that Haruka had struck their Princess.

"You're so damn selfish Usagi-chan." Haruka angrily stated. "You're risking his career, his future by your selfish choices. He's wanting to come home because you're worrying him so much."

Feeling guilty tears streaking her cheeks, Usagi shakily sighed as she tried to find her voice once again. "I- I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-" Usagi quickly stammered, abruptly interrupted once more by Haruka.

"You're endangering the future by these selfish actions!" Haruka angrily shouted, trying to make their Princess realize what she was truly risking with her selfish behavior. "You're endangering your daughters life, do you not care about Chibiusa?" She demanded.

"Of course I care about Chibiusa. How could I not?" Usagi said, as a sob escaped her lips, hurt that Haruka would say such a thing to her.

"Call him Usagi-chan, I want to see you speak with him." Haruka demanded.

"What?" Usagi asked in surprise, looking up at her Guardian in shock.

"You heard me. You're going to fix this before you mess up everything we've worked so hard to protect for you." Haruka sternly stated, watching their Princess tearfully nod as she turned and opened the passenger door to retrieve her cell phone from her equipment bag.

* * *

**(Later That Evening)**

Wiping the tears that streaked her cheeks, Usagi felt another sob escaping her lips as she bitterly cried in her pillow. 'Why do I let them treat me like this?' She bitterly thought, knowing she had never been strong enough to stand up to them. 'They have never shown me any respect. I'm their Princess, I should be the one giving the orders, not them.'

Trying to calm her racing mind from all the thoughts running in her mind, she looked around her bedroom as she raised from the pillow. "I'm not going to get any sleep." She mumbled to herself, knowing her mind kept going to the conversation she had with Mamoru. 'He's so patient with me.' She thought, as more tears streaked her cheeks. "I don't deserve him." She mumbled, as began to bitterly cry once more. "Haruka-chan is right, I am selfish." She said, turning her tearful gaze out her bedroom window. Noticing a shooting star streak across the late night sky, she cried out in pain as the premonition suddenly plagued her mind once more.

'Protect her…' A soft feminine voice weakly pleaded in her mind. 'Protect the Princess…'

Opening her eyes, Usagi watched a small red butterfly flutter towards her window. Watching the butterfly enter the apartment, she held her hand out feeling the warm familiar energy rest against her hand. "It can't be." She gasped. "Are they back?" Seeing the butterfly flutter off her hand, she had the sudden urge to follow it. Swiftly slipping her jacket on over her pajamas, she slipped her shoes on watching the butterfly exit through the window once more. "Please wait for me." She pleaded, as she swiftly ran out of her apartment in pursuit of the small butterfly.

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

**Please leave a review and let me know what you thought! As always thanks for reading, keep an eye out for the next chapter!**

**-ShadowQueenGalactica**


	2. Choices: Chapter 1

**Choices**

**By: ShadowQueenGalactica**

* * *

**Author Notes:** This story is based a few years after the Sailor Starlight's and Princess Kakyuu have returned to Kinmoku. Mamoru has returned abroad to continue his studies, and Usagi and the others are either in college or pursuing their life. With that said, and hoping to not give any spoilers, I hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything affiliated with Sailor Moon

* * *

**:::Chapter 1:::**

Scanning the sky for the red butterfly as she ran along the sidewalk, Usagi glanced back and sighed out when seeing the long distance between her and her apartment. "I should have taken my car." She tiredly mumbled, before sighing once more in frustration. Wrapping her arms around her, she shivered as the cold brisk autumn air cut through her pajamas. 'I should have dressed warmer too.' She thought miserably. Spotting the small red butterfly once more, she swiftly ran across the street seeing she was being led towards the park. 'Why am I being brought here?' She curiously thought, as she entered the park's entrance.

Walking down the dark path, Usagi sighed out in frustration seeing she had lost sight of the butterfly once again. "Where did you go?" She called out, looking around the night sky. Startled when it fluttered past her, she watched it go towards the direction of the rose gardens. Approaching the gardens, she felt her heart skip a nervous beat when hearing the muffled sounds of terrified cries. 'Is that a child?' She thought with sudden apprehension, as she swiftly ran towards the entrance of the gardens. Upon entering the gardens, she felt fear quickly take over her, when realizing the cries were sounding from a child. Swiftly running forward, she knew she had to help the child whose terrified cries filled the night air. 'Where are you?' She worriedly thought with panic.

Hearing the cries grow louder as she neared the center of the gardens, Usagi abruptly stopped. Cast from the glow of one of the light posts, she saw the silhouette of a small child sitting on the ground. Watching the small butterfly circle her one final time, Usagi watched the butterfly flutter towards the small silhouette vanishing as the small child raised their hand upwards. Hearing a soft gasp from the silhouette, Usagi watched the small child swiftly stand, and take a few steps away from her.

"It's alright sweetie." Usagi gently stated, while slowly kneeling on the ground, afraid she would frighten the small child away. "Are you alright? Are you here with someone?" She gently asked, while glancing around. Seeing the small child cautiously step forward into the light, she saw the child look at her, fear evident in her violet eyes. 'How old is she?' Usagi thought, standing in shock. 'She's still a baby, she can't be any older than two.'

Seeing the small child had familiar long red-orange hair, she looked at the long deep red dress with a blue bodice and puffy sleeves. Noticing a blue ribbon around her neck that resembled a flower, Usagi gasped as tears filled her eyes. "Where's your mommy, is Princess Kakyuu-sama your mommy?" She gently asked, seeing tears shining in the child's eyes.

"Mommy." The child tearfully repeated, as she began to wail, tears streaking her small cheeks.

"It's alright sweetie, I will help you find her." Usagi said, carefully walking towards the child while reaching out to console the small child. "Did you come here with someone?" She asked glancing around once more. "Do you know Seiya-chan or Sailor Star Fighter?"

"Sei-chan." The small child stated, looking around her. "He go?" She asked raising her small arms in questioning.

"I don't know." Usagi said, tearfully smiling as she knelt in front of the small toddler. "I'm Tsukino Usagi, do you want to go with me? You can stay with me until we find Sei-chan." She asked, while offering her hand to the girl.

"Usa-chan?" The child stated, while smiling up at the blonde. Reaching her small hand out, she could sense the woman was not a threat, then gently placed her small hand into the young woman's hand.

Feeling how cold the small child's hand was against hers, Usagi gently pulled her hand from the child's touch, quickly removing her jacket. Wrapping her jacket around the small child, she gently scooped the little girl into her arms. "You're safe now sweetie." She said, cradling the small child against her. Feeling the child snuggling deeper in her jacket, Usagi shivered feeling the cold wind cut through her pajamas. "Come on, let's go." She said, carrying the small child from the gardens.

Nearing the exit of the park, Usagi suddenly stopped sensing a powerful dark force. Feeling the same anxious feeling return, she instinctively tightened her hold on the child when feeling the wind suddenly grow colder. Feeling as if she was being watched, she quickly turned and ran out of the park.

* * *

Watching from the shadows a figure smiled seeing the blonde swiftly turn and run through the exit of the park. Looking down at the incense burner in their hand, they angrily threw it to the ground watching it shatter. "I will find you Princess." The voice scoffed. "You mother was foolish for sending you to such a primitive planet. These terrans are no match against our superior power." He sneered.

* * *

Hearing a knock on the door, Usagi swiftly stood rushing to her door. Seeing Rei standing on the other side, she could tell her friend was frustrated with her. "I'm sorry it's so-" She said, abruptly interrupted by her raven haired friend.

"What's going on Usagi-chan? I don't understand why this couldn't wait until tomorrow." Rei snapped. "It's almost two o'clock in the morning." She said tiredly sighing, before yawning.

"I didn't know who else to call." Usagi softly answered, watching her friend and Guardian grumpily walk into her apartment.

"Don't you have a game tomorrow?" Rei asked with concern. "You should be resting."

"I can sleep on the bus Rei-chan. I was wondering if you could watch her for me tomorrow?" Usagi asked, seeing her friend look at her more confused.

"Her? Who are you talking about, Usagi-chan?" Rei asked seeing her friend shush her, then motioned for her to follow. Following behind her friend, she was confused by her friends sudden behavior. 'Should I tell Haruka-chan and Michiru-chan?' She worriedly thought.

"I- I guess you can say we found one another." Usagi quietly stated, then pointed towards the couch.

Seeing a small red haired child lying on the couch, Rei gasped when recognizing the Royal dress the child wore. "Is- is she from Kinmoku?" She asked with shock. "Are the others back as well?"

"I think she's Princess Kakyuu's daughter." Usagi quietly stated, tearfully looking at the sleeping toddler. "She's so young Rei-chan, I cannot get her to tell me her name. Her speech is very limited." She said, sitting on the floor next to the couch. Gently resting her hand against the sleeping child's back, she tearfully looked up at her friend. "I think something terrible has happened." She said as her voice wavered slightly. Quietly standing, she motioned her friend to follow her as they walked towards the spare bedroom.

"What do you mean? How could you know if something has happened?" Rei quietly asked, as they walked into the spare bedroom. "What is it Usagi-chan?" She sternly stated, while crossing her arms across her chest. "What are you not telling me?" She demanded.

"I've been having the same nightmare for almost a week." Usagi said, fighting back the tears shining in her eyes. "I haven't been sleeping as well as I would like because of these nightmares. I- I think this little girl could be the reason why. I think I was supposed to cross paths with her tonight."

"Why didn't you come see me about this? I could have helped you, we could have figured this out together." Rei asked, hurt that her friend did not turn to her for help.

"I wanted to, but I've been so busy with my classes, then training, and my games." Usagi said, seeing her friend silently nod her head.

"Momma!" A terrified shriek sounded, sending Usagi to run out of the spare bedroom in a panic.

Quickly running out of the bedroom, Usagi hurried down the hall to the child's side. Seeing the little girl climb down from the couch, Usagi watched her quickly run to her. Feeling the child desperately tug at her pajama bottoms, she watched the toddler raise her arms motioning to be picked up. Lifting the small girl into her arms, Usagi felt the child tightly cling to her resting her head on her shoulder as she tiredly yawned.

Seeing the toddler tiredly look up at her, Rei sadly smiled seeing the child tighten her hold on Usagi before burying her face in her friend's shoulder hiding her face from her. "Do you think she will let me watch her?" She worriedly asked. "Should we contact-" She stated, suddenly interrupted by her friend.

"We're not contacting anyone else about her. I will be responsible for her, Rei-chan." Usagi sternly said, then softly sighed. "I just need help with her tomorrow, then I can figure it out-"

"You're not doing this alone Usagi-chan." Rei sternly stated. "I will watch her here or at the temple during your classes." She said, watching her friend tearfully smile up at her.

"Thank you Rei-chan." Usagi said, as she gently rubbed the small child's back trying to lull her back into slumber. "She was so scared when I found her." Usagi gently stated. "I can't shake this bad feeling that something terrible happened on Kinmoku."

"We'll protect her until her guardians come for her." Rei said, reaching out and gently touching the little girl's hand. Feeling the small child flinch at her touch, Rei sadly smiled wishing the small toddler could tell them what had happened. "I'm going to go back to the temple and get some rest before-"

"You can stay in the spare bedroom. It's a mess just like the rest of the apartment, but you can stay here if you would like." Usagi said, as she gently swayed feeling the toddler snuggling closer against her. "I'm going to bed, I will need to be getting ready for my game in five hours." She said tiredly sighing. "I'm going to see if she will lay down with me in my room."

"Are you sure? I don't mind coming back in the morning." Rei said, watching her friend smile at her before speaking.

"It's fine Rei-chan, you're already here." Usagi said smiling at her friend. "I'll wake you before I leave." Feeling a relief wash over her, she was grateful that her friend was willing to watch the small toddler, so she could go to her final game of the season.

"Alright, goodnight Usagi-chan." Rei said, smiling back at her friend.

"Goodnight Rei-chan." Usagi said, quietly turning as she walked in the direction of her bedroom.

* * *

Tiredly yawning, Usagi softly sighed as she tried to keep her focus on the game. 'I'm so tired.' She miserably thought, then snapped from her thoughts hearing the crack of the bat hitting the ball. Seeing the ball hurtling into the air, she swiftly raised her gloved hand and took off after the ball.

Grabbing onto the ball as it bounced onto the ground, Usagi swiftly turned in one motion throwing the ball towards second base, sighing in relief as her teammate successfully caught the ball. Glancing at the time on the scoreboard, she saw that there was only a few minutes left in the game. Seeing they were ahead by two points, she heard the crack of the bat sound once more. 'I'm going to miss this.' She sadly thought, knowing the training and games had kept her mind occupied.

Watching one of her other teammates grab the ball, then toss it towards another teammate Usagi watched with anticipation as the countdown was in its final seconds. Hearing the buzzer soon sound, she cheered along with her other teammates at their final victory for the season.

Gathering her gear, Usagi smiled feeling a hand on her shoulder. Turning her head, she smiled seeing Yumiko smile down at her, before he quietly knelt beside her to gather his gear as well.

"We're celebrating later tonight Usagi-chan, Yukio-san is having her father reserve the team a spot in the VIP section at his club. The entire team is going to be there, so we can celebrate our victory." Yumiko said seeing Usagi smile and silently nod her head. "You're going right?" He asked, looking forward to asking the blond to dance with him later at the club.

"I won't be able to make it." Usagi said, keeping her gaze down while zipping her bag. "My cousin asked me to watch her daughter while she's out of town." She said, noticing Yumiko frowning when she looked up at him.

"This was our last game Usagi-chan, is there anyone that can watch her for you? You deserve to celebrate with the rest of us." Yumiko said, disappointed she was not going to the club to celebrate with the team. Watching her stand and lift her bag onto her shoulder, he could see something else was bothering her. 'What are you not telling me?' He curiously thought, snapping from his thoughts when Usagi spoke.

"I'm sorry Yumiko-chan." Usagi said looking up into the young man's disappointed gaze. "I'll see you on the bus." She said, smiling at him before quietly turning and walking towards the team bus.

* * *

Tiredly rubbing her face, Rei sighed out in exhaustion watching the little girl sleep. Hearing the little girl's soft sniffles in her sleep, she froze seeing the toddler shift slightly in her sleep. 'Please don't wake!' She thought with a sudden panic, then sighed in relief as the toddler remained asleep. 'I hope Usagi-chan returns soon, I don't know what to do.' She thought with frustration, knowing the toddler had spent the majority of the morning crying and asking for Usagi.

Turning at the sound of the door quietly opening, Rei quickly turned walking towards the entryway. Seeing Usagi drop her gear in the doorway, she noticed two shopping bags in her friend's hands. Seeing the exhaustion caused from the game clearly on her friends face, Rei smiled seeing Usagi tiredly look up at her. "How did the game go Usagi-chan?"

"We won." Usagi said tiredly smiling. "I'm finally done with the season." She said, sighing out as she kicked her shoes off, then suddenly noticed how quiet it was. "Is she sleeping?" She asked, watching Rei smile and nod her head. "I hope you don't mind, I picked her up a few outfits on the way home. I can't have her walking around dressed in her royal gown." Usagi said, setting the two bags of clothing next to her equipment bag. "How was she for you today?" She asked, quickly taking notice of how stressed her friend looked.

"She cried for you the majority of the time you were gone." Rei said, before tiredly sighing. "She finally cried herself to sleep maybe ten minutes ago." She said, seeing her friend look at her in surprise before guiltily looking down.

"I'm really sorry, Rei-chan." Usagi said, then looked back up at her friend watching Rei smile up at her. 'I didn't mean to be a burden to Rei-chan.' She guiltily thought, then snapped from her thoughts hearing Rei speak.

"It's really not a problem, Usagi-chan." Rei said, when seeing the guilty expression replace her friends' tired but happy demeanor. "She's just scared, that's all Usagi-chan. You're the first one she's met, so she feels the safest with you. Give her time, I'm sure she will warm up to me soon." Rei said, trying to reassure her friend that she did not mind watching the small toddler.

"I'm going to go take a quick shower, if you don't mind staying a bit longer." Usagi said, watching her friend smile before nodding her head.

"Go ahead." Rei said smiling up at her friend. "She's sleeping, so you should have time." She said motioning her friend forward, then sighed out when hearing cries soon sound from the living room. "I'll go get her." She said, turning to go to the living room.

"It's alright Rei-chan, go ahead and leave. You've already done so much for me today, thank you so much again." Usagi said, smiling when she saw the small toddler run in the hallway towards them. Seeing the toddler happily smiling up at her, Usagi warmly smiled down at the toddler when the little girl happily embraced her leg.

"Usa-chan!" The toddler cried out, running and embracing the woman's leg. Feeling the same warm and protective feeling the woman offered as she was lifted into her warm safe embrace. Happily giggling, the child smiled feeling the woman gently kiss her forehead as she spoke.

"Hi there sweetie, did you miss me?" Usagi asked, gently lifting the toddler into her arms. "I missed you too." She said, kissing the toddler's forehead as the toddler happily embraced her. "I'm home now, don't worry. You have the rest of the day with me." Usagi gently stated, while carrying the toddler the direction of the living room.

Seeing how protective her friend was over the toddler, Rei smiled knowing how blessed Chibiusa was going to be to have Usagi as a mother. Knowing she needed a nap after the long strenuous morning, Rei smiled once more before speaking. "I'll stop by again tomorrow evening Usagi-chan. Perhaps seeing me again will help her feel more at ease with me for next time." Rei said, watching her friend smile and nod her head.

"Thank you Rei-chan." Usagi said, glancing back at her friend. Watching her friend turn and quietly leave the apartment, Usagi turned her attention back towards the smiling toddler. "Are you still sleepy? I need a nap too." She said walking towards her bedroom.

Walking into her bedroom, Usagi watched the toddler happily point to the bed. Setting the small toddler in the center of the bed, Usagi smiled watching her go to the same spot she had slept the night before. Watching her nestle under the blankets, Usagi watched the toddler place her thumb in her mouth as she began to soothe herself into a deep slumber. Waiting until the toddler was asleep, Usagi quickly took the opportunity to shower. Quietly gathering some clothes, she quietly slipped out of the bedroom to take a quick shower before taking a nap herself.

* * *

**(Later that Afternoon)**

Walking down the campus path, Usagi smiled as she watched the toddler happily run ahead of her. Seeing the small child take notice of some leaves blowing across the sidewalk, she laughed watching the toddler chase after the leaves smiling as she caught one.

Watching her proudly hold up the leaf, Usagi smiled as she gently scooped the toddler into her arms. Taking the small leaf from the toddler's grip, she smiled looking at the leaf. "Is that for me?" She asked, watching her nod her head. "Thank you so much, I love it." She said, smiling when the toddler happily hugged her. Adjusting her bag back onto her shoulder, she gently returned the hug. "I need a few books then we will go back home." She said, seeing the toddler take notice of a flock of birds flying across the sky. Watching the toddler point up towards the sky, she smiled before gently speaking. "I see the birds." She said, smiling at the innocence and wonder the small toddler possessed.

"Birds." The toddler repeated, smiling as she pointed up towards the bright afternoon sky.

"Yes, those are birds." Usagi patiently said, as she walked up the steps of the library. Pulling the door open, she walked in and quickly went in search of her reference books for her research paper. Walking past the many aisles of books, she stopped when spotting the aisle she needed. Walking down the long aisle of books, she set the toddler from her arms as she knelt looking for the book she was needing.

Spotting the book she was looking for, Usagi smiled when feeling the toddler holding tightly to the sleeve of her jacket as she stepped closer against her. Not sensing the presence, she jumped at the sound of a familiar masculine voice speaking to her.

"So this is who you were talking about." Yumiko said, watching Usagi jump at the sound of his voice. "Sorry I didn't mean to startle you." He said chuckling, when noticing her blush slightly in embarrassment. "I seem to be doing that a lot lately." He teased.

"It's alright Yumiko-chan." Usagi said gently laughing. "Yes this is her." She said, smiling down at the toddler clinging to her. "Can you say hello to Yumiko-chan? She asked, watching the toddler bury her face against her arm hiding from Yumiko. "She's a little shy."

"It's alright." Yumiko said chuckling. "Looks like we both had the same idea. I've been putting off checking out my books. This paper is going to be long and tedious." He said, sighing out in dread of writing a long research paper.

"Yes, I'm still trying to figure out how I'm going to write a seven page research paper on such a boring topic." Usagi said, as she stood abruptly ceasing her movement when feeling the tight grip the toddler had on her arm. Gently sighing as her bag slipped from her shoulder once more, Usagi carefully lifted the child into her arms. Feeling the toddler's small arms wrap around the back of her neck, she felt the small toddler resting her head against her shoulder once more.

"Here let me help you." Yumiko said, sliding the bag back onto his friend's shoulder. Taking the three library books from her, he watched Usagi readjust the toddler in her arms. "How long will you be babysitting?"

"I'm not sure yet Yumiko-chan." Usagi said smiling. "My cousin is out of town for business."

"Well if you need a break to study, let me know and I can help you watch her." Yumiko said smiling up at the blonde. "I'm really good with children." He said, hoping he could convince the blonde to allow him to go to her place.

"Thank you, I really appreciate it Yumiko-chan." Usagi said, as they walked to the check out station. Watching Yumiko set the books on the counter, Usagi reached into her pocket removing her library card. Watching the librarian scanning the card then her books, she smiled her thanks as the librarian handed her the books and the card. Watching Yumiko take the books from her, she felt him unzip her bag as he placed the books into the backpack for her. "Thank you Yumiko-chan."

"You're welcome." Yumiko said, giving the blonde one of his charming smiles. Seeing the toddler warily watching him, he smiled turning his gaze towards the toddler. Chuckling when the toddler buried her face against Usagi's shoulder once more, he shook his head with amusement before speaking to the blonde haired beauty. "I'll see you in class next week, enjoy your weekend Usagi-chan."

"Thanks, you too Yumiko-chan." Usagi said before turning her gaze forward, walking towards the library exit.

* * *

Walking into her apartment, Usagi tiredly sighed as she shut the door. "Come here sweetie." She said, as she knelt to remove the light pink jacket with small cat ears on the hood, from the child. "You look so different with these clothes on." She said smiling at the outfit she bought for the toddler. The toddler wore a pair of jeans with a red long sleeve top, a small rainbow on the center of the shirt. Watching the toddler abruptly sit, she watched her tugging at her tennis shoes, then smiled in amusement when hearing the toddlers frustrated grunts when she couldn't remove the shoes. "Here, let me help you." She said, gently laughing before carefully removing the shoes for the frustrated toddler.

"Yay!" The toddler happily stated, while happily clapping her hands.

"Yay." Usagi repeated, clapping her hands with the child. Watching the toddler stand, she felt the little girl happily take her hand and point towards the kitchen. "Are you hungry?" She asked, feeling the toddler begin to pull her the direction of the kitchen.

"Drink." The toddler stated, while pointing at the fridge. "Drink." She repeated, excitedly giggling when the woman prepared her a drink.

"Alright." Usagi said, smiling down at the toddler as she opened the fridge door removing a container of juice. Picking up a small pink sippy cup from the counter, she filled the sippy cup with juice. Securing the lid on the sippy cup, she watched the toddler greedily take the cup before running out of the kitchen.

"Drink!" The toddler happily shouted, before retreating towards the living room to go sit on the couch.

Smiling as she shook her head with amusement, Usagi sighed as she removed the bag from her shoulder and removed the three library books. "I better get this started." She begrudgingly mumbled, knowing she was already dreading working on the research paper.

* * *

**(Two Days Later)**

Watching the small toddler playing in a pile of leaves, Usagi smiled as she glanced down at her phone. Finishing up her message to Mamoru, she sent the text and abruptly looked up hearing the toddler squeal in delight. Seeing a bird land near the child, she watched the toddler throw a leaf at the bird quickly scaring the small bird away. "What are you doing, you silly girl?" She asked, getting up from the park bench. "Don't be mean to the poor little bird." She said, watching the toddler point up towards the retreating bird high in the sky.

"Usa-chan!" The toddler happily stated, raising her arms to be held.

"I'm spoiling you rotten." Usagi teased, as she lifted the child into her arms. "Did you want to go play? We're almost at the playground." She said, then abruptly stopped when sensing an ominous presence.

Hearing a small whimper of fear from the toddler in her arms, Usagi swiftly turned hearing a deep masculine chuckle behind her. Seeing a figure in black and red armor, she noticed a red cape was adorned to the shoulders of the armor. Seeing him unsheathe a double edged sword, she tightened her grip on the toddler taking a step back in fear. "Who are you?" She demanded. "What do you want?"

"Give me the Princess and I will not harm you Terran." The man sternly demanded. "If you refuse, I will spill your blood just as I did her parents and everyone else who has stood in my way."

Gasping at his words, Usagi felt tears shine in her eyes at his words. "What do you want with her?" She demanded, tightening her hold on the toddler.

"She must die. The last of the royal bloodline must be eradicated." The man sneered. "Now give me the child!" He angrily sneered, while pointing his sword at the young woman.

"No!" Usagi shouted, tears streaking her cheeks. "She's still a baby, you're not laying your hands on her." She sternly stated, taking another step back away from him.

"Then you will both die." The man sneered, swiftly lunging at the young woman holding the Kinmoku Princess.

Turning and running, Usagi could hear the toddler scream and cry out in fear as they were pursued by the man. "You're alright, I won't let him hurt you." She said, as she ran down the path. Screaming as a powerful blast hurtled past her, she watched as a tree ahead of her was destroyed, crashing to the ground blocking the path. Cutting across the empty field, she screamed out feeling something slice across her thigh. Feeling her leg burn with each step, she tightened her grip on the child. "I'll protect you until my last breath." She swore. "I won't let him hurt you, I promise!"

Seeing the rose gardens in the distance, she pushed herself to run faster. 'Why didn't I bring my brooch!' She angrily thought, tears shining in her eyes. Glancing back, she gasped when no longer seeing him behind her. Abruptly crashing into something hard, she grunted out in pain as she roughly fell back onto the ground. Looking up at what she ran into, she looked up in fear seeing the man standing over them. "Please." She pleaded. "Please don't hurt her."

"You have no connection to this child." The man sneered, looking down at the Terran with cold emotionless eyes. "Why do you care what happens to her?"

"I knew Princess Kakyuu-sama and her guardians." Usagi said, tears streaking her cheeks. "What did you do to them?"

"The Queen and her King have been dealt with." The man stated before wickedly chuckling. "The guardians, we're still looking for them. The cowards fled after their King and Queen were executed. I'm assuming they're in search of Princess Kikyo." He scoffed. "No matter, they are too late." He said, raising his hand as dark energy pulsated around his hand. "I will give you one final chance Terran, surrender the child, and I will let you walk away unscathed."

"No." Usagi sternly stated, pulling the small toddler closer against her.

"So be it." The man stated, then unleashed his attack.

Throwing herself on top of Kikyo to shield the attack, Usagi screamed out in fear as she tightly closed her eyes awaiting the pain. Tightening her hold on the toddler, she felt Kikyo tightly clinging to her as she screamed and cried out in fear.

"Silent Wall!"

Opening her eyes at the familiar voice, Usagi gasped seeing Sailor Saturn standing over her, the Silence Glaive held above her shielding them from the attack. "Sailor Saturn." She gasped, then inwardly cringed knowing the others were nearby. 'I'm in trouble.' She thought, knowing she was going to get another lecture from both Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune.

"Are you alright Usagi-chan?" Sailor Saturn worriedly asked, glaring at the man who was about to harm their Princess.

"Yes, thank you Sailor Saturn." Usagi said, lifting Kikyo into her arms as she quickly stood, standing behind Sailor Saturn.

"Sailor Neptune is waiting for you. Go towards the pond as soon as I lower my shield." Sailor Saturn sternly stated.

"I will, thank you." Usagi said, tightening her hold on the Kinmoku Princess.

"Sailor Uranus isn't happy with you right now." Sailor Saturn said, smirking. "We will be going to the temple after we deal with him." She said, glancing back to see her Princess nod her head. "Alright, get ready Usagi-chan." She instructed, turning her attention forward as she lowered the shield. "Now!" She commanded.

Tightening her hold on Kikyo, Usagi swiftly ran the direction she had been instructed by Sailor Saturn. Hearing Sailor Saturn and the man begin to clash, Usagi soon passed Sailor Uranus quickly taking notice to the angry look on her Guardian's face as she passed her. 'I'm in so much trouble.' She thought, tears shining in her eyes as she heard Sailor Uranus shout her attack.

* * *

"No!" The man angrily shouted, watching the blonde haired Terran escape with the Kinmoku Princess. "You will die for interfering Guardian!" He angrily shouted, lunging at the dark haired Sailor Guardian.

"Who are you? Why are you on our planet?" Sailor Saturn demanded, easily blocking an attack with her Silence Glaive.

"That Terran has something of mine!" The man angrily sneered. "I want it back, and I will gladly leave this realm."

"The child?" Sailor Saturn asked, glancing back at her fleeing Princess. "Why do you want the child?" She demanded.

"The child must die, now stand aside!" The man sneered, taking advantage of the Sailor Guardian's distraction, easily blasting her back with one of his attacks.

"World Shaking!"

Screaming out in shock and pain as he was thrown back, the man angrily looked up as he shakily picked himself up from the ground. Seeing a second Sailor Guardian, he watched the blonde smugly look at him before she summoned a sword. "Let's get this over with." He said, chuckling as he summoned his sword.

* * *

Hearing the sounds of fighting growing fainter the further she ran, Usagi could see she was nearing the pond. Seeing Sailor Neptune step forward on the path, she slowed her steps as she tiredly dropped to her knees. "I'm sorry." She said, keeping her gaze down as tears streaked her cheeks.

"Get up Usagi-chan. We're not done running yet." Sailor Neptune sternly stated. "We will discuss this at the temple." She said, watching her Princess nod her head as she stood. "Let's go, I'm escorting you to your car then I'm going back to help the others. Do you have your brooch?" She asked, then frowned seeing her Princess shaking her head at the question. "Why not?" She angrily demanded.

"There hasn't been a threat in so long." Usagi said, seeing how angry Sailor Neptune looked at her response.

"You keep the brooch on you at all times Usagi-chan." Sailor Neptune angrily stated. "What do you think would have happened if we had not shown up?"

"I know, I'm sorry. It was a foolish mistake, it won't happen again." Usagi said, as she could see her car in the distance. "Go help them Sailor Neptune, I will be waiting at the temple." She said, watching Sailor Neptune nod before she swiftly stopped, then turned going the opposite direction to assist Sailor Uranus and Sailor Saturn.

* * *

Watching Usagi walk up the steps of the temple, holding the small Kinmoku Princess close to her, Rei sighed in relief as she quickly ran forward and embraced her friend. "Are you alright Usagi-chan?"

"Yes." Usagi said then looked at her friend with confusion. "How-" She asked, then noticed Setsuna sitting on the porch steps a stern look on her face. "Oh." She said, then protectively tightened her hold on Kikyo. "What did you tell her Rei-chan?" She asked, noticing her friend look down with shame before tearfully looking back up at her.

"Everything." Rei said, looking down with shame once more as she tearfully exhaled. "I'm sorry Usagi-chan." She softly stated, tears shining in her eyes. 'I betrayed your trust.' She thought with shame.

"It's alright, they would have figured it out eventually." Usagi said, then noticed Setsuna silently walking forwards. "Setsuna-chan." She said watching the time guardian coldly look at Kikyo.

"Why did you not come to us about this?" Setsuna sternly asked, looking at the small toddler, then turning her icy gaze back towards her Princess. "What were you thinking?" She scolded.

"I didn't know what Haruka-chan would do." Usagi softly stated. "She's never been so trusting or willing to-"

"She does this to protect you, to protect the future we have worked so tirelessly to protect for you Usagi-chan." Setsuna sternly said, looking at her Princess in aggravation. "You have such a kind heart, always willing to put yourself in danger for others who would not return this kindness. You have to start thinking about your safety first, and let us start dealing with these problems."

"Princess Kakyuu-sama, she- she's been killed." Usagi said tears streaking her cheeks. "This is her daughter, she spoke with me in a premonition, asking me to protect her daughter, to protect the Princess." She said as she tightened her hold on the toddler. "I'm going to protect her for as long as I need to."

"No you're not." Setsuna sternly stated, reaching for the child.

"Yes I am!" Usagi sternly shouted, taking a step back as tears streaked her cheeks. "I will do what was asked of me." She said, seeing Setsuna look at her in surprise.

"Usagi-chan, you have classes and other responsibilities." Setsuna said, sighing in frustration. "You don't have the time to care for this child. We will protect her until we can figure out what needs to be done."

"No. She will stay with me, she feels safe with me." Usagi stubbornly stated. "I will figure it out Setsuna-chan."

"Usa-chan." Kikyo whimpered, as tears streaked her small cheeks.

"It's alright, I've got you." Usagi said, as she gently rubbed the small girls back trying to soothe her fears away.

"She's not your child, Usagi-chan. We have to return her to whoever she may have left." Setsuna softly stated, seeing how protective her Princess was being over the toddler.

"I know she's not my child, Setsuna-chan." Usagi sternly stated, then softly sighed. "I'm all that she has right now. The Sailor Starlight's are out there looking for her, it will be a matter of time before they arrive for her."

"Then we will give them the child when they arrive, and they will leave for their realm." Haruka sternly stated, watching her Princess turn and look at her in surprise. "This is their problem Neko-chan, not ours. Your safety is our priority, this child is not our concern."

"How can you all be so heartless?" Usagi demanded, glaring at her Guardians. "She's lost both of her parents. She's far away from home, away from everything and everyone she knows."

"We cannot interfere in their affairs, no matter how strongly you wish to interfere." Michiru said, taking a step forward. "We were able to eliminate the one who nearly killed you. I don't know if there are others here or on their way." She sternly stated. "You have to start being more aware of your surroundings and start carrying your brooch at all times. You will need to be able to protect yourself until we can arrive to assist."

"You don't have your brooch?" Haruka demanded, looking at her Princess in irritation. "Why not?" She demanded.

"We haven't had any threats in three years. I stopped carrying it after I started at the university." Usagi said, while keeping her gaze down trying to avoid Haruka's angry gaze.

"We're having the others come back home until this mess is over." Haruka sternly stated, shaking her head in frustration.

"No Haruka-chan, you can't do that!" Usagi pleaded. "Please don't interfere with their studies. That isn't fair to them!"

"They know their duty is to you first." Setsuna sternly stated, seeing how much it was upsetting their Princess.

"Please don't." Usagi begged. "Please don't ruin this experience for them." She said, as she bitterly began to cry. "I'll do whatever you say, just don't make them come back." She tearfully pleaded.

Feeling tears filling her eyes, Rei sadly watched as her friend and Princess yielded to the Outer Guardians. 'This isn't fair how they treat her.' She sadly thought, as she stood quietly by not wanting to incur the wrath of Haruka-chan.

"Rei-chan you said you had already agreed to watch the child when Usagi-chan is in class?" Setsuna asked, watching the Priestess silently nod her head before she spoke.

"Yes Setsuna-chan, I will watch her while Usagi-chan is in class." Rei said, watching Setsuna exchange looks with Haruka and Michiru before she nodded her head in silent agreement.

"Proceed with what you two originally had arranged." Setsuna said, then softly sighed before sternly looking at her Princess. "You are to carry your brooch and communicator with you at all times Usagi-chan. If you go anywhere with this child, you will have one of us with you. If you fail to do this, we will take over the care of the child until her Guardians arrive."

"I'll do whatever you say." Usagi said, wiping the tears from her cheeks. Shakily sighing, she smiled looking over when feeling Kikyo gently touch her tear streaked cheek.

"Usa-chan." Kikyo stated before hugging her protector.

"Thank you sweetie." Usagi said returning the toddlers affection. "Do you want to go home?" She asked, watching the toddler smile and point the direction of the temple steps.

"Home." Kikyo happily stated, smiling up at the young woman.

"I should get her home and make dinner." Usagi said, watching Haruka and Michiru nod their heads with approval for her to leave.

"Remember what we said." Haruka sternly stated. "We will step in, if we need to."

"I know." Usagi quietly said, as she walked past her Guardians towards the temple steps.

Watching their Princess leave the temple, Michiru angrily turned and glared at the Priestess who was silently watching Usagi leave. "Why did you not tell us about the child?" She demanded.

"I made a promise to Usagi-chan." Rei said, sternly looking at Michiru. "She-"

"She's endangering herself doing this." Setsuna interrupted. "She's not only endangering herself, but she's endangering the future."

"No more secrets, Rei-chan. If she is doing anything that is going to compromise her life or the future, you need to tell us immediately." Haruka said, watching the Priestess tearfully nod her head. "I know you and the other's are closer, and will always be closer to the Princess. But it's time to stop babying her, she needs to grow up and learn to make these difficult decisions that will need to be made once she's Queen."

"Can you do this for us Rei-chan?" Hotaru asked, watching the Priestess wipe a few stray tears from her cheeks, before nodding her head.

"Yes." Rei tearfully stated. "I will tell you."

"Thank you Rei-chan, that is all we ask." Setsuna said, then softly sighed. "I suppose I could take a break from the time gate. It seems we will soon have a new threat."

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Please leave a review and let me know what you thought! As always thanks for reading, keep an eye out for the next chapter!**

**-ShadowQueenGalactica**


	3. Choices: Chapter 2

**Choices**

**By: ShadowQueenGalactica**

* * *

**Author Notes:** This story is based a few years after the Sailor Starlight's and Princess Kakyuu have returned to Kinmoku. Mamoru has returned abroad to continue his studies, and Usagi and the others are either in college or pursuing their life. With that said, and hoping to not give any spoilers, I hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything affiliated with Sailor Moon

* * *

**:::Chapter 2:::**

**(One Week Later)**

Walking down the sidewalk, Usagi smiled feeling Kikyo tug at her hand pointing at the window of a toy store. Smiling at the child's excitement, she allowed the toddler to lead her to the window as she excitedly looked into the window of the toy store.

"Toy!" Kikyo excitedly stated, smiling as she pointed at the store's window. "Usa-chan, toy!"

Picking the toddler up into her arms, she watched Kikyo excitedly point at the toy displays in the window. "I'm taking her in." She said, glancing back at Setsuna who was quietly following at a distance.

"I'll be out here." Setsuna said, as she leaned against the wall of the toy store.

Nodding her head, Usagi lowered Kikyo back to the ground taking her small hand into hers. "Let's go Kikyo-chan." She said, letting the child lead her into the store. Glancing back at Setsuna once more, she frowned slightly knowing her Guardians were being distant towards her. 'I didn't mean to hurt them, I just want to protect Kikyo-chan.' She thought, knowing the Outer Guardians were being much stricter and less tolerant with her mistakes.

Watching her friend walking into the toy store with the Kinmoku Princess, Setsuna sadly smiled knowing Usagi had become so motherly towards the small toddler. 'This is going to be difficult on Usagi-chan when the child leaves.' Setsuna sadly thought, knowing their friend was very fond of the Kinmoku Princess.

* * *

"Kikyo-chan, stay close sweetie." Usagi said, watching the toddler run ahead of her as she spotted some stuffed animals. Seeing Kikyo stop at an endcap, she watched the little girl pick up a small white bunny. Seeing Kikyo hug the bunny tightly against her, then kiss the bunny, Usagi smiled at the toddlers affection towards the toy. "Do you want a new friend?" She asked, seeing the toddler tightly hug the bunny against her.

"Bunny!" Kikyo happily stated, then kissed the bunny once more.

"Alright, let's go." Usagi said, smiling as the toddler happily ran towards her. Feeling Kikyo tugging at her arm, she watched her raise her arms up wanting to be held. "Come here sweetie." She said lifting the toddler into her arms once again. Walking the direction of the registers, she smiled as she felt Kikyo rest her head on her shoulder as they picked a lane and patiently waited in line.

Paying for the toy, Usagi looked up at the cashier, smiling her thanks as the cashier removed the tag and handed the toy to Kikyo once more. Watching Kikyo excitedly laugh as she was given the bunny, she felt the toddler rest her head against her shoulder once more before tiredly yawning. Tucking the receipt down into her purse, she quietly walked towards the door of the toy store. Exiting the store, she glanced over seeing Setsuna was still standing at the same spot patiently waiting for her to return. Forcing a smile she silently walked towards her Guardian, then giggled when hearing soft snores sound from Kikyo. 'She's asleep, that didn't take long.' She thought with amusement.

"Are you taking her home?" Setsuna asked, noticing the child was tightly holding onto a stuffed bunny as she slept.

"Yes, I'm probably staying home tomorrow." Usagi said, tiredly sighing. "I have a research paper I need to finish."

"Alright, if you need us to watch her while you work on your paper, let us know." Setsuna said, watching Usagi smile and nod her head.

"Thank you Setsuna-chan." Usagi said, then softly sighed at the uncomfortable silence between the two. "I guess I will see you around the next time I go again, goodbye Setsuna-chan." She said, before quietly turning and walking the direction of her apartment.

"Goodbye Usagi-chan." Setsuna said, watching her Princess walk the direction of her apartment, soon disappearing around a corner. 'I worry about her, she keeps to herself more these days.' She worriedly thought. 'Why will you not trust us with this child Princess, we are here to serve you.' She sadly thought.

* * *

**(The Following Morning)**

Hearing a knock on the door, Usagi smiled quickly walking to the door. Opening the door, she saw Yumiko smile up at her. "Thank you so much for this Yumiko-chan, you don't know how much I appreciate you doing this for me."

"You're welcome Usagi-chan, I told you I would watch her anytime you needed me to." Yumiko said as he walked into the apartment. "Where's the little munchkin? I'm hoping she will warm up to me a little better this time." He asked, then noticed music playing in the living room. "What band is this?" He asked, not recognizing the group. Watching her look at him in surprise, he noticed her blush slightly before she spoke.

"You don't know who they are?" Usagi asked in surprise. "The Three Lights, they were successful idols from three years ago." She said, smiling as she walked into the living room quickly lifting the empty CD case from the top of the stereo. "This is the Kou brothers, this is Taiki-chan, Yaten-chan, and Seiya-chan." She said, tears shining in her eyes for a moment when looking at the picture of Seiya posed and holding a rose. "They were what everyone was talking about during their short time here in Tokyo."

"You act like you knew them personally." Yumiko teased, then looked in surprise seeing Usagi tearfully smile before looking up at him.

"I did, they're friends of mine. I didn't want to see them leave, but they had to return home." Usagi said, then gently laughed. "They should be returning soon for a visit, I hope they can stay longer this time."

"She seems to enjoy their songs, just as much as you do." Yumiko said, motioning to Kikyo who was sitting on the floor looking up at the stereo as she listened to the music playing.

"Yes, Kikyo-chan just loves hearing their songs." Usagi said, turning and smiling at the small toddler. "The sound of their voices soothes her." She said, hearing Yumiko chuckle at her words. Noticing him nervously running his hand through his hair, she watched him look up at her before speaking.

"I'm going to be going to the field tomorrow afternoon, after class. I'm going to work on some drills, did you want to go practice with me?" Yumiko asked, seeing her hesitate. "If you're busy it's alright, I can see if someone else from the team wants to practice with me. I want to keep my skills strong so I can keep my position as team Captain." He said seeing how hesitant she was becoming, he quickly tried a different approach hoping to convince her. "You can bring Kikyo-chan, she would enjoy running around the field."

"Sure, I'll meet you there Yumiko-chan." Usagi said, knowing she would enjoy some time just being herself and not being escorted or watched for a day by her Guardians. "I could probably use the practice as well."

"Great." Yumiko said, then smiled seeing the child take notice of him.

"Yumi-chan." Kikyo stated, smiling as she pointed to the radio. "Sei-chan."

"Hi there munchkin." Yumiko stated, rubbing the top of her head as he walked to where she was sitting. "Let's turn off this music so we can watch some television, while your Usa-chan works on some homework." He said pausing the music. Seeing her stand, he offered his hand watching her look at him a brief moment before accepting his hand. "I can stay as long as you need me to." He said, turning his attention to Usagi watching her smile and nod her head.

"I shouldn't be long, I'm almost done with it." Usagi said, looking up at Yumiko as she smiled her thanks. "I owe you Yumiko-chan." She said, sitting at the table while looking down at the research paper.

"I still owe you from all the notes you've let me copy." Yumiko said chuckling. "I don't know how many times you've saved me with that."

"Well then, how about we just call this even." Usagi said, hearing him chuckle from the couch.

"Yes, we're even now." Yumiko said, flipping through the channels and stopping when he found an animated movie. "How's this munchkin?" He asked, watching Kikyo smile up at him. "I'm ready for Fall Break, I'm so glad tomorrow is our last day of class, before our two week long break." He said, glancing back when he didn't get a response. Seeing Usagi was wearing headphones listening to music as she worked on her paper, he smiled before turning his attention back to the television. "Looks like it's just us now." He said, looking down at Kikyo, then chuckled seeing her full attention was on the television. "Alright, it's just me then." He muttered.

* * *

**(Two Hours Later)**

Noticing Kikyo had fallen asleep against him, Yumiko chuckled watching her snuggle closer against him. Gently picking her up, he carried the sleeping toddler down the hall to Usagi's bedroom. Setting the child in the center of the bed, he quietly walked out of the bedroom towards the kitchen. Seeing Usagi placing her things back into her school bag, he smiled watching her remove the headphones. "She fell asleep, I put her on your bed."

"Thank you Yumiko-chan." Usagi said while zipping her bag. "Are we going to start drills after our final class?"

"Yes, if that is alright with you?" Yumiko asked. "Is your friend going to watch Kikyo-chan while you're in class, was it Rei-san?"

"Yes, she's going to be by in the morning." Usagi said, then blushed feeling him gently take her hand into his. "Yumiko-chan." She softly stated, feeling their gazes lock.

"Why do you have to be engaged?" Yumiko glumly asked. Seeing her blush even more at his question as he took her hand, he looked down at the ring on her finger with contempt. "If you weren't engaged, I would have already asked you out." He said, feeling her gently pull her hand from his gentle hold.

"Sometimes I wish I wasn't." Usagi said, gently pulling her hand from his gentle embrace.

"Why not? Does he mistreat you?" Yumiko worriedly asked.

"No, he's never mistreated me." Usagi quickly said, then nervously laughed. "I don't know why I just told you that." She said blushing once more. "I shouldn't say such harsh things, what was I thinking?"

"Do you still want to marry him?" Yumiko curiously asked sitting at the table. Watching Usagi avert her gaze at the question, he watched tears shine in her eyes. "Sit down, it looks like you need to talk about this. You shouldn't keep these things to yourself Usagi-chan, this is your future. If you're having mixed emotions, then you really need to decide what you want. Marriage is a serious commitment."

"I know this Yumiko-chan." Usagi quietly stated, her voice almost a whisper as a stray tear streaked her cheek.

"I've never met him or seen him around. Where is he going to school?" Yumiko asked, watching Usagi sit in the chair across from him.

"A very prestigious University in America, he's in his third year of medical school." Usagi said, feeling more tears streak her cheeks as she thought of her long distance relationship with Mamoru. "I haven't seen him in almost a year." She said, shakily sighing as she tried to calm her emotions. "He used to come home to visit on his breaks, then he had to stop when he started his internship at the hospital. We speak on the phone, but the conversations are not- they're-" She said, struggling to find the right way to explain it to her friend.

"They're forced conversations." Yumiko said, watching Usagi tearfully nod her head. "You are one of my closest friends Usagi-chan. You know you're like a sister to me, I want to see you happy. Seeing you like this, I can see you're not happy with this guy. Perhaps it's time to part separate ways with him. Put the relationship on hold, until he's done with school. You two can pick up where you left off when he returns, if that's what you two decide to do when it's time."

"I can't." Usagi said, as she gave into her emotions and bitterly began to cry. "I won't ever be allowed to have that option." She said, knowing the Outer Guardians would be furious knowing she was speaking with Yumiko about her relationship with Mamoru.

"Why not?" Yumiko asked in confusion.

"It's complicated." Usagi said, then swiftly stood. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-"

"Usagi-chan." Yumiko softly stated as he stood. Gently taking her hand and stopping her before she could leave the room. Watching her tearfully look up at him, he could see the inner turmoil she was struggling with. "You have so many more choices than you think my friend." He said, while gently brushing his thumb against her hand. "I-" Hearing an abrupt knock on the door, he watched Usagi swiftly wipe the tears from her cheeks. "Are you expecting someone?"

"No." Usagi said, as she wiped the tears from her cheeks. Walking to the door, she took a deep breath trying to calm her emotions. Opening the door, she looked in surprise seeing Hotaru patiently waiting. "Hotaru-chan, what are you-"

"We need to speak Usagi-chan." Hotaru said stepping into the apartment. "Who's this?" She abruptly asked, noticing the young man standing at the table.

"He's one of my classmates." Usagi said, seeing Hotaru warily look at him. "We were studying for an exam before our break starts." She lied, watching her guardian nod her head.

Noticing the tension between Usagi and her friend, Yumiko smiled while reaching into his pocket removing his keys. "I will see you in class tomorrow Usagi-chan." He said, as he walked to the door. "We'll talk some more tomorrow." He said, watching his friend nod her head.

"See you tomorrow Yumiko-chan." Usagi said, watching her friend quietly leave the apartment. Turning her attention back to Hotaru as the door shut, Usagi noticed the teen looking out the balcony door. "What is it Hotaru-chan?" She worriedly asked.

"Michiru-chan has sensed a presence entering our Solar System." Hotaru said, looking up at the evening sky. "She cannot distinguish if it's a friend or foe." She said, turning and looking at her Princess. "We need you to keep the child concealed until we know for sure." She said, watching Usagi nod her head.

"I'm practicing with Yumiko-chan tomorrow after class. I will see if Rei-chan could watch Kikyo-chan a little longer." Usagi said, watching Hotaru shake her head.

"We don't know if you're in danger as well, Princess." Hotaru said, sternly looking at her friend. "We need you to stay in hiding as well."

"I'm not hiding Hotaru-chan. I'm not letting the enemy control my life, I am going to practice with Yumiko-chan tomorrow. I will have my brooch and communicator with me, just as I was told to do." Usagi said, watching the younger Guardian smirk before speaking.

"I will pass the message along to Haruka-chan." Hotaru said, then watched Usagi sigh in frustration before sternly looking up at her before abruptly speaking.

"Tell her." Usagi abruptly stated, while sternly looking at the surprised teen. "I'm not putting my life on hold any longer Hotaru-chan. When I become Queen, I know I'm going to lose a lot of my freedoms. I'm not not a Queen yet, I'm going to enjoy what time I have left as Tsukino Usagi." She said, walking to the door and opening it. "Please leave." She said, seeing the younger Guardian look at her in shock. "Please Hotaru-chan." She repeated, trying to fight her tears back.

"Fine." Hotaru said, as she silently walked to the door. "Just be careful, we won't be too far away if you need us." She said, watching Usagi nod her head.

"I know, I figured someone will always be nearby." Usagi said, then swiftly shut the door as soon as Hotaru stepped out of the apartment. Feeling tears streak her cheeks, she shakily sighed as she leaned against the door. Feeling the adrenaline rush from the moment taking over her senses, she proudly smiled to herself. 'I can't believe I just did that.' She thought with pride, knowing she had never properly stood up for herself against any of the Outer Senshi. 'That felt good.' She thought, feeling a bit of her confidence return.

* * *

**(The Following Afternoon)**

"I'm glad we're finally on break." Usagi said, as she glanced back watching Yumiko load up the pitching machine. "I needed a break from all these essays and research papers." She said, securing the net that would catch any balls they missed.

"Me too." Yumiko said, loading the baseballs into the feeder of the pitching machine.

Standing from where she was knelt, Usagi dusted the dirt from her training uniform and sighed as she walked around the net picking up her equipment bag. Removing the metal bat, she smiled gripping the bat in her hands as she dropped her bag back onto the ground. Watching the afternoon light reflect off the cool metal, she noticed Yumiko finish loading the last of the baseballs. "Do you want to go first?"

"No. I will let you." Yumiko said, watching her nod her head as she grabbed a helmet from the ground. "Let me grab my gear, then we can get started." He said, watching her nod her head once more. Placing the knee and shin guards on, Yumiko quickly slipped the chest protector on before placing his helmet on. Slipping his mitt on his hand, he walked towards the net, kneeling behind Usagi as he positioned himself. "Are you ready?" He asked, holding up the wireless controller. "There's thirty-five baseballs in there. The goal is to get thirty successful pitches." He said, watching Usagi position herself at the base.

"Do it." Usagi instructed, hearing the whir of the pitching machine. Swinging her bat at the first ball, she frowned seeing the ball didn't go very far. Positioning herself differently with the second one, she swung the bat and smiled at the cracking sound as the ball and bat collided sending the ball hurtling across the field.

"That's it Usagi-chan, keep it up!" Yumiko said, smiling as he watched his friend successfully strike each ball that was hurled towards her.

* * *

Watching from the shadows of the bleachers, a figure smiled as she watched the blonde swinging a bat successfully striking each baseball thrown at her. Touching her communicator she smiled before she spoke. "I found the one harboring the Princess." She said then gently laughed. "Yes I'm sure, I can smell the wretched scent of the Princess from this Terran." She said, listening to her orders. "Yes, I will follow her to confirm. Don't worry, I will disguise myself." She said swiftly ending the conversation. Glancing around, she noticed another Terran walking past the bleachers. Focusing on what the clothing looked like, she closed her eyes, her uniform soon melding to what the Terran wore.

Looking down at the clothing in disgust, she stepped from the shadows of the bleachers and walked up the metal steps before sitting and watching the activity with curiosity. 'What is the point of this?' She curiously thought, then noticed the machine stop, the couple soon removing their gear. Watching them each lift a bucket, she watched them go in pursuit of gathering the balls across the field.

* * *

Walking around the field looking for stray baseballs, Usagi smiled when finding another baseball. "How many do you have now?" She called out, watching Yumiko glance down in his bucket.

"I have twelve, how about you Usagi-chan?" Yumiko called out, watching her look at him in surprise.

"I only have eight." Usagi called out, hearing him chuckle at her response.

"Keep looking, I'm not seeing very many more on this side of the field." Yumiko called out, kneeling to pick up another ball. "We only have fifteen left to find."

"Only." Usagi said, smiling as he chuckled once more. "I have four over here!" She called out as she gathered the baseballs. Noticing Yumiko walking towards her, she watched him kneel beside her collecting one of the baseballs.

"Do you know her?" Yumiko asked, motioning with a nod of his head, to the woman sitting in the bleachers.

Quickly glancing back, Usagi shook her head as she stood dropping the three baseballs into the bucket. "Perhaps you have a secret admirer." She teased, laughing as he glared up at her in response to her comment.

"You know you're the only one for me." Yumiko teased back laughing when his friend suddenly blushed a bright red. "You're too easy to embarrass, my friend." He said, chuckling when Usagi glared at him.

"I am not." Usagi said, as she walked the opposite direction from him, as she went in pursuit of the remaining baseballs.

"Yes you are." Yumiko called out, then smiled when she stuck her tongue out at him as she glanced back at him. "That was mature!" He sarcastically called out, before sticking his tongue back out at her.

"Then why are you doing it?" Usagi called out, as she spotted a handful of the missing baseballs. Glancing back at the bleachers, she noticed the woman was gone. 'Where did she go?' She thought, dismissing the sudden uneasy feeling she felt from the woman.

* * *

Glancing up to make sure Yumiko was still at the storage shed returning the pitching machine, Usagi smiled with amusement watching Kikyo grab onto Rei's wrist pulling the communicator towards her once more. "Kikyo-chan, let me talk to Rei-chan, I'll be home soon sweetie, I promise." She said, smiling as she could hear Rei trying to bribe Kikyo with the stuffed bunny to get her wrist free from the child's grip on her wrist. Watching Kikyo's thumb obstruct the screen for a brief moment, she shook her head before speaking. "I need to go, I'll see you two later." She said, ending the transmission when she closed the cover on her communicator. Turning and glancing back to the storage shed, she noticed Yumiko walking towards her once more.

Lifting both of the bags from the ground, Usagi smiled as she walked forwards to meet Yumiko halfway. "This was fun, thank you for this." She said, watching Yumiko take his bag and place the strap on his shoulder. Doing the same with her bag, she smiled before looking over at her friend as she spoke. "Do you want to go to the batting cages tomorrow, instead? So we don't have the hassle of setting up the pitching machine?"

"We can." Yumiko said, smiling at the idea. "Will Rei-chan watch Kikyo-chan for you again?"

"I'm going to see if Rei-chan will want to go with us." Usagi said, watching Yumiko smile and nod his head.

"We can get Kikyo-chan some ice cream afterwards." Yumiko said, watching his friend smile and nod her head.

"Sure, that sounds like fun." Usagi said, knowing the small toddler was limited on her sugar intake after the toddler had discovered and eaten an entire package of chocolate candies while Usagi had still been sleeping, early one morning. She had never seen the child with so much energy until she discovered the empty package under the table later that morning.

Noticing they were nearing their vehicles, Yumiko smiled as he reached into his pocket removing his keys. "I'll see you tomorrow morning, around ten?"

"Sounds good, do you want to meet there or-" Usagi asked, then heard her friend abruptly speak.

"I'll pick you and Kikyo-chan up in the morning." Yumiko said, watching Usagi smile and nod. "I'll see you in the morning." He said, quickly kissing her cheek before making his way to his car. "Later, Usagi-chan." He said, smiling as he glanced back one last time at his blushing friend.

* * *

**(The Following Morning)**

"Do you want to try Rei-san?" Yumiko asked, watching the dark haired Priestess look towards the offered bat. Smiling when he watched her look warily at the bat, he smiled before lowering the bat with amusement. 'She's not in the least bit interested.' He thought, snapping from his thoughts when he heard her speak to him.

"No thanks Yumiko-san, I'll just stand here and watch with Kikyo-chan." Rei said, watching him smile one of his charming smiles before chuckling.

"If you insist." Yumiko said, placing his batting gloves on. Glancing at Usagi, he noticed the small smile of amusement. "Are you ready?" He asked, watching Usagi lift her bat.

"Of course I am." Usagi said, as she smugly entered the batting cage. "Are you?" She teased back, watching Yumiko smile then chuckle.

Watching Usagi and Yumiko enter into their separate batting cage, Rei waited with anticipation curious to see how well her friend would fare against the team captain. 'He's very cute.' She thought, then suddenly blushed at her thoughts. "Are you sure you want to do this Usagi-chan?" She worriedly asked. "Aren't these batting cages dangerous?"

"Only if you can't hit a ball." Yumiko retorted as he chuckled, hearing Usagi laugh as well at his comment. Stealing a glance at Usagi, he smiled watching her place her batting gloves on, then glance back at Rei before she spoke.

"We were batting with the pitching machine last night." Usagi said, as she placed her batting gloves on. "It's the same difference Rei-chan, the cages are just a bit more aggressive." She said, lifting her bat that was propped against the fence. Seeing Kikyo watching from Rei's arms, she winked at the little girl before turning and pressing the start button for her machine. Seeing a series of lights flash, she readied her bat, watching as the baseballs began to hurl at her.

Watching in surprise at how good her friend was, Rei felt Kikyo jump at the cracking sound of the bat with each strike. Seeing Yumiko begin to bat as well, she gasped feeling a sudden ominous presence. "Usagi-chan." She said, frowning when her friend couldn't hear her due to the loud noises of the pitching machines inside the batting cage.

Sensing an ominous presence, Usagi could see her countdown was almost over. 'Something is wrong.' She worriedly thought, knowing she was unable to stop the machine in her cage once her session began. Continuing to swing her bat, she knew she had to let her friend know she sensed the ominous presence. "Rei-chan, why don't you take Kikyo-chan to get something to eat. I will catch up after I'm finished, I'm sure she's getting hungry." She said, quickly glancing back to see her friend nod in response. Ducking in time as a ball hurled past her, she swiftly stood swinging her bat in time to strike the next oncoming ball. Watching the machine hurl the last ball, she watched the lights flash signaling the end of her session. Removing her helmet, she dropped the helmet and bat to the ground swiftly departing the batting cage.

"Usagi-chan, where are you going?" Yumiko called out, confused at his friends sudden departure from the batting cage. Frowning when she didn't answer him, he watched her quickly discard her bag going the direction Rei and Kikyo had gone. 'What is she doing? Why is she leaving her things?' He worriedly thought, still forced to stay in the batting cage.

* * *

Looking through the busy crowds of the activity complex for Rei and Kikyo, Usagi frowned not seeing them anywhere. Not seeing them at the mini golf or go kart areas, she glanced towards the food court located in the center and softly sighed. "Where did they go?" She worriedly mumbled. Reaching into her pocket to get her communicator, she turned sensing the ominous presence suddenly behind her.

Swiftly turning, Usagi saw the same woman from the day before at the practice field. "Who are you?" She demanded, then screamed out in shock and pain as she was suddenly thrown back by an invisible force of energy.

Roughly crashing against one of the fixtures of the mini golf area, Usagi could hear terrified screams as people began to scramble around her. Screaming as a nearby fixture was destroyed by a sudden blast of energy, Usagi shakily clutched onto her throbbing shoulder glaring up at the Warrior as she stood. "You're not getting her." She angrily stated through gritted teeth, trying to ignore the throbbing pain in her shoulder.

"So you do have her." The Warrior said gently laughing at the Terran's confession to harboring the Kinmoku Princess. "You reek of that wretched scent." She sneered, glaring down at the blonde. "Tell me where she is, where is the Princess?" She angrily demanded.

"You're going to have to make me." Usagi jeered, swiftly turning and fleeing to find somewhere to transform.

"Damn you! You insolent wretch!" The Warrior angrily screeched, rage shining in her eyes when the Terran was lost to her amongst the crowd of people running and fleeing for safety. 'I will find you easily, you reek of that wretched brat.' She thought, wickedly smiling.

Running into the cave of the mini golfs exit, Usagi quickly glanced around before raising her brooch. "Moon Eternal, Make-Up!" She shouted, feeling the power of the ginzuishou surrounding her as she transformed into Eternal Sailor Moon.

Glancing through one of the windows of the cave, Eternal Sailor Moon noticed the Warrior nearing the cave. Summoning her tier, she waited until the Warrior walked past the cave then swiftly shouted her attack. "Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!"

Swiftly teleporting out of the way of the sudden attack, the Warrior angrily glared down at the Sailor Guardian emerging from the cave. "Damn you!" She screeched. "You will pay for interfering Guardian!" Summoning her attack, she dropped a multitude of energy orbs down onto the Guardian. Seeing the Sailor Guardian swiftly leap out of the way, she laughed as the Sailor Guardian was roughly thrown back by one of the blasts of the orbs. Teleporting near her, she raised her hand an invisible force of energy slamming into the Guardian. Smiling at the Guardian's pain filled scream as she was forcefully thrown back, the Warrior smirked watching the Guardian weakly stand, her movements slow and shaky.

Screaming out at the intense pain of the attack, Eternal Sailor Moon groaned out in pain as she collapsed onto the ground. Feeling her head throb, she shakily raised forcing herself to get off the ground. Wavering slightly, she summoned her tier once more pointing it at the Warrior. "Leave this planet now!" She demanded, fighting back the sudden wave of dizziness.

"You're threats mean nothing Sailor Guardian, you're weak." The Warrior sneered before wickedly laughing, her cape fluttering behind her from the wind. "I have fought much fiercer Guardians than you."

"You haven't fought my friends." Eternal Sailor Moon said, smirking up at the Warrior.

"What?" The Warrior demanded, then turned sensing the sudden attacks behind her.

"World Shaking!"

"Dead Scream!"

"Deep Submerge!"

"No!" The Warrior screamed as she was encompassed by the attacks. "Damn you!" She screamed as she was roughly thrown back by the surprise attacks.

Watching the Warrior weakly stand, Eternal Sailor Moon watched her lock her gaze with hers as she shakily raised her hand. Holding her tier up, she shouted her attack as the Warrior unleashed her attack. Feeling the two attacks collide with one another, Eternal Sailor Moon struggled trying to overpower the overwhelming amount of energy with her tier. Pouring more energy into the attack, she sighed with relief as her attack broke through the Warrior's attack. Watching her attack hurtling towards the Warrior, she soon heard the woman's pained screams sound. Frowning when the Warrior suddenly vanished, Eternal Sailor Moon cringed watching as her attack struck a nearby fixture instead. 'Oops.' She thought, cringing inwardly as the mini golf fixture was destroyed by the tiers attack.

Feeling weak and drained from the ordeal of the enemies surprise attacks, and the amount of energy she had to use for her attack. Eternal Sailor Moon weakly dropped to her knees, tiredly sighing with relief that the ordeal was over. "That was too close." She muttered, knowing the Warrior was extremely powerful. Feeling her transformation fade, she groaned out in pain as she was suddenly consumed by darkness.

"Usagi-chan." Sailor Pluto gasped, swiftly rushing to their unconscious Princess.

"Is she alright?" Sailor Uranus worriedly asked.

"Yes, she's just drained from the attack." Sailor Pluto said, sighing in relief. "She just needs to rest. Tell Sailor-"

"Usagi-chan!" Yumiko shouted, seeing his friend in the arms of the Sailor Guardians. "Is she alright?" He asked, seeing the three look at him in surprise.

"She will be alright, she just needs rest." Sailor Neptune said, noticing the young man boldly step forward.

"I will take her, she's my friend." Yumiko said, then noticed the way the two of the Sailor Senshi protectively step in front of his friend. "What are you doing?" He demanded.

"Yumiko-chan." Usagi groaned as she began to stir. Shakily raising from the ground, she touched her throbbing head looking around her surroundings. Noticing Sailor Pluto was knelt down near her, she turned her gaze seeing Sailor Neptune and Sailor Uranus stood in front of her. Ignoring Sailor Pluto's gentle protests, Usagi shakily stood before pushing her way through Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune. Losing her balance, she smiled her thanks as Yumiko suddenly caught her in his strong embrace. Blushing, she smiled looking up into his concerned eyes. "Thank you Yumiko-chan."

"Are you alright?" Yumiko worriedly asked, quickly embracing his friend.

"I will be fine, I just need some rest." Usagi said, feeling her head throb from the amount of energy she had used in her attack against the enemy. Leaning against his embrace, she blushed slightly at how close she was pressed against him. 'I feel safe in his arms.' She thought, gently smiling.

"Come on, let's get you out of here." Yumiko said, feeling his friend leaning against him as they went in search of Rei and Kikyo. "I'll stay at your apartment and watch Kikyo-chan while you rest." He said, seeing Usagi look up at him and smile.

"Thank you Yumiko-chan." Usagi said, feeling him tighten his grip around her waist as she wavered slightly.

Watching their friend leave with the young man, Sailor Neptune raised her brow glancing at Sailor Uranus when noticing how the young man was looking at their Princess. 'Who is he? What intentions does he have with our Princess?' She suspiciously thought, smiling when noticing Sailor Uranus clenching her fists in anger as the young man discreetly lowered his arm more around Usagi's waist.

* * *

**(Later that Night)**

Walking into Usagi's bedroom, Yumiko smiled seeing she was still sleeping. Gently laying Kikyo down next to his sleeping friend, he watched the toddler snuggle closer against Usagi. Setting a note down on the nightstand, he smiled as he walked out of the bedroom gently pulling the bedroom door shut behind him. Walking down the hall to the living room, he sat on the couch and looked around the apartment. Taking notice of the pictures on the bookshelf, he stood and walked to the bookshelf. Looking at the pictures, he saw that one was a high school graduation picture, she stood in the middle with four other girls. Recognizing Rei in the picture, he wondered why he never saw any of her other friends.

"This must be him." Yumiko mumbled noticing a picture of Usagi leaning in the embrace of a dark haired man with deep blue eyes. Seeing how happy she looked in the picture, he frowned knowing he had never seen her smile like that in the two years he knew her. 'She deserves to be happy.' He thought, setting the picture down. Seeing more pictures of her with her friends, he smiled seeing a newspaper clipping with a picture of the baseball team. Seeing a picture of the team, he jumped when hearing Usagi speak.

"That was from the first year I was on the team." Usagi said, watching Yumiko jump at the sound of her voice. "You didn't have to stay this late Yumiko-chan. You should have woken me, so you could leave."

"I don't mind Usagi-chan, I didn't have anywhere else to be." Yumiko said chuckling. 'I would do anything for you.' He thought, then noticed her take notice of Rei's departure.

"When did Rei-chan leave?" Usagi curiously asked, seeing Yumiko think for a moment.

"About an hour ago, she was wanting to stay but I told her that there was no point for us to both be here watching Kikyo-chan." Yumiko said, noticing Usagi smile as she stepped closer to him. Feeling Usagi place a gentle kiss against his cheek, he felt his cheeks blush slightly at the small gesture.

"Thank you for everything you do for me." Usagi said, seeing Yumiko blush from the small kiss on his cheek.

"Usagi-chan I, I need to tell you something." Yumiko said, watching her look up at him with curiosity shining brightly in her eyes.

"What is it, Yumiko-chan?" Usagi curiously asked, noticing him hesitate then chuckle before shaking his head.

"Never mind, it's not important." Yumiko said, then gently touched her shoulder. "I'm glad you're finally awake, you were worrying me." He said, seeing her slightly blush from the small touch on her shoulder.

"I'm alright Yumiko-chan, thank you again for staying with Kikyo-chan, so I could rest." Usagi said, tiredly sighing.

"I should be getting home." Yumiko said, reaching into his pocket and removing his keys.

"You can stay in the spare bedroom. It's already so late, Yumiko-chan." Usagi said pointing towards the bedroom. "I don't want you to get into trouble going back to the dorms so late."

"Are you sure?" Yumiko asked, watching his friend nod her head.

"Yes, it's fine." Usagi said smiling. "I'm going to stay up for a little longer before I go back to bed." She said, watching him nod his head.

"Goodnight Usagi-chan." Yumiko said, gently kissing her cheek once more.

"Goodnight Yumiko-chan." Usagi said, watching him walk to the spare bedroom. Touching her cheek, she felt her cheeks flush once more. 'Why does he make me feel this way?' She thought, knowing she felt so alive when she was with Yumiko. 'I shouldn't be feeling this way, but I can't help it.' She thought, nervously sighing before turning towards the kitchen to go make herself something to eat.

* * *

Walking down the hall the next morning, Yumiko smiled at the smell of coffee brewing. "Morning munchkin." He said, seeing Kikyo sitting on the floor listening to the Three Lights playing on the small stereo. Stepping into the kitchen, he leaned against the counter watching Usagi making pancakes. "Good morning Usagi-chan." He said, watching her jump at the sound of his voice.

"Good morning." Usagi said, smiling as she flipped the pancakes. "Are you hungry?"

"Yes, but I don't want to impose." Yumiko said, watching Usagi smile at his words.

"You're not, it's just breakfast." Usagi said, gently laughing. "Go ahead and sit, I'm almost done with these." She said, hearing him chuckle before he walked to the table sitting down. "Kikyo-chan, are you ready to eat sweetie?" She called out, then smiled hearing the toddler running into the room.

"Eat!" Kikyo excitedly stated. "Yay!" She said, clapping her small hands.

"Come here munchkin." Yumiko said, lifting the toddler into his lap. "I'm so glad you like me now." He said, smiling when the small toddler hugged him. "Have you heard from your cousin? Do you know when Kikyo-chan is going home? She must be missing her parents."

"No, I haven't heard from her mother yet." Usagi said, blinking back the tears filling her eyes.

"Are you alright?" Yumiko asked, noticing the tears shining in his friend's eyes.

"Yes." Usagi said gently laughing. "I'm just going to miss Kikyo-chan so much when she does finally go home."

"Can you not visit her?" Yumiko worriedly asked, watching his friend sadly shake her head at his question.

"No, she lives very far away." Usagi said, while placing pancakes on three plates. Walking to the table, she placed a plate in front of Kikyo, smiling as the toddler lifted the pancake from the plate taking a bite from the pancake. "It's going to be a long time before I see her again." She said, knowing in reality she would probably never see the child again.

"I'm sorry Usagi-chan, at least you're getting to spend time with her now." Yumiko said, smiling his thanks as Usagi sat his plate in front of him. "Hey, that was mine." He said, watching Kikyo take a pancake from his plate and take a bite out of it. "Little thief." He teased, watching the toddler smile up at him, offering him back his pancake. "Not thanks, it's all yours now." He chuckled, watching the toddler eagerly take another bite of the stolen pancake.

* * *

**(Later that Evening)**

Exiting the small cafe down the street from her apartment, Usagi smiled as she carried Kikyo in her arms. "Did you enjoy dinner?" She asked, smiling when Kikyo smiled and nodded to her question. "Good, I'm glad." She said gently kissing the child's forehead. Standing at the crosswalk, she pressed the small button waiting for the signal to cross. Shivering as she stood and patiently waited for the signal to change, she was surprised at how much colder it had become while they were in the cafe eating dinner. Watching the signal change, she quickly crossed the street, wanting to get Kikyo home where it was warm. 'I hope she doesn't get sick, it's so much colder tonight.' She worriedly thought.

Walking down the sidewalk, Usagi held Kikyo closer against her trying to shield her from the cold evening breeze. "I'm sorry sweetie, I didn't think it was going to be this cold." She apologized pulling the little hood over Kikyo's head, shielding the toddler from the cold rush of wind. Passing an alley, she heard Kikyo's soft whimper as she began to wriggle in her arms. Stopping and turning, Usagi noticed the child had dropped her stuffed bunny. "Don't worry I'll get it." She said, turning and going to where the stuffed toy had dropped.

Kneeling down she picked up the small toy, watching Kikyo squeal in delight as she took the toy once more. Feeling Kikyo rest her small head against her shoulder, Usagi continued forwards to her apartment once more. "Are you ready to go home?" She asked, then suddenly felt a hand cover mouth muffling her startled scream. Feeling an arm wrap around her, she struggled against the strong grip as she was dragged into the alley.

"Usagi-chan, it's alright." A familiar feminine voice quickly stated. "It's just me, calm down."

Recognizing the voice, Usagi immediately relaxed in her attackers hold. Feeling their gloved hand uncover her mouth, she felt their arm release her as she turned looking into familiar green eyes of the Sailor Starlight.

"Ten-chan!" Kikyo happily cried out, reaching for her guardian. "Up!" She demanded, wanting to be held.

"Princess Kikyo-sama." Sailor Star Healer tearfully stated, quickly taking the small child into her arms. "We've been searching everywhere for you." She said, as happy tears streaked her cheeks. "We didn't know where your mother sent you."

"Are the others with you?" Usagi asked, watching Sailor Star Healer tearfully shake her head.

"No, we've been separated this entire time searching for the Princess." Sailor Star Healer said, wiping the tears from her cheeks. "Thank you Usagi-chan, thank you for keeping her safe." She said, smiling at the blonde.

"Usa-chan." Kikyo stated, reaching for the blonde once more.

"Come here sweetie." Usagi said, taking the child into her arms once more. "You must be exhausted, Sailor Star Healer. Come with me to my apartment, so you can get some rest." She said, watching the Sailor Guardian tearfully nod and smile back at her.

"Thank you Usagi-chan." Sailor Star Healer said closing her eyes, her transformation fading.

Seeing the exhaustion on Yaten's face, Usagi frowned seeing the damage to the armor he was wearing. 'He's been through so much.' She sadly thought as she motioned her friend to follow her. "My apartment isn't much further from here." She said, watching him tiredly nod his head as he quietly followed beside her.

Looking at the blonde, Yaten noticed how much their friend had changed over the few years they had last seen her. She was no longer the bubbly teenager he remembered, instead a more serious and disciplined young woman quietly walked beside him. Glancing at his friend he noticed she was much taller, slender and more developed, possessing the body of a woman instead of an adolescent. 'She seems sad, is something wrong, did something happen?' He worriedly thought, noticing his friend's eyes lacked the brilliant shine she had always possessed.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Please leave a review and let me know what you thought! As always thanks for reading, keep an eye out for the next chapter!**

**-ShadowQueenGalactica**


	4. Choices: Chapter 3

**Choices**

**By: ShadowQueenGalactica**

* * *

**Author Notes:** This story is based a few years after the Sailor Starlight's and Princess Kakyuu have returned to Kinmoku. Mamoru has returned abroad to continue his studies, and Usagi and the others are either in college or pursuing their life. With that said, and hoping to not give any spoilers, I hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything affiliated with Sailor Moon

* * *

**:::Chapter 3:::**

Walking into the apartment, Yaten silently turned when hearing Usagi shut and lock the apartment door. Noticing Kikyo happily run past him, he smiled watching the toddler disappear around the corner going into another room. "She's lucky, she's far too young to remember everything that has happened to her parents or her planet." He said, tears shining in his eyes.

"What happened Yaten-chan?" Usagi softly asked, seeing him tearfully turn and look at her.

"It's gone Usagi-chan, Kinmoku has been annihilated." Yaten said, a stray tear streaking his cheeks. "They invaded Kinmoku without warning, they attacked the cities and the palace at once. There was so much death and destruction." He said, shakily sighing as the painful events resurfaced. "I thought we were going to be executed along with the Royal Family." He said pausing the tightly clench his fists as tears threatened to spill. "Queen Kakyuu-sama, she was able to use the last of her power to seal Kikyo-sama away in an incense burner and cast her from the planet. They killed our Queen for what she had done, our King was killed trying to protect Queen Kakyuu-sama. We had no choice, we used that moment, our only opportunity and fled. We knew we had to find the Princess before the enemy did. We went our separate ways, I never would have thought to check here until Sailor Star Fighter suggested it on her last communication." He said, seeing tears streaking Usagi's cheeks.

"I'm so sorry Yaten-chan." Usagi said, embracing the silver haired young man. "I'm sorry for everything you've all been through." She said, feeling Yaten tightly embrace her back. "If I had known, I would have helped, I would have come to Kinmoku's aid." She said tears streaking her cheeks from the loss of the kind and gentle Kinmoku Queen she had only briefly known.

"Thank you Usagi-chan, I know you would have." Yaten tearfully answered, knowing Usagi was one of the most caring and selfless people he had ever met. Hugging her back, Yaten sadly smiled as tears streaked his own cheeks, before gently stepping back from her calming embrace. "I have to let the others know the Princess is safe, that she's here on Earth." He said, wiping the stray tears from his cheeks as he removed his communicator.

"You can use the spare room." Usagi said pointing. "It's the bedroom on the left side of the hall. I'm going to get Kikyo-chan ready for bed." She said, watching Yaten smile and nod before walking towards the spare bedroom. Feeling Kikyo embrace her leg, Usagi tearfully looked down, seeing the small toddler smiling up at her. Looking into her innocent violet eyes, she sadly smiled lifting Kikyo into her arms holding the child close to her. "You've been through so much." She gently stated, stray tears streaking her cheeks. "I won't let anything else happen to you, I promise Kikyo-chan." She said, kissing the child's forehead.

* * *

**(The Following Afternoon)**

Walking to the spare bedroom door, Usagi glanced back seeing Kikyo sitting at the table eating her lunch. Quietly opening the closed door, she peeked into the room and smiled seeing Yaten was still sleeping. Not wanting to disturb him, she quietly pulled the door shut once more before walking back to the kitchen table. Sitting next to Kikyo, she smiled seeing the child was getting more food in her lap then her mouth.

"Drink." Kikyo stated, pointing towards the sippy cup lying on the floor. "Uh-oh!" She called out.

"Did you drop your drink?" Usagi asked as she lifted the pink sippy cup from the floor sitting it back beside Kikyo's plate.

"Yay!" Kikyo excitedly stated, clapping her hands at the sight of her cup.

Watching the toddler grab a handful of food, Usagi smiled with amusement watching the Kinmoku Princess shove the handful of food into her mouth. Shaking her head, she sighed out as most of the food ended up on Kikyo's lap and the floor. "You're such a messy eater." She teased.

"She normally is." Yaten said, watching Usagi turn at his voice. "She was such a handful for her nanny. I hope she hasn't been any trouble for you Usagi-chan."

"Ten-chan." Kikyo happily stated, offering her guardian a handful of her lunch when he sat in the chair beside her.

"No thank you Kikyo-sama, that's all yours." Yaten said, smiling when the toddler greedily shoved the handful of food into her mouth.

"She hasn't been any trouble for me, she's such a sweetheart." Usagi said, watching Yaten smile at her words.

"This smells good." Yaten said, feeling his stomach growl at the sight of the food on Kikyo's plate.

"It's nothing special, it's just curry." Usagi said, standing and preparing her friend a plate of food. Walking back to the table, she set the plate in front of her friend watching him hungrily begin to eat. "I hope I didn't wake you." She said, noticing how tired he still looked.

"No, you didn't wake me." Yaten said, taking a bite of the food from his plate. "This is really good Usagi-chan." He said watching her smile at his compliment.

"Thank you Yaten-chan." Usagi said, smiling as she took a bite of her curry. "Were you able to reach the others?" She asked, watching him nod his head.

"Yes, they're on their way to this realm." Yaten said, smiling up at her. "Sailor Star Maker should arrive first, then Sailor Star Fighter should be here soon after."

"What are your plans now since-" Usagi asked, not sure how to finish her question.

"I don't know Usagi-chan." Yaten said softly sighing. "We don't have a home now, her Kingdom is destroyed, her family is gone. We are all that she has left. I honestly don't know what we're going to do. We will do whatever is best to keep the Princess safe."

"Kikyo-chan is not alone, my Kingdom went through something similar." Usagi said, sadly smiling. "The Moon Kingdom where I was originally from, it was destroyed during the Silver Millennium. My mother Queen Serenity-sama, she sacrificed herself, so my past self, Princess Serenity-sama and Prince Endymion-sama could be reincarnated and have a second chance to complete their destiny." She said seeing Yaten look up at her in surprise. "I don't have much longer as Tsukino Usagi. I will soon lose myself and become who I am supposed to be, what I am expected to become." She said, sadly smiling before she averted her gaze.

"I figured you and Mamoru-san would be married by now." Yaten said, setting his fork down.

"I haven't seen Mamo-chan in almost a year." Usagi quietly said, tears shining in her eyes.

"What?" Yaten asked in surprise. "Why so long?"

"He's in his third year of medical school, he's started his internship at the hospital so he has his responsibilities there." Usagi said, wiping a few stray tears from her cheeks.

"Why didn't you go to America to be with him? Did he not ask you to go with him?" Yaten asked, watching his friend silently shake her head before she spoke.

"No, he asked me, I declined." Usagi said, keeping her tearful gaze down. "I didn't want to be a distraction." She said, then forced a smile as she looked up at Yaten. "We can get to know one another again, when he finally returns home." She said as she stood. Clearing her space, she carried her plate and glass to the sink. "You're welcome to stay here with me until the others arrive." She said, wanting to change the subject. "After they arrive, you three can stay as long as you want or until you figure out what you're going to do next."

"Thank you Usagi-chan." Yaten said, taking his plate and Kikyo's plate from the table. Setting the plates into the sink, he gently touched her arm watching her look up at him. "It's good to see you again, Usagi-chan."

"You too Yaten-chan." Usagi said, smiling up at her friend.

"Do you want me to help with anything?" Yaten asked, motioning to the multitude of dirty dishes on the stove and counters.

"If you could keep Kikyo entertained, that would help out. She normally wants to help, and that results in a bigger mess." Usagi said, watching Yaten smile then chuckle.

"I will gladly do so." Yaten said, walking to where his Princess sat. "Come along Kikyo-sama." He said, lifting the small toddler into his arms. "Let's give Usagi-chan some time to clean this up." He said, carrying the child to the living room.

"Usa-chan." Kikyo said, reaching for the blonde as her Guardian lifted her into his arms.

Sitting on the couch, Yaten smiled watching Kikyo scoot closer towards him before snuggled against him. "I've missed you, we've been so worried about you." He said, seeing the small Princess look up at him. "Have you enjoyed being with Usagi-chan?" He asked, watching the toddler smile up at his question, before she pointed towards the kitchen, a big smile on her face as she happily spoke.

"Usa-chan." Kikyo happily stated.

"Yes, that's Usagi-chan." Yaten said smiling. Watching the toddler slide off the couch, he watched her run towards the hallway disappearing momentarily. Seeing her return a few minutes later, he saw the stuffed bunny she had dropped earlier outside the alleyway, held tightly in her arms. Helping her back onto the couch, he watched her snuggle with the stuffed bunny before gently kissing the toy. 'I'm not going to let anything happen to you Princess Kikyo-sama.' He thought as tears shone in his eyes. 'Your mother's sacrifice will not be in vain.'

* * *

Wiping the steam from the mirror from the hot shower he had taken, Yaten softly sighed feeling refreshed and rejuvenated. Putting on the clothes Usagi had purchased for him, he smiled as he began to button up his shirt. Running his hand along the soft material, he looked at his reflection in the mirror, seeing how truly worn and defeated he looked. Lifting the brush from the sinks counter, he began to brush his long wet silver locks. After brushing the tangles loose, he grabbed his hair tie, pulling his long locks back into a ponytail. Deciding to leave the toiletries and other items Usagi had purchased for him in the bathroom, he noticed a hamper in the corner. Tossing his towel into the hamper, he lifted the jacket that went with his outfit emerging from the steamy room. 'She didn't have to do all this for me. She's already done so much for us, protecting Kikyo-sama.' He thought, knowing his friend had purchased everything he would need for his stay.

Sitting on the couch with Kikyo, Usagi glanced up from the book she had been reading while Kikyo watched a movie. Hearing the bathroom door open, she watched Yaten emerge from the bathroom. 'He looks like how I remember him now.' Usagi thought, smiling when seeing Yaten was wearing the clothes she and Kikyo had purchased for him earlier that morning. He wore a pair of black pants, an emerald green button up collared shirt, and a black jacket. Watching him run his hand down the material of the jacket, she watched him smile up at her in approval.

"Thank you Usagi-chan." Yaten said, looking up at the blonde.

"You're welcome." Usagi said, smiling at her friend. "I'm meeting a friend later today, did you want to go?" She asked, watching Yaten look over at Kikyo.

"I'm going to stay here with Kikyo-sama." Yaten said, watching Usagi smile and nod her head. "I just want to stay in one place for a while and relax." He said, watching Usagi turn her head at the sound of a knock on the door.

"Who could that be." Usagi said, as she quickly went to answer the door. Opening the door she smiled seeing Yumiko standing on the other side. "Yumiko-chan." She said, watching her friend flash her one of his charming smiles. "I thought we were meeting later today?"

"We are, I just wanted to check on you and make sure you were feeling better." Yumiko said, watching his friend nod her head before she motioned him to enter her apartment.

"Yes, I'm feeling much better." Usagi said, watching Yumiko walk into the apartment.

"Where's the munchkin?" Yumiko asked, then smiled hearing the child happily shout out to him at the sound of his voice.

"Yumi-chan!" Kikyo stated, running from the living room and happily embracing the young man's leg.

"Kikyo-chan." Yumiko stated back, with equal enthusiasm as he lifted the child into his arms. "Do you want to go to the park with me and Usa-chan?" He asked, seeing the little girl squeal with delight.

"Park!" Kikyo excitedly stated. "Ten-chan!" She excitedly stated, pointing towards the living room.

"Who's this?" Yumiko curiously asked, surprised to see a young man step forward. Noticing the silver haired man warily looking at him, Yumiko gently cleared his throat averting the young man's intense gaze.

"Is this the friend you were talking about, Usagi-chan?" Yaten asked, leaning against the wall while looking at the blonde haired young man suspiciously.

"Yes, this is Yumiko-chan. He's helped me out a lot with Kikyo-chan." Usagi said, watching her friend quickly position Kikyo onto his hip so he could shake Yaten's hand. "Yumiko-chan, this is Yaten-chan, one of my friend's I was telling you about."

"The one with the brothers?" Yumiko asked, as he shook Yaten's hand.

"Yes." Usagi said, noticing the look of distrust Yaten was giving Yumiko.

"How do you know Usagi-chan?" He curiously asked, not fully trusting the blonde.

"I'm in some of the same classes as Usagi-chan and we're also in the same sports team. I'm Team Captain of the baseball team." Yumiko said, then smiled looking over at Usagi.

"You play baseball?" Yaten asked looking at his friend with disbelief. "Are you any good now?" He blurted, then blushed. "I'm sorry, that came out wrong." He said nervously chuckling.

"It's alright, I wasn't very good at all the last time you watched me play." Usagi said gently laughing at Yaten's words. "To answer your question, yes, I've improved on my skills."

"Don't be so modest, you're one of the strongest players on the team, other than me." Yumiko said, watching his friend smile at his comment. "I'm the team captain." He boasted watching Yaten politely nod and smile.

"Yes, and you love rubbing that in." Usagi said gently laughing. "Perhaps I should try out for Captain this next season." She teased.

"You should, that way I can have some real competition to go against." Yumiko said, watching his friend blush slightly. "Are your brother's here too?" He asked turning his attention towards Yaten.

"No, not yet." Yaten said, shaking his head. "They will be arriving soon, they'll be here soon." He said, watching Yumiko nod his head. 'There's something about him.' He warily thought, not fully trusting the blonde haired man.

"I can come back later, if you need me to." Yumiko said, watching Usagi quickly shake her head.

"No it's alright, we can go ahead and leave Yumiko-chan." Usagi said, smiling up at her friend. Noticing Kikyo reaching for Yaten, she smiled watching Yaten walk forwards and take the toddler into his arms.

"Ten-chan." Kikyo stated, tiredly rubbing her eyes as she yawned.

Watching the toddler tiredly yawn once more, Usagi smiled watching Kikyo wrap her small arms around Yaten's neck as she rested her head on his shoulder. "She normally sleeps in my bed." She said, watching Yaten nod his head.

"We'll be fine." Yaten said, noticing the way Usagi was hesitant about leaving Kikyo. "You deserve a break Usagi-chan, go and have some fun." He said, watching her smile and nod her head.

* * *

"Where do you want to sit?" Yumiko asked as they walked into the assigned theater listed on their movie tickets. Noticing most of the seats were full, he pointed towards the top row where there were three empty seats. "Are the seats up there alright?" He asked, watching his friend nod her head as he led the way up the stairs to their seats. Sitting in his seat, he smiled as Usagi sat next to him.

Sitting down in the leather seat, Usagi smiled as she placed her drink into the cup holder. Placing her tray of nachos on her lap, she reached over quickly taking a handful of her friend's popcorn. "Thank you, Yumiko-chan." She said, giggling at the scowl he gave her.

Scowling when Usagi took a handful of his popcorn, Yumiko watched her giggle at his reaction. "Hey, that's mine, you said you didn't want any." He said, watching her remove a cheese smothered chip from her nacho tray.

"Open up." Usagi ordered, watching Yumiko raise his brow before opening his mouth. Placing the chip in his mouth, she laughed as he playfully nipped at her finger. "Don't bite me, I need my fingers to pitch." She said, playfully swatting his arm.

Chuckling at her reaction, Yumiko smiled as he ate the offered nacho. Lifting his drink, he took a sip before placing the cup back onto the cup holder. "I was wondering if-"

"Hey you two!" Yukio excitedly stated, seeing two of her teammates were seated behind her. "I didn't know you're dating." She said, watching the couple quickly blush at her words.

"We're not." Usagi quickly stated, glad the dimly lit room hid her embarrassment.

"No, we're just here as friends." Yumiko said, blushing more when Yukio skeptically raised her brow at him.

"If you say so." Yukio teased, then grew excited once more. "Are you guys going to the party?"

"What party?" Usagi asked, watching Yumiko quickly look at her.

"The Halloween Party, you're going right?" Yumiko asked, noticing his friend hesitate. "Come on Usagi-chan, you always do this. Come to the party with me, it will be fun."

"Yes, it's going to be so much fun. There's going to be music, food, and everyone is going to be wearing costumes." Yukio said excitedly smiling. "You have to go Usagi-chan, you never go to any of the parties on or off campus. Quit being such a killjoy and have some fun for once. You know how to have fun, right?" She teased.

'No, I'm expected to act a certain way from my Guardians.' Usagi sadly thought to herself, before forcing a nervous laugh as she looked at her teammate. "Of course I do Yukio-san. I just prefer to stay home and stay focused on my studies." She said, watching Yukio smugly look at her before she spoke.

"Then prove to us you know how to have fun." Yukio smugly stated. "Go to the party, unless you have other important things to do." She playfully jeered.

"When is it?" Usagi curiously asked.

"In three days." Yumiko said looking at his friend with hope. "Are you actually considering going?" He excitedly asked.

Taking a deep breath, Usagi nervously exhaled before silently nodding her head before looking up at her friend. "Yes." She said, then gently laughed. "What am I going to wear? I haven't worn a costume since I was a kid."

"We're going shopping after the movie." Yumiko excitedly stated, then noticed the room becoming dark as the lights automatically dimmed, prompting the room the movie was about to begin. Watching Yukio wink at them, he smiled as she quickly turned her attention towards the large screen as the previews began to play. Leaning over closer to Usagi, he smiled as he quietly whispered into her ear. "We'll go together, so you don't back out on me." He teased, blushing slightly as their noses brushed when she turned to look at him. Feeling their gazes lock for a moment, he felt her soft breaths against his lips drawing him in closer to her, then abruptly snapped from his stupor when she spoke.

"I'm not going to." Usagi softly stated, silently turning her gaze towards the large screen, her face bright red from their faces being so close. 'I almost kissed him.' She thought, knowing if Yumiko had moved in anymore she was going to close the gap between them. 'Why am I so drawn to him?' She thought with frustration, knowing how badly she wanted to kiss him and act out on her impulses.

* * *

"Come on Usagi-chan, you've been looking at this wall for what seems like eternity." Yumiko groaned out with boredom, chuckling when his friend glared at him. "Just pick one already, please." He said, sighing out with mock frustration.

"These costumes are so inappropriate, Yumiko-chan. I don't wear revealing clothes like these." Usagi half whined half groaned, while nervously biting her lip as she looked at the small selection that remained in her size. Her only choices were a sexy nurse, a black cat and a vampire."

"Do you want me to pick for you?" Yumiko asked, smiling with amusement. "If I pick, you're wearing the sexy nurse outfit." He said, laughing when she turned a bright shade of red.

"What are you going to be?" Usagi asked, watching him hold up his costume revealing a vampire costume. Looking back at her choices once more, she closed her eyes allowing fate to choose for her as she blindly grabbed the first package her hand touched. Opening her eyes, she looked down at the costume in her hand and inwardly cringed. "It's so revealing." She nervously stated.

"It's Halloween Usagi-chan, no one is going to care if you're dressed like this." Yumiko said, trying to convince his friend the costume choice would be fine for the event they were attending. "I'm just excited you're going." He said watching her look over at him. "This is the first party you'll be attending since I've known you."

"I just hope I don't regret this." Usagi said, nervously looking down at the clear packaging her costume was in. "Maybe I should find something else, I-" She nervously said, then gasped as her friend quickly took the package from her hold.

"You're going to look gorgeous in this Usagi-chan." Yumiko said, quickly taking the costume from her before she could talk herself out of it. "Quit being so nervous, take some chances, and have some fun for once." He said, watching her silently nod. "This party is going to be a lot of fun, I promise. It's going to be a night you'll never forget."

Smiling at his words, Usagi smiled as she nodded her head. "I've always been afraid of-" She said, then gasped feeling Yumiko gently take her hand into his. Abruptly looking at him, she felt herself blush under the gentle touch as they walked down the aisle towards the registers.

"No more of that Usagi-chan." Yumiko sternly stated. "You're turning a new leaf starting today. I want you to start being more impulsive, stop acting like a scared kid who's about to get caught with their hand in the cookie jar." He said hearing her gently laugh at his comment.

"I'm not that bad." Usagi muttered, then gasped when her friend abruptly stopped and looked at her with his brow arched.

"Yes you are, now come on." Yumiko said, smiling as he led her the direction of the checkout lanes. "Let's get you home, I'm sure Kikyo-chan is wondering where you're at." He said, knowing they had spent the entire day together. After the movie, they went out for lunch, then started their search for their costumes, having gone to two different stores to find his vampire costume. Handing her costume back to her, he ushered her ahead of him as he gently chuckled. "You're not backing out on me this time, Usagi-chan. We're going to have fun, I promise." He said, watching her nervously smile before placing the costume on the counter to pay for it.

* * *

**(Three Days Later)**

"Come on Usagi-chan." Yumiko pleaded, knocking on her bedroom door. "It cannot be that bad, at least let me look." He said, while adjusting the cape of his costume. Seeing the door crack open, he watched her peek her head out and smiled seeing the black cat ears headband on her head.

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this costume." Usagi pouted, refusing to open the door.

"No, you picked this out remember." Yumiko said smiling. "I was going to pick out the sexy nurse one." He said chuckling as she turned a bright red before speaking.

"I'm not going out in this, Yumiko-chan." She said, then squealed out abruptly laughing when Yumiko tried to push the door open. "Stop." She screeched, laughing more at his attempts to open the door.

"You said you would go to the Halloween Party with me." Yumiko said, then chuckled giving up on pushing the door open. "Fine, come out when you're ready." He said, chuckling as he leaned against the wall outside her bedroom.

"What are you two doing?" Yaten asked, raising his brow as he curiously peeked around the corner at Yumiko who was standing outside Usagi's room.

"Trying to talk Usagi-chan into coming out of her room, so we can leave for the party." Yumiko said, chuckling at a comment Usagi made on the other side of the door. "Come on we're going to be late." He said, smiling with victory when watching the door finally open. Feeling his breath escape him for a brief moment, he blushed at the lewd thoughts filling his mind as Usagi slowly stepped out of the room with embarrassment. "You look amazing, Usagi-chan." He said, seeing her blush at his words.

"Wow." Yaten said, looking in awe at how stunning the blonde looked in her costume. Usagi wore a black sequined long sleeve bodysuit with a black tail pinned to the back of the bodysuit, black fishnet stockings covered her long slender legs, and black heels adorned her feet. Her hair was pulled up into a bun, with a black cat ears headband atop her head. Completing her outfit she wore black eye shadow, her lips were a soft pink, and black whiskers were painted on her cheeks. 'I'm glad Seiya-chan isn't here yet.' He thought, knowing his brother still had strong feelings for the blonde.

"I cannot believe you talked me into this." Usagi said once again, blushing when Yumiko took her hand and gently squeezed her hand in reassurance. "I should change into something else." She said, turning to go back to her room.

"Oh, no you don't." Yumiko quickly stated as he abruptly lifted her into his strong arms.

Laughing when Yumiko suddenly grabbed her around the waist, Usagi squealed out in surprise when he suddenly lifted her into his arms, carrying her towards the door. "Put me down Yumiko-chan." She said laughing. "Put me down this instant!" She commanded.

Watching the display between the two, Yaten could see the way Yumiko was looking down at Usagi in his hold as he carried her towards the door. 'He likes her.' He thought, wondering if Usagi returned the same feelings for the young man. Watching Yumiko place Usagi out of his strong arms, he watched the two leave the apartment still hearing their playful banter in the hall as they walked towards the elevator.

* * *

Watching couples dancing to the high beat music, Usagi smiled feeling more at ease in her cat costume as she looked around at all the different types of costumes everyone else around her wore. Seeing some were more revealing than hers, she felt more confident about her appearance in the black cat costume. Feeling Yumiko take her hand, she laughed as she felt him spin her, as they danced to the high beat of the music playing. Feeling him snake his arm around her waist, she blushed as he pulled her closer to him as they continued to dance.

Smiling as Usagi swayed her body to the beat of the music, Yumiko gently took her hand and gently spun her as he pulled her closer to him. Feeling her gently pull from his embrace, he smiled pulling her closer against him once more. Smiling when she didn't make an attempt to pull away, he watched her eyes light up as they danced. 'I haven't seen this light before.' He thought, smiling to himself. Glancing around the large frat house, he could hear the sounds of drunken laughter from the kitchen. "Let's go get a drink." He said, watching her nod her head. Taking her hand, he led her through the crowd as they walked towards the kitchen. "I'll be right back." He said, releasing her hand as he weaved through the large crowd of drunken students.

Nervously standing by herself waiting for Yumiko to return, Usagi glanced around quickly taking a step back as a drunken Princess ran past her squealing as a Gladiator was in close pursuit of her. Gently laughing, she jumped when hearing a familiar shrill voice suddenly shout out her name.

"Usagi-san!" Yukio drunkenly screeched, as she walked to her friend. She was dressed in a white naughty nurse costume, a stethoscope around her neck, and white stiletto heels. "You actually came to the party!" She said tightly hugging the blonde. "I love your costume, it's so cute, so you!" She said, tightly clinging to the blonde as she felt the room begin to spin.

"Thanks Yukio-san, I like your costume too." Usagi said, noticing how strong her friend's breath smelled of liquor. "Do you need to sit down?" She worriedly asked, feeling the petite brunette suddenly cling to her for dear life as she swayed.

"No." Yukio said, while drunkenly laughing. "Come with me." She slurred, tightly grabbing Usagi's hand as she pulled her the direction of the game room.

"Yukio-san, wait, Yumiko-chan is-" Usagi said, abruptly being interrupted by her drunk friend.

"Come on, they're waiting on me." Yukio sternly stated, glancing back at the nervous blonde. "You've never had alcohol before have you?"

"Only once." Usagi said blushing slightly. "I had some wine and I may have gotten a little tipsy." She said, laughing with embarrassment.

"Oh sweetie, you're fixing to have the time of your life." Yukio said, drunkenly smiling as she pulled her friend forwards once more.

* * *

Frowning as she missed her third target, Usagi watched as her third shot glass was filled with the same strong clear liquid. Lifting the glass to her lips, she closed her eyes bringing the liquid back in one quick motion. Coughing at how strong the alcohol tasted and the overwhelming burn as it went down, she could feel her mind was already in a fog. Setting the glass roughly on the table, she watched as one of the guys standing behind the table offered her the three coins once more.

"Come on sweetheart, try again, you can do this." The one holding the coins drunkenly stated, while smiling with amusement.

"You're on the baseball team, right? I've seen you play, you're really good." A second guy with auburn hair curiously asked, while smiling up at the blonde dressed as a cat.

"Hey! I'm good too!" Yukio quickly remarked, hurt that two did not compliment her.

"We know, Yukio-chan." The first guy stated, before laughing towards Yukio's jealousy. "We just haven't seen her around here before, that's all."

"That's because Usagi-san doesn't know how to have fun." Yukio said, shielding her mouth as if Usagi would not be able to hear loud drunken response by doing so.

"I can too." Usagi snapped. "I'm playing this game aren't I, Yukio-san?" She said holding her hand out to accept the coins once more. Bouncing the coin onto the table she sighed as she missed the empty shot glass once more, resulting in a shot glass being filled with the clear liquid. Taking a deep breath, she sighed before putting her focus on the second shot glass. Bouncing the coin with a little more force, she smiled watching the small silver coin land into the shot glass. "I did it!" She cried out happily laughing. Feeling a boost of confidence, she bounced the third coin, pouting when she missed.

"One out of three, you're getting better." The second guy amusingly stated, while filling a second shot glass with the clear liquid. Watching the blonde quickly down the two shots, he chuckled seeing a slight waver in her step as she set the second glass down.

"What other games are there?" Usagi asked, looking around at the different groups in the room.

"Over there, it's dirty pint, you'll like that one." The first guy stated, watching Yukio and Usagi both look at him. "It's really easy, you flip a coin, choose heads or tales. If you choose correctly you win, if you lose, you drink the dirty pint."

"Why is it called a dirty pint?" Yukio slurred.

"It's just a mixture of different alcohols, that's all." The second guy said, while nonchalantly shrugging.

"Let's go play Usagi-san." Yukio said, taking the blonde's hand as she led her towards the group who was playing.

"There you are, I was looking for you." Yumiko said, prompting Yukio and Usagi to stop and turn.

"Yumiko-chan." Usagi happily stated as she embraced him.

"You've been drinking." Yumiko said as the strong smell of alcohol overwhelmed his senses as Usagi happily embraced him.

"I talked her into playing coins." Yukio proudly stated.

"How many rounds did you play?" Yumiko asked, watching the blond smile up at him.

"Three rounds, I had seven of those nasty drinks." Usagi said laughing, then abruptly stopped growing serious before she spoke. "I want to play again."

Noticing the effects of the drinks were starting show, Yumiko watched as Yukio released Usagi's hand and staggered towards one of the other game stations. "Let's go find somewhere to sit for a little bit." He suggested knowing his friend needed a break from the vodka.

"I want to dance, let's dance Yumiko-chan." Usagi said, then took notice of the two drinks in his hand. "Did you bring me a drink?" She asked, then slyly smiled. "Are you trying to get me drunk?" She asked, watching him laugh at her response before he spoke with amusement.

"You've already managed that on your own, Usagi-chan." Yumiko said, chuckling with amusement. Offering her the cup, he saw her look down at the murky orange drink, smiling at how her nose scrunched at the sight of the drink.

"It's really good, I had a sip." Yumiko said bringing the cup to his lips. Taking another sip of the overly sweet drink, he watched her take the cup looking at it for a brief moment before taking a small sip.

Expecting the same overwhelming burn, Usagi quickly looked up and smiled at how sweet the drink was. "This is so good!" She said gently laughing. "Thank you." She said hugging him once more.

Amused at how affectionate Usagi was when she was drunk, Yumiko smiled as he embraced her back. "You're welcome, if you want another, let me know." He said, as he wrapped his arm around her waist, leading her out of the game room. "Let's go dance some more."

* * *

Drunkenly laughing as she dropped the car keys, Usagi sighed in frustration as she picked the keys up once more.

"Maybe I- I should drive." Yumiko drunkenly stated, seeing his friend dropping his keys for the second time as she attempted to unlock the vehicle.

"You're not driving, you had more than me." Usagi sternly stated, then felt him gently trail his hands down her arms. Closing her eyes at the soft sensual touches, she felt a soft sigh escaping her lips before she turned crushing her lips against his. "Yumiko-chan." She softly stated, feeling him press her against the door of his car as he trailed kisses down her neck.

"Let's go to my place tonight." Yumiko said, feeling her wrap her arms around his neck.

"I can't." Usagi said giggling, as his hot breaths tickled her neck.

"Why not?" Yumiko asked, briefly pausing his kisses. "I like you Usagi-chan, and I know you like me." He said, smiling when her blush confirmed his comment. "You told me you're not happy with your fiance, let me make you happy. Even if it's for one night, lets just be together." He said, then trailed soft kisses down her neck once more.

"We would regret this in the morning Yumiko-chan." Usagi said, trying to ignore her drunken urges to be with the young man. Feeling his hands trail down her body, she blushed when feeling a moan escaping her lips in response to his soft touches against her thigh.

"I want you." Yumiko said, crushing his lips against hers, as another soft moan escaped her lips. Feeling her fingers run through his hair as they passionately began to kiss, he felt her abruptly pull from him and stumble to the back of the car before she threw up. Gently chuckling, he knew they were too drunk to be driving. "Let's walk." He said as he offered her his arm. "The campus library isn't to from here, we can either go to my dorm to sleep this off or your place."

"Which is closer?" Usagi asked, as she raised and wiped her mouth with the sleeve of her costume.

"My dorm." Yumiko said watching his friend nod her head.

"Let's go." Usagi said, leaning into his embrace as he wrapped his arm around her waist to help steady her.

* * *

Walking down the lit path towards the college dorms, Usagi smiled as she looked up at the night sky. Taking notice to her throbbing feet once more, she grunted out with irritation before grumbling out in anger and frustration. "My feet hurt from these stupid heels!" Usagi groaned, as she abruptly stopped and sat in the center of the sidewalk. Struggling with the strap around her ankle, she heard Yumiko chuckle as he turned and looked down at her.

"What are you doing? Keep your shoes on, Usagi-chan. You're as bad as Kikyo-chan wanting to take her shoes off." Yumiko teased as he quickly knelt down and slipped the heel back onto her foot. Fumbling with the strap on her heel, he cursed as his delayed reflexes as he struggled to buckle the small. "Damn shoe." He muttered, trying to stay focused on the task at hand.

Giggling at his struggle, Usagi watched as he finally managed to buckle the strap around her ankle once more. "Thank you." She said watching him nod as he offered her his hand after he stood.

"Did you have fun tonight?" Yumiko asked, while offering his hand. Feeling her place her hand into his, he helped her steady herself as she stood once more.

"Yes, I had a lot of fun." Usagi said, smiling when Yumiko wrapped his arm around her waist. Leaning into his safe embrace, she smiled resting her head against his shoulder as they continued to walk down the path once more.

"We're almost there." Yumiko said, feeling Usagi shiver from the cold breeze. "Here." He said, removing the cape off his costume. Wrapping the full length satin cape around his friend, he watched her smile her thanks as she pulled it closer around her.

"Thank you." Usagi said, then felt her heart pang with sadness looking at Yumiko's appearance. His costume consisted of a garnet red vest with attached white long sleeves and scarf collar, black slacks and black dress shoes. A medallion on a red ribbon was around his neck. Looking at the medallion, she sadly smiled knowing it resembled the one Tuxedo Kamen wore. "How much further?" She asked, knowing her feet were aching from all the walking in her heels.

"Not much further." Yumiko said, slipping his gloved hand into hers. Feeling Usagi rest her head against his shoulder as they continued down the path once more. Gently chuckling, he watched her look up at him curiously before he spoke. "We're going to be feeling this in the morning." He said, knowing his friend was going to wake with a major hangover after all the alcohol she had consumed throughout the night.

Smiling at his words, Usagi quietly nodded her head then gasped as she felt her foot catch on an uneven part of the sidewalk. Feeling herself falling forwards, she blushed as Yumiko quickly caught her. Laughing at the near disaster, she snaked her arms around his neck before pressing her lips against his. "My hero." She teased as their lips parted. "I-" She said then felt him firmly press his lips against hers once more. Feeling soft shivers run throughout her from his soft sensual touches, she felt a soft groan escaping her lips before she crushed her lips back against his. "Yumiko-chan." She gently stated, then cried out in surprise as they both lost their balance crashing onto the ground.

"Sorry." Yumiko said his face bright red with embarrassment, when realizing he'd roughly landed atop of her. "I think we got a little too aggressive with that kiss." He said, then felt Usagi wrap her arm around his neck, pulling his lips back against hers. Carefully repositioning himself atop her to where his full weight wasn't atop her, he had his knees on both sides of her hips as one hand was on the cold ground supporting himself up as he and Usagi vehemently kissed once again. Responding more to her soft muffled moans, he groaned as she felt her hand slowly slide down his chest resting briefly against his abs. "You don't know how badly I want this." He said as their lips slowly parted. "Please, it's just one night, let me make you happy."

"I can't." Usagi softly stated as tears shone in her eyes. "I have my-" She said, then closed her eyes as she felt him trail kisses down her neck. "One night?" She innocently asked. "Nothing more."

"Just this night, I swear." Yumiko said, then gasped out in shock when feeling someone suddenly jerk him off her from behind. Roughly crashing back onto the ground, Yumiko noticed the horrified look on Usagi's face as she looked at the one standing over him. Seeing a woman with short blonde hair glaring down at him, he gasped in surprise when feeling the blonde suddenly lift him by his shirt as she angrily brought her fist back to strike him. "Wait, please!" He cried out, flinching and awaiting the oncoming pain.

"Haruka-chan stop!" Usagi pleaded, abruptly running to her friend, grabbing her by the arm in an attempt to stop her. Feeling her guardian angrily shove her back, she cried out in shock as she roughly landed on the hard sidewalk. "Leave him alone!" She screamed, tears streaking her cheeks.

"What were you thinking?" Haruka angrily sneered, glancing at her distraught Princess. Turning her attention back to the blonde haired man, she lifted him closer to her by the shirt of his costume. Smelling the strong aroma of alcohol on his breath, she shook her head in disbelief knowing her Princess was probably in the same drunken state. "Get out of here and do not go near Usagi-chan again. If I see you anywhere near her, I will finish what I started." She sneered, watching the blonde nod his head before clumsily standing and running away from her.

Turning her attention back to Usagi, she gasped not seeing her friend. 'Where is she?' She thought with panic. Quickly looking around the area, she soon noticed the distance her Princess managed to get between them as she was quickly walking down one of the darker paths towards the University. "Dammit Neko-chan." She mumbled before swiftly going in pursuit of her friend.

* * *

Quickly walking down the dark path, Usagi glanced back and noticed Haruka take notice of her escape. "Dammit." She cursed, quickly running down the dark path. 'I'm going to be in so much trouble!' She thought with panic running as if her life depended on it. Knowing she was no match against the Senshi of Wind, she soon heard footsteps quickly approaching from behind. "Damn heels!" She cursed, knowing if she was barefoot she could run faster. Forcing herself to run faster from her Guardian, she squealed out in shock and surprise when feeling Haruka tackle her to the ground.

"Enough Neko-chan." Haruka sternly stated, then was overwhelmed by the strong aroma of alcohol as her Princess began to angrily lash out.

"Let go of me, Haruka-chan!" Usagi angrily demanded, raising her hand to angrily strike her Guardian in hopes to use the moment to wriggle free and run once more. Feeling Haruka abruptly grab onto her wrist stopping her assault, Usagi could feel defeat quickly replace her burst of courage as she bitterly began to cry. "I didn't do anything, we were just kissing." She whimpered out, as tears streaked her cheeks.

"What has gotten into you Usagi-chan?" Haruka angrily demanded. "You're not acting like yourself, you never acted like this when you were in high school."

"I'm not in high school anymore." Usagi angrily retorted back. "I can finally be myself, and I can't because you all keep interfering!"

"You're drunk, Usagi-chan. How much did you have to drink? Do you even realize what you were about to do with him?" Haruka angrily stated, then angrily sighed looking at her friend with disappointment. "What would Mamoru-chan think if he found out you were acting like this?" She demanded.

"Are you going to tell him?" Usagi angrily jeered. "I'm sure you and Michiru-chan keep him informed about everything I do." She said, glaring up at her Guardian.

"We don't tell him everything Usagi-chan." Haruka said, sighing in frustration. "Why are you treating us like the enemy? We're only trying to keep you safe until Mamoru-chan can return home."

"It doesn't feel like it." Usagi muttered, averting her gaze from Haruka.

"What were you thinking anyway? Why were you allowing him to take advantage of you like that?" Haruka angrily demanded.

"Yumiko-chan gives me attention." Usagi tearfully stated. Looking away in shame, she did not see the look of shock on her Guardians face, nor the sudden concern that replaced the shocked look before she spoke.

"What?" Haruka demanded, looking at her Princess in surprise.

"I haven't seen Mamoru-chan in a year." Usagi said, as fresh tears streaked her cheeks. "I'm so lonely." She said, as she heart brokenly began to sob.

"Neko-chan." Haruka softly stated, feeling her anger and frustration give way as she pulled her friend into her embrace. "Why didn't you talk to us about this?" She asked, feeling Usagi cling to her as she bitterly wept.

"I- I don't want to be any- anymore of a bother." Usagi said between soft sobs.

"Listen to me Neko-chan." Haruka sternly stated, seeing her Princess tearfully look up at her. "You are not a bother, you just-" She said, gently laughing before she spoke once more.

"You're such a handful at times, you're so trusting with everyone. We don't want anything to happen to you, that's why we're so hard on you." Haruka said, brushing some tears from her friends cheeks. "You know we would do anything for you, to keep you safe."

"I know." Usagi tearfully stated, as she wiped the tears from her cheeks. "I- I'm sorry Haruka-chan." She said looking down ashamed. "I-"

"You made a bad decision, Neko-chan." Haruka said while standing. Offering her hand, she felt Usagi take her hand as she stood. "Easy." She said, catching her friend as she wavered slightly.

"I have to tell you something." Usagi nervously said, looking up at her fiercest Guardian. "Promise me, you won't be mad."

"What did you do?" Haruka asked, seeing her Princess smile up at her as she nervously laughed.

"Yaten-chan is here, he's been staying with me for a few days now." Usagi said seeing Haruka try to keep her temper. Seeing a light streak across the night sky, she smiled recognizing the energy. "Taiki-chan." She said smiling up at the night sky. 'Seiya-chan will be here soon.' She happily thought, as tears filled her eyes. 'I've missed him so much, I can't wait to see him again.'

"Come on, let's go get him." Haruka said, sighing out in frustration as they quickly went to her car. Noticing how unbalanced her friend was walking on her own, she shook her head quickly lifting her friend into her arms. "Promise me, no more drinking Neko-chan." She sternly stated, watching her friend look up at her with glassy bloodshot eyes.

"I promise." Usagi said, watching Haruka smile down at her before she quickly hurried down the path towards her sports car so they could go in search of the arriving Starlight.

* * *

Walking down the park's path, Taiki glanced around wondering where he should start searching for his brother and the Princess. Seeing he was nearing the park's exit, he noticed a figure running towards him.

Quickly reaching for his brooch, Taiki soon relaxed when recognizing the figure running through the light, cast by one of the park's lampposts. "Is that you Usagi-chan?" He asked, hardly recognizing her from the costume she wore. Surprised when she happily embraced him, Taiki smiled hugging his friend back. "What are you wearing?" He asked, chuckling at her appearance.

"It's Halloween." Usagi said, stepping back from his embrace. "I'm a cat." She said, doing a clumsy spin. "Sorry I'm still a little tipsy." She said, laughing at how clumsy her movements were.

"You've been drinking?" Taiki asked in surprise.

"Yes." Haruka sternly answered, seeing the brown-haired young man quickly look up at her with surprise. "She's apparently had quite a bit at the party she attended."

"It wasn't that much." Usagi muttered, then quickly took Taiki's hand into hers. "Let's go Taiki-chan, we need to leave. Yaten-chan and Kikyo-chan are staying with me." She said, pulling him the direction of Haruka's car.

"Alright, slow down." Taiki said, chuckling at how bold the blonde was under the influence of alcohol. Watching her abruptly stop, he quickly stopped before he could run into her. Noticing her cover her mouth, he watched as she became distressed as tears began filling her eyes. "What's wrong?" He worriedly asked.

"Neko-chan what is it?" Haruka worriedly asked, wondering what had suddenly upset her Princess. Watching her friend look up at her with a dire look in her eyes, she watched as tears streaked her cheeks.

"I lost it, Haruka-chan." Usagi said watching Haruka quickly grow concerned.

"Lost what? What did you lose, your brooch?" Haruka quickly demanded with panic.

"His cape." Usagi said as she burst into tears.

"Cape?" Taiki asked, looking over at Haruka with confusion. Hearing Haruka sighing out in frustration, he watched her cover her face as she silently shook her head before she burst into laughter.

"Usagi-chan it's alright, we will find it, I promise." Haruka said, watching her friend begin to cry as if she had just lost something precious to her.

"He trusted me with his cape, Haruka-chan!" Usagi wailed as she bitterly wept. "I lost it, he's going to hate me for this."

Trying to stifle his laughter from his friend's drunken dilemma, Taiki shook his head before bursting out into laughter. Not seeing Usagi glare up at him, he held his side laughing with amusement of the situation.

"It's not funny!" Usagi shouted, turning her back towards Taiki as she crossed her arms across her chest and pouted. Looking towards the path they had taken, she gasped when spotting the cape lying further down the path. "I found it!" She excitedly squealed, as she quickly ran down the path to retrieve the cape.

"Neko-chan, wait up!" Haruka called out as she quickly went in pursuit of her Princess.

Quickly following the two, Taiki smiled with amusement watching as Haruka quickly followed after Usagi as she went to retrieve the fallen cape. Watching the blonde pick up the cape and protectively hold it against her, he smiled wishing Seiya had been there to see Usagi in her inebriated state. 'He would have had so much fun with this.' He thought with amusement, then smiled even more at another thought. 'I wonder if she's going to remember this in the morning?'

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Please leave a review and let me know what you thought! As always thanks for reading, keep an eye out for the next chapter!**

**-ShadowQueenGalactica**


	5. Choices: Chapter 4

**Choices**

**By: ShadowQueenGalactica**

* * *

**Author Notes:** This story is based a few years after the Sailor Starlight's and Princess Kakyuu have returned to Kinmoku. Mamoru has returned abroad to continue his studies, and Usagi and the others are either in college or pursuing their life. With that said, and hoping to not give any spoilers, I hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything affiliated with Sailor Moon

* * *

**:::Chapter 4:::**

Looking out the balcony door, Yaten softly sighed wondering where his friend was. 'Is she alright? Should I go look for her?' He worriedly thought, knowing it was already past one in the morning. Turning at the sound of the door unlocking, Yaten quickly walked towards the entryway as the door opened. "I was worried about you, do you know how late it is?" He asked, watching her dismiss his words as she clumsily kicked off the heels she was wearing. "Usagi-chan?" He asked with irritation, then watched her look up at him and smile.

"I know Yaten-chan, but look who we found." Usagi happily stated, pushing the door open wider revealing Taiki. "Ta-da!" She called out giggling.

"Taiki-chan." Yaten said, tears shining in his eyes as he quickly went to embrace his brother.

Smiling at the happy reunion, Usagi watched the two soon pull from one another's embrace.

"The Princess?" Taiki worriedly asked, watching Yaten smile up at him.

"She's safe Taiki-chan, she's sleeping right now. Usagi-chan is the one who found her, she's been taking care of her. " Yaten said, watching Taiki smile and nod his head. Turning to speak with Usagi once more, he watched in surprise as she suddenly clamped her hand over her mouth before she ran towards the bathroom. Hearing the bathroom door slam shut, he turned hearing a frustrated sigh sound behind them. Surprised to see Haruka, he watched the blonde quietly walk into the apartment.

"I'm staying here tonight, I need to tend to Neko-chan." Haruka said, noticing Yaten look at her questioningly. "She's had too much to drink at the party she attended."

"She was drinking?" Yaten asked with shock. "She doesn't seem like the type that would."

"Well, she's just full of surprises anymore." Haruka dryly stated, shaking her head with annoyance.

"We can keep an eye on her." Taiki said, watching Haruka warily look at him. "It won't be a problem, Haruka-san. It's the least we could do, Usagi-chan has done so much for us already."

"Taiki-chan is right." Yaten said, then chuckled. "She'll be fine with us, she's probably going to be sleeping this off anyway. If we need you, we will-"

"I'll be back in the morning to check on her." Haruka said, sternly looking at the two. "Don't make me regret this decision." She warned.

"You won't regret this." Taiki said, noticing Haruka worriedly glance towards the bathroom before reluctantly nodding before walking towards the door. "We will see you in the morning Haruka-san."

Watching Haruka silently leave the apartment, Yaten smiled up at his brother touching his shoulder. "I'm glad you're alright Taiki-chan, it's good to see you."

"It's good to see you too." Taiki said, then smiled watching Usagi slowly emerge from the bathroom clutching her stomach. "Usagi-chan, you should lie down." He said, watching her slowly nod her head before abruptly turning and rushing back into the bathroom once more.

"Take the guest room Taiki-chan. You must be exhausted, I will stay up with Usagi-chan." Yaten said, seeing the exhaustion on his brother's face. "Follow me, it's this way." He said, leading his brother towards the spare bedroom.

"Are you sure? I don't mind sleeping on the couch." Taiki said, hearing the bathroom door open moments after they passed the door.

"Taiki-chan, you should rest, you look exhausted." Usagi said, wrapping her arm around her stomach as she rested her head against the doorway waiting to see if the nausea was indeed gone. Hearing Yaten respond to her comment, she furrowed her brows when feeling a sudden wave of dizziness overwhelmed her.

"He's going to, I'm showing him where the room is." Yaten said, noticing his friend had her arm around her stomach as she leaned against the doorway. "Are you alright?" He worriedly asked noticing how pale she was.

"No." Usagi said, closing her eyes as she shakily sighed. "Why is the room spinning so fast?" She mumbled, before collapsing forwards.

"Usagi-chan." Yaten gasped, quickly catching her in his arms in time. Lifting her into his arms, he looked down when hearing her soft snores. "I wish Seiya-chan was here to see her like this. He would have so much fun messing with her." He chuckled.

"It's a good thing he's not." Taiki said, seeing his brother turn and look at him.

"What do you mean?" Yaten curiously asked.

"There was an interesting conversation happening on the car ride here." Taiki answered while following his brother down the hallway. "Though I have to admit, she's quite comical when she's had too much to drink." He said, smiling at the thought of Usagi's emotional breakdown at the park over the misplaced cape.

"Really?" Yaten said, raising his brow with interest. "What happened?"

"I'll tell you in the morning." Taiki said gently chuckling. Following Yaten into a bedroom, he watched his brother lay Usagi onto the bed next to their sleeping Princess. Feeling tears shine in his eyes, he smiled with relief seeing their Princess was safe and uninjured. 'I'm so glad you're alright Kikyo-sama.' He thought with relief. Seeing his brother motion him to follow, the two quietly walked out of the bedroom.

"So what was the conversation about?" Yaten curiously asked, as he quietly pulled the bedroom door shut.

"The one Usagi-chan went to the party with, he was drinking as well. Haruka found them in the heat of passion, they were all over each other according to Haruka's account of the event." Taiki said, nodding as Yaten looked at him with surprise.

"I wonder how much Usagi-chan is going to remember in the morning?" Yaten asked, chuckling with amusement.

"I don't know, I just hope I'm awake when Haruka-chan arrives in the morning. I don't want to miss anything interesting." Taiki said chuckling. "Goodnight Yaten-chan, I'll see you in the morning. If you need me, just wake me." He said, watching his brother smile and nod his head.

"Goodnight Taiki-chan." Yaten said, watching his brother turn and walk the direction of the spare bedroom. Walking to the couch, he tiredly sighed before roughly sitting back on the couch. 'I can't believe Usagi-chan was drinking.' He thought with amusement.

* * *

Waking to the sun's rays the following morning, Kikyo smiled when seeing the blonde lying next to her still sleeping. "Usa-chan." She happily stated, excited to see the young woman was in the bed with her. Quickly noticing the black tail on the woman, she smiled as she began to roughly tug at the tail, happily giggling when watching Usagi respond as she began to stir from her slumber.

"Kikyo-chan, please go back to sleep." Usagi grumbled in her sleep. Feeling the toddler profusely tugging at the tail of her costume, she winced when feeling the toddler roughly remove the headband from her head. Tiredly sighing as she rolled over onto her side, she smiled when seeing Kikyo was wearing her cat ears.

"Kitty cat!" Kikyo happily squealed, clapping her hands. "Meow!"

"Are you a kitty cat?" Usagi tiredly asked, watching the toddler remove the ears and hand them back to her. "Thank you Kikyo-chan." She said, tiredly raising. "I'm up, are you ready for breakfast?" She tiredly asked, watching the toddler clap her hands.

"Eat!" Kikyo happily stated.

Getting out of bed, Usagi groaned at the throbbing feeling in her head. "What happened last night?" She mumbled, as she groggily rubbed her face. Looking up when hearing her door open, she watched Yaten quietly step into the bedroom.

"Sorry, I was going to get her before she woke you." Yaten quickly apologized, then smirked before speaking. "You look awful, Usagi-chan." He teased, seeing her tiredly smile at his remark.

"I feel awful." Usagi said, feeling Kikyo climb into her lap. "I have such a pounding headache right now." She said, knowing the light in the room made it worse.

"Eat!" Kikyo demanded, then took notice of the sequins on Usagi's costume shining. "Pretty." She said, touching the shiny sequins.

"I'm going Kikyo-chan." Usagi said, tiredly sighing while lifting the child into her arms. "Yes, they are pretty aren't they?" She said, smiling as the toddler touched the sequins on her bodysuit, looking at them with awe.

"You should probably rest a little longer, Usagi-chan." Yaten said, worriedly looking at his exhausted friend. "I'll make Kikyo-sama some breakfast and make sure she's fed and I'll try my best to keep her quiet so you and Taiki-san can rest." He said, seeing the blonde look at him with surprise. "I'll wake you when Haruka-san arrives."

"Why is Haruka-chan coming over?" Usagi asked confused, then abruptly looked up. "Wait, when did Taiki-chan get here?"

"Wow, you were wasted last night." Yaten stated with disbelief, before chuckling in amusement. "You and Haruka-chan brought Taiki-chan home last night, after Haruka-chan, I'm only assuming, picked you up from the party. Now, get some rest, I'm sure she'll be here soon. She was worried about you last night when she left." He said lifting Kikyo into his arms as he walked towards the door.

Watching Yaten carry Kikyo out of the room, Usagi tiredly smiled seeing the toddler reaching out for her. "I'll play later, I promise sweetie." She said, trying to reassure the toddler.

"Usa-chan!" Kikyo cried out, reaching for the blonde. "No, Ten-chan! Down!"

"Shh.." Yaten shushed, trying to calm the irate toddler as she began to cry and throw a tantrum. "Your Usa-chan needs some more rest." He said as he pulled the bedroom door shut. Hearing the door click shut, he sighed as Kikyo began to have one of her tantrums as she threw her head back screaming and crying at the top of her lungs. Feeling the small Princess grab a handful of his hair, he felt her roughly jerk down on his hair. "Ow!" He cried out, as he tried to pry the toddler's tight grip from his hair. "Let go, that hurts!" He hissed in pain.

"Usa-chan!" Kikyo demanded, pointing to the bedroom. Seeing the bedroom door open, she quickly released her hold on her Guardian's hair and smiled reaching out for the blonde. "Usa-chan!" She happily stated, reaching her small arms out to be held.

"Come on sweetie." Usagi tiredly stated, taking the toddler into her arms. "Let's sit down." She said, walking to the couch and sitting. Feeling the toddler crawl into her lap, she smiled wrapping an arm around the toddler to steady her and prevent her from falling. "Where's your bunny?" She asked, scanning the room.

"It's here." Yaten said, picking it up from the floor. "Here's your bunny, Kikyo-sama." He said, watching the toddler happily take the toy and hug it against her. "What do you want for breakfast?" He asked, watching the toddler smile and point towards the kitchen.

"Cakes!" Kikyo happily stated.

"You want pancakes again?" Usagi asked, watching the toddler clap her hands.

"Cakes!" Kikyo happily repeated, clapping her small hands.

"Alright, I will get them started." Yaten said, noticing Usagi beginning to stand. "Stay seated Usagi-chan, you need to take it easy today." He said, chuckling as he walked to the kitchen to prepare breakfast. "I can handle making breakfast this morning."

"At least let me-" Usagi said, then heard a knock on the door. "I've got it." She said gently setting Kikyo out of her lap. "I'll be back Kikyo-chan." She said while standing then silently made her way towards the door. Glancing in the kitchen as she passed the entryway, she noticed Yaten focused as he prepared breakfast.

* * *

"Do you think she's even awake? You came home late this morning." Michiru said watching Haruka tiredly smile before shaking her head in response.

"I don't know." Haruka tiredly stated. "I'm just curious about how much Neko-chan actually remembers from last night." She tiredly replied, hearing the door begin to unlock.

Watching the door open, Michiru looked in surprise at the costume their Princess was still wearing. "Did we wake you Usagi-chan?" She worriedly asked, watching her friend shake her head at the question.

"No, Kikyo-chan did." Usagi tiredly said, motioning her friends to come in. "Come on in, make yourself comfortable." She said as she watched her two friends enter her apartment.

"How are you feeling Neko-chan?" Haruka asked, noticing their Princess was feeling the side effects of her poor choices from the night before. Glancing in the kitchen as they walked down the small hallway to the living room, she noticed Yaten in the kitchen cooking.

"Where's Taiki-san?" Michiru curiously asked.

"He's still sleeping." Usagi tiredly said, as she roughly sat down on the couch.

"Go take a shower, it will help." Haruka said, then took notice of the Kinmoku Princess sitting next to Usagi. "We can watch her while you take your shower, we need to discuss some things." She said, watching Usagi silently nod her head.

"I'll be back Kikyo-chan, can you show Michiru-chan and Haruka-chan your bunny?" Usagi asked looking down at Kikyo who was nervously looking at her Guardians. "They won't hurt you, they're my friends." She said, gently kissing the top of the child's head before she stood. "I'll be back sweetie." She said before walking to the bathroom.

"Are you two staying for breakfast?" Yaten asked, watching the two Outer Guardians look up at him. "Well?" He impatiently asked.

"Yes, we will be here." Michiru said, answering for her and Haruka.

"You want to help me cook Kikyo-sama?" Yaten asked, holding up a rubber spatula and empty bowl. Seeing the toddler happily get off the couch, he chuckled as he set the items on the floor for his Princess to play with. Seeing the toddler sit on the floor near the kitchen table, he watched her stir the rubber spatula into the empty bowl, then proudly hold the bowl up to him.

"Keep stirring." Yaten encouraged, watching the toddler begin to stir once more.

* * *

Emerging from her bedroom, Usagi sighed feeling more alert and refreshed. Noticing Kikyo sitting on the floor stirring in a bowl, she noticed Haruka and Michiru no longer on the couch. "Where did they go?" She asked, glancing around.

"They're on the balcony." Yaten called out from the kitchen.

"Thanks." Usagi said as she walked towards the balcony.

"Tell Taiki-chan his clothes are in a bag in the hall closet, it's the one with the purple shirt." Usagi said, sliding the balcony door open.

"Alright, I will let him know, thanks Usagi-chan." Yaten said, watching their friend quietly step out onto the balcony. Feeling the cool breeze blow into the apartment, he frowned watching Michiru swiftly slide the balcony door shut so they could privately speak with Usagi. 'Damn.' He thought to himself. 'I wanted to know what they were going to talk about.' He curiously thought.

* * *

"What do you remember from last night Neko-chan?" Haruka curiously asked while leaning against the balcony railing looking out at the city. Turning to face their Princess, she leaned her back against the railing, crossing her arms across her chest. "Neko-chan, what do you remember?" She repeated.

"Not very much." Usagi said blushing slightly. "I remember dancing with Yumiko-chan, then Yukio-san took me to play that drinking game. It was fun and challenging, I was determined to win at least one round." She said, gently smiling at the memory. Everything started jumbling together after the third round of the games. I don't know how much I actually had to drink." She said blushing slightly. "I just wanted to have some fun, that's all."

"Usagi-chan." Michiru said, sighing in frustration. "You're lucky someone-" She said, then grew quiet watching Haruka sternly shaking her head at her.

"What else?" Haruka asked, watching Usagi tearfully look up at her.

"I remember that I kissed Yumiko-chan at his car, when we were leaving the party. I was the one who made the first move." Usagi said, looking down as tears streaked her cheeks. "I don't know why I kissed him, I just- it just happened." She said, unsure of her reasons for the kiss she shared with Yumiko.

"Do you remember me pulling him off of you?" Haruka asked, watching her Princess shaking her head as she looked away in embarrassment.

"No, but I remember how you tackled me down to the ground when I was running from you." Usagi said blushing. "I'm sorry about that Haruka-chan. I hope I didn't say or do anything hurtful."

"You didn't Usagi-chan." Haruka said gently laughing. "You were very honest with me though, something you haven't been in a while." She said, watching Usagi tearfully look up at her.

"What did I say?" Usagi worriedly asked.

"It doesn't matter, what matters is that you promise me you will stay away from Yumiko-san unless it pertains to your studies." Haruka said, sternly looking at her Princess. "What you two did last night, it's going to cause some major problems if you don't distance yourself now. We have enough problems right now with this new enemy."

"We just kissed though." Usagi said, watching Haruka shaking her head at her statement.

"No, Neko-chan, it was leading up to more than just kissing." Haruka said, watching their Princess blush a deep red.

"I'm such a fool." Usagi said, quickly burying her face in her hands from the immense amount of embarrassment she was feeling. Shakily sighing, she jumped when feeling something hit the window of the balcony door. Quickly turning, she laughed seeing Kikyo pressed up against the glass, hitting the window with the rubber spatula held tightly in her hand.

"Usa-chan!" The muffled voice called out from the other side of the window. "Hold!"

"I'm almost done talking Kikyo-chan." Usagi said, kneeling and looking at the small Kinmoku Princess through the window. "Don't lick the window, that's gross!" She called out, noticing Yaten quickly chase the toddler away from the balcony door.

"She seems like a handful Usagi-chan." Michiru said laughing at the toddler's personality. "How have you done this by yourself when Rei-chan or Yumiko-san wasn't helping?"

"She's normally not like this. Since Yaten-chan arrived, I've seen a different side of her." Usagi said, smiling as she stood. "She wanted me this morning instead of Yaten-chan, when he took her out of my room, she ended up having a tantrum. She was pulling his hair when I got to her, I've never seen her act out like that." She said, gently laughing at the events of the morning.

"You should start distancing yourself from her, it will make it easier for the both of you when they leave." Michiru said, seeing tears shine in Usagi's eyes. "You're going to have to let her go. She cannot stay here, this isn't her home Usagi-chan."

"I'm going to miss her. She's lost so much, I don't know what they will do or where they will take her once Seiya-chan arrives." Usagi said, leaning against the balcony railing as she looked down at the busy streets below.

"It will not be our concern." Haruka said touching her friend's shoulder.

"I can't accept that." Usagi said tearfully looking up at her Guardian. "I keep thinking, what if the roles were reversed. What if it were Crystal Tokyo that was attacked and Chibiusa was put in the same position as Kikyo-chan." She said as tears streaked her cheeks. "What if-"

"We would never allow that to happen." Haruka sternly stated interrupting her friend.

"I'm sure they thought the same." Usagi said, then gasped feeling Haruka sternly grabbing her by the shoulders and forcing her to look at her.

"We will never allow it to happen." Haruka sternly repeated. "Do not ever question our loyalty to you again Usagi-chan. We would all fight to the end, before we allow anyone to take you from us."

"I'm sorry Haruka-chan." Usagi softly stated, tearfully looking up at her Guardian.

* * *

Smiling as Kikyo took food from her plate, Usagi felt uneasy from the tension in the room as everyone ate in silence. Not knowing what to say to break the tension, she snapped from her thoughts hearing Michiru speak breaking the unnerving silence.

"How much longer until Seiya-san arrives?" Michiru asked, watching Taiki and Yaten exchange looks.

"I wasn't too far ahead of him, so it should be a matter of days." Taiki said, watching Michiru nod her head.

"We will allow him a few days to rest, then you three should leave. You're endangering this planet and Usagi-chan by being here." Michiru sternly said watching Usagi look at them in surprise.

"They have nowhere to go, Michiru-chan." Usagi said, looking up at her Guardian in frustration.

"They cannot be here, Neko-chan. They will need to go somewhere else, far enough from our Solar System where there will be no more disturbances." Haruka sternly stated.

"This isn't fair, they-" Usagi stated, then was interrupted by Yaten.

"It's fine Usagi-chan." Yaten said quickly cutting into the conversation. "We will figure out somewhere else to take the Princess into hiding."

"She's safe here." Usagi stubbornly stated.

"Usagi-chan we discussed this, and already decided-" Michiru said watching her Princess suddenly stand.

"No, you two have already decided." Usagi angrily stated. "You know my feelings on this matter." She sternly said, tears shining in her eyes. "I won't make them leave, they can stay as long as they need to." She said then swiftly left the table.

Hearing the sound of her friend's bedroom door soon slamming shut, Haruka sighed as she stood setting her plate on the counter. "You heard what we said, figure out somewhere else to-"

"No, you heard what Usagi-chan said." Yaten interrupted taking a bite of his breakfast. "She's a Princess, so her decisions outrank yours, Guardian." He said, smirking as Haruka glared at him.

"Let's go." Haruka said, glancing over at Michiru as she angrily clenched her fists.

"It was good seeing you two, you should stop by more often." Yaten said, chuckling as the two Guardians silently left the apartment.

"Yaten-chan, you're going to make things worse for Usagi-chan." Taiki said, watching his brother scowl at him.

"Usagi-chan can handle those two." Yaten said, chuckling and dismissing his brother's concern.

* * *

**(Two Days Later)**

Nervously walking towards the practice field, Yumiko smiled seeing Usagi tossing a ball up into the air, then swinging her bat in time to strike it. Setting his bag next to hers, he knelt down retrieving his bat from the bag. "You've been avoiding me." He teased, stepping beside his friend.

"I could say the same." Usagi said, tossing another ball into the air then swinging the bat. "You've been avoiding my calls." She said watching him blush.

"I- I'm sorry about my behavior. I don't know what got into me, you know I would never-" Yumiko nervously apologized but was swiftly interrupted by Usagi.

"We made some bad choices that night and the alcohol didn't help the situation." Usagi said while keeping her gaze forward. "I don't really remember much from that night, so let's pretend it didn't happen and pick up where we were, before this mess." She said, lowering her bat and looking over at her friend.

"That would be great." Yumiko said chuckling. "I'm sorry again Usagi-chan." He apologized, watching her smile up at him.

"Me too." Usagi said, watching him toss a ball into the air then swiftly swing the bat. "Mine went further." She teased, smiling as he smugly raised his brow before tossing another ball into the air, soon striking the ball. Watching the ball hurling across the field, she glanced over at him seeing him smirk at her.

"You were saying?" Yumiko playfully jeered, watching his friend smile at his words.

"Come on, you can help me gather them up." Usagi said, smiling when she watched him scowl.

"I just got here." Yumiko muttered, as he dropped his bat to the ground and lifted the bucket sitting near him to go in search of the stray baseballs.

"Yes, and I appreciate you helping me." Usagi said before playfully winking at her friend.

* * *

Watching the two Terrans from above the practice field, the Warrior smirked as dark energy crackled around her hands. 'You will tell me where that child is.' She darkly thought, looking down at the young woman who had eluded her before. 'You will regret running from me. I'm going to enjoy causing you pain.' She angrily thought. Releasing an onslaught of orbs onto the unsuspecting couple below she wickedly laughed hearing their shocked cries, when sensing the attacks too late.

* * *

"I think that's the last of them." Usagi said, glancing across the field for any stray baseball's they may have missed.

"Do you want to meet again tomorrow, Usagi-chan? We can use the pitching machine again." Yumiko asked, watching Usagi nod her head.

"Sure, what time do you want to meet?" Usagi asked, then gasped out in shock turning to late when she sensed the oncoming attack. Screaming out in shock and pain as an orb exploded near her, she felt herself roughly thrown back from the force of the attack. Painfully raising, Usagi felt tears shine in her eyes when she noticed Yumiko was lying unconscious a distance away. "Yumiko-chan!" She worriedly shouted. 'Please be alright.' She desperately thought, knowing she would never forgive herself if anything happened to her friend.

Shakily standing, Usagi groaned as her body ached with protest from the movement as she swiftly ran to where her friend was lying. "Yumiko-chan, wake up." She pleaded, turning him onto his back. Seeing blood running down his face, she gasped as tears filled her eyes. 'This is my fault.' She thought, then quickly turned back when hearing the familiar wicked laugh soon sound. 'You're going to pay for this.' She angrily thought, as she reached for her brooch, then realized with panic that she had left the brooch in her car. 'Dammit, why didn't I pin my brooch to my bag.' She angrily thought, clenching her fists at her side.

"What was it that you told me, the last time we spoke? I asked you to tell me where the Princess was, and do you remember what you told me?" The Warrior smugly sneered, teleporting in front of the Terran. Smiling with amusement as the young woman took a nervous step back, she wickedly laughed before she continued to taunt the blonde. "I will remind you then, you told me to make you talk." She said, wickedly smiling before blasting the blonde back with an invisible force of energy. Hearing the young woman's pain-filled scream as she was roughly thrown back, the Warrior smiled before she spoke once more. "I will take great pleasure in making you tell me what I need to know." She sneered, watching the young woman angrily shout at her.

"I'm not telling you anything!" Usagi shouted, as she painfully stood. "I will protect that child until I draw my last breath!"

"Sitha-san, stop playing with the Terran." A deep masculine voice commanded in annoyance.

Abruptly turning at the new voice, Usagi saw a man appear behind her. He stood tall, his body was toned and muscular, visibly noticeable through the uniform. He wore bulky chest armor, his face was rigid and emotionless, as he turned his cold gaze briefly towards her.

"Rend-san, I do not need any interference." Sitha angrily stated, while glaring at the man.

"Get what you need Sitha-san, then dispose of her." Rend commanded. "Be cautious, the Sailor Guardians of this planet will interfere."

"Then leave, so I can get what I need." Sitha angrily stated, then noticed the blonde swiftly start running.

Noticing the two Warriors were busy arguing, Usagi gasped when noticing Yumiko was no longer lying on the ground. Cautiously glancing around, she wondered where he had gone. 'He couldn't have gone far, he's hurt.' She worriedly thought, knowing she had to find her injured friend. Taking the opportunity, she swiftly took off running to look for her missing friend.

"Are you going to stop her?" Rend asked with annoyance, watching Sitha wickedly smile as she raised her hand releasing her attack.

'I have to find Yumiko-chan!' Usagi desperately thought, then screamed out feeling something strike her from behind. Feeling an explosion of pain in her shoulder, she stopped doubling over from the immense pain. Grabbing her shoulder, she gasped in shock and pain feeling the warmth of her blood quickly drenching her hand. Nervously bringing her gaze down, she looked in horror at the gaping hole in her shoulder.

Groaning in pain, Usagi weakly collapsed to her knees as she felt tears streaking her cheeks. 'I need help.' She desperately thought, tightly closing her eyes. Screaming out as she was encompassed by a mass of dark energy, she felt the pain suddenly cease as she was consumed in warm energy before everything went dark.

Watching the Terran screaming out in pain from her attack, Sitha gasped as a golden energy encompassed the Terran. Seeing a crescent moon insignia appear on the young woman's forehead, Sitha screamed out in pain as the warm energy suddenly expelled from the insignia forcing Sitha to retreat. "No!" She angrily shouted, quickly retreating from the pure energy. "You wretched woman! I will kill you the next time we meet!" She angrily swore, before she and Rend quickly retreated.

* * *

Watching from the shadows, a figure stepped forward walking towards the unconscious woman lying in the grass. He stood tall with short blonde hair, the mysterious young man wore silver armor in the center of the breastplate, a seven-pointed star. Attached to the shoulders of his armor was a white cape that flowed around him from the cool afternoon breeze.

Noticing the serious injury the unconscious blonde sustained, he knelt down checking for a pulse. 'Please be alright, you can't die on me.' He worriedly thought. Sighing in relief at the sign of life, he gently turned her onto her back and gasped seeing the crescent moon insignia on her forehead. Watching the insignia beginning to fade from her forehead, he sadly smiled knowing his search was finally over. "I finally found you, your grace." He gasped, tears shining in his eyes. Gently lifting the unconscious woman into his arms, he held her protectively against him as he swiftly teleported them to safety.

* * *

(Later that Evening)

"I'm worried, Taiki-chan." Yaten said, looking out at the setting sun from the balcony door. "She should have been back by now." He said, turning and looking at Taiki who was holding Kikyo.

"Perhaps she's just-" Taiki said, then grew quiet watching Yaten quickly grabbing his jacket from the back of the kitchen chair. "Where are you going, Yaten-chan? We need to stay in hiding, we can't be going out there, it's not safe for us."

"I don't care, I'm going to go find her, and make sure she's alright." Yaten said, while stubbornly shaking his head. "I just have a bad feeling that I can't shake." He said, hearing his brother sigh softly before nodding his head.

"Please be careful." Taiki said, knowing better than to argue with his brother. Watching Yaten smirk, he watched his brother smugly lift his brow before speaking.

"Aren't I always careful?" Yaten asked, as he pulled the door open, then gasped seeing Michiru and Hotaru standing in the hall outside the doorway. Noticing Michiru had her arm still out reaching up to knock, he watched Haruka angrily push her way past him. "You could have just asked for me to move." He angrily snapped, glaring at the inconsiderate blonde.

"Where's Usagi-chan?" Haruka demanded. "She has been avoiding my calls all afternoon."

"She's not here." Taiki said, seeing Michiru and Haruka quickly look at him.

"She left earlier this morning to go practice." Yaten said, seeing the couple quickly exchange glances. "She hasn't been home all day, I was fixing to go out and look for her." He said watching Michiru look at him in surprise.

"Could something have happened? Why didn't she use her communicator?" Michiru worriedly asked.

"You said she went to the practice field at the University?" Haruka asked, watching Yaten nod his head.

"Yes, let me go with you and help look for Usagi-chan." Yaten requested, watching Haruka swiftly shake her head at his request.

"No, it's too much of a risk to the child." Haruka said, looking over at the toddler being held by Taiki. "Here." She said reaching into her pocket removing her communicator. Handing the silver-haired young man her communicator, she motioned to a small red button. "If Neko-chan comes home after we leave, press this button." She said motioning to the red button. "I want to know the moment she comes home."

"She shouldn't be alone after what happened at the Activity Complex. She knows she's not supposed to be alone." Michiru said watching Haruka nod in agreement.

"What happened?" Yaten worriedly asked.

"The enemy attacked her shortly before your arrival, Yaten-san." Michiru said, turning her gaze at the toddler. "They somehow know Usagi-chan has been protecting her. That's why we want you to leave the planet, this child is endangering our Princess."

"We have nowhere safe to take Kikyo-sama." Taiki sternly stated. "Usagi-chan said we could-"

"The child has to leave the apartment." Haruka sternly stated. "As soon as we find Usagi-chan, you three may stay with us or at the temple with Rei-chan. You cannot have this child near Usagi-chan any longer, she's a risk to our Princess."

"Usagi-chan is so strong-willed, she won't listen to reason when she has her mindset on something." Michiru said, watching Yaten and Taiki exchange brief looks with one another.

"I didn't know the enemy was aware of Usagi-chan keeping Kikyo-sama." Yaten said, guiltily looking back at Haruka. "If I did, I would have gone with her this morning." He said, then softly sighed knowing he was going to hurt both their princess and their friend when they separated them from one another. "We will discuss the arrangements while you're searching for Usagi-chan. When she comes home, I will notify her of our decision." He said, watching Haruka nod her head at his statement.

"Thank you Yaten-san." Haruka said, then softly sighed before turning and walking towards the door. "Contact Setsuna-chan, let her and Hotaru-chan know what's going on." She instructed Michiru as they swiftly left the apartment.

Shutting the door as they left, Yaten softly sighed looking down at the small communicator in his hand. "This isn't like her, Taiki-chan." He softly stated, watching his brother silently nod in agreement. "What if something bad happened?"

"Don't think like that." Taiki sternly stated. "She's probably just lost track of time." He said seeing how worried his brother looked. Feeling Kikyo begin to squirm in his hold, he gently set the toddler out of his arms watching her run to the balcony door. Noticing her happily pointing to the window, he walked over to where she stood and looked out with her. "What is it Kikyo-sama?" He asked, while cautiously looking out the window.

"Sei-chan!" Kikyo happily exclaimed pointing at the window. "Sei-chan! Yay!" She happily stated, clapping her small hands.

"Kikyo-sama is right, it's Seiya-chan." Taiki said, spotting the streak of light shooting across the evening sky. 'Why did it have to be today?' He worriedly thought, knowing Usagi's sudden disappearance was not going to go well with his brother.

"What are we going to tell Seiya-chan?" Yaten worriedly asked, stepping beside his brother.

"I don't know Yaten-chan, but we are going to have to try to keep him here." Taiki said, then softly sighed. "Let me have the communicator, go find him and bring him here." He instructed, watching his brother nodding his head in agreement. "If you find Usagi-chan let me know and I will notify the others. Do you have your communicator?"

"Yes." Yaten said, then noticed the small communicator beginning to beep in Taiki's hand. "They must have found her." He said with relief, taking the communicator. Pressing the red button, he watched Michiru appear on the small screen. "Michiru-san, did you find Usagi-chan?"

* * *

"No." Michiru answered as she glanced over, watching as Haruka tried to keep her gaze on the road and follow the streak of light.

"Seiya-san has arrived, we're going to go get him and bring him to the apartment. Setsuna-chan and Hotaru-chan are on their way to the University to see if Usagi-chan is still at the Practice Field. We'll bring him to the apartment, as soon as we can find him." Michiru said, then swiftly ended the communication before Yaten could say anything else.

"Dammit." Haruka angrily cursed. "We don't have time for this, we should be searching for Neko-chan."

"Where is she going?" Michiru asked, trying to figure out the direction Sailor Star Fighter was traveling. "Is she going to the amusement park?" She gasped.

"That's where I'm checking first." Haruka said, noticing the streak of energy had vanished. "If Seiya-san isn't there, we'll continue to search." She said as she increased her speed not wanting to waste any more time.

* * *

Walking past the bleachers of the practice field Setsuna, looked around the damaged baseball field. Seeing the extensive damage to the field, she had an uneasy feeling settling over her, knowing the enemy was responsible for the damage to the field. "Something bad has happened here." She softly stated, looking over at Hotaru who pointed towards two bags.

"Yumiko-san must have been with her." Hotaru stated as she motioned to the two bags lying on the ground.

"What was she doing with him?" Setsuna sternly stated. "She's been told to stay away from him?"

"Where's Yumiko-san? Could he be responsible for her disappearance?" Hotaru worriedly asked.

"Let's look around, they could still be hiding or somewhere injured." Setsuna instructed as they went their separate ways to scout the surrounding area.

* * *

Gracefully landing in a parking lot, Sailor Star Fighter glanced around and smiled seeing the amusement park. 'Perhaps I can talk Odango into going back here.' She thought, smiling at the memory of their date three years ago. She had been posing as the idol Kou Seiya to find their missing Princess, instead, he fell irrevocably in love with a certain blonde who had stumbled her way into Seiya's life during their search. Focusing on her energy, Sailor Star Fighter felt her transformation fade revealing the Kinmoku armor.

Walking towards the exit of the amusement park's parking lot, Seiya smiled as he made his way towards the city. 'I wonder if Odango has already married?' He glumly thought, knowing a lot must have changed in her life since the last time he saw her. Turning at the sound of an approaching car, he watched as a sports car suddenly stopped beside him. Watching the passenger window lower, he was surprised to see Michiru and Haruka in the sports car. "Michiru-san."

"Get in Seiya-san." Michiru sternly stated. "Or you can walk, whichever you prefer."

"I'll take the ride." Seiya stated, quickly getting into the car. Closing the door, he felt Haruka quickly speed forward. "What's the rush?" He snapped while trying to put his seatbelt on.

"We're in the middle of something important." Haruka angrily snapped, while glancing up in the rearview mirror. "We don't have time to be escorting you around the city."

"Where's the Princess? Yaten-chan said that she was safe." Seiya said, seeing the Michiru turn and look at him.

"Your Princess is safe, she's with your brother's right now. Usagi-chan is the one who found her, she's been caring for the child." Michiru said seeing Seiya's surprised look.

"I never expected the Queen to send Princess Kikyo-sama to this realm. Perhaps she did this in hopes the enemy would not-" Seiya said, suddenly interrupted by Michiru.

"The enemy knows Usagi-chan has the child." Michiru swiftly interrupted, glaring at the dark-haired man. "We've eliminated the first one, he wasn't much of a challenge. The second one has eluded us though." She said, suspecting the newest enemy was responsible for their Princesses' sudden disappearance.

"I'm sorry, if we had known Kikyo-sama was sent here, we would have been here much sooner." Seiya apologized. "I hope Kikyo-sama hasn't been any trouble for Odango, she may be a Princess but she can be a little hellion." He said chuckling.

"From what we've seen, she's very calm with Usagi-chan." Michiru said, watching Seiya look up at her in surprise.

"Really?" Seiya asked in surprise. "Are we talking about the same toddler?" He mumbled.

"You three will be either staying with us or Rei-chan. Taiki-chan and Yaten-chan are supposed to be discussing this." Haruka said, glancing up into the rearview mirror. "Neko-chan has been getting herself into enough trouble on her own lately with him, she doesn't need any more distractions."

"Him?" Seiya abruptly asked, looking up at the blonde.

"A classmate from the University." Michiru said, smiling as she looked over at Haruka. "Perhaps we're just having a repeat of Halloween." She teased, watching Haruka glare over at her. Gently laughing at her partner's reaction, she gently touched Haruka's arm before speaking. "You know I'm only teasing."

"If she's with him again, I'm having her move in with us instead. I am so tired of trying to keep up with her when she's with him. This has been utterly exhausting." Haruka sternly retorted, sighing out in frustration. "I'll be glad when Mamoru-chan returns home, I don't see how he keeps up with her."

"She won't be acting out any longer, once he's back home." Michiru said smiling. "I'm sure we will see a completely different person as soon as the Prince returns."

"I hope so." Haruka muttered. "She hasn't been herself for some time now."

Quietly listening to the two converse about Usagi, Seiya grew more curious wondering what exactly Usagi was doing to cause so much trouble for the two Outer Guardians. 'I wonder if she has feelings for this classmate of hers?' He worriedly thought, knowing his feelings for Usagi was just as strong as the day he left to return to Kinmoku. 'I hope I'm not too late.'

* * *

Walking along the path Hotaru softly sighed, knowing there were no leads down the path she was taking. Just as she was about to turn back, she felt her stomach nervously twist before she abruptly shouted to her friend. "Setsuna-chan!" She shouted, watching the guardian of time swiftly turn and run to where she was standing.

"What is it, Hotaru-chan?" Setsuna worriedly asked, once reaching the dark-haired teen. Seeing tears shining in the teen's eyes, she followed Hotaru's worried gaze and gasped seeing a large amount of blood in the grass. "Oh no." She tearfully stated, feeling her stomach twist with fear.

"What if the enemy has her?" Hotaru worriedly asked.

"We will find her." Setsuna sternly stated. "If we need to, we'll summon the others to return home." She said, knowing their Princess did not want to interfere with the Inner Guardians studies abroad.

"What about the Prince?" Hotaru worriedly asked, knowing he had entrusted them to keep their Princess safe while he was abroad for his studies.

"We will keep this to ourselves for now." Setsuna sternly stated, watching Hotaru nod her head in agreement. "We do not know for sure if the enemy has her. Usagi-chan could still be out there hurt. If she was with Yumiko-san, he may have taken her to the hospital."

"What if this isn't her blood, what if it belongs to Yumiko-san?" Hotaru asked.

"No, Usagi-chan would have contacted one of us." Setsuna said, fearing the worst for their Princess. 'We've failed her, she's out there hurt and needing our help.' She worriedly thought.

* * *

Opening the door at the sound of a knock, Yaten quickly went to the door and smiled seeing his brother standing on the other side. "Seiya-san." He said, quickly embracing his brother. "Are you alright?" He worriedly asked.

"I'm fine, Yaten-san." Seiya said, then smiled hearing a familiar voice.

"Sei-chan!" Kikyo excitedly shouted, swiftly running to her Guardian. "Hold!" She happily stated, holding her arms up.

"Kikyo-sama." Seiya tearfully stated, swiftly scooping the toddler in his arms. "I'm so glad you're safe." He said, happily embracing the toddler. "We've been searching everywhere for you." He said, tearfully smiling at the toddler. Feeling the toddler gently touch his cheek, he cried out in surprise when she suddenly slapped him across the face, then happily giggled. "Ow." He mumbled, rubbing his stinging cheek.

'That's what Usagi-chan was talking about.' Michiru thought, giggling at the toddler's sudden aggression towards Seiya.

"We should go." Haruka abruptly spoke, motioning for Michiru to follow.

"Have you heard anything?" Yaten worriedly asked, watching Haruka stop briefly to silently shake her head at his question, then quickly continued forwards once more.

Wondering why Haruka and Michiru were leaving in such a rush, Seiya watched Yaten step forward and question the couple. Not hearing Haruka reply, he watched Yaten nod before quietly shutting and locking the apartment door. "Where's Odango?" He quickly asked, wondering why the blonde wasn't there to greet him.

"She's missing, Seiya-san." Taiki stated, seeing Yaten quickly glare at him. "He needs to know, there's no reason to lie" He said, watching Seiya look over at Yaten.

"What do you mean missing? What happened? Why didn't they tell me, I would have helped them search." Seiya demanded.

"We don't know what happened. She left early this morning to go to the practice field at the University, she never returned home." Yaten answered softly sighing. "I was going to go out to look for her, but Haruka-san wants us to remain here if she comes home."

"What do you mean by if?" Seiya snapped. "Why wouldn't she come back?"

"The enemy knows that Usagi-chan has Kikyo-sama." Taiki said softly sighing. "She's been attacked once already before Yaten-chan arrived, her Guardians are afraid she was attacked once again."

"We should be out there looking for her. It's the least we can do since she's kept Kikyo-sama safe." Seiya sternly stated.

"The Outer Guardians don't want us interfering in their search." Taiki sternly stated. "You're in no condition to go out looking for her anyway. You've traveled the farthest searching for Kikyo-sama. You should get some rest, we will wake you as soon as she's home." He said seeing how fatigued his brother looked. "Get some rest Seiya-chan, please." He urged.

"Promise me you will wake me as soon as they find her." Seiya pleaded, watching Taiki nod his head.

"As long as you promise you will try to get some rest." Yaten said, watching his brother turning his attention towards him. "Usagi-chan doesn't need to be worrying about you too." He said, watching Seiya smile at his words. "Go get some rest."

"I will Yaten-chan." Seiya answered, softly sighing. Running a hand nervously through his hair, he sighed out in frustration, knowing he had been looking forward to being reunited with the blonde goddess who still haunted his dreams and thoughts. 'Please be alright Odango.' He worriedly thought.

"That's all we ask." Taiki stated, then motioned towards a door. "The spare bedroom is there." He said, gently taking their small Princess from his brother's arms. Watching Seiya walk towards the room, he watched him hesitate for a brief moment before finally opening the door and silently entering the bedroom. 'Please be alright Usagi-chan, please for his sake.' He worriedly thought, knowing his brother still had strong feelings for the blonde who had stolen his heart.

* * *

Watching Usagi sleep, the warrior gently brushed his fingers against the deep scar on her bare shoulder from where her wound had been healed. Feeling her stir slightly under the gentle touches, he smiled watching her look up at him with her gorgeous cerulean blue eyes. Watching her abruptly raise in shock, he watched her quickly look around her surroundings in distress. "It's alright, you're safe here. I won't let anything happen, I promise." He gently stated, trying to ease her fear.

"Where am I?" Usagi demanded, not recognizing her surroundings. Noticing she wasn't wearing her shirt, she gasped quickly wrapping her arms around her, covering her exposed skin. Seeing the young man standing before her was dressed in white armor, she watched him look at her with worried eyes. "Who are you? What did you do to me?" She demanded, tears shining in her eyes.

"Nothing." The warrior quickly answered, blushing at her accusations. "I had to remove your shirt to properly heal your injury." He said, watching her abruptly look down at her shoulder. Seeing her look at her healed shoulder in surprise, he watched her gently rest her hand atop of the deep scar before she tearfully looked towards him once more.

"Thank you." Usagi tearfully stated, looking up at him as tears shone in her eyes. Seeing him smile at her then nod his head, she looked at him wondering why he seemed so familiar. "Why am I here?" She worriedly asked.

"You're safe I assure you. You're in another dimension, this was the only way I could assure our safety so I could tend to your injury." The Warrior stated as he knelt beside her. "I only wish to speak with you privately, then I will safely return you to the baseball field or wherever you wish."

"What do you want to speak to me about?" Usagi cautiously asked, watching the Warrior look up at her with familiar eyes. "Why do I feel like I know you?" She curiously asked aloud. Seeing him smile at her question, she heard his soft chuckle before he stood.

Walking to where her shirt lay, he knelt down lifting the shirt from the ground. Tossing the shirt towards the blonde, he smiled when she easily caught the shirt with one hand. "My name is Apollo, I'm from the Celestial realm. I've been searching for our lost Guardian for over a year now. We need her now more than ever, our realm is at risk of falling to this new threat. The same threat that destroyed Kinmoku." He said, watching the blonde place her blood-stained shirt back on. "She is the descendant of King Draco-sama and Queen Serenity-sama." He said, smiling at her soft gasp. "I have suspected it was you for some time now Usagi-chan, but I was having to wait for confirmation."

"You've been watching me?" Usagi asked, seeing him smile before chuckling once more.

"You really don't see who I am, do you?" Apollo asked in amusement when watching her shake her head.

"No." Usagi softly stated, then gasped watching Yumiko soon stand in the place of Apollo. "You're- you're one of them." She said, quickly standing and taking a nervous step back from him.

"I'm not one of them." Yumiko sternly answered, then swiftly teleported in front of his friend. "I am a warrior of the Celestial Realm, one of your appointed Guardians, Princess Serenity-sama." He said, gently taking her hand into his. "I was sent to bring you home to the Celestial Realm, to bring our Princess and our Guardian back to her rightful place in the Cosmos."

"My home is on Earth now." Usagi said, tears shining in her eyes. "I- I'm already a Sailor Guardian to the Earth." She said shaking her head, then looked up as a stray tear streaked her cheek. "I'm engaged to Prince Endymion-sama. We're going to be the future rulers, King Endymion and Neo-Queen Serenity of Crystal Tokyo."

"Is that what you really want Usagi-chan?" Yumiko asked, seeing her tearfully look up at him. "You have another choice, you can leave this behind and start another future. You can take Kikyo-chan and her Guardians with you and offer the child a new life, you can protect and nurture her to ensure she becomes the Queen she is meant to become."

"I- I can't." Usagi said tears streaking her cheeks. "I have my duties here. My Guardians have sacrificed so much to ensure my future happens."

"Yes you can, this is your choice, not theirs to choose for you." Yumiko said, as he gently cupped her chin into his hand. Tilting her chin up, he gently brushed the tears from her cheeks as he looked into her tear-filled eyes. "You and your betrothed have been apart for so long, you've become unfamiliar with one another. You said it yourself, you have forced conversations anytime you speak with him." He said, watching as a soft sob escaped her lips. "It's alright." He gently stated, pulling her into his embrace as she bitterly began to sob in his arms. "It's alright my friend." He gently stated, holding her tightly against him as she let out all the hurt and pain she had kept to herself for the past year.

"I'm sorry." Usagi softly stated, as she pulled from her friend's embrace. Wiping the tears from her cheeks, she shakily exhaled looking up at her friend.

"It's alright." Yumiko said, gently caressing her cheek. "You do not have to give me an answer now, but I will need to know soon." He said, gently placing something cool and metallic in her hand. "This brooch is yours, my friend. If you decide that you want to accept this. I will show you what you will need to do." He said seeing her look down at the brooch in her hand. "You can embrace this power and become the most powerful Guardian the Cosmos has known. You will be the defender of the planets and realms who do not have appointed Guardians. You will be able to help the realms finally live in peace. You will become Sailor Cosmos."

"Sailor Cosmos." Usagi softly stated, looking down at the ornate brooch in her hand. "What about my Guardians?" She asked with tears shining in her eyes.

"They will remain on Earth to ensure this realm stays safe. They will finally be free of their duties and live normal lives. You will still be able to freely move amongst the realms. You can see them anytime you wish." Yumiko said, smiling as his friend gently brushed her fingers against the brooch. "Think about it my friend." He said, while gently touching her shoulder. "Please, do not tell your Guardians about me or the brooch. This decision needs to be yours and yours alone. This is your future, your decision, and no one else's to make for you." He said, watching her nod her head.

"I won't tell them about you or the brooch." Usagi said, placing the ornate brooch into her pocket. "How long have I been here?" She asked, watching Yumiko smile at her question.

"Not long, it's probably later into the night, possibly early morning by now." Yumiko said, hearing her soft gasp.

"They're going to be so angry with me." Usagi said, looking at her friend. "I need you to take me back, please." She pleaded.

"You need to rest from your injury." Yumiko said, watching Usagi stubbornly shake her head.

"I will rest at home." Usagi sternly answered, watching Yumiko nod his head before chuckling.

"Alright." Yumiko said, gently wrapping his arm around her waist. Pulling her closer against him, he smiled seeing her blush at how close they were. "Where do you want me to take you?"

"To my apartment." Usagi said, watching him nod his head. Watching his clothing meld to the white armor once more, she looked at the ornate sigil in the center of his breastplate. "This looks like the brooch you gave me." She said, running her hand along the sigil.

"It's the royal family's crest, your father's royal sigil, the seven-pointed star." Apollo stated, placing his hand over hers. "I am sworn to protect you Usagi-chan, if you should ever need me, just call out to me and I will be there." He said, watching his friend tearfully nod her head.

"Thank you, Yumi, I mean, Apollo-chan." Usagi said, correcting herself.

* * *

Tiredly sighing as he looked down at the quiet streets, Yaten shivered from the sudden drop in the breeze. 'Where are you at Usagi-chan?' He worriedly thought, looking up at the early morning sky.

"Have you heard anything?" Taiki tiredly asked, stepping out onto the balcony.

"They checked in with me almost an hour ago, they've been searching throughout the city all night. They won't say it, but they're worried. I could hear it in her voice when I spoke with Michiru-san earlier." Yaten said, looking up at the early morning sky.

"Go get some rest, you've been up most of the night waiting for Usagi-chan." Taiki said, gently taking the communicator from his brother. "I will stay up in case-"

Turning at the sound of the door unlocking, the two quickly rushed from the balcony watching as Usagi quietly entered the apartment.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Please leave a review and let me know what you thought! As always thanks for reading, keep an eye out for the next chapter!**

**-ShadowQueenGalactica**


	6. Choices: Chapter 5

**Choices**

**By: ShadowQueenGalactica**

* * *

**Author Notes:** This story is based a few years after the Sailor Starlight's and Princess Kakyuu have returned to Kinmoku. Mamoru has returned abroad to continue his studies, and Usagi and the others are either in college or pursuing their life. With that said, and hoping to not give any spoilers, I hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything affiliated with Sailor Moon

* * *

**:::Chapter 5:::**

Nervously standing outside her apartment door, Usagi softly sighed hoping Taiki and Yaten were still asleep so she could quickly change before they woke. Slipping the key into the deadbolt, she heard the soft click of the door unlocking. Gently pushing the door open, she sighed in relief not hearing signs of movement.

Stepping into her apartment, she looked down and noticed Yumiko and her gear was lying on the floor. 'They must've brought my car home too.' She thought, then was snapped from her thoughts when feeling Yaten suddenly embrace her. "Yaten-chan." She gasped surprised at his reaction.

"Usagi-chan." Yaten sighed swiftly embracing the blonde. Immediately noticing the bloodstained shirt, he gasped pulling her at arm's length. "You're hurt, what happened?"

"I'm alright, Yaten-chan." Usagi said as she lowered the shoulder of her shirt the best she could revealing the fresh scar. "See it's been healed."

"Did Hotaru-chan heal you?" Taiki asked, watching Usagi shake her head.

"No." Usagi said as she walked past her two friends quietly walking towards the bathroom.

"Where are you going?" Yaten demanded. "You've been missing this entire time, you need-"

"I'm alright Yaten-chan, I'm taking a shower and changing my clothes." Usagi interrupted, before abruptly turning and going the direction of the bathroom.

"Who else would have the ability to heal her injuries?" Taiki asked, watching Yaten shake his head with uncertainty.

"Contact the others, Taiki-chan. They need to know she's safe." Yaten said, watching his brother press the small button on the communicator. Turning his attention back to Usagi, he watched her walk into the bathroom then roughly shut the door behind her. 'What happened to you?' He worriedly thought.

* * *

**(Twenty Minutes Later)**

"Where is she?" Haruka demanded, as soon as she and Michiru entered the apartment.

"Is she alright? Is she hurt?" Michiru worriedly asked. "Setsuna-chan and Hotaru-chan are on their way now."

"She's in her bedroom getting dressed." Yaten said, pointing towards the bedroom. "No, she isn't hurt." He said, knowing he technically wasn't lying since his friend's injury had been healed.

"What?" Haruka and Michiru asked in surprise.

"The blood that Setsuna-chan and Hotaru-chan found?" Michiru asked with confusion.

"Did she say where she was?" Haruka worriedly asked.

"No, she just came in and went straight to the bathroom to shower." Yaten said, watching Haruka swiftly walk the direction of the bedroom.

"Thank you for letting us know." Michiru said, smiling in relief as she passed the silver-haired young man.

* * *

Slipping her jacket on over the tank top to conceal her scar, Usagi tiredly sighed as she looked at her reflection. Touching the scar on her shoulder, she felt tears sting her eyes at the memory of the surprise attack.

**_(Flashback)_**

_'I have to find Yumiko-chan!' Usagi desperately thought, then screamed out feeling something strike her from behind. Feeling an explosion of pain in her shoulder, she stopped doubling over from the immense pain. Grabbing her shoulder, she gasped in shock and pain feeling the warmth of her blood quickly drenching her hand. Nervously bringing her gaze down, she looked in horror at the gaping hole in her shoulder._

_Groaning in pain, Usagi weakly collapsed to her knees as she felt tears streaking her cheeks. 'I need help.' She desperately thought, tightly closing her eyes. Screaming out as she was encompassed by a mass of dark energy, she felt the pain suddenly cease as she was consumed in warm energy before everything went dark._

**_(End of Flashback)_**

'She almost killed me.' Usagi thought, wiping the stray tears from her cheeks. Zipping the jacket, she turned at the sound of a knock on her door. Quickly going to the door, she glanced over at Kikyo who was still sleeping. Gently opening the door she gasped seeing Haruka standing in the hall. "Haruka-chan." She said, quickly embracing her Guardian. "I'm sorry." She tearfully stated as tears streaked her cheeks.

"Neko-chan." Haruka softly stated, embracing her Princess. "Are you alright? Hotaru-chan, she found blood at the practice field. We've been so worried about you." She said tightening her hold around her friend as Usagi began to cry. "It's alright, you're safe now. We're not going to let this happen again." She said, trying to console her friend.

"Usagi-chan." Michiru softly stated, seeing how shaken her friend was over her ordeal. "What happened?" She worriedly asked, watching her friend wipe the tears from her cheeks as she shakily sighed trying to calm her emotions.

"It happened so fast." Usagi said, trying to calm her shaky voice. "I was at the practice field with Yumiko-chan. Sitha-san, the one who attacked me before, she attacked us out of nowhere. I didn't sense her presence this time, not until it was too late." She said, still shaken that the woman had managed the surprise attack on her.

"Is Yumiko-san alright?" Michiru asked, seeing her Princess nod her head.

"Yes, he was able to escape. I told him to go for help so I could-" Usagi said, then shook her head as she bitterly spoke. "I'm such a baka." She bitterly stated, as more tears streaked her cheeks. "I- I left my brooch in the car, so I was trying to get to my car while they argued over me."

"They?" Haruka questioned. "There's another one?"

"Yes, there was another one with her this time. He kept telling her to get what she needed, then to dispose of me." Usagi tearfully stated, then looked over at Yaten and Taiki who were quietly standing back listening. "I swear I wouldn't tell them where Kikyo-chan was, I will lay my life down for her before I give them what they want." She said, not seeing their surprised looks at her words when Haruka abruptly grabbed her chin forcing her to look at her.

"We won't let that happen." Haruka sternly stated. "What happened next Neko-chan?" She asked, trying to control the myriad of emotions she was experiencing.

"I was running away from them and I remember this sharp, horrible pain from behind. Then everything went dark. I- I woke up a block from here this morning. I came straight home as soon as I woke." Usagi said, tearfully looking up at her Guardian hoping they would believe her. "I- I have this." She said, unzipping the jacket and lowering the jacket revealing the scar. "Someone helped me escape and healed my injury, we-we must have an ally." She said, raising the jacket over the scar and zipping it once more. "I'm so tired Haruka-chan, I need to rest."

"Get some rest Neko-chan." Haruka said, watching their Princess nod her head. "We will return this evening, will you please remain in the apartment for today?"

"Yes." Usagi said, watching her Guardian smile at her.

"Try to keep your brooch with you at all times." Michiru softly stated, touching her friend's shoulder. "One of us will be nearby at all times until she's defeated."

"Thank you Michiru-chan." Usagi said tearfully smiling.

"I want them to remain here, you should be safe having them here." Haruka said watching her Princess look at her in surprise. "Forget what we discussed, you three are staying here." She said glancing back at Taiki and Yaten.

"Alright, we're fine with that." Yaten said, watching Haruka nod before she turned her attention back towards Usagi.

"Get some rest Neko-chan, we will see you later this evening." Haruka instructed, watching her Princess smile and nod her head. "I'm glad you're alright." She said, embracing her Princess once more. "Please don't scare us like that again." She sternly stated, then smiled when Usagi tearfully nodded.

Watching her two friends leave the apartment, Usagi tiredly looked over at Taiki and Yaten. "I'm sorry but I need to get some rest will you-"

"Go get some rest Usagi-chan, you've been through a lot." Taiki stated, worriedly smiling at the blonde. "We'll listen for Kikyo-sama if you leave your door ajar."

"Thank you Taiki-chan." Usagi said, then quietly turned walking to her bedroom. Entering her bedroom, she smiled seeing Kikyo lying on the bed curled up asleep sucking her thumb as she slept. Gently pulling the blankets back, she carefully laid down not wanting to disturb the sleeping toddler as she pulled the blankets over her. Turning onto her side to where her back faced Kikyo, she smiled feeling Kikyo snuggle next to her. Closing her eyes, she soon drifted off to a deep slumber.

* * *

**(Three Hours Later)**

Hearing Kikyo's soft chatter from Usagi's bedroom as he tiredly emerged from the spare bedroom, Seiya watched Yaten quickly go into the bedroom. Seeing him emerge moments later, he noticed his brother trying to quiet Kikyo as she whimpered, reaching back for something in the bedroom. "What is it Kikyo-sama?" He asked, watching his Princess quickly turn at his voice and smile.

"Sei-chan!" Kikyo happily squealed, reaching for the dark-haired guardian.

"Shh.. Kikyo-sama." Yaten shushed glancing back to see Usagi slightly stir then go back to sleep. Handing the toddler to Seiya, he turned gently pulling the door shut. "Don't wake Usagi-chan." He quietly stated, then abruptly realized they never woke their brother upon his request.

"Odango is back?" Seiya quickly asked. "Where was she? Is she alright? What happened?" He worriedly asked.

"Usa-chan." Kikyo happily stated, pointing to the closed door. "Hold." She demanded, reaching towards the closed door.

"Not right now, later I promise. She needs to rest Kikyo-sama." Yaten said, seeing tears beginning to well in the toddler's eyes. " Please don't cry, Kikyo-sama." He quickly pleaded, seeing the toddler was fixing to have one of her tantrums.

"Usa-chan!" Kikyo loudly wailed, as tears streaked her cheeks. Turning and slapping Seiya, she felt him quickly lower her to the floor.

"No ma'am, we do not hit, that hurts." Seiya sternly stated, watching the small Princess drop to the floor and throw a tantrum. Watching her throw herself back on the floor, he watched tears streak her cheeks as she screamed and cried at the top of her lungs.

"Seiya-chan." Yaten angrily snapped, quickly scooping their Princess into his arms and swiftly carrying her from the hall.

"What did I do?" Seiya incredulously asked, following his brother. "I'm not the one having the tantrum." He snapped, irritated he was getting the blame.

"You're the one that upset her." Yaten said, trying to calm the crying child.

"Let me see her." Taiki stated, taking the Princess into his arms. Feeling her wrap her arms around his neck, he felt her suddenly grab a fistful of hair from his ponytail and jerk. "Ow!" He cried out, trying to pry her small hand free from his hair. "Kikyo-sama, what has gotten into you?" He demanded, wondering why the toddler was lashing out at them.

"Kikyo-chan." Usagi calmly stated, watching the toddler suddenly let go of Taiki and happily turn in Taiki's arms to look at her.

Feeling Kikyo wriggle in his hold trying to get down, Taiki swiftly set the toddler down from his arms.

"Usa-chan!" Kikyo excitedly stated, running to the woman. Embracing her leg, she smiled feeling the woman lifting her up into her safe warm embrace. Snuggling against her, she smiled as she rested her head against her protector's shoulder.

"Is she alright?" Usagi worriedly asked, then noticed Seiya was there. "Seiya-chan, when did you-"

"Yesterday evening." Seiya said, walking to where she stood. "Are you alright?" He worriedly asked, seeing her smile up at his words.

"Yes." Usagi said looking into his intense blue eyes. Feeling their gazes lock, she could see the genuine worry and concern shining in his eyes. Losing herself in his gaze, she swiftly broke her gaze away when Kikyo snuggled closer against her. "Kikyo-chan." She gently stated, smiling at the child's affection before she gently kissed the top of the toddler's head. "Are you hungry?" She asked as she walked past Seiya towards the kitchen.

* * *

"Usagi-chan, let me make breakfast." Yaten said, watching the blonde stubbornly continue to prepare breakfast.

"I'm alright Yaten-chan." Usagi said, gently laughing at the big fuss he was making over her preparing breakfast.

"I'm sorry for Kikyo-sama waking you." Taiki apologized, watching Usagi smile up at him.

"It's alright, she's still a baby, she doesn't understand." Usagi said, smiling at the toddler who was sitting in front of the balcony door watching two small birds hopping around on the ground near the door. Watching her excitedly slap her hands against the door, she watched the birds swiftly fly away. "You scared them." She said, watching the toddler swiftly look back at her words. "Where did the birds go, Kikyo-chan?"

"They go?" Kikyo repeated, looking back out the large glass door. Quickly growing bored with the window, she turned and swiftly went in search of her bunny.

"She's so calm with you." Seiya said, chuckling as he walked into the kitchen. "She's the opposite with us. She's always been a little hellion with us."

"Seiya-chan." Taiki snapped. "She's still the Princess, show some respect."

"Relax Taiki-chan, she's two, she doesn't know I'm insulting her." Seiya said, chuckling at how serious his brother was being.

"She's never lashed out at me like she does with you three." Usagi said, smiling with amusement.

"How did you find her Odango?" Seiya curiously asked.

"Kakyuu-sama summoned me, at least that's what I believe happened." Usagi said, thinking back to terrible premonitions that plagued her dreams shortly before she discovered Kikyo at the park. "I was having these premonitions a week before I found Kikyo-chan." She said as she explained the events that led up to her finding Kikyo.

**(Flashback)**

_Noticing a shooting star streak across the late-night sky, she cried out in pain as the premonition suddenly plagued her mind once more._

_'Protect her…' A soft feminine voice weakly pleaded in her mind. 'Protect the Princess…'_

_Opening her eyes, Usagi watched a small red butterfly flutter towards her window. Watching the butterfly enter the apartment, she held her hand out feeling the warm familiar energy rest against her hand. "It can't be." She gasped. "Are they back?" Seeing the butterfly flutter off her hand, she had the sudden urge to follow it. Swiftly slipping her jacket on over her pajamas, she slipped her shoes on watching the butterfly exit through the window once more. "Please wait for me." She pleaded, as she swiftly ran out of her apartment in pursuit of the small butterfly._

**(End of Flashback)**

"I followed the butterfly to the park, I never imagined I would find a child. I was honestly expecting to see you three instead." Usagi said, smiling as she thought back to the first encounter with the small Kinmoku Princess.

**(Flashback)**

S_canning the sky for the red butterfly as she ran along the sidewalk, Usagi glanced back and sighed out when seeing the long distance between her and her apartment. "I should have taken my car." She tiredly mumbled, before sighing once more in frustration. Wrapping her arms around her, she shivered as the cold brisk autumn air cut through her pajamas. 'I should have dressed warmer too.' She thought miserably. Spotting the small red butterfly once more, she swiftly ran across the street seeing she was being led towards the park. 'Why am I being brought here?' She curiously thought as she entered the park's entrance._

_Walking down the dark path, Usagi sighed out in frustration seeing she had lost sight of the butterfly once again. "Where did you go?" She called out, looking around the night sky. Startled when it fluttered past her, she watched it go towards the direction of the rose gardens. Approaching the gardens, she felt her heart skip a nervous beat when hearing the muffled sounds of terrified cries. 'Is that a child?' She thought with sudden apprehension, as she swiftly ran towards the entrance of the gardens. Upon entering the gardens, she felt fear quickly take over her, when realizing the cries were sounding from a child. Swiftly running forward, she knew she had to help the child whose terrified cries filled the night air. 'Where are you?' She worriedly thought with panic._

_Hearing the cries grow louder as she neared the center of the gardens, Usagi abruptly stopped. Cast from the glow of one of the light posts, she saw the silhouette of a small child sitting on the ground. Watching the small butterfly circle her one final time, Usagi watched the butterfly flutter towards the small silhouette vanishing as the small child raised their hand upwards. Hearing a soft gasp from the silhouette, Usagi watched the small child swiftly stand, and take a few steps away from her._

_"It's alright sweetie." Usagi gently stated, while slowly kneeling on the ground, afraid she would frighten the small child away. "Are you alright? Are you here with someone?" She gently asked, while glancing around. Seeing the small child cautiously step forward into the light, she saw the child look at her, fear evident in her violet eyes. 'How old is she?' Usagi thought, standing in shock. 'She's still a baby, she can't be any older than two.'_

_**(End of Flashback)**_

"Kikyo-chan was so terrified, but she trusted me enough to let me take her back to my apartment." Usagi said, tears shining in her eyes. "You have all been through so much, I cannot imagine the pain you must be experiencing from your loss." She softly stated, a stray tear streaking her cheek. "I wish there was some way I could have helped to prevent what happened on Kinmoku."

"Thank you Odango." Seiya tearfully stated, gently resting his hand on her shoulder.

* * *

**(Later That Evening)**

Looking into the bedroom, Usagi smiled watching Kikyo suck her thumb as she slept in the middle of the bed. 'Good night sweet Princess.' She thought gently pulling the door shut. Walking back to the living room, she sat on the floor giving her Guardians her full attention once more.

"We need you to promise us you will contact us and let us know where you're going when you leave the apartment." Haruka said, watching their Princess nod her head. "Neko-chan, you're lucky that you're sitting here with us right now. I wish you remembered more about who stepped in to assist you, we don't know if they're a threat or not."

"They're not a threat." Usagi snapped in irritation, then abruptly realized her mistake. "They healed my injury, why would they do that, if they did not mean to become an ally." She said, hoping her response was enough to correct her mistake for lashing out so quickly.

"Usagi-chan, their intentions may still be misleading. We need you to be cautious and ready to transform when you're not at your apartment. This cannot happen again, you need to stay vigilant and ready to fight." Setsuna softly stated, suspecting their Princess was keeping something from them. "Do you remember any more from what happened?"

"No." Usagi said, averting her gaze as she glanced towards the balcony where Taiki, Yaten, and Seiya were waiting to give them some privacy to talk. "They should be inside, it's too cold for them to be outside." She said, before standing and walking towards the balcony door.

"She's keeping something from us." Setsuna softly stated, as soon as their Princess was out of hearing distance.

"She'll let it slip, give her some time." Michiru said, smiling with amusement, knowing their Princess was terrible at keeping secrets to herself.

"We have to get her out of the city for a while." Haruka said, watching the three young men enter the apartment once more.

"Where would we take her?" Hotaru curiously asked, trying to think of a safe location for their Princess.

"What about the lake?" Rei suggested. "We could rent a cabin." She suggested.

"Neko-chan, how much longer is your break?" Haruka asked, turning and glancing back at her Princess.

"This is my last week off." Usagi said, seeing the blonde nod then turn back to the others. 'What are they up to?' She thought, knowing her five Guardians were scheming something. "Why do you ask, Haruka-chan?" She curiously asked.

"You're going to the lake with us for the week." Haruka said, not seeing the look of surprise on Usagi's face.

"What?" Usagi asked, shaking her head. "I can't."

"Why not?" Michiru asked, raising her brow.

"I- I've been practicing with Yumiko-chan, he's expecting me to-" Usagi said, then was swiftly interrupted by Haruka.

"You're not supposed to be going around him Neko-chan. Do I need to remind you what you two almost did on Halloween?" Haruka asked, turning her head to see her friend blushing profusely.

"That was a mistake, we've both apologized to one another for our behavior that night." Usagi said, wishing she had not mentioned Yumiko in front of Seiya.

"Mistake or not, I don't want you around him Neko-chan. He's only after one thing-" Haruka said, then grew quiet at the sound of knocking on the door.

"I'll get it." Usagi said, wanting to escape the conversation. Noticing Seiya reach the door before her, she felt her heart stop for a moment seeing Yumiko at the door. 'Not good!' She thought, suddenly panicked and quickened her steps to the door. 'I have to get him out of here!' She thought, knowing she couldn't allow Haruka to see him at the apartment.

* * *

Sitting at the table, Yaten and Taiki were trying to stifle their laughter as Haruka brought up the Halloween incident. Noticing Seiya curiously watching the conversation, they watched him look to them wanting answers.

"Later." Yaten said, then turned his head at a sudden knock on the door. 'Who could that be?' He curiously thought.

"I'll get it." Seiya quietly stated, standing and walking towards the door. Opening the door, he looked in surprise seeing a young man with blonde hair standing on the other side. "Yes? Can I help you?" He demanded, wondering why the man was at the apartment.

"Is Usagi-chan here?" Yumiko asked, noticing the dark-haired man was warily looking at him. 'Who is he?' He curiously thought, then smiled when seeing Usagi quickly duck under the dark-haired man's arm and step out of the apartment.

"What are you doing here?" Usagi quickly asked, nervously glancing back to make sure Haruka had not followed her.

"I wanted to make sure you were alright. You haven't been answering my calls or texts." Yumiko worriedly stated, reaching out and gently brushing his hand against her arm. Hearing Usagi sigh in frustration, he watched her apologetically look up at him as she spoke.

"My phone has been in my room in silence mode so I could sleep." Usagi apologetically stated. "I'm really sorry, Yumiko-chan." She said, feeling him gently take her hand into his. Blushing at the soft touch, she blushed more as he leaned in closer to her.

"I was worried you didn't want to see me anymore." Yumiko said, smiling at how red her cheeks were. Glancing at the dark-haired man still standing at the door, he smiled more noticing the dark-haired man was jealously watching them, his mouth agape as he stood there and watched. 'He's jealous of me, this is going to be fun.' He thought with amusement, knowing he was going to take great pleasure getting under the young man's skin.

"Yumiko-chan." Usagi softly stated, gently pulling her hand from his. "Of course I want to see you, why wouldn't I?" She said, smiling as she took a step back. "I have your bag here." She said, glancing through the gap she had squeezed through. Hearing Haruka soon speak to Seiya, she noticed Seiya glance back to respond to Haruka. 'Don't say it Seiya-chan! Please don't say anything.' She worriedly thought, then closed her eyes and sighed out in frustration when hearing Seiya announce Yumiko's presence.

Noticing Usagi swiftly step in front of him, Yumiko noticed the dark-haired man quickly step aside as the door jerked open. 'Dammit, she must be one of the Guardians to the Princess.' He thought, recognizing the aggressive blonde from the night of the Halloween party.

* * *

'This is Yumiko-san.' Seiya jealousy thought, watching the way the young man was holding Usagi's hand. Seeing the way he was making Usagi blush, he clenched his fist at his side, his other hand tightening around the door. Hearing Haruka speak to him, he swiftly snapped from his thoughts turning and looking at her.

"Who is at the door Seiya-san?" Haruka curiously asked, noticing how tense Seiya was becoming. Watching Seiya turn and look at her, she frowned not seeing their Princess. "Where's Neko-chan?"

"She's out in the hall talking with Yumiko-san." Seiya said, smirking as Haruka swiftly stood and walked towards the door. Opening the door wider for her, he stood back and watched with amusement at the look of sudden discomfort on the young man's face. Seeing Usagi protectively standing in front of Yumiko, he watched the way she sternly looked up at Haruka. 'Does Odango have feelings for him?' He worriedly thought, feeling his smirk turn to a frown as his stomach twisted with sudden apprehension.

"What are you doing here?" Haruka angrily demanded. "I told you to stay away from her." She warned. "I will finish what I started if you don't leave now." She threatened.

"Haruka-chan." Usagi sternly stated, looking up at her friend. "He's my friend, just as you are, don't threaten him."

"Why is he here, Neko-chan?" Haruka demanded.

"He's here for his bag." Usagi quickly stated, pointing in the doorway. "Let me grab it for you." She said, hesitantly leaving him as she quickly went for his bag. Glaring at Seiya as she walked past him, she watched him look at her in surprise. Quickly lifting Yumiko's bag, she gasped feeling Haruka suddenly jerk the bag from her hold.

"Here, take it. Now leave and don't come back." Haruka sneered, roughly shoving the bag in his arms. "I don't want to see you here again." She warned.

"Message received." Yumiko scoffed, glaring at the blonde. Turning his gaze towards Usagi, he smiled at her, seeing her look of humiliation as she was forced to watch her friends attempts to belittle and threaten him. "I will see you around Usagi-chan." He said, watching her smile back and nod her head before speaking.

"I'll see you around, Yumiko-chan." Usagi said, feeling strong humiliation over Haruka's behavior towards her friend. Watching him wink at her as he walked away, she tried to stifle her laughter as she turned and walked back into the apartment. "He's such a flirt." She mumbled as she walked into the apartment.

Hearing the door roughly shut behind her, Usagi quickly attempted to take a detour through the kitchen but gasped feeling Haruka quickly grabbing her by the wrist stopping her. "I didn't know he was coming over." She quickly stated.

"Pack your things." Haruka sternly stated. "We're going to the lake for a few days. We will be back in the morning to leave. "

"What if I don't want to go?" Usagi asked, frowning when Haruka gave her a stern look.

"You're going whether you like it or not." Haruka sternly stated. "After what happened, we want you away from the city for a few days."

"Alright." Usagi muttered, softly sighing, then abruptly looked up at her friend. "They're going with me." She said, sternly looking up at her Guardian, trying to keep a firm look as she stated her stipulation. "I'm not going anywhere without Kikyo-chan."

"If it will get you out of the city, that's fine." Haruka reluctantly agreed, hoping the Kinmoku Princess and her three Guardians would help keep their Princess sidetracked and out of trouble for a few days.

* * *

**(The Following Morning)**

Walking into the cabin, Usagi looked around seeing it had a large den. Setting Kikyo out of her arms, she slid the bag from her shoulder setting it by the door. Lowering the second bag she had been holding, she smiled watching Kikyo grab onto her bag and drag it away.

"Mine." Kikyo stated, dragging the bag behind her as she walked towards the couch.

"This is nice." Seiya said as he walked into the large two-story cabin.

"There's four bedrooms on the top floor and two on the bottom." Michiru said as she walked into the cabin.

"Michiru-chan and I will take the rooms on the lower level." Haruka said as she walked into the cabin setting her and Michiru's bag down.

"I guess we will take the rooms on the top floor." Yaten said as he and Taiki walked into the cabin. "I'm going to have my own bed." He excitedly said, chuckling when he noticed Usagi blush.

"I'm sorry about your living arrangements." Usagi said, blushing in embarrassment. "I wasn't planning on getting four new roommates or I would have gotten a bigger place." She said playfully winking.

"Don't apologize." Yaten said chuckling. "I'm just teasing, Usagi-chan." He said, then softly sighed before growing serious. "We do need to eventually find our own place though, especially if we make Earth our permanent home."

"We will need to stay close to Usagi-chan." Taiki suggested, looking over at Yaten as he spoke. "Kikyo-sama is not going to like being separated from her Usa-chan." He said with amusement, knowing their Princess had become attached to their friend. "If that's alright with you, Usagi-chan." He asked, watching her nod her head.

"Of course." Usagi said, tearfully smiling up at Taiki. "I'm going to go pick out my room." She said, quickly grabbing her bag from the floor. Trying to blink her tears back until she passed the three, she quickly hurried upstairs not wanting them to see her cry.

Noticing tears shining in Usagi's eyes as she quickly walked past him, Seiya worriedly watched as she hurried up the stairs. 'Odango.' Seiya worriedly thought, patiently waiting a few moments. Grabbing his bag from the floor, he quickly glanced back at his brother's as he spoke. "I'm going to go pick my room before you two find the better one." He said, chuckling before going up the stairs as well.

Knowing what their brother's intentions really were, Taiki and Yaten decided to stay back so Seiya could go see what had upset Usagi. Noticing their Princess had wandered off, the two quickly went in search of the toddler.

* * *

Picking the last bedroom at the end of the hall, Usagi swiftly opened the door and walked into the bedroom, pushing the door shut behind her. Dropping her bag to the floor, she shakily exhaled as tears streaked her cheeks. 'Why do they want to leave?' She bitterly thought, knowing she had enjoyed having them at her apartment. 'I don't want to be alone again.' She desperately thought, not noticing her door quietly opening. Gasping when she heard Seiya speak, Usagi felt herself flinch when feeling his hand gently rest against her shoulder.

"Odango." Seiya softly stated, gently touching her shoulder. Feeling her jump under his touch, he heard her soft sniffle as she swiftly wiped the tears from her cheeks. "What's wrong?" He worriedly asked, stepping in front of her. Brushing some stray tears away, he watched her tearfully look up at him. "Yaten-chan didn't mean any offense by his comment." He gently stated, hoping his brother's comment wasn't the reason for her being upset.

"I know." Usagi quickly stated, forcing a smile. "I'll be down in a bit, I want to unpack my things."

"I know I haven't said it, but it's so good to see you again." Seiya softly stated, looking into her cerulean blue eyes. "I- I've missed you Odango, I thought I would never see you again." He said, hearing her soft gasp as she blushed at his words.

Feeling her stomach nervously twist at his words, Usagi looked up into his intense blue eyes. 'Say something back to him, tell him how much you've missed him.' She thought, feeling at a loss for words. "I- I've missed you too Seiya-chan." She said, seeing his surprised look at her words.

Surprised at her words, Seiya gently chuckled before speaking. "I'm going to go pick my room, Odango. I don't want to incur the wrath of Haruka-san, for being alone here with you." He said, watching Usagi smile more, before nodding her head at his statement. "Are you sure you're alright?" He worriedly asked.

"Yes, I'll be fine Seiya-chan." Usagi said, smiling at his concern for her. Watching him nod his head, she watched him quietly turn and exit her room. Walking to the door, she gently pushed the door shut and walked to where she had dropped her bag. Softly sighing, she smiled thinking back to the soft touches where Seiya had brushed her tears away.

* * *

**(Three Hours Later)**

"I'm so bored." Usagi mumbled as she walked into the den sitting at the end of the couch. "Can I just-"

"No." Haruka sternly interrupted, hearing her Princess huff out in frustration. Smiling at how Usagi crossed her arms across her chest, she watched her friend lean back more against the couch staring out the window. Turning her attention back to her book once more, she lowered the book in annoyance as her Princess released another overly dramatic sigh expressing her boredom. 'She better not make me regret this.' She thought, sighing out in frustration as she abruptly shut the book. "You can go out onto the porch Neko-chan, do not venture off any further from there." She sternly warned.

"I won't, thank you Haruka-chan." Usagi excitedly stated, swiftly leaving the room to go get her jacket and shoes.

Shaking her head in annoyance, Haruka opened her book once more grateful for the silence once more as she continued to read.

"You're such a softie." Michiru teased as she walked into the den.

"Really?" Haruka said, raising her brow as she looked up at Michiru. "Please explain." She said with amusement.

"I'm pretty sure, I remember you saying that she wasn't going to leave the cabin." Michiru said watching Haruka smile before speaking.

"She can't leave the porch, so technically she's not leaving the cabin." Haruka smugly stated, watching Michiru smile before she gently laughed.

* * *

Stepping out into the brisk air, Usagi smiled as she looked up at the afternoon sky. Walking to the three steps that led up to the large covered porch, she silently sat unaware she was being watched.

"I see they let you out." Yaten teased, watching her abruptly turn and look at him.

Seeing Yaten was stretched out on the wooden porch swing, Usagi smiled at her friend's wry comment before speaking. "Where are Taiki-chan and Seiya-chan?" She curiously asked.

"They went for a walk with Kikyo-sama." Yaten said while sighing out in boredom. "I stayed behind, I don't care much for being outdoors."

Smiling at his comment, Usagi leaned back loudly exhaling her disdain before lying back on the porch. "I wish I wasn't a Princess sometimes, I just want to have a normal life." She sighed, then quickly raised when hearing her phone ring. 'Please don't be Mamo-chan.' She anxiously thought, removing the phone from her jacket pocket. Looking at the screen, she smiled before quickly answering the phone. "Hello."

Watching Usagi smile down at the phone, Yaten watched her stand and walk further away from him as she answered the phone. Noticing how she lit up and laughed, he noticed her blush at something that was said, then abruptly realized who she was talking to. 'She's going to get into trouble if she gets caught.' He thought with amusement. 'Why is she so drawn to him?' He thought, knowing there was something about Usagi's classmate that made him suspicious.

Laughing at Yumiko's words, Usagi felt her smile drop and her face turning a bright red at his next words. "I do not!" She said almost too loud. Noticing Yaten was watching her, she quickly turned her back to him before quietly speaking. "I'm going to message you, I have my friends here with me. Alright, bye." She said, then lowered her phone ending the call. Going through her messages she smiled when seeing his name amongst the messages. Leaning against the wooden railing of the porch, she swiftly typed her message.

_Usagi: Sorry about that Yumiko-chan, I have my Guardians here. I don't want to risk getting caught talking to you._

_Yumiko: Where are you? I tried stopping by your apartment this morning. I was hoping you would go to the batting cages with me._

_U__sagi__: I'm staying at the lake for a few days. They don't want me in the city after what happened the other day._

_Y__umiko__: Which lake? I don't want to be too far from you in case you need me._

_U__sagi__: I have my two Guardians here with me, I will be fine for a few days. The others stayed behind to see if she would come out of hiding to look for me again. I don't think she will, this is just a waste of time. I would rather be back at the apartment._

_Y__umiko__: You mean spending time with me?_

Gently laughing at the message, Usagi nervously bit her lip wondering how she should respond to the message. Thinking for a moment, she softly exhaled before quickly typing her reply and pressing send.

_Usagi: Do you miss me? It sounds like you do._

_Y__umiko__: Yes._

_Y__umiko__: Why are you avoiding my question?_

_U__sagi__: I'm not. I'm at Tama Lake, we're in cabin number four._

_Y__umiko__: Are you inviting me to stop by?_

_U__sagi__: I'm inviting you to help me have some fun. I feel like I'm being held here as a prisoner. You can't get caught, if they see you, they won't let me out of the cabin for the duration of the stay._

_Y__umiko__: I'm leaving now, I will be there in an hour._

_U__sagi__: I will be watching for you. Thank you!_

"Who are you talking to?" Yaten curiously asked, wondering if the blonde would tell him the truth.

"No one really." Usagi said, quickly sticking the phone in her pocket.

"You know you don't have to lie to me. I'm not your Guardian, it's none of my business what trouble you want to get yourself into." Yaten smirked, watching Usagi look up at him in surprise.

"Then why are you asking, if it's none of your business?" Usagi retorted back, smirking back at him as she walked past him to go back into the cabin.

"Please be careful around him Usagi-chan." Yaten said, watching her suddenly stop at his words.

"What?" Usagi asked, stopping and turning to look at Yaten.

"You heard me, there's something about him that I don't trust. Taiki-chan and Seiya-chan can feel it as well when he's around you." Yaten said with concern. "Just promise me you'll be cautious around him."

"He's harmless Yaten-chan." Usagi said, smiling at his concern for her. "I'm going to be sneaking out in an hour. Will you watch Kikyo-chan for me?"

"You don't have to ask us to watch her for you." Yaten said chuckling. "She is our responsibility to protect. You don't have to worry about leaving her alone anymore."

"Sorry, it's just become a habit." Usagi said gently laughing. "Please don't tell them what I'm up to." She pleaded, before opening the door and walking into the cabin.

* * *

**(One Hour Later)**

Feeling her phone vibrate in her pocket, Usagi smiled as she swiftly pulled her phone out of her pocket. Seeing Yumiko's message, she placed her phone back into her pocket then tiredly sighed as she stretched. "I'm going to go take a nap, there's nothing else to do." She stated as she walked to the stairs.

"Don't sleep too long, we're going to be starting dinner soon." Michiru said, watching her Princess abruptly stop and turn to look at her.

"How long?" Usagi asked. "So I can set an alarm on my phone to wake me." She said, watching Michiru look to Haruka.

"Probably in two hours or so." Haruka said glancing at her Princess. "We can wake you."

"It's alright, I've got my alarm set already." Usagi said, quickly placing her phone into her pocket. Hurrying toward the stairs, she noticed Yaten walking down the stairs. "Is Kikyo-chan napping?" She quickly stopped and asked.

"No, she's on the porch with Seiya-chan. Why?" Yaten asked, then realized an hour had already passed.

"I'm taking a nap for a couple of hours." Usagi said, watching him nod his head.

"I won't let her disturb you." Yaten said, watching Usagi smile her thanks before quickly hurrying up the stairs.

Watching Usagi swiftly hurry upstairs, he shook his head watching her go into the bedroom abruptly shutting her door. 'She's going to be in so much trouble if she is caught.' He thought, knowing the blonde would probably have to endure a harsh lecture from both Haruka and Michiru.

* * *

Slipping her jacket on as she entered the bedroom, Usagi quickly walked to the window carefully and quietly raising it open. Bending down she lifted the fire escape ladder she had discovered in her closet and quickly attached it to the window. Releasing the ladder, she watched it automatically extend down within a matter of moments. Carefully climbing out the window, she slowly descended down the ladder, quickening her steps down as she became more comfortable with the descent. Seeing she only had a few steps left, she swiftly braced herself and jumped the remaining way down.

Glancing around, Usagi smiled as she ran along the back of the cabin. Reaching the end of the cabin, she smiled spotting Yumiko's car parked at the cabin next to theirs a small distance away. Nervously sighing, she swiftly ran towards the car as quickly as she could. Noticing Yumiko was laughing at her, she glared at him as she reached the car.

"That was quite comical." Yumiko said, laughing more as she glared at him upon getting into the car.

"We need to go, I don't know if they saw me." Usagi quickly stated as she shut the car door. Putting her seatbelt on, she felt the car begin to reverse. Glancing towards the cabin, she smiled noticing Kikyo playing in a pile of leaves as Seiya stood by watching her. 'I don't want to lose them both.' She sadly thought, before turning her attention forward. "Thank you for coming to my rescue."

"You're welcome, what do you want to do first?" Yumiko asked, glancing at his friend.

"It doesn't matter, but I only have two hours before I need to go back." Usagi said, sighing in frustration.

"I know where we can go, I passed the sign on my way here." Yumiko said smiling.

"What is it?" Usagi curiously asked.

"Something fun, don't worry." Yumiko said chuckling at her curiosity.

* * *

Walking along the dirt path, Usagi smiled as she looked up at the towering trees above her. "It's so peaceful here." She said, closing her eyes at the soothing sounds of nature around her.

"Why do you let them control your every decision?" Yumiko curiously asked.

"I don't." Usagi said slightly blushing. "I'm here with you, aren't I?" She challenged back.

"Only because you snuck out." Yumiko said chuckling with amusement. "You're a Princess, my friend. You should be commanding them, not the other way around."

"This is the way it's always been." Usagi softly stated, tears shining in her eyes. "They have been Guardians longer than the rest of us, we trust their judgment."

"Usagi-chan, this isn't fair to you. You deserve to choose what you want. They should not control your future." Yumiko sternly stated.

"What would you have me do?" Usagi demanded tears streaking her cheeks. "If I don't marry Mamoru-chan, Chibi-usa will not be born. They would never forgive me if I prevented her birth."

"How do you know so much about your future?" Yumiko curiously asked.

"It's a long story." Usagi said, as she shakily exhaled. Wiping the tears from her cheeks, she turned her back to her friend staring out at the endless stretch of trees that surrounded them. "I want to leave with you so badly. But I can't-"

"You can, but you won't." Yumiko softly stated, resting his hands on her shoulders. "You are just as stubborn as he was." He softly stated, sadly smiling.

"Who?" Usagi softly asked, turning her head and looking into his gaze.

"Perhaps I will tell you if you truly consider my offer." Yumiko said, seeing the curiosity shining in her eyes. "You would be treated with the respect you deserve if you choose to leave with me." He said, looking into her tear-filled eyes. 'You're stronger than this, my friend.' He sadly thought.

"What are you keeping from me?" Usagi asked, turning and looking into his deep gaze.

"There's so much more to your past, they are keeping from you." Yumiko stated, then noticed her quickly reach into her pocket hearing an alarm sound.

"What was that?" Yumiko asked chuckling.

"I need to go back." Usagi said as she silenced her alarm. Hearing him sigh in frustration as he nodded his head, she frowned knowing he was right about her. 'I'm a nineteen-year-old college student and I'm still letting them bully me.' She sadly thought. "Yumiko-chan, will you come back tomorrow? I won't sneak out this time, I want to try something and I may need you to step in and help."

"What are you planning?" Yumiko asked, smiling at how nervous she was suddenly acting.

"I want to stand up to them. If I have you there, I won't back out of it." Usagi said, hearing his soft chuckle.

"Of course I will come back." Yumiko stated, proud of the young woman standing in front of him. "I will text you when I'm leaving my place."

"Thank you Yumiko-chan." Usagi said gently kissing his cheek.

Climbing back through the window, Usagi gasped feeling her foot catch against the window sill as she roughly crashed against the floor. Signing out in frustration, she swiftly stood removing the ladder from the window. Rolling the ladder back together, the way she found it, she secured the straps quickly placing it back into the closet, unaware she was being watched the entire time. Closing the closet door, she turned and let out a startled gasp seeing Seiya sitting on her bed. "What are you doing?" She quietly demanded.

"I should be asking you the same Odango?" Seiya smirked, as he stood from the bed. "Where did you go?" He curiously asked.

"For a walk." Usagi nonchalantly answered as she walked to the door.

"With?" Seiya asked, then gently grabbed her hand as she walked past him.

"Myself." Usagi said, watching as he raised his brow.

"Then, why did I see you leave in a black sports car?" Seiya asked, chuckling at her surprised look. "Who did you go with? Was it that guy that was at your apartment?"

"Yes, his name is Yumiko." Usagi said, noticing Seiya briefly frown. "Why do you care if I'm with him or not?"

"I don't trust him Odango." Seiya said, then looked at her in hurt and surprise when she wrenched her wrist from his hold.

"He's one of my friends Seiya-chan. He has been the only one I have had to talk to, and to just be myself with in the past year." Usagi said trying to fight back her emotions. "Rei-chan is the only one I have left here, and she's always busy with the temple."

"Where are the others?" Seiya asked, seeing tears shine in her eyes.

"Studying abroad." Usagi softly stated as she blinked her tears back. "I remember when you were in the same position as Yumiko-chan. Haruka-chan and Michiru-chan were constantly trying to keep me away from you. Now look where you're at, they are allowing you to stay at my apartment." She sternly stated.

"He's not a Sailor Guardian." Seiya said, noticing Usagi stop herself before she spoke any further.

"He's still a-" Usagi said, then stopped herself shaking her head with disappointment. "You're just as bad as they are Seiya-chan. Judging him before you can get to know him." Turning away from him, she walked out of the bedroom with irritation.

"Odango wait." Seiya pleaded, then sighed out in frustration. 'I don't want to see you get hurt.' He worriedly thought to himself, before quietly leaving the bedroom.

* * *

**(The Following Day)**

Glancing out the window, Haruka smiled seeing her Princess was still sitting on the porch. "She's up to something." She said as Michiru stood beside her.

"Usagi-chan?" Michiru asked, smiling briefly. "Not our Princess." She sarcastically stated, prompting a gentle laugh from Haruka. "Yes, she barely touched her breakfast this morning." She said, remembering how quickly her friend had excused herself from the table. "She's been on the porch all morning, hasn't she?"

"Yes." Haruka said, then frowned. "I don't understand why she's acting out. She never did this before, why now?"

"She's always had the girls, she's alone now." Michiru gently stated. "Our Princess thrives on companionship, she wasn't meant to be alone."

"She still has Rei-chan, us, but she doesn't respond to any of our invitations." Haruka said, noticing her Princess looking down at her phone once more. "He's the reason she's drawn herself away from us."

"Yes, he's part of the reason." Michiru said, then turned hearing Kikyo's happy chatter as she and Seiya went outside. "The Kinmoku Princess has helped keep our Princess occupied."

"Yes, she-" Haruka said, then grew silent watching a black sports car pull up into the driveway. "Dammit, Neko-chan." She angrily growled, swiftly walking towards the door.

* * *

Sitting on the porch, Usagi smiled as she watched for Yumiko's black sports car. Turning when the door opened, she smiled watching Kikyo exit the cabin with Seiya.

"Usa-chan!" Kikyo excitedly squealed running to the young woman.

"Kikyo-chan!" Usagi said mimicking the child's excitement. Feeling the toddler happily embrace her, Usagi smiled as she set the toddler into her lap. "Are you going to play in the leaves again?"

"Leaves." Kikyo excitedly stated as she pointed. "Usa-chan, go." She said while pointing towards the leaves with excitement.

"Your Usa-chan can't leave the house." Seiya said, watching Usagi glance back at him. "She's misbehaved." He teased, watching her smile.

"I have, I probably need to be punished." Usagi said, then laughed when she watched Seiya's cheeks grow red. Laughing more at the fact she managed to make him blush, she felt Kikyo quickly wriggle out of her lap as she took off running towards the pile of leaves. "Your Princess is escaping." She teased, watching Seiya snap from his embarrassing state and curse as he swiftly went in pursuit of the retreating toddler.

'I can't believe I said that in front of Seiya.' Usagi thought as she blushed. "I've been around Yumiko-chan too long." She muttered, smiling in amusement. Hearing the crunch of gravel from the driveway, Usagi smiled as she watched the black sports car parked behind hers. Squealing in delight, she swiftly ran from the porch watching him emerge from the car. Happily embracing him, she heard his chuckle as he embraced her back.

"You miss me?" Yumiko teased, watching her blush.

"I'm so nervous." Usagi said, feeling her stomach twist with anxiety. "I-"

"I am past done with you!" Haruka angrily sneered, storming out of the cabin, fists clenched at her sides. "Neko-chan go inside, now." She angrily demanded. "We will talk about this-"

"No." Usagi sternly stated, stepping in front of Yumiko. "Leave him alone Haruka-chan." She demanded, her voice strong and commanding.

"Excuse me?" Haruka scoffed, shocked her Princess spoke up against her. "I'm not in the mood right now, Usagi-chan. Move aside so I can-"

"No!" Usagi shouted taking a step forward. "You're going to listen to me for once Haruka-chan." She sternly stated, feeling the tight nervous knot in her stomach begin to ease as she stood up to her Guardian. "I'm tired of being treated like a child, being told what to do, who I can and can't see." She said clenching her fists at her side. "I asked Yumiko-chan to stop by for the afternoon. I'm tired of being trapped in the cabin like a prisoner."

Angered that she was being spoken down to, Haruka sternly took a step forward hoping to intimidate her timid friend. "I-"

"Don't interrupt me, I'm not done speaking." Usagi snapped, noticing Haruka was taken aback by her sudden stand against her. "I'm going to go spend the day with Yumiko-chan, we will be nearby." She said turning her gaze to Yumiko for a brief moment. "I was thinking about the boat docks?"

"That's fine." Yumiko said smiling at his friend. Seeing her turn her attention forward once more, he proudly smiled knowing he did not have to step in for her. 'This is how a Princess should command her attention.' He proudly thought.

"Do not threaten him anymore Haruka-chan." Usagi sternly stated, turning her attention back to her Guardian. "If you threaten him, you're threatening me." She said, then swiftly grabbed onto Yumiko's hand. "Let's go." She said as she pulled him the direction of the boat dock.

"Yes, ma'am." Yumiko teased, as he allowed Usagi to lead him by the hand towards the boat docks. Glancing back, he smirked seeing the look of complete shock on the blonde's face. Chuckling, he smiled as he gently squeezed his friend's hand. "I don't think she's going to be telling you what to do for a while." He said, then frowned seeing his friend had tears streaking her cheeks. "Are you alright?" He worriedly asked.

"I've never spoken to any of them like that." Usagi said, feeling tears streak her cheeks. "I'm a terrible friend."

"No, you're not." Yumiko sternly stated. "You're a wonderful person, do not ever think otherwise." He said, watching her sadly smile her thanks as she glanced up at him.

* * *

"What was that about?" Michiru asked from the porch in shock, still surprised at how their timid friend had stood up to Haruka. "Where is she going?"

"Not now." Haruka sternly stated, angrily walking past Michiru. "I need to make a call." She said as she angrily entered the cabin.

"Ruka-chan, what are you going to do?" Michiru worriedly asked, quickly following Haruka back into the cabin. "Don't do something you'll regret."

"This is something I should have done when we first started having these issues." Haruka angrily stated, before turning and glaring at Michiru. "Instead, I let you and Hotaru-chan talk me out of it."

"Don't." Michiru sternly stated. "If you do this, she may never speak to you again."

"I don't care." Haruka angrily stated. "She's going to mess up everything with this erratic behavior."

"At least calm down before you-" Michiru pleaded but was swiftly interrupted.

"I'm not calming down! I'm not backing out this time!" Haruka angrily sneered.

"Fine." Michiru sternly stated. "You're obviously in control of the situation." She scoffed, before angrily turning and walking away.

Watching Michiru angrily walk away, Haruka noticed Taiki and Yaten standing in the doorway of the kitchen. "Don't you two have better things to do?" She sneered, before angrily walking into the bedroom slamming the door shut.

"What just happened?" Taiki asked, glancing at his brother.

"I don't know, but we obviously missed out on something." Yaten said, sighing aloud in disappointment. "Come on, let's go find out, Seiya was outside with Kikyo-sama." He said, motioning his brother to quickly follow him.

* * *

Watching his friend pacing the boat dock, Yumiko smiled as he chuckled before speaking. "Will you sit down, and stop your pacing already."

"I can't believe I did that." Usagi said shaking her head. "I don't want to go back to the cabin, she's going to scream at me, I just know it." She said, then groaned in frustration. "Why did I do that?"

"You had to Usagi-chan, it looks like you should have done it a long time ago." Yumiko said, smiling as she finally stopped pacing and sat across from him. Scooting closer, he leaned forward taking her hands into his. "You did great. Do you feel better since you stood up to her?"

"Yes." Usagi softly stated.

"That's all that matters." Yumiko said then chuckled. "You were so authoritative, I've never seen that side of you before. It was kind of hot." He teased, laughing when his friend suddenly blushed a deep red, as she jerked her hands from his.

"You perv." Usagi said, hearing him only laugh more at his comment. Getting up she walked towards the edge of the dock looking out at the lake. "Who were you referring to when you said, I was as stubborn as he was?" She asked, keeping her gaze on the water. Hearing his footsteps approach, she felt him stand beside her as he stared out at the lake.

"Another time, when we're alone." Yumiko quietly answered.

"We are alone." Usagi said, then glanced back when Yumiko shook his head at her statement. "I think you're seeing things." She teased, then heard Kikyo's excited giggles soon sound as they approached the boat dock.

"Yumi-chan!" Kikyo excitedly stated, quickly running to the young man.

"Hey, munchkin." Yumiko said quickly scooping the toddler in his arms. "I've missed seeing you." He said, smiling as the toddler happily embraced him.

"Sorry for interrupting Odango, she kept asking for you." Seiya apologized, as he reached the dock. Deciding to properly introduce himself, he extended his hand out towards Usagi's friend. "I'm Seiya." He said, extending his hand out to the blonde holding Kikyo.

"I'm Yumiko, nice to meet you Seiya-san." Yumiko said, shaking Seiya's hand. Seeing the stern look Seiya was giving him, he smirked at the tight grip Seiya had on his hand as they shook hands. "You've got a strong grip." He chuckled, as their hands separated. "Do you play sports?"

"I used to." Seiya said, watching Yumiko smirk.

"Usagi-chan and I go to the batting cages for practice. Perhaps you should join us next time." Yumiko said watching Seiya smirk. "Then again, you would probably want to watch, I wouldn't want you to embarrass yourself." He said, chuckling when Usagi playfully swatted his arm.

"Yumiko-chan." Usagi said looking at her friend in surprise. "I'm sorry Seiya-chan, he's got a big ego since he's Team Captain." She said watching Yumiko feign hurt.

"That hurts Usagi-chan." Yumiko teased.

"Seiya-chan is an excellent baseball player." Usagi said, looking at Seiya for a moment before turning her attention to Yumiko. "If it wasn't for him pushing me in High School to keep trying, I would probably not be on the team now."

Smiling at her kind words, Seiya noticed the way Yumiko cockily raised his brow at her words, as he glanced at him. 'He's such a cocky bastard.' He thought with annoyance. 'I'll show him.' He thought, knowing he had to prove he was a better baseball player. "I'll join you two, just tell me when." He said, noticing Yumiko glance at Usagi.

"Are you alright with that Usagi-chan?" Yumiko asked.

"Of course." Usagi said smiling up at her friend.

* * *

**(Later That Evening)**

Sitting around the campfire, Usagi smiled as she watched Taiki and Yaten laugh at something Yumiko said. Feeling Kikyo snuggling against her, she looked down and smiled seeing the toddler was trying to fall asleep in her arms. "Are you sleepy?" She gently asked, while rubbing the toddlers back, trying to soothe her into sleep.

"I'll take her in when she falls asleep." Seiya said, glancing over at Kikyo who was drifting asleep in Usagi's hold. "She's really attached herself to you." He said, watching Usagi smile at his words.

"I'm going to miss her whenever you guys move out." Usagi softly stated. "I've gotten accustomed to having her there with me. It's going to be so empty again after you all leave."

"We will still bring her over to see you if you would like." Seiya said, seeing tears shine in her eyes.

"Of course I still want to see her." Usagi said sadly smiling.

"We're going to start looking for a place as soon as we get home tomorrow. We don't want to be an inconvenience to you any longer." Seiya said, seeing her raise her brow before looking up at him.

"An inconvenience?" Usagi asked while raising her brow. "If you were an inconvenience, I would not have invited you to stay with me." She said watching Seiya smile at her words before chuckling. "It's been nice having you all there." She said, turning her gaze back to the campfire, to hide her blush.

Chuckling at her words, Seiya smiled as he turned his gaze towards the flames of the campfire. 'I hope we can find an apartment near hers.' He thought, knowing he didn't want to be very far from Usagi.

Hearing soft snores sound from Kikyo, Usagi smiled as she tucked a stray strand of red hair behind her small ear. 'I'm not ready to lose you yet.' She sadly thought.

"Usagi-chan?" Taiki asked, watching his friend snap from her deep thoughts and quickly look up at him.

"I'm sorry, what were you saying Taiki-chan?" Usagi asked, giving him her full attention.

"I was asking if you wanted me to take her? I'm going in for the night, so I will listen for her if she wakes." Taiki asked, watching Usagi nod her head.

"Thank you, Taiki-chan." Usagi said, carefully standing and placing Kikyo into Taiki's waiting arms. "I'll be up later." She said, watching Taiki smile then nod his head.

"Stay up as late as you want." Taiki said smiling. "I don't mind staying up with her."

"Thank you Taiki-chan." Usagi said, watching him walk towards the cabin.

"You want a marshmallow Usagi-chan?" Yumiko asked, holding up a stick and a bag of marshmallows.

"No thanks." Usagi said as she looked up at the star-filled sky.

"Are you sure?" Yumiko asked, placing a couple of marshmallows onto the stick he was holding. Seeing her looking up at the sky, he noticed something was bothering her. "Are you alright Usagi-chan? You're being unusually quiet."

"Thanks for calling me loud." Usagi retorted, smiling at her friend as she turned her attention to him.

"I'm not calling you loud." Yumiko said chuckling. "You just act like something is bothering you."

"Nothing is bothering me." Usagi said as she shrugged her shoulders. "I'm just thinking about things." She said seeing him smirk.

"Things." Yumiko said raising a brow. "That's kind of a vague answer."

"It is not a vague answer." Usagi quickly answered back.

"I have to agree, it's kind of vague." Yaten said, chuckling when she glared at him.

"I don't want to go back into the cabin." Usagi said deeply sighing. "I don't want to face Haruka-chan yet, I feel terrible about how I spoke to her."

"Don't feel terrible Usagi-chan." Yaten smirked. "She's needed to be put in her place for a long time. You're their Princess, she is a Guardian, she should not speak down to you like she does. They've never shown you the full respect you deserve to be treated with." He said, seeing her smile at his words.

"Thank you Yaten-chan." Usagi said then softly sighed. "I still need to apologize though."

"No, you don't." Seiya said seeing her look at him. "If you apologize to her, it's only going to give her the impression that you were in the wrong, and she's going to continue to treat you the way she has in the past."

"Seiya-chan is right." Yaten said agreeing with his brother. "You didn't see her reaction after you two left, she was in complete shock." He said chuckling. "I've never seen her so furious, you humiliated her like she's done you so many times."

"This isn't making me feel any better." Usagi said, burying her face in her hands as she deeply sighed.

"Quit with the pity party." Yumiko teased, tossing some marshmallows at her. "We're supposed to be having fun Usagi-chan, remember?"

"Yes, I remember." Usagi said smiling at his words. "Are you coming back tomorrow?"

"If you want me to." Yumiko said smiling.

"Only if you want, no pressure." Usagi said, smiling back at him.

"So if I said I had plans, then you would be disappointed?" Yumiko asked, watching her smirk.

"I suppose I would just have to find something else to occupy myself with." Usagi said, hearing him chuckle at her response.

"Well, I guess it's a good thing I don't have plans then. I can't have you causing any trouble without me." Yumiko teased.

"Don't flatter yourself, I don't need you to cause trouble. I've been managing a lot of that on my own lately." Usagi said gently laughing. "Though it's more fun when I have someone getting into trouble with me."

"It really is." Yumiko said in agreement before chuckling.

Smiling in amusement at the playful banter between the two, Yaten noticed Seiya tensing at the sight of the two. 'He's jealous.' He thought, seeing his brother was struggling to hide the fact. Watching him abruptly stand and walk away, Yaten smiled seeing Usagi quickly take notice of the departure. 'This is going to be interesting.' He thought with amusement, watching Usagi soon stand and go after Seiya. 'Could she have feelings for Seiya-chan as well?' He curiously thought.

"Seiya-san, he has feelings for her doesn't he?" Yumiko curiously asked, looking over at Yaten. Noticing Yaten hesitate to answer, he chuckled before speaking. "Usagi-chan has feelings for him. She's talked about him on more than one occasion in the past. She would just light up when she spoke about him. For the longest time, I assumed he was the fiance." He said, noticing the stunned look on Yaten's face. "Did you not know?" He asked, chuckling.

"No, I always assumed it was only him that had feelings for her." Yaten said in surprise. "What about you Yumiko-san?"

"I've given up trying to steal her heart." Yumiko said chuckling. "I prefer to be friends with her, she's become like a sister to me. I'm afraid if I were to ever get into a relationship with Usagi-chan, it would change everything we already have."

"What do you mean?" Yaten asked, seeing Yumiko smile as he watched Usagi and Seiya talking with one another.

"We enjoy trying to embarrass one another, we can get pretty competitive with one another when we're on the field." Yumiko said, then softly sighed. "We had too much to drink at the Halloween Party I took her to. I- I don't think I would have ever forgiven myself if we had gone any further than we did."

"What did you two exactly do?" Yaten asked in surprise. "Usagi-chan, she doesn't remember much of anything from that night."

"If Haruka-san had not arrived when she did. I think we were going to go back to my place." Yumiko said slightly blushing. "Haruka-san has every reason to hate me, and not wanting me near Usagi-chan." He said looking away ashamed. "I can't help myself though, there's something about Usagi-chan that draws me to her. I don't like being away from her for very long."

"I know what you're talking about." Yaten said chuckling. "When we first met Usagi-chan, it felt like there was something that kept drawing us back to her. "

"I'm glad it's not just me." Yumiko said chuckling, then smiled when seeing Usagi and Seiya beginning to lean in closer to one another. 'Don't be afraid to take the leap, my friend.' He happily thought, then smiled hearing Yaten's shocked gasp as Usagi leaned in the remaining distance and kissed Seiya.

* * *

"Don't flatter yourself, I don't need you to cause trouble. I've been managing a lot of that on my own lately." Usagi said gently laughing. "Though it's more fun when I have someone getting into trouble with me."

"It really is." Yumiko said in agreement before chuckling.

Noticing Seiya abruptly stand and walk away, Usagi worriedly watched as he walked towards the small path they had taken from the boat docks. 'What happened? Why is he leaving?' She worriedly thought, as she stood and quickly went after him. Hurrying her steps to catch up with him, she reached out gently grabbing him by the hand stopping him. Hearing his surprised gasp, she watched him turn and look at her. "Where are you going Seiya-chan?" She worriedly asked.

"I just needed to go for a walk for a bit to stretch my legs." Seiya lied, seeing her raise her brow at him.

"Really?" Usagi asked, taking a step forward as she raised her brow. "You're taking a stroll on an unlit path during the night?" Seeing his small smirk, she blushed suddenly realizing she was still holding his hand. Feeling him gently tighten his grip on her hand as she tried to release her grip, she felt her stomach nervously twist with butterflies. "Seiya-chan I-"

"Do you have feelings for him Odango?" Seiya asked, trying to keep his voice steady.

"Who? Yumiko-chan?" Usagi asked, then laughed at the question. "I knew you were jealous." She teased, not seeing his blush due to lack of light cast from the night sky.

"I'm not jealous, Odango." Seiya abruptly stated, feeling himself blushing at her comment, grateful she couldn't see his reaction.

"I'm only teasing, Seiya-chan." Usagi said, smiling up at him while looking into his deep blue eyes. "To answer your question, no, I don't feel that way about Yumiko-chan. He's like a brother to me, a very perverted, overprotective brother." She said, gently laughing. "He's looked out for me since my first year at the University." She said, smiling at the thought. "He's only a friend, Seiya-chan." She said, then nervously exhaled before speaking. "Besides my heart was stolen by another." She said tears shining in her eyes. "It took me losing him, to realize how much of a fool I was for letting him go." She said as her voice began wavering slightly. "I- I never got to tell him, that he was good enough for me." She said, tears streaking her cheeks. "It's been one of my biggest regrets."

"Odango." Seiya softly stated, shakily reaching his hand up to brush her tears away.

"I'm sorry Seiya-chan." Usagi tearfully stated. "I'm so sorry, I never meant to hurt you. Can you forgive me for being so foolish."

"What about Mamoru-san?" Seiya asked, seeing her tearfully shake her head.

"I- I can't marry him, I haven't seen him in over a year. I- I don't know when I will see him again." Usagi tearfully stated. "I thought I loved him, but I've been away from him for so long. All this time, it's allowed me to really put my life in perspective. What my future would become if I stayed with him."

"How long have you felt like this?" Seiya asked with shock, his voice almost a whisper.

"Long enough." Usagi quietly answered, nervously reaching up and gently caressing his cheek. "I'm in love with you Seiya-chan, I need to know if you still feel the same?" She asked, knowing she was already anticipating his rejection. 'I've waited too long. He's probably moved on, abandoned his feelings for you.' She nervously thought, then snapped from her thoughts feeling him move in closer to her.

"My heart will always belong to you, Odango." Seiya said, seeing her tearfully smile up at him.

"Seiya-chan." Usagi said, as she closed in the small space between them and happily pressed her lips against his. Feeling Seiya wrap his arms around her waist, she felt him pull her closer against his embrace. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she felt their innocent kiss quickly build with passion. Blushing as their lips slowly parted, she smiled resting her head against his chest as he held her tightly against him. "I love you Seiya-chan." She softly stated, happy tears streaking her cheeks.

"I love you too." Seiya happily stated, tears shining in his eyes.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Please leave a review and let me know what you thought! As always thanks for reading, keep an eye out for the next chapter!**

**-ShadowQueenGalactica**


	7. Choices: Chapter 6

**Choices**

**By: ShadowQueenGalactica**

* * *

**Author Notes:** This story is based a few years after the Sailor Starlight's and Princess Kakyuu have returned to Kinmoku. Mamoru has returned abroad to continue his studies, and Usagi and the others are either in college or pursuing their life. With that said, and hoping to not give any spoilers, I hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything affiliated with Sailor Moon

* * *

**:::Chapter 6:::**

**(The Following Morning)**

Waking to the sun's rays, Seiya smiled to himself, stretching as he rose. Glancing out the bedroom window, he noticed Haruka placing some bags into her car. 'They must be leaving.' He thought, knowing they also needed to get ready to return back to the city. Looking up when his door opened, he watched Taiki enter his room.

"I heard Usagi-chan kissed you last night." Taiki stated, watching his brother happily smile as he nodded his head.

"She also told me that she loves me." Seiya said, seeing his brother's surprised look.

"What about Mamoru-san?" Taiki worriedly asked, not wanting to see his brother get hurt again from Usagi's rejection. "She's still engaged to him, is she not?"

"She tried calling him last night, but it went straight to voicemail. She's going to try calling again this morning." Seiya said, looking up at his brother. "She's ending her relationship with Mamoru-san, for me." He said, happy tears shining in his eyes.

"I'm glad you've found happiness." Taiki said smiling. "I really am Seiya-chan."

"Thank you, Taiki-chan." Seiya said, knowing all he ever wanted was to be with the one who stole his heart three years ago.

* * *

"Mamoru-chan, it's me again. It's really important that I speak to you. We need to talk if you will call me back as soon as you get this message." Usagi said, then sighed as she lowered the phone. Looking down at her bare finger, she shakily sighed as tears shone in her eyes. "They are all going to hate me for this." She softly stated, looking over at Yaten who was sitting next to her on the porch wooden porch swing.

"They will forgive you in time. This is your life Usagi-chan, not theirs." Yaten said, then gently bumped his shoulder against hers. "You're stuck with us now." He teased, trying to get her to smile.

Turning at the sound of the door opening, Usagi watched Haruka walk past them without a second glance. Seeing her walk down the steps, she softly sighed watching Haruka get into the car roughly pulling the door shut.

"Usagi-chan, we're leaving. Will you please turn these in to the office before you leave? You need to be checked out before noon." Michiru said, handing her friend the keys to the cabin.

"Of course." Usagi said, watching Michiru smile her thanks then walk towards the steps. "Michiru-chan, I-"

"Don't apologize Usagi-chan." Michiru sternly stated, refusing to turn and look at her Princess. "Give her some time, Ruka-chan will be over it in a few days. She won't stay angry for very long." She said, then turned and looked at her friend. "Please stay out of trouble, we're going to give you some space until Haruka-chan is completely over this."

"I'll be careful." Usagi said, watching Michiru smile then nod her head.

"That's all that we ask." Michiru said, then turned forward continuing to the car.

"I've got two of my strongest Guardians mad at me." Usagi said, sighing in frustration. "I'm sure Hotaru-chan and Setsuna-chan will be mad at me next after they find out what I said to Haruka-chan."

"Unless they already know. At least they will already be mad at you when they find out about you and Seiya-chan." Yaten said, hearing her groan out with more frustration. Watching her bury her face in her hands, he gently patted her shoulder as she mumbled to him.

"You're not helping Yaten-chan." Usagi mumbled, hearing his chuckle as he patted her shoulder.

* * *

Walking down the stairs, Seiya smiled watching Kikyo happily embrace his leg as she ran from the kitchen. "There you are, I was looking for you. Are you hungry?" He asked, lifting her into his arms.

"Drink." Kikyo stated, pointing to the empty sippy cup on the floor.

"Alright, let's get you something to drink." Seiya said, walking into the kitchen. Opening the fridge door, he lifted the juice carton pouring some juice into the cup. Placing the cup in the toddler's hands, he watched her eagerly snatch it before turning and running out of the room.

"Kikyo-chan?" Usagi called out from the other room.

"She just ran out of the kitchen Odango." Seiya called out, placing the juice back into the fridge. Closing the fridge door, he smiled walking out of the kitchen and noticed Usagi dropping her bag and Kikyo's bag by the door. "Are we leaving?"

"We need to be out of here by noon." Usagi said, watching Seiya smile and nod his head.

"Alright, I will go gather my things." Seiya said, then smiled as he abruptly stopped. "I almost forgot." He said, as he went back to where Usagi was standing. Wrapping an arm around her waist, he pulled her closer as he gently pressed his lips against hers. "I didn't get my morning kiss." He teased, as their lips parted. Watching her blush, he chuckled before turning and walking towards the stairs once more. "I'll tell the others to start gathering their things, as well."

Watching Seiya walk upstairs, Usagi smiled as she leaned against the wall gently touching her lips. 'I've never felt like this with Mamoru-chan.' She thought, knowing something more stirred within her when she was in Seiya's embrace or when they kissed. 'Yumiko-chan is right, this is my life. I want to start making my own choices, I want to decide what is going to be best for me and Seiya-chan.' She thought, happily smiling.

* * *

**(Later That Afternoon)**

"What about these?" Taiki asked while scrolling down the website on Usagi's laptop. "There's a two-bedroom and a three-bedroom available for rent."

"How far is it from here?" Yaten asked, seeing Taiki scroll down for the address. "It's across town."

"We agreed we were going to be close to Odango since Kikyo-sama is so attached to her." Seiya said, glancing towards the living room where Usagi was sitting on the floor with Kikyo. Smiling at how their Princess was nestled safely in his girlfriend's lap, he noticed the two Princesses were riveted by the movie, their focus solely on the television. Gently chuckling, he shook his head before turning his gaze forward as Yaten and Taiki were still quietly discussing the apartment's location. Turning his attention towards the balcony door, he noticed the skies were gray, lighting beginning to flash in the distance.

"We may not have a choice." Taiki stated, softly sighing. "There's not very many apartments close by that have available units."

"What about here?" Yaten suggested. "Have you looked on the website?"

"Yes, it was the first one I checked." Taiki stated, then softly sighed. "Perhaps we could speak with the manager personally. They may have something coming up, but it's just not listed yet." He suggested.

"We'll go down and speak with him." Yaten said, nudging Seiya with his elbow. Watching his brother turn to look at him, he smirked before speaking. "Let's go."

"Where are we going?" Seiya asked, wishing he had been listening to their conversation.

"We're going to go see if they have any available units here." Yaten said, watching his brother smile and nod as they stood and quietly left the apartment.

* * *

"Any luck Taiki-chan?" Usagi curiously asked while walking into the kitchen.

"Nothing yet." Taiki said, sighing out in frustration.

"Where's Seiya-chan and Yaten-chan?" Usagi asked, noticing the two had left. "I didn't even hear them leave." She said smiling.

"Usa-chan, drink!" Kikyo shouted from the living room. "Drink!"

Gently laughing, Usagi turned to see the toddler pointing towards the pink sippy cup she was holding. "I'm getting it Kikyo-chan." She said, smiling at how impatient the toddler was acting. Hearing Taiki gently chuckle, she turned her attention forwards as he spoke.

"They went to see if there was anything available here." Taiki said, watching his friend quietly nod her head. Noticing her nervously fidgeting with the sippy cup she was holding, he smiled before speaking. "Do you have any suggestions?" He asked, watching her walk to the fridge to prepare the sippy cup.

"I know you guys said that you have the money from your time here as idols. But it's going to deplete fast if you get your own place. You'll have to pay the deposits for the apartment, then the utilities, then you'll need to get furniture. By the time you have all the amenities, you're probably not going to have much left." Usagi said as she removed the juice from the fridge and prepared the sippy cup.

"I've thought of that myself." Taiki said, then softly sighed. "But we need to leave and get out of your way."

"No, you don't." Usagi sternly said, seeing him look at her in surprise. "You can still stay here, we just need to get a second bed for the spare bedroom, you and Yaten-chan can share a room." She suggested. "We can set up an area in the living room for Kikyo-chan, I can lay on the couch until she falls asleep every night." She said, noticing Taiki smirk before speaking.

"What about Seiya-chan?" Taiki asked, seeing her blush.

"He can stay in my room." Usagi said, feeling her cheeks flush with embarrassment. "We're adults, we're a couple now, it's not any different than if we were to move in with one another." She said, watching Taiki go into deep thought for a moment.

"If you're sure this will not be an inconvenience." Taiki said watching Usagi smile at his comment as she happily spoke.

"Of course not, I've enjoyed having you four here." Usagi happily stated, while walking towards the living room once more.

"If you're sure it's not going to be an inconvenience, then yes, we will stay." Taiki said, blushing slightly when Usagi suddenly embraced him.

"I'm so excited, I officially have roommates." Usagi said, as she happily went back to the living room. "Kikyo-chan, here's your drink." She said as she watched the toddler greedily take the cup.

Chuckling at Usagi's excitement, Taiki turned his head and smiled watching his brothers walk into the apartment with the look of defeat. "No luck?"

"No, they won't have an opening for another three months." Seiya said, sitting at the table in frustration.

"Then I guess we're staying here with Usagi-chan." Taiki calmly spoke, noticing Seiya quickly look at him.

"What?" Yaten asked in surprise.

"Usagi-chan and I were talking while you two stepped out. She made a really good point, and I agree with her." Taiki said as he closed the laptop. "Our money isn't going to last long if we get our own place. For the time being, we will get another bed for the spare room-"

"I get the bed!" Yaten quickly interrupted. "Seiya-chan can have the couch." He said, watching his brother shrug.

"The couch is fine with me." Seiya said indifferently as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Can I finish please?" Taiki snapped glaring at the two. "As I was saying, we will get a toddler bed for Kikyo-sama and set her up an area in the den." He said, then smiled looking forward to both of his brothers' reactions. "Seiya-chan will share a room with Usagi-chan." Watching Yaten's jaw drop, he watched Seiya turn two shades of red as he quickly glanced back at the blonde for confirmation.

"Only if you want, or you can have the couch." Usagi nonchalantly stated, then quickly turned forward trying to hide the smile on her face. 'I can't believe I offered to share my bedroom with him.' She thought, blushing once more at the idea of him being in her bed sleeping next to her.

"That's fine." Seiya said gently clearing his throat. "I guess we're shopping for beds then." He said, glancing back to the living room. "Do you want to go pick out your bed Kikyo-sama?" He asked, watching the toddler look up briefly before turning her attention back to the movie she was watching with Usagi. "I guess not." He said chuckling.

"Well I am, let's go. The sooner we buy it, the sooner it will be delivered." Yaten said, as he quickly stood. "Usagi-chan are you going with us?"

"No, I'm going to stay here." Usagi said softly sighing. "I need to try to call Mamoru-chan again." She said, nervously sighing as she stood. "I don't understand why he's not answering my calls."

"You may have to leave a text message." Seiya said gently pulling her into his embrace. "I'm not going anywhere, so don't worry." He teased. "Are you sure you don't want to go, you can help Kikyo-sama pick out her bed."

"I want to go, but I need to take care of this first." Usagi said smiling when she felt Seiya gently cupping her chin into the palm of his hand. Watching him leaning in, closing the space between them, she closed her eyes as his lips pressed softly against hers. 'I don't want this feeling to ever end.' She happily thought.

"We'll be home later, I love you Odango." Seiya softly stated as their lips parted.

"I love you." Usagi softly stated, then pressed her lips against his once more. "I'll get Kikyo-chan ready." She said, watching him smile and nod his head. "Come on Kikyo-chan, let's go get your shoes and jacket on." She said, watching the toddler excitedly follow her.

"Go! Go! Go!" Kikyo excitedly exclaimed, happily following the blonde out of the living room.

* * *

Looking down at her phone in frustration, Usagi softly sighed as she tossed the device next to her on the couch. She had tried calling Mamoru three times within the last two hours, each time her call was automatically forwarded to voicemail. "Why is he not answering?" She muttered, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Maybe he's busy." Yumiko stated, appearing next to his friend on the couch.

Screaming out in startlement, Usagi watched her friend chuckle as he stood. "What are you doing here?" She demanded.

"Visiting my friend, I was bored." Yumiko said with amusement. "Sorry for frightening you, that wasn't my intention, though it was funny." He said laughing when Usagi glared at him.

"I didn't think so." Usagi muttered, then smiled. "I'm not used to seeing you using your abilities." She said playfully glaring at him. "Wait, you said you were bored?" She asked, watching him suspiciously look at her.

"I don't know if I want to answer this question." Yumiko teased. "I'm probably not going to like the answer if I respond yes."

"Kikyo-chan and her Guardians are going to be staying with me permanently now." Usagi said watching Yumiko look at her with surprise. "They're shopping for beds right now, they should be back soon." Usagi said watching Yumiko nod. "You want to help me move some stuff?" She said looking up at her friend pleadingly.

"What kind of stuff?" Yumiko asked, frowning when his friend pointed to a bookcase.

"I need to move that bookshelf onto that wall there." Usagi said pointing. "I want to put her bed in this corner."

"I thought she was sleeping in your room?" Yumiko asked, then slyly smiled when her friend blushed. "Oh, I see, a certain dark-haired Guardian has perhaps found his way into your bed?" He said leaning in closer as he spoke in her ear. Seeing how red with embarrassment she was, he chuckled before nodding his head. "Yes my friend, I will help you." He said as he walked towards the bookshelf, carefully removing pictures and books from the shelf. "Well, come on." He teased, noticing she was still recovering from her embarrassment.

* * *

"Mine!" Kikyo happily stated as she pointed towards the box Taiki was carrying.

"Yes, Kikyo-sama." Seiya said, smiling as he carried the toddler towards Usagi's apartment. Noticing his Princess point towards the small mattress Yaten was carrying, he patiently nodded as he chuckled. "Yes, we're going to put it together as soon as we get home." He said watching his Princess happily smile up at him.

"I wonder if our new living arrangements will cause more trouble for Usagi-chan?" Taiki curiously stated, knowing their friend was already dealing with Haruka being angry with her.

"Wait until Haruka-san finds out Usagi ended her relationship with Mamoru-san." Yaten stated, not noticing his brother tense at his comment. "She's going to be so furious, we may have to leave just to avoid her wrath!" He playfully said while laughing with amusement.

"No, it will just be Seiya-san who will have to flee." Taiki jibed in, laughing with his brother.

"Usa-chan, go." Kikyo commanded when spotting the familiar door to the apartment. Wriggling to get out of Seiya's hold, she happily laughed as she was lowered to the floor, quickly running towards the apartment door. "Usa-chan!" She happily called out.

Chuckling as Kikyo was impatiently waiting at the door, Seiya adjusted the bags in his hands as he grabbed the keys from his jacket pocket. "Alright, Kikyo-sama. Give me a moment, I'm getting it." He said unlocking the door. Opening the door, he noticed Usagi laughing and talking with someone. "Odango, we're home." He called out, happily smiling at his words.

"Usa-chan!" Kikyo happily called out, mimicking Seiya's greeting. Watching Usagi and Yumiko step out of the living room, Kikyo excitedly smiled running towards the two. "Yumi-chan!" She excitedly shouted. "Hold!"

"Munchkin, how are you?" Yumiko happily greeted Yumiko in return while lifting the toddler in his arms. "Your Usa-chan was telling me you're getting your very own bed. You're such a big girl now." He said, watching her turn and point as Taiki entered the apartment with the large box.

"Mine!" Yumiko happily stated.

"It's so cute!" Usagi excitedly stated, seeing the picture of the bed on the box. "Come on Kikyo-chan, you can help me make supper while they set up your bed." She said, holding her arms out as Yumiko happily went to her embrace. "Did you want to stay for dinner, Yumiko-chan?" She asked, not noticing the look of irritation from Seiya.

"Sure, I'd love to." Yumiko said catching the brief look of irritation from Seiya. 'This is going to be fun.' He thought with amusement, knowing how much he enjoyed making the Kinmoku Guardian jealous. "I'll help you out with the munchkin." He said, gently resting his hand against her lower back as they walked towards the kitchen.

"Seiya-san." Yaten calmly stated, noticing his brother's fists and jaw was clenched as soon as Yumiko rested his hand against Usagi's back. "Come on, we need to get this bed assembled for Kikyo-san unless you prefer sleeping on the floor again." He said, watching his brother quietly walk over to assist Taiki in removing and organizing all the parts from the box.

* * *

Glancing over at Usagi as she was sauteeing the vegetables, Yumiko smiled as he stepped closer to her. "We need to talk soon, alone." He said watching her silently nod.

"When?" Usagi softly asked, keeping her focus on the vegetables.

"Tomorrow?" Yumiko asked. "We can go to the batting cages."

"Sure." Usagi said, smiling as she smiled over at her friend. "I-"

"This smells so good." Yaten said walking into the kitchen. "Do you need any help?"

"No, it's almost done." Usagi said, not noticing Yumiko take a couple of steps away from her. Feeling arms soon wrap around her waist, she felt her stomach nervously flutter as Seiya rested his chin on her shoulder. "I cleared out some space in my closet for you, while you were out." She said turning her head to look into his loving gaze.

"Thank you Odango." Seiya gently stated, closing the small gap between them as he pressed his lips against hers. "I was thinking we could go-"

"I'm going to the batting cages with Yumiko-chan tomorrow. I need to stay in the routine of practicing for next season." Usagi said, watching Seiya smile at her words.

"Then I'll go with you, I want to see how good you are now." Seiya said watching Usagi smile at his words.

"I'm much better than you remember." Usagi said, then glanced over as Yumiko spoke.

"You should go with us, Seiya-chan. I want to see if you're still as skilled as Usagi-chan claims you are." Yumiko said, smiling smugly towards Seiya. "I'm sure she's better than you since it was high school since you last played?" He smugly stated.

"Yumiko-chan, be nice." Usagi said, gently laughing. "I'm sure Seiya-chan is still just as strong of a player as he was before." She said turning her focus back onto cooking dinner.

"I'll be there, what time?" Seiya asked, smugly raising his brow towards the blonde.

"Is nine o'clock alright with you Usagi-chan?" Yumiko asked, watching his friend nod her head.

"Yes, that's fine." Usagi said, smiling up at her friend. Turning off the burner, she lifted the skillet from the stove as Seiya released his hold on her waist. "Let's eat, Kikyo-chan." She said smiling at the toddler who had been playing by the balcony door.

"Eat, yay!" Kikyo happily exclaimed, as she quickly abandoned the bowl and rubber spatula she had been playing with.

* * *

Noticing Kikyo was drifting off to sleep in her arms, Usagi smiled as she lifted the small Princess into her arms as she carefully raised from the couch. "Let's get you to bed." She gently stated, smiling as Kikyo snuggled closer against her. Walking the short distance to the toddler bed, she smiled her thanks as Yaten walked over pulling the bed covers back. Laying Kikyo down onto the bed, she watched as the toddler immediately began sucking her thumb lulling herself to sleep. "Goodnight sweetie." She said gently kissing the top of the child's head. Covering Kikyo, she smiled as Kikyo instinctively tightened her hold on her bunny as she fell asleep.

"She loves that bunny." Yaten said, gently chuckling. "You've spoiled her so much." He teased.

"No, I haven't." Usagi quietly stated, smiling at his comment. "If she needs me, just wake me up." She said watching Yaten quietly nod as he walked to the couch. "Goodnight Yaten-chan."

"Goodnight." Yaten said waiting for his friend to leave the room before he turned the lamp out. Looking over at their sleeping Princess, he smiled hearing her mumble out for Usagi in her sleep before snuggling closer to the white stuffed bunny. "Goodnight Princess Kikyo-sama." He gently stated, then clicked the light out as he went to lay on the couch for the last night.

Walking towards her bedroom, Usagi could feel her stomach nervously flutter as she walked into the bedroom. Noticing Seiya was already asleep, she smiled seeing he had fallen asleep reading one of her comics. Gently taking the comic from his loose grip, she smiled, setting the comic onto the nightstand. Clicking the small lamp off, she carefully slid into the bed not wanting to disturb his slumber. Turning onto her side, where her back was turned to him, she blushed as her stomach nervously fluttered once more as his arm slid around her as he moved closer to her.

"Sorry, I was meaning to wait up for you. I guess I was more tired than I thought." Seiya gently stated, noticing how tense she felt. "Odango, if this is making you uncomfortable I can-"

"No." Usagi said as she turned in his hold. Gently caressing his cheek, she smiled as she could make out his smile from the glow of the moon cast in her bedroom window. "I want you in here with me." She said watching him smile more at her comment. "I've just never shared my bed with-"

"You and Mamoru-san never-" Seiya asked, watching her shake her head.

"No, I would stay the night with him on occasion if I was ever injured or too low on energy to return home after a battle. He would always stay on the couch so I could have the bed." Usagi said, feeling Seiya's breath against her lips as he gently pressed his lips against hers. Kissing him back, Usagi could feel soft shivers run through her as his hand slid ever so gently down her arm. Resting her hand against his bare chest, she felt her stomach flutter once more. 'Is he wearing clothes!' Her mind thought with a slight panic.

Feeling Usagi rest her hand against his bare chest, Seiya could feel his stomach flutter at the gentle touch. 'I love you so much.' He thought as he began to pour his emotion into the kiss. Hearing her soft giggle as he nipped at her bottom lip, he felt her move closer against him in response to the soft nip. Guiding her onto her back, he abandoned her soft sweet lips as he began to trail kisses along her jawline stopping on her neck as he focused his attention to her neck, gently nipping and trailing hot kisses against her soft skin. Hearing her soft sighs in response, he felt her wrap her arm around his neck as she turned her head prompting his lips back to hers. Nervously sliding his tongue against her bottom lip, he felt her open her mouth for him as their tongues twined and explored one another's mouth. Hearing a soft muffled moan escape her lips, he felt himself growing harder from her soft moans and gentle touches as they intimately kissed. "Odango." He groaned, as he breathlessly parted his lips from hers. Feeling her press up more against him, he blushed knowing she could feel how hard he had become, his body yearning for more.

Blushing when she could feel how hard he was as she pressed herself even more against him, Usagi could feel herself becoming moist knowing how badly she wanted him that moment. Gently pulling from him, she raised and felt her stomach flutter as she grabbed the bottom of her shirt lifting the shirt over her head before she could change her mind. Dropping the shirt to the floor, she shakily reached out nervously taking his hand. "I love you." She gently stated, before pressing his hand over her bare breast. "I need you Seiya-chan." She said, feeling him respond by hungrily pressing his lips against hers. Feeling his hand gently begin to massage her breast, she felt him move atop of her, his legs on either side of hers. Feeling their lips part, she felt a soft moan escape as his tongue flicked across her nipple, as he nipped and sucked at the tender spot. Feeling his thumb and finger massage her other breast, she felt his lips soon leave her tender breast as he soon pressed his lips to her other breast. "Seiya-chan." She sighed as she could feel her body urging her for more of his sensual touches.

"Odango." Seiya groaned out, in pleasure as Usagi dug her nails into his back in response to his touches and nips to her breasts. Nervously sliding his hand down to lower her pajama bottoms, he felt her lift her hips in response as he slid them down further. Feeling her kick them off the remaining way, he pressed his lips against hers once more as he slid his hand between her feeling the heat and moisture as he slowly slid two fingers inside her. Hearing her muffled moan, he felt her back arch in response to the touch. Slowly bringing his fingers back and forth, he enjoyed hearing her muffled moans as she arched her back every time he hit the right spot. "Do you like this?" He teased as he slowly parted their lips.

"Sei-Seiya-chan." Usagi moaned as she dug her nails into his back more. "Please." She moaned.

"Please, what?" Seiya teased, enjoying her responses as he explored her body. "Say it." He gently stated. "Tell me what you need."

"I need you inside me." Usagi begged, feeling her back arch once again to his touches, as he massaged her while gently thrusting his fingers back and forth inside her. "Please." She moaned.

Slowly sliding his fingers out of her, Seiya tried to contain himself from expelling already as another soft moan escaped her lips. Sliding his boxers off, he felt Usagi spread her legs more allowing him access. Positioning himself he pressed his lips against hers as he slowly slid into her, hearing her pained gasp, he knew he had taken her virtue. "Are you alright, we can stop."

"No." Usagi softly stated. "Please don't stop." She begged, then moaned out once more, ignoring the brief pain as he slid deeper into her. Feeling his lips pressed against hers once more, muffling her pleasured moans, she could hear his soft muffled groans as they moved their bodies as one, matching one another as they tenderly made love for the first time.

* * *

**(The Following Morning)**

Groggily waking to the bright rays of sun streaming into the bedroom, Seiya smiled seeing Usagi was still asleep. Wrapping his arm around her bare midriff, he felt her stir slightly before moving closer against him.

"Morning." Usagi mumbled as she tiredly woke.

"Morning." Seiya said gently chuckling. Pressing his lips against hers, he smiled feeling her rest her hand against his cheek as they gently kissed. "I love you Odango." He said as their lips gently parted.

"I love you Seiya-chan." Usagi said, looking into his loved filled gaze. "What time is it?" She asked, watching Seiya raise and look.

"It's still too early to be up." Seiya said, yawning as he laid back against the bed once more. "It's almost eight-thirty." He said, pulling the blankets closer to him. Reaching out to wrap an arm around her once more, he watched her abruptly toss the blankets off her as she quickly raised.

"What are you doing Odango?" Seiya asked, smiling with amusement as she searched for her missing pajamas from the night before.

"We're meeting Yumiko this morning at the batting cages, remember." Usagi said quickly abandoning her search and walking to her closet. Removing a silk robe, she slipped the robe on before gathering some clothes. "I'm going to go take a quick shower, get ready if you're going with me."

"Alright Odango, we still have half an hour, so calm down." Seiya said, chuckling as she swiftly hurried out of the bedroom. Lying back down, he sighed looking over at the clock. 'Why are they practicing so early? I could still be in bed with Odango.' He thought, annoyed with Yumiko for picking such an early time to meet. Getting out of bed, he lifted his boxers placing them back on as he tiredly rubbed his face. Not noticing the door, he jumped when hearing his brother speak.

"Why is she in such a hurry?" Yaten asked, peeking into the bedroom. "She nearly ran me down."

"Sorry about that." Seiya said chuckling. "We're meeting Yumiko at the batting cages this morning, we overslept."

"That's right, they were talking about it last night." Yaten said, then chuckled. "I'm almost tempted to tag along and see how much she has improved. She wasn't very good in High School." He said watching his brother smile at the memory.

"No, she definitely wasn't." Seiya said, chuckling at the memory of him training her. "You can go with us if you want, Odango won't mind if you tag along."

"I would, but my bed is being delivered this morning?" Yaten said, then turned at the sound of a knock on the door. "It's probably the bed, I'll get the door." He said, then slyly smiled. "Did you two, you know?" He teased, laughing as his brother turned a deep red with embarrassment.

"Get out of here you baka!" Seiya shouted, throwing a pillow at his brother.

"I'm going to assume that's a yes!" Yaten called out, swiftly dodging the pillow that was being hurled at him. Laughing as he walked to the door, he noticed Taiki sitting on the floor with Kikyo reading a book to her. "I've got the door, keep reading to her." He said, watching his brother smile his thanks as he continued to read the story to their Princess.

Pulling the door open, Yaten felt his smile suddenly drop as he stood in complete shock and stun. "Ugh-" He said at a complete loss of words.

Recognizing the silver-haired man, Mamoru raised his brow slightly before clearing his throat and speaking. "Is Usagi-chan home?"

"Yes, she's in the shower." Yaten said, watching Mamoru glance towards the door.

"Are you going to let me in?" Mamoru asked, motioning towards the door.

"Yes, sorry." Yaten said, taking some steps back as Mamoru silently walked past him into the apartment. "How long will you be staying?" He nervously asked, shutting the door before following behind Mamoru.

"I'm flying back tonight." Mamoru sharply answered, following Yaten through the kitchen. "How long will you three be staying?"

"Until we can find a new home for our Princess." Yaten said, then smiled as Kikyo curiously walked forwards.

"Ten-chan, hold!" Kikyo demanded, holding her hands up towards her Guardian.

"She's all we have left after our planet was attacked." Yaten said, lifting Kikyo into his arms. Feeling her wrap her arms around his neck, he felt her rest her head against his shoulder.

"My condolences for your hardships. Haruka-chan has been keeping me informed of what's been going on." Mamoru said, then noticed the bathroom door open. "Excuse me." He quickly stated, making his way to the bathroom as Usagi exited.

"Seiya-chan you better be dressed or I'm leaving you here." Usagi called out, as she opened the bathroom door. Stepping out of the bathroom, she walked to the bedroom to get her brooch and shoes.

"Usagi-chan."

Feeling her heart stop at the familiar voice, Usagi could feel tears shine in her eyes as she slowly turned and looked into deep blue eyes. "Mamoru-chan." She gasped, covering her mouth in shock. "What? What are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry I wasn't able to answer your calls. I've been busy at the hospital, and then with the flight, I didn't have a chance to return your call." Mamoru apologized, his voice calm and apologetic.

"It's alright, I understand." Usagi said, unsure if she should embrace him or stay where she was standing.

"I never should have let you stay here." Mamoru said, sighing out in frustration. "If I had just taken you with me after you graduated High School, we wouldn't-"

"We didn't know this would happen." Usagi softly stated, tears streaking her cheeks. "I'm sorry, please believe me when I tell you, I didn't mean for any of this to happen. I didn't mean to-"

"I'm seeing someone Usagi-chan." Mamoru abruptly interrupted. "I didn't mean for it to get serious, it just happened. We've been seeing one another for over a month now. She's a surgeon at the hospital I'm interning at, she's-"

"She's the one." Usagi answered for him, wiping the stray tears from her cheeks. "I'm seeing someone as well." She said looking down ashamed. "We-" She said, then abruptly turned at the sound of her bedroom door opening. Watching Seiya exit her bedroom only in his boxers, she felt her face grow red with embarrassment. "Seiya-chan." She hissed, completely mortified at the lack of clothing he was wearing. Noticing the complete look of her horror on her boyfriend's face when he saw Mamoru, she watched him quickly retreat back into her bedroom.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt." Seiya quickly stated as he retreated back to his girlfriend's bedroom swiftly shutting the bedroom door.

"I had a feeling it was him." Mamoru said, sadly smiling. "After they left, you just wasn't yourself anymore Usagi-chan. I kept hoping in time you would get over him, but it seems you never did."

"I'm sorry Mamoru-chan." Usagi said tears streaking her cheeks. "I've never been strong." She said looking down in shame.

"We're both at fault in this Usagi-chan." Mamoru said, nervously taking a step forward. "I need to get going, I need to go inform Setsuna-chan that there's going to be a major change to the timeline. I will also inform Haruka-chan and Michiru-chan to not interfere. This was both of our decisions, not one person's decision."

"Thank you Mamoru-chan." Usagi said sadly smiling. "I'll be right back, stay right there." She said, swiftly turning and going into the bedroom. Opening her nightstand, she opened the drawer and removed the engagement ring. Nervously exhaling, she swiftly shut the drawer and quickly left the bedroom once more. Pulling the door shut behind her, she walked to Mamoru and held her hand out revealing the engagement ring. "I don't feel comfortable keeping this. I want you to have it back."

Nodding his head, Mamoru gently took the ring from her outstretched hand. Tucking the engagement ring into his pocket, he nervously rubbed the back of his head unsure of how he should proceed. "I wish you happiness." He said watching her tearfully smile and nod her head.

"Thank you Mamoru-chan. I wish you the same." Usagi said, watching him quietly turn and walk out of the apartment. Watching her apartment door shut, she sighed out in relief knowing she was finally free to be with Seiya. Not hearing the bedroom door open behind her, she jumped feeling Seiya's hand gently touch her arm. Turning, she felt tears shine in her eyes as she happily embraced him. "I love you Seiya-chan." She said as she happily cried in his embrace.

* * *

"I'm glad you were able to make it, I was getting worried." Yumiko said, watching Usagi exit the batting cage next to him.

"Sorry we were running late, I had to take care of something." Usagi said as she walked next to the young man. "He's still as good as I remember." She said, smiling as the light in Seiya's cage began to blink indicating the last three pitches.

"It's alright, I knew you would call me if something was up or if you needed me." Yumiko stated, watching Seiya's final pitches. "He only missed two pitches, not bad." He said gently chuckling. Taking advantage of them being alone, he quickly grabbed her hand leading her towards a bench. Sitting down on the empty bench, he watched Usagi sit next to him and look up at him. "I need to know if-"

"I'm going with you." Usagi quickly interrupted, seeing the surprise on his face. "I- I'm just trying to find the right way to tell the others." She said, watching Yumiko smile and nod his head.

"Thank you Usagi-chan." Yumiko said, gently kissing the back of her hand. "Have you told your Guardians?"

"No, I'm not going to tell them." Usagi softly stated, looking down.

"What?" Yumiko asked in shock. "Why not?"

"If I tell them, they will do everything they can to stop me. Or they will try to come after me to bring me back." She said softly sighing. "I just want to disappear. I've messed up everything already, Crystal Toko is gone, my-" She said, her voice beginning to waver. "My daughter is no longer going to be born." Wiping the tears from her cheeks, she sadly smiled feeling Yumiko gently resting his hands on her shoulders.

"Look at me, my friend." Yumiko sternly stated, watching her tearfully look at him.

"You need to give them closure. You need to tell them you're leaving, if you just vanish, this could make things worse." Yumiko said, watching her tearfully nod her head. "I need to meet you tonight. There's so much more I need to tell you before you speak with the others." He said happily smiling. Noticing Seiya approaching from the batting cage, he knew he had to hurry. "Will you meet me tonight?"

"Yes." Usagi softly stated, nodding her head. "Where?"

"The Starlight Tower." Yumiko said, as he stood and grabbed his bag. "I will message you more details." He said, watching Usagi turn and take notice of Seiya and Yaten walking towards them.

Nodding her head, Usagi smiled as she lifted her bag from the ground. "You missed two pitches, you need more practice?" She teased, as Seiya gently wrapped his arm around her waist.

"It's been a while, my shoulders are going to be protesting later." Seiya said, before gently pressing his lips against hers. "You're-" He said, then frowned when hearing his phone ring.

Quickly removing the cell phone, he felt a brief sense of panic when noticing Taiki was calling. "Hello?"

* * *

Running down the path of the park, Seiya could see the desperate and panicked look on Taiki's face as he neared him. Seeing Yaten was already a distance away looking and calling out for their Princess, Seiya watched Taiki quickly run towards him.

"Where is she?" Seiya demanded. "How could both of you lose her?"

"Yaten-chan went to go to the restroom, I was the one who was watching her." Taiki guiltily stated. "She was playing in the tunnel, I watched her go into the tunnel and when I looked away for a brief moment she was gone." He worriedly stated, motioning to the red tunnel amongst the playground equipment.

"She couldn't have just disappeared!" Seiya angrily shouted, seeing how upset his brother was becoming. "Dammit, Taiki-san! She's our responsibility now, we have to-"

"Seiya-san, I swear, I just looked down for a brief moment, and then she was gone." Taiki interrupted, as tears filled his eyes. "If anything happens to her-"

"I can't find her." Yaten breathlessly stated as he quickly ran to where his brother's stood. "I don't understand, how could she just vanish?" He said, noticing Usagi and Yumiko were already quietly talking amongst one another forming a plan as Taiki and Seiya were too busy arguing.

"Now isn't the time for whose to blame." Usagi sternly said, watching the three abruptly look at her. "Taiki-chan, stay here at the playground in case she returns." She instructed. "There's five of us, we can split up and it will make the search quicker."

"I'll go back and look around the area of the parking lot." Yumiko said, watching his friend turn and nod her head, knowing he could easily teleport throughout the park and transport the child safely to Usagi if he were to find Kikyo.

"Thank you, Yumiko-chan." Usagi said, watching her friend turn and start the search towards the parking lot. "Yaten-chan, take the eastern path towards the bike trails, Seiya-chan you can take the western path towards the picnic areas, and I will take the south path that leads to the pond and gardens. If anyone finds her, we'll send a text or call, so we know the search is over." She said, then swiftly ran the direction of her path not giving them time to argue.

"What are you waiting for, go!" Seiya angrily snapped as he quickly went the direction of his path.

"It's going to be alright, we're going to find her Taiki-san." Yaten said, gently touching Taiki's shoulder before quickly going the direction of his path.

Watching his brothers and Usagi running their separate paths, Taiki nervously exhaled hoping their Princess was unharmed. 'Please be alright Princess.' He worriedly thought.

* * *

Running along the bike trails, Yaten cursed as another bicyclist swiftly sped around him. "Kikyo-sama!" He called out, as he glanced around the open area. Seeing a small dirt path, he swiftly ran down the path, in hopes she may have followed the trail. "Kikyo-sama!" He called out once again. "Where are you?" He worriedly stated as tears shone in his eyes. 'We have to find her, we have to keep her safe.' He desperately thought.

Abruptly turning as the sound of an explosion of two energies clashing with one another sounded, Yaten swiftly stopped, turning and worriedly looking as he tried to find the direction the loud crash had sounded from. "What direction did it come from?" He worriedly asked aloud, trying to pinpoint the direction of the fighting. "Dammit, I'm too far to tell." He cursed then glanced around to see if anyone was around. Not seeing anyone, he swiftly removed his brooch from his pocket, raising the brooch as he called out his transformation.

"Healer Star Power, Make Up!"

* * *

'If anything happens to her.' Seiya angrily thought as tears shone in his eyes as he looked amongst the families who were at the picnic pavilions. "Kikyo-sama!" He called out, as he looked around the picnic area.

Seeing some younger children playing in the distance, he hurried his steps wondering if she could be with them. As he grew closer, he frowned not seeing her amongst the small children. 'Where are you?' He worriedly thought. 'You have to be alright, you're all that we have left. We swore we would always keep you safe.' He desperately thought.

Hearing the sudden sounds of two attacks colliding, he felt his stomach twist with apprehension as he quickly ran the direction of the sounds. 'I've got to find somewhere to transform.' He thought, noticing a small secluded path. Running down the path, he glanced around before removing his brooch from his pocket. Raising his brooch, he shouted his transformation.

"Fighter Star Power, Make Up!"

* * *

"Kikyo-sama!" Taiki shouted as he continued to search for their Princess. 'Where did you go?' He worriedly thought as he walked towards a small group of tall hedges and trees. Walking through the small area, he looked over the tall shrubs, hedges, and other tall greenery that could easily conceal the small child.

"She's never done this before." Taiki mumbled, knowing it wasn't like their Princess to run off or hide from them. 'If anything happens to her, I will never forgive myself.' He worriedly thought as tears shone in his eyes. Abruptly turning at the sudden but distant sounds of two energies colliding, he felt his stomach nervously twist. 'Dammit!' He angrily thought, knowing the enemy was at the park. Grabbing his brooch from his pocket he quickly glanced around before he called out his transformation.

"Maker Star Power, Make Up!"

* * *

"Kikyo-sama!" Usagi shouted, as she desperately looked around the area. Spotting Kikyo's bunny lying on the path in the distance, she gasped as she swiftly ran to the toy. Picking up the toy, she felt tears shine in her eyes as she looked around. "Kikyo-sama!" She desperately shouted, as her stomach nervously twisted with fear.

"Are you looking for something Terran?" A feminine voice jeered from behind.

Feeling fear grip her at the sound of Sitha's voice, Usagi swiftly turned and gasped watching the warrior appear behind her. "Kikyo-chan." She tearfully stated, seeing Kikyo lying lifeless in the woman's arms. "What did you do to her?" She angrily demanded, tears streaking her cheeks.

"She's only sleeping." Sitha smirked, before wickedly laughing. "I was hoping I could use her to lure you to me. We have some unfinished business before I leave with the child."

"You're not taking her!" Usagi yelled, watching the woman laugh at her words.

"You can't stop me Terran!" Sitha sneered.

"I will." Usagi determinedly stated, swiftly removing her brooch from her pocket. Seeing Sitha look at her with shock, she swiftly raised her brooch shouting her transformation. "Moon Eternal, Make Up!"

"Impossible!" Sitha angrily shouted, shocked the Terran was the Sailor Guardian she had faced. "You damn pest, I will eliminate you once and for all!" She angrily sneered, summoning her energy. Using the energy to suspend the sleeping child in the air, she created a shield of dark energy around the Kinmoku Princess. "You will not take long, you are weak, Sailor Guardian." She scoffed, smirking when the Sailor Guardian angered at her words.

'I'll show you who's weak.' Eternal Sailor Moon angrily thought while summoning her Eternal Tier. "Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!" She shouted, watching the woman swiftly teleport dodging the attack.

"You'll have to do better than that!" Sitha jeered, as she began to wickedly laugh. Appearing above the Sailor Guardian, she released an onslaught of dark energy orbs. Watching the Sailor Guardian avoid most of them, then smiled with amusement as one of the orbs exploded near the Sailor Guardian throwing her roughly back into a tree. Watching her collapse onto the ground, she watched in surprise seeing the Sailor Guardian shakily stand and glare up at her. "Impossible! You shouldn't be standing after that blast!" She shouted out in rage.

"Give up Sitha-san, you're not getting the Princess!" Eternal Sailor Moon angrily shouted back. Wavering slightly, she raised her Eternal Tier towards Sitha once more, determined to protect Kikyo at all costs. "Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!"

Smirking at her words, Sitha watched with amusement as the Sailor Guardian pointed her weapon at her once more. Raising her hand, she summoned a shield easily deflecting the attack. Laughing as the Sailor Guardian looked up in surprise, Sitha smirked seeing the Sailor Guardian raise the weapon once more. "If this is all you've got Terran, I will spare you the embarrassment and give you a quick death!" She jeered before laughing.

"Let's end this once and for all Sitha!." Eternal Sailor Moon sternly shouted, pointing her tier at her enemy.

"Gladly." Sitha wickedly stated, her dark energy radiating around her. Extending her arms out she unleashed a powerful stream of dark energy onto the Sailor Guardian.

Watching the attack hurtle towards her, Eternal Sailor Moon swiftly raised her tier shouting her attack. "Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!" Surprised at how powerful the dark energy was compared to her attack, Sailor Moon closed her eyes, her insignia flaring with energy as she poured more power into her attack. 'I have to protect Kikyo-chan no matter what.' She desperately thought as the golden energy consumed her before combining with the power of the Eternal Tier. "You will not take the child!" She determinedly shouted as her attack expelled forwards overpowering the dark energy and striking Sitha. Hearing Sitha's shocked and angered screams soon sound, Eternal Sailor Moon weakly sighed before dropping her tier to the ground, weakly collapsing to her knees.

"I did it." Eternal Sailor Moon tiredly stated, before gently laughing. Noticing Kikyo was still being suspended in the air, she looked around suddenly realizing in fear Sitha had somehow survived her attack. 'No!' She thought, sensing the sudden attack from behind too late. Forcing herself to stand, she screamed out in shock as she swiftly leaping out of the way of a sudden beam of energy. 'Impossible!' She thought, seeing Sitha shakily standing a distance away. Noticing Sitha wavering slightly as she took a step forward, Eternal Sailor Moon quickly glanced around for her tier. 'Now's my only chance.' She desperately thought, seeing her Eternal Tier was only a small distance away. 'I have to stop Sitha-san.' She thought with fierce determination, as she ran forwards for her tier. 'I won't let you take her!' She fiercely thought.

"You- you wretched Terran!" Sitha angrily screeched, as she unleashed her final attack. Watching the Sailor Guardian swiftly make a final desperate run towards the tier lying on the ground. Watching in anticipation as the Sailor Guardian dove to the ground, Sitha watched the Guardian lift the weapon and shout her attack as the powerful blast hurled dangerously closer. 'She's too late.' She smugly thought while wickedly smiling.

Lifting the Eternal Tier from the ground, Eternal Sailor Moon swiftly raised her tier shouting her attack. "Silver Moon Crystal Pow-" Screaming out at the intense pain as the powerful blast of energy consumed her, she felt everything instantly grow dark never seeing the Starlight's arrival.

"No!" Sailor Star Fighter shouted, watching in horror as Eternal Sailor Moon was consumed by the enemy's attack. "Odango!" She heartbrokenly screamed, tears shining in her eyes. When the energy dissipated, she saw Eternal Sailor Moon lying motionless on the ground. "Damn you!" She angrily screamed, glaring at the Warrior who was wickedly smiling. "You will pay for this!"

"You will die with her!" Sitha jeered, summoning her attack.

"Star Serious Laser!" Sailor Star Fighter shouted, watching her attack consume the enemy's attack before consuming the Warrior. Hearing the pained screams of the Warrior, she smiled as the Warrior was annihilated by her attack. "Odango." She worriedly stated, quickly running to where Eternal Sailor Moon lay motionless.

* * *

"Kikyo-sama!" Sailor Star Maker gasped watching the shield vanish from around their Princess as she fell towards the ground. Watching a warrior suddenly appear she gasped recognizing the symbol in the center of the breastplate. "It can't be." She gasped, recognizing the late King's family crest, the seven-pointed star.

"Who are you?" Sailor Star Healer demanded.

"An ally from the Celestial Realm, I'm Apollo. I was sent here for her." Apollo said, worriedly looking towards Eternal Sailor Moon.

Seeing he wasn't referring to their Princess, the two Starlights turned and gasped realizing he was referring to their friend.

"Eternal Sailor Moon, why?" Sailor Star Healer demanded.

"I must tend to her, please take Princess Kikyo-sama." Apollo instructed, watching Sailor Star Maker walk forward. Gently setting the Kinmoku Princess into Sailor Guardians awaiting arms, Apollo could see tears shining in the Sailor Starlight's eyes, sensing her relief and guilt. "This isn't your fault, do not blame yourself." He said, then swiftly turned at the sound of Sailor Star Fighter and Eternal Sailor Moon's pained screams. "No!" He shouted swiftly teleporting to help.

* * *

Dropping to her knees as she reached Eternal Sailor Moon's side, Sailor Star Fighter carefully rolled the motionless Sailor Guardian onto her back. Hearing a pained groan sound as Eternal Sailor Moon was turned onto her back, Sailor Star Fighter tearfully sighed in relief. "Odango." She softly stated, gently caressing Eternal Sailor Moon's cheek. "Open your eyes, please let me see you're alright." She tearfully begged.

"Sailor Star Fighter." Eternal Sailor Moon weakly stated as she began to shakily raise.

"You're alright." Sailor Star Fighter sighed in relief, gently resting her hand against Eternal Sailor Moon's back as she assisted her in raising. "Are you alright? Are you injured?" She worriedly asked, noticing the multitude of scrapes and small cuts along the Sailor Guardians' arms and legs.

"I don't think so." Eternal Sailor Moon said, seeing she had only sustained some scrapes and possible bruising. "I'll be alright Sailor Star Fighter." She said tiredly smiling up at the dark-haired Starlight.

"Let's go home so you can rest." Sailor Star Fighter said, smiling as she assisted Eternal Sailor Moon to stand.

"Kikyo-chan?" Eternal Sailor Moon worriedly stated, then smiled when seeing Apollo protectively holding the Kinmoku Princess as he spoke with Sailor Star Maker. "She's safe." She said while sighing out with relief.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Sailor Star Fighter worriedly asked, tears shining in her worried eyes. "I thought I lost you there for a moment." She said sadly smiling as Eternal Sailor Moon looked at her.

"I'm alright." Eternal Sailor Moon said, gently resting her hand against Sailor Star Fighter's cheek. "I just need some rest, that's all." She said then blushed as Sailor Star Fighter pressed her lips against hers. "I'm going to have to get used to kissing another girl." She said, feeling her cheeks blush more when hearing Sailor Star Fighter gently laugh at her comment before she spoke.

Gently laughing at Eternal Sailor Moon's comment, Sailor Star Fighter smiled as she carefully tucked a strand of hair behind the blonde's ear before leaning forward and gently whispering into her ear. "Wait until we're intimate in this form, Odan-"

"Star Fighter, look out!" Eternal Sailor Moon screamed, swiftly shoving the Starlight out of the way of the sudden attack. Screaming as she was roughly blasted back once more, she cried out in pain as she roughly landed near the boat dock. Forcing herself to stand, she nervously looked around as she tried to get her bearings and find out which direction the enemy was coming from. Gasping in surprise as Rend suddenly appeared in front of her, she cried out in pain and shock as Rend suddenly brought his hand forward grabbing onto her brooch. Screaming out in pain as his fingers dug deep into her skin as he tried to rip the brooch from her uniform, she abruptly reached for his hands as she shouted. "Let go of me!" Desperately trying to pry his hand loose from her brooch, she cried out as his other hand suddenly clamped tightly around her throat, his grip tightening around her neck. Focusing on trying to loosen his grip around her neck, she felt an intense struggle for precious air as she continuously failed to free herself from the tight grip. Feeling tears streak her cheeks as she began to lose consciousness, she felt a sense of overwhelming fear take over when hearing the rip of her uniform as her brooch was ripped free. In a flurry of feathers, she was no longer Eternal Sailor Moon but Tsukino Usagi. Feeling him roughly shoving her back onto the ground, she felt a choked sob escaped her lips as she began to take deep breaths, as air filled her lungs once more. "Gi- Give that-back." She gasped, a raspy cough escaping her lips, as she glared up at the Warrior.

"If you want this back, then you will meet me with the child to discuss the terms of an exchange." Rend sneered while glaring down at the young woman. "If you do not bring me the child by morning, I will destroy this brooch." He said watching fear shine in her eyes for a brief moment. "What good will you be to the child, if you cannot defend the Princess without your power?" He jeered, seeing tears shine in her eyes.

"Where- where do I meet you?" Usagi shakily asked, her voice still raspy from the tight grip he had on her throat.

"The construction site near the Starlight Tower. Come alone, or I will make you learn the true meaning of pain." Rend warned, then swiftly raised his hand blasting the Starlight back as she desperately ran towards them.

"No!" Usagi cried out, tears streaking her cheeks. Seeing Rend take a threatening step forward, she glared up at the man refusing to show him her fear.

"Such tenacity you possess for a Terran." Rend jeered while smugly raising his brow. "You heard my terms, the choice is yours now." He sternly stated, then swiftly teleported away.

Sighing in relief as he vanished, Usagi shakily stood as she swiftly ran to where Sailor Star Fighter was shakily standing. "Are you alright?" She worriedly asked, swiftly embracing the Starlight.

"I'm alright." Sailor Star Fighter said, tightly embracing Usagi back. "We'll get your brooch back." She said while protectively tightening her hold around Usagi "I promise Odango, we will get it back." She said, watching Usagi tearfully smile up at her.

Feeling her smile falter slightly due to a sharp sudden pain in her head, Usagi groaned out in pain as the sensation quickly intensified. Doubling over from the pain, she groaned out as the throbbing became more severe. Clutching onto her head, she leaned forwards as tears streaked her pale cheeks. "I- I think I need to rest." She weakly stated, before immediately going limp, falling forward unconscious.

"Odango." Sailor Star Fighter gasped, swiftly catching the unconscious blonde. Gently lifting Usagi into her arms, Sailor Star Fighter worriedly looked down at Usagi as tears filled her eyes. "Please be alright." She desperately begged.

"She's unconscious, Seiya-san." Apollo gently stated, hearing the Sailor Starlight's surprised gasp as she abruptly turned looking at him.

"Who are you?" Sailor Star Fighter demanded, protectively tightening her hold on Usagi. Seeing the Warrior had the seven-pointed star on his armor, she gasped with shock when recognizing the sigil from their late King. "Who are you?" She demanded. "What are you doing on Earth?"

"Let me have Usagi-chan, I will take her back to her apartment. We will explain everything when you three return with Kikyo-sama." Apollo instructed, seeing the Sailor Starlight look at him in shock.

"How- how do you know Usagi-chan?" Sailor Star Fighter asked in shock. Watching the Warrior smirk, Sailor Star Fighter watched in shock as his uniform faded revealing a new identity. "Yumiko-san!" She gasped looking at him in disbelief. "You're from the Celestial Realm?"

"Yes." Yumiko stated, worriedly looking at his unconscious friend. "Please, I'm begging you. Let me take her, I need to see if she has any injuries that need to be tended to. I will inspect Princess Kikyo-sama as soon as you four return to the apartment." He said, feeling his armor meld back.

"This better not be a trap, if you hurt her I will-" Sailor Star Fighter threatened, but was swiftly interrupted.

"I will not let anything happen to Usagi-chan. She is my responsibility, just as Kikyo-sama is your responsibility." Apollo sternly interrupted. "Now let me have her, Sailor Star Fighter, Seiya-san." He sternly stated, watching Sailor Star Fighter hesitantly nod before she gently transferred Usagi into his awaiting arms.

"Take her to the apartment, we'll be there shortly." Sailor Star Fighter instructed, watching Apollo nod his head. "Wait." She said, reaching into the blondes jacket pocket searching for the car keys. Feeling something cool and metallic she looked up in surprise when removing a brooch with the seven-pointed star. "What is this?" She angrily demanded.

"Put it back." Apollo sternly stated.

"Not until you tell me what it is!" Sailor Star Fighter angrily shouted.

"We will discuss this once Usagi-chan rests right now isn't the time." Apollo sternly stated, then grew angry. "Put it back Starlight!" He angrily shouted.

"What have you told her?" Sailor Star Fighter worriedly asked, placing the brooch back into Usagi's pocket. Reaching into the other pocket, she felt the keys as she swiftly removed them from Usagi's pocket. "What kind of danger are you putting her in?"

"Again, we will discuss this once she's awake." Apollo sternly stated, glaring at the Starlight. "Do not interfere in this Seiya-san. This is her decision to make, and only hers to make." He sternly stated before swiftly vanishing.

Watching Apollo suddenly vanish, Sailor Star Fighter shakily sighed as tears shone in her eyes. 'I don't like this.' She worriedly thought, her transformation fading.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Please leave a review and let me know what you thought! As always thanks for reading, keep an eye out for the next chapter!**

**-ShadowQueenGalactica**


	8. Choices: Chapter 7

**Choices**

**By: ShadowQueenGalactica**

* * *

**Author Notes:** This story is based a few years after the Sailor Starlight's and Princess Kakyuu have returned to Kinmoku. Mamoru has returned abroad to continue his studies, and Usagi and the others are either in college or pursuing their life. With that said, and hoping to not give any spoilers, I hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything affiliated with Sailor Moon

* * *

**:::Chapter 7:::**

Watching Usagi and Yumiko quietly talking on the balcony, Seiya softly exhaled with frustration as he watched Usagi stubbornly shake her head at something Yumiko said. "What are they talking about?" He muttered before taking a sip from his cup of tea.

Walking back into the living room, he noticed Taiki still sitting on the floor next to Kikyo's bed as she slept. "How is she?" He worriedly asked.

"Sleeping, she's going to be fine." Taiki said shakily exhaling. "I'm sorry again, I just wanted to take her to the park, let her have some fun. She's always cooped up in the apartment, I thought she was going to be safe." He apologized with tears shining in his eyes. "This is all my fault if anything had happened to her. I-"

"She's safe, that's all that matters, Taiki-san." Seiya interrupted, then turned as the bedroom door opened. "Yaten-san?" He asked, watching his brother abruptly walk past him towards the balcony door.

"I finally know where I've seen him." Yaten snapped with irritation. "He was part of the King's Guards when the King's father visited Kinmoku for the birth of Kikyo-sama." He said watching Seiya look at him with surprise as he walked past him.

"Are you sure? Why would his King send him here?" Seiya asked in confusion. Watching Yaten ignore him, he watched his brother continue towards the balcony. "Yaten-san, wait. We need to be sure before you confront him about this." He said, sighing in annoyance as his brother abruptly opened the balcony door and stepped out. "Or not." He muttered, before sighing out in frustration.

Walking out onto the balcony, Yaten abruptly stepped in front of Usagi blocking her from Yumiko, while angrily glaring at the blonde-haired man. "Why are you here? I know who you are now, you're from our King's planet. You're part of the King's guards, aren't you?" He demanded. "Why did your King send you here?"

"For me." Usagi gently stated, tears shining in her eyes. "We need to go inside and discuss this, Yaten-chan." She said, taking notice of Seiya standing in the doorway of the balcony worriedly looking at her.

"So much for privacy." Yumiko muttered, chuckling when Usagi gave him one of her usual looks.

* * *

"I'm sorry for keeping this from you, but I had my mission. I was not expecting the Queen to send her daughter here." Yumiko said watching the three Kinmoku guardians sit in stunned silence.

"Our King was your brother?" Seiya asked with disbelief, his voice soft and unsure.

"Impossible." Yaten said with shock, abruptly shaking his head. "The King was an only child, he never spoke of having any siblings."

"They were never supposed to know about one another." Yumiko said watching Yaten abruptly look at him. "The King kept the knowledge from his son to protect them both. "Serenity-sama belonged in this realm, and the Prince in his own realm."

"Our paths were never meant to cross." Usagi said sadly smiling. "But a part of him still found his way to me." She said glancing over at Kikyo who was still sleeping.

"If that's true, then that would make Kikyo-sama your-" Taiki stated, looking up when Usagi answered.

"My niece." Usagi said with tears shining in her eyes. "I have a niece from an entirely different realm."

"What does your King want with Usagi-chan?" Yaten demanded, looking at Yumiko with distrust.

"I have been given an opportunity to help keep the cosmos safe." Usagi said, reaching into her jacket pocket revealing the small brooch Yumiko had given her. "If I choose this path, I will never become Eternal Sailor Moon again." She said with tears shining in her eyes.

"Odango, you can't do this. You don't know how dangerous it really is out there." Seiya sternly stated, his stomach twisting nervously with apprehension. "I don't want to lose you, we finally have a life together." He said with tears shining in his eyes.

"This isn't your choice, this is hers." Yumiko sternly stated, angrily glaring at Seiya.

"What have you been telling her? Usagi-chan doesn't belong in our realm, she belongs in her own realm, keeping the Earth safe and protected. This planet is her home, her responsibility to protect. Our realm is not her responsibility to maintain." Taiki sternly stated, watching Yumiko angrily look at him.

"You have no say in this." Yumiko angrily retorted back.

Watching the Yumiko and the others begin to become heated with one another, Usagi abruptly stood walking out of the living room. Ignoring Seiya as he tried to call out to her, she silently shook her head in aggravation as she silently continued towards her bedroom. Walking into her bedroom, Usagi abruptly slammed her door shut then sighed out in frustration as she leaned against the door for a brief moment.

* * *

'This is my choice, not theirs.' Usagi thought with aggravation, then shakily exhaled as tears streaked her cheeks. "What am I going to do about my brooch?" She worriedly muttered. "I have to get it back." Walking to her bed, she collapsed back onto the bed staring up at the ceiling, a small scowl on her face. 'If only there was a way I could trick him.' She thought, then gasped as she abruptly raised as she thought of the disguise pen she had used so many times to aid her when she first became Sailor Moon. "It's somewhere around here, it's got to be." She muttered, quickly scrambling off the bed and rushing towards her closet.

Opening the closet door, Usagi stood on her tiptoes as she reached for a small pink box on the top shelf mounted above her clothing. Feeling her fingers brush against the box, she jumped when watching Seiya reach over her easily reaching the box. "Thank you." She said, quickly kissing his cheek as she took the box from him. Walking out of the closet, she blushed when feeling Seiya gently wrap his arm around her waist abruptly stopping her.

"Are you alright Odango?" Seiya worriedly asked, watching her force a smile as she nodded her head.

"Of course I am, why wouldn't I be?" Usagi asked, gently laughing.

"What are you scheming?" Seiya curiously asked, raising a brow with suspicion.

"Me, scheming?" Usagi asked, feigning hurt. "I would never." She teased, then gently laughed as Seiya leaned in closer to her, their noses brushing slightly as Seiya looked into her eyes.

"I don't believe you Odango." Seiya gently stated, then pressed his lips against hers before she could argue. Hearing her gently sigh as their lips slowly parted, he smiled resting his hand gently against her cheek. "We're going to figure out a way to get your brooch back, I promise."

"It's not your problem, it's mine to figure out." Usagi stubbornly stated.

"You need to tell the others, Odango." Seiya said watching her frown slightly. "I know you don't want to, but they need to know."

"They probably already know." Usagi bitterly muttered. "They're always watching me, I-"

"You are their Princess, their responsibility to protect." Seiya sternly stated, watching Usagi tearfully look up at him.

"Sometimes I wish I wasn't their problem anymore, they deserve so much more." Usagi said, then gasped as Seiya abruptly cupped her chin, tears shining in his eyes as he spoke.

"Don't say that you don't mean it." Seiya sternly stated. "If I were to lose you, I would never forgive myself."

"You're not going to lose me." Usagi sternly stated, then smiled before she leaned in, kissing his lips once more. "I love you Seiya-chan, nothing will ever change how I feel about you." She said as their lips slowly parted. Watching him smile at her words, she felt him brush his thumb against her lips as he lovingly looked into her eyes, their gazes locking for a brief moment.

"I'll always love you, now and forever, Usagi-chan." Seiya said watching tears shine in her cerulean blue eyes as she happily smiled at his words. "What are you after anyway?" He curiously asked motioning towards the pink box.

"Don't worry about it." Usagi said, smiling as she carried the box towards her bed.

"Yes, telling me not to worry about it, isn't suspicious at all, Odango." Seiya said, chuckling as he watched her sit the box on the bed. "I won't stop asking until you tell-" He said, abruptly turning his head when hearing Kikyo having a tantrum. "I'll be back." He said, sighing in frustration from the interruption as he quickly walked out of the bedroom.

Watching Seiya leave the bedroom, Usagi quickly used the opportunity and dumped the contents of the small box. Finding what she was looking for, she smiled as she lifted the small pink disguise pen from the bed, tearfully looking at the device. "Please let this work." She gently stated, tucking the small pen into her jacket pocket.

"Let what work?" Yumiko curiously asked as he appeared in the bedroom. Chuckling with amusement when his friend jumped at the sound of his voice, he smiled sitting on the edge of the bed. "You would think, you would be used to this by now." He teased, watching her smile at his words.

"One would think." Usagi wryly stated, smiling up at her friend. "Thank you for telling me about my brother." She said, tears shining in her eyes.

"I'm sorry I didn't do it sooner." Yumiko said, watching Usagi sit on the edge of the bed next to him. "When are you planning on telling them your decision?"

"Soon." Usagi said with tears shining in her eyes. "I have a real reason to leave now, I have a responsibility to keep Kikyo-sama safe, as well." She said resting her head on her friend's shoulder. "I hope they won't be too angry with me."

"As I told you before, they will need closure." Yumiko said, watching his friend silently nod her head. "You know if you ever need me, you only need to call my name." He said suspecting his friend was up to something.

"I know." Usagi softly stated as she smiled at her friend. Turning as she could hear Kikyo-sama shouting out for her. "I should go help them tend to her." She said smiling as she stood. Feeling Yumiko gently take her by the hand stopping her, she looked at her friend, watching him worriedly look at her.

"Whatever your planning, let me help. I don't want you to get hurt." Yumiko sternly stated.

"I'm not going to get hurt, I know what I need to do." Usagi said watching him sigh before silently nodding his head.

"You know what you need to do if you should need me." Yumiko said, gently kissing the back of her hand. "You're still a Princess of my planet, Usagi-chan, I am your appointed Guardian until I'm commanded otherwise."

"You're doing a wonderful job, my friend." Usagi said, smiling down at her friend.

Smiling at her words, Yumiko gently sighed before releasing her hand and standing. "I'm going to see if I can find him. If I do, I'll get your brooch back."

"No." Usagi abruptly stated, watching her friend look at her with surprise. "Please don't do this alone, I don't want you to get hurt." She said, tears shining in her eyes. "I want to go with you if you find him."

"You're defenseless right now, it would be far too dangerous for you." Yumiko said, watching his friend stubbornly shake her head.

"It's my brooch, I have to get it back." Usagi stubbornly stated.

"So you are up to something?" Yumiko asked, watching his friend abruptly look at him with surprise.

"No, of course not." Usagi said nervously laughing.

"You're a terrible liar." Yumiko said chuckling. "I will see you in the morning, try to stay out of trouble until then." He teased, watching his Usagi smile and silently nodded her head.

Watching Yumiko vanish from the bedroom, Usagi shakily exhaled in relief. Walking out of her room, she gently smiled with amusement as she could hear Yaten angrily demanding for Kikyo to release the tight grip on his hair. 'I can't believe she's my niece.' She happily thought as she quickly hurried to assist Yaten from her niece's tight clutches.

* * *

**(Later That Evening)**

Feeling her eyes grow heavy, Usagi smiled as she felt Kikyo snuggle closer against her in her sleep as she slept atop her chest. Resting her chin atop of Kikyo's head, she soon drifted into a deep slumber, the day's events catching up to her.

"Usagi-chan, do you need me to watch Kikyo-sama I was-" Taiki asked, then abruptly grew quiet seeing his friend was sleeping, their Princess sleeping in Usagi's embrace. Seeing Usagi's arm was securely around Kikyo as she slept, he knew he would not be able to move his Princess to her bed, without disturbing Usagi in the process. Deciding to leave the two on the couch, he walked towards the hall closet quietly grabbing a blanket. Smiling as he walked back towards the couch, he carefully draped the blanket over the two sleeping Princesses. Quietly turning back, he silently left the living room, returning to his and Yaten's bedroom.

Walking into the bedroom, Taiki shook his head in annoyance as his brother's soft snores filled the room. 'I haven't had to listen to that since we were small children.' He thought with annoyance, knowing he would normally be the first one to bed to avoid his brother's snores. 'I don't see how Usagi-chan can sleep next to Seiya-san, he was the loudest snorer when we were kids.' He thought, smiling at the memory. Getting into his bed, he clicked the switch of the small lamp on the nightstand next to his bed. Lifting the poetry book Usagi had checked out for him at the Universities Library, he opened the book silently reading where he had last left off.

* * *

Abruptly waking from her slumber when Kikyo head-butted her in her sleep, Usagi groaned out in pain as tears stung her eyes, her bottom lip throbbing from the force of the head-butt. Carefully raising, she carried Kikyo who was still sound asleep to her bed. Covering the small toddler, she smiled before gently kissing the little girl's forehead. "I'm going to go get my brooch back, so I can protect you, my sweet niece." She said smiling for a brief moment. "I love you Kikyo-sama." She gently stated, then quietly stood. Reaching into her jacket pocket, she felt her hand brush against the disguise pen. Feeling her stomach nervously twist, she blinked her tears back as she quickly walked into the kitchen.

Kneeling beside her school bag, Usagi quickly opened the bag rummaging around until she found her spiral and a pen. Writing down a quick note, she set the spiral on the center of the table and grabbed her keys that were lying on the counter. Tucking the keys into her pocket, she hurried out of the apartment, not wanting to be followed or caught leaving by the others. 'I love you Seiya-chan.' She thought, tears shining in her eyes as the door clicked shut.

Running down the hallway, Usagi rushed towards the elevator, her heart pounding in her chest, her stomach nervously twisting at the thought of what was awaiting her. 'I have to face him, I have to do this by myself.' She thought with fierce determination, knowing she would be facing Rend on her own without the help of the ginzuishou. Stepping into the elevator, she pressed the button as she leaned against the wall, tightly shutting her eyes, as she tried to calm her breathing. "I can do this." She sternly told herself, abruptly opening her eyes as the familiar ding sounded before the elevator doors opened.

Walking out of the apartment complex, Usagi shivered at how cold it was, the street lights the only source of lights as she made her way to her car. 'What time is it?' She worriedly thought, hoping she would not be arriving at the construction site too late. Unlocking her car with the keyless entry, she abruptly started the car turning the heat on to help with the chill of the car. Driving onto the empty street, she glanced at the clock on her stereo seeing it almost five-thirty in the morning. 'I need to hurry, daylight will be soon.' She worriedly thought as she stopped at a traffic light. Seeing the construction site in the distance, she blinked her tears back knowing she couldn't allow Rend to see her fear once she faced him. 'This has to work, I just have to stay focused.' She thought with determination as the light changed and she quickly drove towards the site one more.

Parking her car a block away, Usagi shakily exhaled as she tucked her car keys into her pocket. Getting out of the car, she quickly ducked into a nearby alleyway. Nervously glancing around, she removed the disguise pen from her pocket and quickly shouted. "Moon Power, change me into Eternal Sailor Moon!" She called out closing her eyes, as she could feel the power of the pen surrounding her, changing her clothing into her sailor fuku. Looking down in awe at how the disguise was identical to what she normally wore as Eternal Sailor Moon, she could feel one major difference. She couldn't feel the familiar warmth of the ginzuishou shielding her, protecting her from the upcoming danger. Instead, she would be facing Rend defenseless, without the assistance of the ginzuishou, she would be facing him as Tsukino Usagi. Pushing down her fear, she swiftly ran from the alley running towards the construction site as quickly as she could.

* * *

Standing atop of the tall crane, Rend boredly scanned the city below looking for any sign of the Terran. 'The coward isn't going to show.' He thought with irritation, as he summoned the brooch. Tightening his hold on the brooch, he abruptly turned as he heard a familiar voice shout out at him catching his attention. "Impossible!" He sneered watching Eternal Sailor Moon run forward and strike her signature pose. Swiftly leaping down from the top of the crane, Rend angrily looked at the Sailor Guardian. "How is this possible?" He angrily demanded. "I have your source of power!" He said tightening his hold on the brooch.

Forcing a laugh at the enemy's comment, Usagi looked at Rend hoping he would fall for her guise. "What you have is just a duplicate, I can easily regenerate my brooch in the event this happens." She said while smugly smirking at the Warrior.

"No." Rend suspiciously stated, shaking his head as he wickedly chuckled. "Something is off about your energy, I can sense it." He said noticing her smug demeanor falter slightly. "I can see through this farce of yours." He glowered, wickedly smiling.

"What? No, do you not see that I'm Eternal Sailor Moon?" Usagi demanded, stomping her foot on the ground in impatience. 'This isn't working!' She thought with panic, knowing she was quickly losing her courage. 'Perhaps I should have told someone I was here.' She thought, suddenly realizing her mistake for going alone. 'What was I thinking!' She frantically thought, tears shining in her eyes.

"Where's the child?" Rend impatiently asked. "I told you to-"

"I told you, you would never have her!" Usagi abruptly interrupted, angrily looking at the Warrior.

"Then you know what will happen, I told you my conditions." Rend said, extending his hand releasing his attack on the Sailor Guardian.

'Dammit!' Usagi thought with panic as she swiftly leaped out of the way of the attack, narrowly avoiding its destructive path. Turning her head at the sound of an explosion, she looked in shock as a large bulldozer had been easily destroyed by the attack. 'I should have re-thought this!' She thought as she exhaled out with dismay. Nervously standing, she took a deep calming breath, knowing she would need to find a better tactic if she wanted to get her brooch back.

"Why are you not fighting back?" Rend jeered, as he wickedly chuckled.

"I'm not wasting my energy on these pointless attacks." Usagi jeered back, then immediately regretted her words as he suddenly appeared in front of her. Taking a step back, she cried out in shock and pain as he suddenly had a tight hold around her throat.

"I should break your pretty little neck." Rend sneered as he glowered at the Sailor Guardian. Laughing at her feeble attempt to break his tight grip free from her neck, he chuckled as he teleported them atop of the crane. Seeing her eyes widen with fear, he watched as she quickly abandoned her attempts to break free and tightly clung to him instead. "Just as I suspected." He jeered. "You're not really in your Guardian form, are you?"

"Please...don't…" Usagi begged, struggling to speak from the tight grip on her neck as tears streaked her cheeks. Looking into his eyes, she saw the dark gleam as he wickedly smiled at her. Feeling her eyes widen with fear, she released a heart-wrenching scream as he suddenly released her.

Feeling herself falling, Usagi tightly closed her eyes knowing the impact was surely going to kill her. 'Seiya-chan.' She heartbrokenly thought, never noticing her body glowing a soft pink as her royal insignia appeared. Abruptly opening her eyes, she was shocked to see she was wearing the long flowing white gown. Knowing she had transformed to Serenity, she tightly closed her eyes, focusing on the energy within her as feathered wings appeared, abruptly stopping her mid-fall.

"No! Why will you not die!" Rend angrily shouted, watching the royal glare up at him, as she swiftly ascended towards him. Extending his hand, he released a more powerful attack, destroying a large excavator below when she easily dodged the attack.

"Give me back my brooch!" Princess Serenity commanded as she watched Rend release a torrent of attacks. Dodging the majority of the attacks, Princess Serenity screamed out in pain when one of the blasts struck her shoulder throwing her violently back onto the ground below.

Laughing as he watched the royal violently land on the ground below, Rend chuckled as he teleported to the ground below a few feet from her. Seeing she wasn't moving, he wickedly smiled, knowing she was probably unconscious from the force of the blow. Gently nudging her with his boot, he watched her head slump slightly from the forceful nudge. Taking notice of the severe burn on her shoulder as a result of his blast, he smirked as he knelt beside her. Roughly taking her chin, he forced her face forward inspecting the royal insignia on her forehead. "Who are you?" He curiously mumbled. Releasing his hold, he watched her head slump back to the side as he stood. "I'm going to have some fun with you before I kill you." He muttered as he wickedly smiled. Walking towards a stack of iron beams lying on the ground near him, he quietly sat and patiently waited for the young woman to wake so he could begin his fun.

* * *

_Standing in the middle of a throne room, Princess Serenity looked around not recognizing the palace. The banners on the wall were a bright red with an orange border. In the center of the banner was the eight-pointed star sigil and a small branch covered in small orange blossoms overlapping one another. "Where am I?" She asked, the small echo of her voice, the only response to her question._

_Nervously walking forwards, she jumped as the throne room doors burst open, a child with long red hair flowing behind her as she happily ran into the room. "Kikyo-chan?" She asked in shock, seeing the gown was almost identical to the gown Princess Kakyuu wore. Gasping as the child ran through her, Princess Serenity abruptly turned watching the older child happily sit on the throne._

_"Princess Kikyo-sama, where did you run off to, young lady?" A feminine voice called out._

_Turning at the familiar voice, Princess Serenity turned her head hearing Sailor Star Fighter call out to her Princess. Moments later, Sailor Star Fighter walked into the throne room with a smile on her face as she silently made her way towards the throne where Kikyo was seated._

_"There you are, what are you doing here by yourself Kikyo-sama?" Sailor Star Fighter asked, smiling at the young Princess._

_"When will she be home, Sei-chan?" Princess Kikyo excitedly asked, while turning her gaze towards the large window of the throne room. "She said she wouldn't be gone long, she promised." She said pouting slightly._

_"Soon, she's tending to a disturbance. She'll return home as soon as there has been a resolve to the conflict." Sailor Star Fighter said, smiling down at her Princess._

_"I miss her." Princess Kikyo said slightly pouting._

_"Me too." Sailor Star Fighter said smiling as she sat on the steps of the thrones. "We should probably be training, she insisted you train while she was away."_

_"Fine, if I must." Princess Kikyo pouted as she raised her hand summoning a brooch. "Moon Prism Power, Make-Up!"_

Gasping as she woke, Princess Serenity could feel tears shine in her eyes from the vision. 'Was that the future?' She thought with disbelief, then groaned out in pain as her shoulder throbbed with searing pain. Shakily sitting up, Serenity looked over at her shoulder, shocked at how badly her shoulder was burned.

"Finally, I was wondering when you would wake." Rend jeered, as he stood and walked towards the blonde once more. "Who are you in this form?" He demanded.

"Princess Serenity-sama of the White Moon Kingdom." She said as she shakily stood and glared up at the man responsible for her injury. "I command you to return my brooch."

Ignoring her command, Rend chuckled as he wickedly smiled at the Princess that stood before him. "You're still here, I see Apollo-san is not following his orders." He said chuckling.

"How do you know my Guardian?" Princess Serenity demanded, watching the man wickedly chuckle.

"What lies has he told you, Princess?" Rend sneered, seeing her questioning gaze as he slowly and cautiously grew closer to her.

"That you and the other rebels attacked Kinmoku and killed your Prince, my brother." Princess Serenity said, watching Rend raise his brow.

"You are related to the late Kimoku King, how interesting. This means the child is your niece, no wonder you've been so unrelenting to protect her." Rend said, chuckling with amusement. "Your father is the reason for the fall of the Kinmoku royals." He said wickedly smiling when the Princess took a step back shaking her head with disbelief.

"You're lying!" Princess Serenity shouted, tears shining in her eyes.

"I'm not lying, Princess." Rend sneered. "Your brother was not meant to die, I give you my condolences. My orders were to only kill the Princess, the Queen, and her cowardly Guardians."

"Why?" Princess Serenity demanded, tears streaking her cheeks. "What did Kakyuu-sama and Guardians do to wrong your King?"

"The King did not approve of their marriage." Rend spat, then wickedly chuckled. "It seems you are smitten with the Kinmoku Guardian, just as your brother was with the Kinmoku Princess." He said watching tears shine in her eyes. "Your father will not accept this relationship, your grace. You would be wise to surrender their whereabouts. Your father will not be so lenient to offer a fast death as we have. If you do not wish to see your Kinmoku lover suffer a fate worse than death, you will allow me to offer them a quick painless death."

"You will not harm them!" Princess Serenity shouted, tears streaking her cheeks.

"Who will stop me? You are unable to defend yourself." Rend sneered watching her close her eyes, her royal insignia flaring with power. Watching her extend her hand out, he watched in shock as the brooch he was holding suddenly released a current of energy causing him to drop the brooch in pain. Holding his stinging hand, he angrily looked up at the Moon Princess, anger shining in his eyes. "I don't care if you're his only descendent, you're going to pay for that, you little wretch." He sneered, watching the brooch vanish and appear in her hand.

"I want to see you try now." Princess Serenity smirked, before abruptly raising the brooch. "Moon Eternal, Make-Up!"

Chuckling with amusement as the Princess transformed into a Sailor Guardians once more, Rend quickly summoned his sword. Lunging at the Sailor Guardian, he watched her summon her tier in time as she easily deflected the attack. Noticing her wince in pain as she blocked his attack, Rend knew the injury to her shoulder was causing her pain, which would give him the advantage in the fight.

Continuously lunging and striking, Rend chuckled with glee as the Sailor Guardian was struggling to keep up with his quick blows. Bringing his sword up, he wickedly smiled upon hearing her agonizing scream as his sword sliced into her side. Watching her tier clatter to the ground, he smirked as she clutched the jagged cut along her waistline. Chuckling in amusement as she dropped to her knees, he watched as tears streaked her cheeks. "I told you, I would make you pay." He jeered as he roughly kicked the tier from her before she could fully grab onto the weapon.

Clutching onto the jagged wound on her side, Eternal Sailor Moon shakily reached for her tier knowing she still had to defeat Rend. Gasping when he suddenly kicked her tier, she screamed out in pain as he suddenly crushed her wrist under the weight of his boot. Feeling a sickening snap when his boot came in contact with her wrist, she released another agonizing scream feeling him dig the heel of his boot further into her broken wrist. "Stop!" She begged as tears streaked her cheeks. Cradling her broken wrist against her chest as soon as he lifted his foot, Eternal Sailor Moon cut her eyes up at him as she felt anger rising within her. "You're going to pay for that." She threatened.

"You still think you're going to stop me?" Rend sneered, as he mockingly laughed at the Sailor Guardian. "You're going to be regretting your decision, for not bringing me the child." He jeered as he stepped menacingly closer towards her.

* * *

Tiredly yawning as he prepared the coffee maker, Yaten groggily rubbed his face as he leaned against the counter listening to the coffee brewing. Smiling as the room began to fill with the rich aroma, he walked towards the fridge, removing the creamer. Grabbing two cups from the cupboard, he knew Usagi would soon be joining him since she was normally up around the same time as him. Glancing at the clock on the microwave he saw that it was almost seven o'clock. Hearing the soft click of the coffee maker, he turned to lift the coffee pot as he prepared himself a cup of coffee.

Sitting at the table, Yaten noticed one of Usagi's spirals sitting on the center of the table. Scooting the spiral out of the way, he turned his gaze out the balcony's window as he tiredly yawned once more. Taking a sip of the hot beverage, he noticed how cloudy it was outside. 'I wonder if it's going to rain again.' He thought, then turned his head at the sound of footsteps approaching.

"Morning." Taiki muttered as he tiredly walked into the kitchen. Grabbing the extra cup off the counter, he yawned as he poured himself a cup of coffee. After preparing his cup of coffee, he walked towards the table sitting to the right of his brother.

"You're up early." Yaten teased, noticing his brother seemed deep in thought about something.

"I had trouble sleeping, I kept getting this uneasy feeling." Taiki said looking down at the cup of coffee sitting in front of him.

"I did too." Yaten quietly stated. "I don't know what could be causing the uneasiness."

"I don't know either." Taiki said as he tiredly sighed. "I see Usagi-chan moved to the bedroom sometime during the night." He said, wanting to change the subject. "She had fallen asleep holding the Princess."

"I still can believe the King was her brother." Yaten stated, sadly smiling at the thought of their fallen King and Queen.

"I can see some of the same qualities she shares with the late King." Taiki said sadly smiling. "They're both incredibly stubborn, strong-willed, and-" He said, abruptly growing silent when hearing their Princess begin to stir in her bed.

After a few moments, Taiki and Yaten could hear the shuffling of her feet as she quickly made her way towards Seiya and Usagi's bedroom.

"I'll get her." Yaten said, chuckling with amusement before he spoke. "I don't want her to disturb Usagi-chan, she must be exhausted since she hasn't woken yet."

"Or she's preoccupied with something else." Taiki casually stated, hearing Yaten chuckle at his comment.

"We definitely don't want you seeing that." Yaten said, quickly scooping their Princess into his arms. Carrying her back towards the kitchen, he heard her soft whimper as she reached back for the bedroom. "Usa-chan." She commanded as tears began to fill her eyes.

"Your Usa-chan is still sleeping." Yaten sternly stated. "Are you hungry? Let's make breakfast." He said watching the toddler happily smile.

"Cakes!" Kikyo happily stated as a big smile replaced her grumpy demeanor.

"Alright, pancakes it is." Yaten said gently chuckling. "Your Aunt Usa-san has spoiled you rotten." He said, still in disbelief that Usagi was related to their Princess. Hearing the bedroom door soon open, he smiled as he released the toddler from his arms. "Go see your Usa-chan." He said, assuming it was Usagi who had emerged from the bedroom, as he went towards the kitchen once more to prepare the pancakes.

* * *

Dragging herself across the ground with her uninjured hand, Eternal Sailor Moon could see her tier was only a short distance away. Shakily bringing herself to her knees, she screamed out in pain, when Rend abruptly brought his foot up, kicking her roughly in the stomach. Gasping as the breath was knocked from her by the sheer force of the blow, she roughly collapsed onto the ground once more. 'I can't take much more of this.' She bitterly thought.

Burying her face against the ground, Eternal Sailor Moon allowed her tears of anguish to silently fall as her body ached and throbbed, begging for her to flee. 'I have to finish this, I can't let him hurt them.' She stubbornly thought, knowing the Warrior would only continue his pursuit for her niece and the Starlight's if she did not stop him once and for all. Feeling him roughly jerk up by the back of her uniform, she screamed out in pain as he blasted her back once more with his attack. Feeling herself hurtling forwards, she groaned out at the intense pain, as she roughly struck the beam of the building that was being erected on the site. Knowing she no longer had any other choice, she swallowed her pride summoning her communicator.

Seeing Michiru appear on the small screen, Eternal Sailor Moon could see the alarm and worry on her friend's face. Feeling tears streak her cheeks, Eternal Sailor Moon desperately looked at her friend on the screen as she quickly spoke. "I need help. Please Michiru-chan, I'm at-"

* * *

"Tai-chan!" Kikyo happily greeted her Guardian, as she and Seiya entered the kitchen.

Watching Seiya walk into the kitchen, Taiki smiled up at Kikyo as she happily greeted him. "Morning Kikyo-sama." He said smiling up at the happy Princess. "Usagi-chan, still sleeping?" He asked, taking a sip of his coffee.

"She must be exhausted, what did you do to her last night." Yaten teased, prompting a blush from his brother.

"What are you talking about? Odango never came to bed last night." Seiya said, his stomach nervously twisting. "Is she not here?"

"No, we thought she was in the bedroom with you." Taiki stated, accidentally knocking his coffee cup over as he turned to look at his brother. "Damn." He muttered, seeing the coffee was quickly pooling under Usagi's spiral that was still lying on the table.

"Here let me see it." Yaten said, quickly grabbing a dishtowel as he began to pat the spiral dry from the dripping liquid. Turning the spiral over, he felt his stomach nervously twist when seeing the note Usagi had left for them on the table. "Dammit, why didn't I see this sooner." He cursed, guilt quickly consuming him, knowing he had nonchalantly tossed the spiral aside that morning.

"What is it?" Seiya demanded, quickly walking to where his brother stood. Taking the spiral from his brother, he felt his stomach tighten with apprehension as he saw his girlfriends handwriting on the spiral. "No." He gasped, quickly dropping the spiral as he quickly handed Kikyo to Yaten. "I have to find her!" He said as he swiftly ran from the kitchen to get his transformation brooch from the bedroom.

Walking towards the fallen spiral, Taiki lifted the spiral and felt his breath catch as he looked down at the message their friend left on the spiral.

_**I'm getting my brooch back from Rend, I have to do this alone. I'll be careful, I promise.**_

* * *

"I need help, please Michiru-chan, I'm at-" Feeling the communicator slide from her hand dropping to the ground below, Eternal Sailor Moon looked down with shock seeing the blade of Rend's sword just below her sternum. Tearfully looking up at the warrior, she felt a soft groan of pain escape her lips as the sword was roughly jerked from the wound. Collapsing onto her knees, she clutched the new wound as tears streaked her cheeks. "No." She weakly stated. "I won't-"

"You're pathetic, a weak excuse for a Sailor Guardian." Rend abruptly sneered, as he extended his hand, preparing the final blow. Watching her look up at him, he did not see fear but anger shining in her eyes. "You're looking at me with the same intensity as the Kinmoku King looked at me. How fitting that I should kill you both." He sneered.

"No, you will die with me." Eternal Sailor Moon weakly stated, tears streaking her cheeks. Brushing her hand over her brooch, she tightly closed her eyes, using the last of her strength to summon her ginzuishou. "Silver Moon...Crystal Power!" She weakly shouted as the last of her power expelled from the ginzuishou surrounding both her and Rend.

"No!" Rend angrily shouted as the warm energy encompassed him completely. Shouting out in pain, he angrily looked at the Sailor Guardian one last time before he was consumed by the attack.

Hearing Rend shout out in pain one last time, Eternal Sailor Moon watched as he was destroyed within the power of the ginzuishou. "She's finally safe." She tiredly exhaled, as she weakly collapsed forward onto the ground. Closing her eyes, she felt tears streak her cheeks as darkness quickly began to consume her.

* * *

"Where is she?" Sailor Uranus worriedly stated as she clenched her fists. Looking around from the rooftop she was standing on, she scanned the area looking for any sign of a fight. 'If anything happens to her.' She worriedly thought, trying to figure out where their Princess was. Sensing movement, she angrily clenched her fists seeing Sailor Star Fighter leaping from the rooftop across the street from hers, not yet taking notice of her. "Damn her, why did she not stop Neko-chan?" She angrily sneered, summoning her attack in the process.

"World Shaking!"

Angering as the Sailor Starlight easily dodged the attack, Sailor Uranus summoned her talisman next tightly clutching the sword as she charged the Starlight. "Why?!" She angrily demanded, bringing her sword down in one swift motion, narrowly missing Sailor Star Fighter. "Why did you allow her to fight alone?" She angrily demanded, her rage keeping her unfocused on the fight.

"I didn't, she left during the night while we were sleeping!" Sailor Star Fighter angrily shouted back, as she narrowly dodged another blow from Sailor Uranus' sword. "If I had known, I would have stopped her!" She shouted as tears streaked her cheeks.

"All you care about is your own Princess!" Sailor Uranus sneered, as she extended her arm, summoning her attack once more. "World Shaking!"

"Star Serious Laser!"

Crying out as she was roughly thrown back from the two attacks colliding, Sailor Star Fighter gasped as Sailor Uranus was suddenly in front of her. Groaning out in pain as Sailor Uranus brought her fist up into her abdomen, she weakly dropped to her knees as the breath was knocked from her. Clutching her stomach, she coughed as she tried to get her breaths back before Sailor Uranus could make another move while she was down. "Why...why are you doing this?" She angrily demanded. "We should be looking for Odango, not fighting one another!"

"We shouldn't have to be searching for her in the first place!" Sailor Uranus sneered, glaring down at the Sailor Starlight with contempt. "I don't know what you said or did, but her future is gone because of you! We spent years tirelessly trying to protect the timeline to ensure Crystal Tokyo would be erected and-"

"I did nothing to persuade her! She made the choice to be with me! She chose me, over Mamoru-san!" Sailor Star Fighter abruptly interrupted while angrily glaring up at Sailor Uranus. "I'm not going anywhere, not unless she tells me otherwise." She jeered back, watching Sailor Uranus only anger more.

"We will make sure you leave this planet!" Sailor Uranus angrily sneered. "You're not welcomed here, you will never be-" Abruptly summoning her communicator as it began to beep, she watched Sailor Neptune appear on the small screen. "Did you find her?" She demanded as soon as she responded to the small beeps. Seeing Sailor Neptune was distraught, Sailor Uranus felt her stomach tightly twist when seeing the anguish in Sailor Neptune's tear-filled eyes. "Where are you?" She demanded, silently nodding as Sailor Neptune tearfully gave her the location. "I'll be right there, stay with her. Try to keep her conscious until Sailor Saturn and Sailor Pluto reach you." She said, swiftly leaping from the rooftop leaving Sailor Star Fighter.

"Damn her!" Sailor Star Fighter angrily snapped, as she swiftly went in pursuit of Sailor Uranus who already had a reasonable distance between them. 'I'm coming for you, Odango, please be alright.' She worriedly thought as tears filled her deep blue eyes.

* * *

Leaping from rooftop to rooftop, Sailor Neptune stopped as she caught a glimpse of bright energy expelling in the distance. 'No!' She thought with panic, recognizing the source of energy as the ginzuishou. "Princess." She gasped as she swiftly ran forwards, leaping across the rooftops of buildings.

Nearing a construction site, Sailor Neptune gasped at the damage she could see as she reached the site. Leaping from the rooftop, she cautiously approached the site, noticing how eerily quiet it was. Swiftly leaping over the tall fence, she gracefully landed inside the site, immediately taking notice to a destroyed bulldozer. Staying alert, she was preparing herself for walking into a trap, knowing the enemy had been a formidable foe. Taking notice of a pile of beams, she gasped in shock when seeing Eternal Sailor Moon's tier lying near the pile of beams. Running towards the tier, she quickly knelt down, picking the weapon up. Glancing around, she gasped, immediately dropping the tier back to the ground as she spotted Eternal Sailor Moon lying face down, motionless on the ground. "No." She gasped, abruptly standing and running towards her fallen Princess.

Reaching her friend in a matter of moments, Sailor Neptune gently rested her hand against the center of Eternal Sailor Moon's back, trying to feel for any signs of drawn breaths. "Eternal Sailor Moon, are you alright?" She worriedly asked silence her only answer. "Usagi-chan, please wake up. Please we need you, don't do this to us." She gently urged, seeing how pale their friend's face was. Carefully rolling her friend onto her back, she covered her mouth, shocked and appalled when seeing the wounds her friend had sustained during her fight. "No." She heartbrokenly stated as tears streaked her cheeks. "Usagi-chan, wake up, you have to be alright." She desperately pleaded. "Please Usagi-chan, open your eyes."

Removing her communicator, Sailor Neptune abruptly wiped the tears from her cheeks as she swiftly pressed a small garnet button, moments later watching Sailor Pluto appear on the screen. "She's hurt Sailor Pluto, I need Sailor Saturn here now." She pleaded while trying to keep her tears back. "I'm at the construction site near the Starlight Tower. Alright, please hurry." Lowering the communicator for a moment, she took a deep breath trying to contain the myriad of emotions overloading her senses.

Lifting the communicator once more, she pressed the small navy blue button, after a few moments, she watched Sailor Uranus appear on the screen. "Ruka-chan, I found her." She said, her voice wavering slightly. "She's hurt really bad. I've contacted Sailor Pluto, she and Sailor Saturn are on their way now." She said blinking her tears back, as Sailor Uranus quickly demanded her location. "I'm at a construction site near the Starlight Tower." She said watching Sailor Uranus nod before the screen went dark.

Lying the communicator down onto the ground next to her, Sailor Neptune gently caressed her friend's cheek as stray tears streaked her cheeks. "What were you thinking, fighting alone?" She demanded. "You should have called us sooner. "Why? Why must you be so stubborn?" Standing as she sensed another energy source, Sailor Neptune nervously glanced around not recognizing the source of the energy. Summoning her talisman, she stood ready to defend her Princess with her life. "Where are you?" She demanded, knowing the presence was nearby. "Show yourself!" She angrily shouted.

* * *

"I can't believe she would take off like that." Yaten muttered in frustration. "Perhaps I should go out and help look for her."

"No, we need to stay here with the Princess in case of a trap." Taiki sternly stated. "Her Guardians are looking as well, Star Fighter said she spotted Sailor Pluto and Sailor Saturn while she was searching."

"I don't like this, I just have a bad feeling." Yaten said as he exhaled in frustration. "She knows how dangerous this enemy is, why would she go alone?"

"I don't know." Taiki said, shaking his head as he gently lifted Kikyo and placed her from his lap onto the seat next to him on the couch. "Seiya-san will find her, then you can lecture her all you want." He said trying to lighten the mood in the room.

"I should give her a swift kick in the ass for pulling this stunt." Yaten muttered, then abruptly looked up as there was a knock on the door. Quickly going to the door, he frowned when he saw Yumiko standing on the other side. "What do you want?" He snapped.

"Good morning to you as well Yaten-san." Yumiko stated, wondering why he was receiving such hostility. "Is Usagi-chan awake, I need to-"

"She's not here, she took off sometime this morning to face Rend." Yaten said watching Yumiko look at him with shock.

"What?" Yumiko incredulously asked. "Dammit, do you know where she is?"

"No, her Guardians and Sailor Star Fighter are looking for her now." Yaten said watching Yumiko nod his head.

"I'm going to help, if I find her, I'll bring her straight here." Yumiko said, abruptly vanishing from where he stood.

"I still don't trust him." Yaten muttered, as he abruptly shut the door.

* * *

Summoning her talisman, she stood ready to defend her Princess with her life. "Where are you?" She demanded, knowing the presence was nearby. "Show yourself!" She angrily shouted. "Where are you?" She demanded, knowing the presence was nearby.

"It's just me." Yumiko said as he suddenly appeared. "No." He gasped in shock and fear when seeing the state his friend was in. Focusing on his energy, he felt his armor appear hearing Sailor Neptune's surprised gasp at his new appearance. "I can heal her." He said quickly walking forwards, noticing the Sailor Guardian immediately became defensive as he approached.

"No!" Sailor Neptune sternly stated. "Do not touch her!"

"Now isn't the time for this!" Apollo angrily shouted. "Her life force is fading quickly, I need to save her!"

"You're not touching her! Sailor Saturn will tend to her!" Sailor Neptune stubbornly shouted back.

"It could be too late by then!" Apollo responded back, angrily clenching his fists at his side with frustration. "You would risk her dying by forcing her to wait, instead of accepting help for her now."

"You're not from this realm." Sailor Neptune angrily responded. "We do not trust anyone outside our Solar System."

"Yet you're allowing your Princess to live with four outsiders." Apollo jeered back.

"They have proved themselves to be allies." Sailor Neptune said watching the young man scoff. "Who are you really? Where are you from?"

"I am the appointed Guardian to Serenity-sama." Apollo said watching Sailor Neptune gasp at hid words as she narrowed her eyes at him more with suspicion.

"How do you know about our Princess?" Sailor Neptune demanded.

"My real name is Apollo, her father sent me to bring her home." Apollo sternly stated, his brow raised smugly. "I plan to return her home, where she will rule her people after her father."

"You're lying!" Sailor Neptune angrily shouted. "The King turned his back to his Queen long ago, he is dead in our eyes!"

"No matter his past choices, he is still her father and he demands her presence." Apollo sneered as he glared at the Sailor Guardian. "It will be her choice if she will leave with me or not."

"She's not going anywhere with you!" Sailor Neptune angrily shouted before summoning her attack. "Deep Submerge!"

Extending his hand, Apollo easily deflected the attack before vanishing from where he stood. Appearing behind Sailor Neptune, he quickly grabbed onto her, so he could transport her away from Eternal Sailor Moon. Appearing a safe distance, he abruptly raised his hand, releasing his attack onto the Sailor Guardian.

Screaming out in pain at the sudden attack, Sailor Neptune cried out as she roughly struck the side of a cement truck. Crumpling to the ground, she weakly looked up seeing Apollo kneel beside Eternal Sailor Moon. "Get away from her!" She weakly stated, before collapsing unconscious.

"Usagi-chan." Apollo gently stated as he dropped to his knees beside Eternal Sailor Moon. "Why didn't you call for me?" He asked, gently caressing her pale cheek. Resting his hand over the wound below her sternum, he closed his eyes focusing on his power. "Please don't die on me. You have so much more awaiting you." He pleaded, opening his eyes to see if the wound had healed. Lifting his hand, he smiled with relief seeing the wound was no longer visible. Resting his hand over the next wound, he cringed at the deep jagged cut along her waistline. "Hang on, please." He pleaded as he began to heal the next wound.

* * *

'Is she purposely trying to lose me?' Sailor Star Fighter thought with annoyance as she tried to keep up with Sailor Uranus. 'She knows where Odango is, I'm not letting you outrun me!' She thought with fierce determination, knowing she had to find Usagi. 'Please be alright, I will never forgive myself if anything happens.' She thought, then swiftly cleared her thoughts knowing she had to keep her focus on Sailor Uranus and not lose sight of her.

Noticing Sailor Uranus abruptly stop, Sailor Star Fighter immediately stance, readying herself in case Sailor Uranus was preparing another attack. Seeing two energies collide in the distance, she recognized one of the energies as Sailor Neptune. Watching Sailor Uranus swiftly rush forward once more, she knew she no longer needed to keep up with Sailor Uranus, now knowing the location of Usagi and Sailor Neptune.

Swiftly leaping forwards from rooftop to rooftop, Sailor Star Fighter watched as Sailor Uranus was soon out of sight. 'Damn! How does she run so fast?' She thought, knowing the Sailor Guardian was exceptionally fast. Pushing herself to go faster, she knew she desperately wanted to be the first one to reach Usagi, not knowing how Sailor Uranus would react to Usagi's state of being. 'Please be alright Odango.' She worriedly thought as she pushed herself to run faster.

* * *

Gently lowering his friend's wrist, Apollo tiredly sighed, his head pounding from the amount of energy needed to heal his friend's critical injuries. Frowning when she didn't wake, he gently caressed her cheek, looking at her with worry. "Why won't you wake?" He worriedly asked, brushing his thumb against a dark bruise across her bottom lip. "Usagi-chan." He gently urged, then abruptly looked up when sensing a new presence.

"Get away from her!" Sailor Uranus angrily sneered.

"What happened?" Sailor Star Fighter demanded as she swiftly ran forwards. "Is she alright?" She desperately asked, noticing Apollo carefully lifting Eternal Sailor Moon into his arms.

"I'm taking her home, she needs to rest from her injuries." Apollo said, gently lifting his friend into his arms. "I will see you back at the apartment, Seiya-san." He said watching Sailor Star Fighter look at him with worry and desperation as he suddenly vanished from the construction site.

"Dammit!" Sailor Star Fighter angrily cursed, as she swiftly leaped from where she stood, quickly making her way back, returning home to their apartment.

"Michi-chan." Sailor Uranus gasped when noticing Sailor Neptune lying unconscious on the ground. Quickly going to her side, she quickly lifted the unconscious Sailor Guardian into her arms. "Sailor Neptune?" She gently stated, watching the teal haired beauty slightly stir at the sound of her voice.

"Uranus!"

Turning at the voice, Sailor Uranus watched Sailor Pluto and Sailor Saturn breathlessly arrive.

"What happened?" Sailor Saturn worriedly asked, when noticing Sailor Neptune.

"I don't know, but I'm sure that bastard had something to do with it." Sailor Uranus angrily stated, looking at the place Apollo had been standing moments ago.

"Lay her down, I'll tend to her injuries." Sailor Saturn instructed, watching Sailor Uranus nod as she gently laid Sailor Neptune back onto the ground.

"Where's the Princess?" Sailor Pluto demanded. "We noticed Sailor Star Fighter earlier, does she have her?"

"No." Sailor Uranus angrily snapped, clenching her fists in anger. "Yumiko-san, no he said his name was Apollo." She said, correcting herself. "He took her back to the apartment." She said, noticing Sailor Pluto's look of confusion. "We need to talk to Neko-chan." She sternly stated. "Something isn't right, and we need to figure out what it is, before she's hurt again, or worse."

* * *

_Standing in the middle of the same throne room again, Eternal Sailor Moon looked around the dark throne room. Glancing towards the window, she noticed the night's sky was filled with stars. Walking towards the window, she gently pressed her hand against the window, feeling the coolness of the night against her gloved hand. Noticing the shadow of movement pass outside the throne room doors, she quickly hurried her steps wanting to see who had passed the hall. Opening the door she cautiously peeked out and smiled seeing Yumiko, no Apollo walking beside another Warrior clad in the same armor. Deciding to follow her friend, she noticed they were quietly talking to one another in hushed tones as they walked down the grand hall._

_Looking around the large palace, she noticed the Guards posted throughout the palace, wearing armor similar to what Yaten had worn the night he arrived on Earth. Watching Apollo enter through a door, she quickly slipped in wanting to see what her friend was talking about. 'He looks so different, more disciplined, less carefree like he is now.' She thought, noticing the stern and serious look on his face as he spoke._

_"What is so important?" Apollo demanded, his voice still quiet but not hushed like it had been in the hallway. "The Queen is expected to give birth tomorrow, I will be escorting our King throughout most of the day to-"_

_"The King wants you to move forward with the plan. You are to leave for Earth and see if you can locate his last bloodline." The Warrior abruptly interrupted._

_"What? Why?" Apollo asked with surprise. "The King has not shown any notions of-"_

_"The King grows impatient with his son, he did not approve of this union between these two. He wants his daughter brought here so she can succeed the throne."_

_"She's not going to come willingly, she was betrothed to the Terran Prince in her former life. Who's to say she is not already married in this life?" Apollo demanded._

_"The King does not care, kill the Terran Prince and bring her by force if you must." The Warrior stated, nonchalantly shrugging. "The King wants her located and brought home at once. He has other plans for her as well."_

_"What might that be?" Apollo asked with amusement._

_"He's going to try to awaken Cosmos." The Warrior stated, reaching into his pocket and revealing a brooch with the royal sigil. "Do whatever you need, say whatever you need to get her to transform. The King does not care how you must persuade her. Once she transforms, she will not be able to take any other form."_

_"It should be easy enough." Apollo smugly stated, taking the brooch. "If she is anything like her mother, she will be easily deceived."_

_"You need to have her brought here before the other plan is set in place. The King hopes returning the Princess will help his son overcome his loss, once his family has been slain." The Warrior sternly stated._

_"When will this take place?" Apollo asked, uncaring and indifferent to the situation._

_"The King will allow his son some time with his new family, but he is not going to wait long before he makes his strike." The Warrior urged. "This is why it's pertinent now, that you leave and try to locate the Princess and bring her home to the King and her brother."_

_"I will leave tomorrow night, it may seem suspicious if I leave before the birth of the Princess." Apollo said, sighing out in frustration. "I wish he would send someone else to do this." He grumbled, as he quietly left the large room. "How am I supposed to find the reincarnation of Princess Serenity-sama."_

_Feeling tears streak her cheeks, Eternal Sailor Moon could feel betrayal and hurt consume her from Apollo's words. 'No.' She heartbrokenly thought. 'That isn't who he is now.' Her mind argued, not wanting to accept that her friend was behind the deaths of Kaykyuu-sama and her brother. "He knew." She heartbrokenly stated, dropping to her knees as she bitterly wept. 'He knew what they were planning to do to Kikyo-chan.' She bitterly thought. "I'm such a fool." She heartbrokenly muttered, tears streaking her cheeks._

* * *

"Why won't she wake?" Yaten worriedly asked, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I don't know." Yumiko worriedly stated, gently resting his hand against his friend's pale cheek. "I healed her injuries, she should be awake already."

"Perhaps she's drained from the fight." Taiki suggested, gently lifting Kikyo into his arms to prevent her from crawling onto the bed. Turning at the sound of the apartment door opening and roughly shutting, he could hear his brother's approaching footsteps. Watching the bedroom door abruptly open, he watched Seiya enter the bedroom immediately sitting on the bed while gently taking Eternal Sailor Moon's hand into his. "Are you alright?" He worriedly asked, seeing out fatigued and out of breath, their brother was from running back to the apartment.

"Odango." Seiya tearfully stated, blinking his tears back. "How bad were her injuries?" He asked, worriedly looking down at the bloodstains on her uniform before abruptly looking up at Yumiko with distress.

"I almost arrived too late." Yumiko grimly answered, watching Seiya bury his face against Eternal Sailor Moon's neck as he shakily exhaled. "I've healed her injuries Seiya-san, but she isn't showing signs of waking."

"She's probably drained Seiya-san, you have to remember she was fighting alone." Taiki gently stated, hoping to ease his brother from his distress.

"Taiki-san is right, we should let her rest." Yaten urged, watching his brother silently shake his head.

"I'm not leaving her side, not until she wakes." Seiya stubbornly stated, lacing his fingers with hers as he laid beside her.

"We'll be in the living room if you need us." Yaten said watching his brother silently nod. "We should talk." He said as he turned his gaze towards Yumiko. Watching the young man silently nod, they quietly exited the bedroom wanting to give the couple some privacy.

"Usa-chan!" Kikyo whimpered, tearfully looking back at the young woman as Taiki carried her out of the room.

"It's alright, munchkin." Yumiko said watching the toddler briefly turn her attention towards him. "Your Usa-chan is sleeping." He gently stated, watching the toddler's bottom lip quiver slightly before she began to loudly wail.

"If Kikyo-sama doesn't wake her first with these tantrums, I don't know what will." Yaten muttered while they exited the bedroom, knowing their Princess was going to be a little terror until their friend woke.

Halfheartedly smiling at his brother's comment, Seiya shakily exhaled before gently squeezing her hand as he spoke. "You didn't have to do any of this alone, I would have helped you. I'm here for you Odango, I will always be here for you, I swear it." Gently pressing his lips against hers, he felt more tears streak his cheeks, when he did not get any kind of response in return. "Wake up, please wake up Odango. Please show me that you're going to be alright." He heartbrokenly pleaded as he parted from her lips.

* * *

"Usa-chan!" Kikyo wailed as tears streaked her cheeks. Wriggling to try to get out of Taiki's arms, she brought her hand back abruptly smacking him across the face in an attempt for him to release her.

"No ma'am, we do not hit." Taiki sternly stated as he quickly lowered the toddler from his arms. Seeing her attempt to run back towards the bedroom, he watched Yumiko quickly lift Kikyo into his arms prompting another tantrum.

"It's going to be alright, Usa-chan is sleeping." Yumiko gently stated, while soothingly rubbing the child's back. "We need to let her sleep."

"Sleep?" Kikyo repeated tilting her head to the side.

"Yes, your Usa-chan is sleepy, it's time for her to sleep." Yumiko said watching the small toddler turn her gaze towards the bedroom.

"Night-night?" Kikyo asked, pointing towards the door while looking up questioningly at Yumiko.

"Yes." Yumiko said, smiling at the small Princess. "Usa-chan has gone night-night." He said gently chuckling. "We need to be quiet so she can sleep." He urged watching the small girl press a finger against her lip and shush.

"Shh…" Kikyo shushed while pressing her small finger against her lips.

"Shh…" Yumiko mimicked as he nodded his head. Hearing a forceful knock on the door, he frowned slightly sensing who was outside the doors. "It's her Guardians."

"I'll get the door." Yaten said as he hurried his steps to answer the door. Unlocking the door, he immediately stepped to the side as Haruka angrily entered the apartment. "Where is Neko-chan, is she alright?" She demanded.

"She's in her bedroom, she's-" Yaten said hesitating for a moment.

"She's what?" Haruka demanded abruptly turning and looking at Yaten.

"She's not waking up." Yumiko said, watching the blonde angrily look at him as she angrily rushed him. "Put the child down, you coward." She angrily sneered. "I should knock you back into your realm for what you did to Michiru-chan." She said rage shining in her eyes.

"She wasn't allowing me to heal Usagi-chan. When I found her, it was almost too late." Yumiko said, tears shining in his eyes. "I did what I had to, to save my Princess." He sternly stated, then noticed the blonde look at him with confusion and anger.

"What are you talking about?" Haruka demanded.

"Haruka-chan, stand down." Setsuna gently stated as she, Hotaru, and Michiru quietly and calmly entered the apartment. "Where is Usagi-chan?" She asked, watching Yaten point as he spoke.

"Her bedroom, she won't wake up, Setsuna-san." Yaten worriedly stated, watching Setsuna look at Hotaru and exchange a nod with the teen.

"I'll check on the Princess." Hotaru stated as she silently walked away from the group walking in the direction of the bedroom.

"Go with Hotaru-chan, I will try to calm Ruka-chan." Michiru said, before sighing out with frustration at her temperamental girlfriend.

Silently shutting the apartment door, Yaten walked forwards, watching Michiru gently rest her hand on Haruka's shoulder as she gently spoke something into Haruka's ear immediately calming her.

"Who are you?" Michiru demanded, glaring at the young man who attacked her. "I knew there was something you were keeping from Usagi-chan. Are you the reason she was hurt today?" She accusingly stated, while glaring at Yumiko.

"I'm the reason she's alive." Yumiko snapped back, glaring at the teal haired woman. "I-" He said then abruptly stopped, before exhaling in frustration. "Let me have a moment to explain who I am, where I'm from, please." He pleaded. "I am not a threat to Usagi-chan, I was sent here to protect her, to protect Princess Serenity-sama." He said watching the teal haired woman tense at his words. "Her father sent me here to find her and bring her home to his Kingdom." He said watching Haruka angrily clench her fists.

"The King is dead to us, he turned his back on our Queen and Princess. He-" Haruka angrily stated, then was abruptly interrupted.

"From what the King has told me, Queen Serenity-sama was heartbroken when she learned of her husband's infidelity with Eleania-sama, the Queen's personal Guardian. He returned to his planet, agreeing to part their separate ways. Queen Serenity-sama would keep their daughter who was still an infant, and King Draco-sama and his new Queen would father another heir." Yumiko said, pausing momentarily to lower Kikyo from his arms.

Watching the small Princess run to her bed, Yumiko smiled watching the toddler sit down and snuggle with her stuffed bunny. Turning his attention back towards the two women, he closed his eyes allowing his armor to phase on. "My real name is Apollo, I'm one of King Draco's personal Guard's. He sent me here to bring his daughter home, she is the next heir since her brother was killed by the ones responsible for the deaths of the Kinmoku King and Queen.

"What do the child's parents have to do with anything?" Haruka demanded, not noticing Taiki and Yaten anger slightly at her words.

"The King of Kinmoku was the brother to your Princess." Taiki angrily snapped.

"What?" Haruka asked, looking at Taiki with surprise and disbelief.

"If all this is true." Michiru cautiously said, turning her gaze immediately towards the small toddler. "Than that would make the child-"

"Kikyo-sama and Usagi-chan are related." Yaten abruptly interrupted. "Our King may have been your Princesses half-brother, but they still share their father's bloodline. Which makes Kikyo-sama and Usagi-chan related, our Princess is her niece."

"That explains why Usagi-chan has been so protective of the child." Michiru stated as she and Haruka exchanged looks.

"How long has Usagi-chan known the truth? Why didn't she tell us this?" Haruka demanded.

"I told her yesterday after she woke from being attacked by Rend." Apollo said watching the blonde anger at his words.

"What?" Michiru demanded. "Why didn't she call us for help?"

"You're seriously asking that?" Yaten spat, scornfully laughing. "You told her to stay out of trouble, that you two were giving her some space."

"Yes, to stay out of trouble with him." Michiru retaliated, motioning towards Apollo. "We did not want a repeat of Halloween." She sternly stated, not noticing the young man blushing at the mention of the incident.

"We would never turn our backs on her as her Guardians." Haruka sternly stated while glaring at Yaten.

"We could argue about this all day." Taiki sternly stated, watching the group turn their gaze towards him. "What matters is Apollo made it in time to help Usagi-chan and heal her injuries." He said watching Michiru and Haruka scowl slightly at his comment. "She's alive, that's all that matters right now."

Knowing he was right, Haruka released a sigh in frustration before extending her hand out towards Apollo. "Thank you, Michiru-chan said her injuries were-"

"She almost died, and she would have if I had not been attacked in retaliation." Apollo angrily stated, glaring at Michiru. "You two should learn to be more trusting. I offer my assistance and I am threatened, her blood would have been on your hands if I had not assisted when I did." He sneered, slapping her extended hand away. "I don't want your forced apology or-" He snapped, then abruptly grew silent as he heard the bedroom door open and quietly shut.

"How is she?" Michiru worriedly asked, watching Setsuna silently look down before turning her gaze towards Kikyo.

"I need to know if you two will trust what I am about to tell you?" Setsuna asked, changing the subject. "Will you accept what I am about to tell you?"

"Yes." Haruka said watching Setsuna silently nod and silently walk forwards where the Kinmoku Princess was sitting.

Kneeling at the bedside, Setsuna gently smiled as she watched the small toddler turn her curious gaze towards hers. "You have made a mess of things." She gently stated, smiling at the small child. "As soon as you arrived, the timeline I have spent years safeguarding dramatically changed. Everything we have known, everything we have sacrificed was lost to us within a matter of days."

"You've known this entire time, that everything was going to be altered?" Michiru asked with shock. "Why did you not tell us or at least warn us?

"I am not at liberty to discuss these changes, it was up to our Princess." Setsuna gently stated. "Her choices, every decision she has made since this child appeared has caused the rifts and changes in her future with Endymion-sama." She said sadly smiling, at the thought of losing Chibiusa. "Crystal Tokyo is no more, a new timeline has been created in its place, but it is not yet stabilized. Our Princess must still make one final choice, this choice will finalize the timeline. The timeline will either go forward in peace, or there will be endless hardships our Princess must endure." She said before silently standing, turning her attention towards Haruka and Michiru once more.

"Princess Kikyo-sama is the next heir to the Ginzuishou. It is our responsibility to protect this child, as much as Usagi-chan is our responsibility. We need to solidify our alliance with the Kinmoku Guardians." Setsuna calmly spoke, watching Haruka and Michiru scowl and Taiki and Yaten look at her with shock.

"No, the Ginzuishou is only passed down from the heirs of the White Moon Kingdom." Haruka sternly argued.

"Usagi-chan and Seiya-chan, they will never have children." Setsuna sadly stated, watching Taiki and Yaten looking at her with shock. "She will choose to pass the Ginzuishou to the child when it is time for her to step down as Eternal Sailor Moon. Until this happens, this child must stay protected." She said watching Michiru and Haruka silently nod.

"We will protect her, Setsuna-chan." Michiru said watching the child hug the stuffed bunny closer against her.

"We will protect them both." Haruka said watching Setsuna nod and smile.

"You don't have to ask us, we'll help try our best to keep Usagi-chan out of trouble." Yaten said smiling with amusement.

"I will remain here until she makes her choice." Apollo said watching Setsuna silently nod her head.

"Usagi-chan is resting now, she will wake soon, we will know what she has decided then." Setsuna said, before turning and walking towards the balcony.

Watching Haruka and Michiru quickly follow behind Setsuna, onto the balcony. Taiki and Yaten quickly exchanged looks, as they watched the three Outer Guardians begin to talk amongst one another.

"I never thought I would see the day those two would agree to an alliance with us." Yaten muttered, before chuckling slightly.

* * *

Watching Setsuna quietly leave the bedroom, Seiya turned his attention back towards Hotaru who was leaning over Eternal Sailor Moon, her hand pressed gently against the sleeping Guardian's forehead, her eyes closed, focused as her body and Eternal Sailor Moon's body glowed a deep violet. Waiting with anticipation, he watched Hotaru's brow furrow slightly almost as if she was struggling with something. After a few moments, her demeanor calmed, returning to normal as she continued to try to find a way to awaken Eternal Sailor Moon.

'Please Odango, please wake up.' Seiya desperately thought, tears shining in his eyes. Watching Hotaru's eyes open with a start, he watched her look down at Eternal Sailor Moon for a brief moment, worry shining in her eyes. "What is it?" He demanded.

"She's not in any kind of harm." Hotaru gently stated, watching Seiya ease for a moment. "Seiya-san, she's trapped in her own mind right now. She's searching something, I could only make out small glimpses." She said as her brow furrowed for a moment. "As soon as she finds what it is that she seeks, she will wake."

"How long will it be?" Seiya worriedly asked, taking Eternal Sailor Moon's hand into his. Gently caressing her cheek, he felt the unease overwhelm his senses once again. "I just want her to wake up, I want to see that she's alright." He said while caressing her cheek with his other hand. "I love her, I just want her safe."

"She's safe, I assure you." Hotaru said, seeing the torment shining in the young man's eyes. "You really love her, don't you?"

"Yes." Seiya softly stated as he kept his gaze on the resting Sailor Guardian. "I would do anything for her, I would lay my life down if it meant no harm ever coming to her."

Smiling at his words, Hotaru quietly stood and walked towards the door. "I will check on her again shortly." She said, wanting to give the couple some privacy.

"Thank you." Seiya said watching the teen smile and nod before she silently left the bedroom.

* * *

"What do you think they're discussing?" Yaten curiously asked, watching the four Outer Guardians quietly talking amongst one another on the balcony.

"I don't know." Taiki said, shaking his head before taking a sip of his tea. "I'm going to go check on them, see how she's doing."

"I'll go with you." Yaten said, glancing at the four once more before following his brother towards Usagi and Seiya's bedroom. "We really need to get a bigger place." He said chuckling. "Our Princess deserves her own bedroom." He said, glancing over at the toddler bed where Kikyo-sama was peacefully napping.

"We'll discuss this with Usagi-chan in time." Taiki said watching his brother nod his head. Quietly opening the bedroom door, he watched Yumiko glance back from the window he was looking out of. "Any change?" He asked, watching his brother silently shake his head.

"No, I-" Seiya said then abruptly raised when watching Eternal Sailor Moon's transformation fade in a flurry of feathers leaving Usagi lying on the bed. "Odango?" He gently stated, watching her begin to stir. Watching her turn her head towards his voice, he heard her soft gasp as she abruptly raised fear and panic in her eyes as she immediately pressed her hand just below her sternum where she had been stabbed.

"I- I'm alright." Usagi stated with shock, her breaths coming out shaky as she felt tears streak her cheeks. Feeling a hand on her shoulder, she abruptly turned her head looking into Seiya's tear-filled eyes. Throwing herself into his embrace, she buried her face into his chest as she bitterly wept, tightly clinging to him. "I'm sorry." She managed to whimper out in her anguish. "I- I thought I could-" She said, growing silent as Seiya gently tilted her chin up, pressing his lips against hers. Feeling the pure raw emotion in the kiss, she could sense both his worry and relief as he deepened the kiss pouring his love and soul into the kiss. Resting her hand against his cheek, she left his hand gently rest over her cheek as he reluctantly parted his lips from hers.

"Promise me you won't ever leave like that again." Seiya pleaded as he kept his hand against her cheek. "I thought I had lost you." He said as stray tears streaked his cheeks. "Promise me Odango, promise me you will trust me to help you next time." He said watching her tearfully nod before she pressed her lips against his once more.

"I promise, Seiya-chan. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to worry you." Usagi said as their lips slowly parted from the gentle kiss.

"I don't know what I would do if I were to ever lose you." Seiya said while brushing her stray tears away with his thumb. "I love you."

"I love you too." Usagi said, then immediately blushed when noticing the small audience she had in their bedroom.

"Usagi-chan, are you alright?" Yumiko asked with relief, quickly walking to his friend.

Tensing at his voice, Usagi could feel fresh tears fill her eyes as she turned her gaze towards Yumiko, no, Apollo. Getting out of Seiya's protective embrace, she slid off the bed, anger shining in her eyes as tears streaked her cheeks. "You've been lying to me, to them." She said motioning towards Seiya and his brothers as she angrily walked forwards. "Why?"

"What?" Yumiko asked, stopping and looking at his friend with confusion. "I-"

**:: CRACK! ::**

Touching his stinging cheek, Yumiko watched Usagi shake her head as tears continued to streak her cheeks. "Usagi-chan?" He asked in shock.

"Tell them, tell them what you conspired on Kinmoku the night before Kikyo's birth, the night before my niece's birth!" Usagi angrily demanded. Seeing a brief flash of fear in his eyes, she watched him glance at the three Kinmoku Guardians before quickly shaking his head.

"You were just dreaming, that's all." Yumiko said, trying to ease his friend. "I swear to you, I-"

"I want you to leave Earth, return to your King and tell him I know he's responsible for their deaths. He is the reason his granddaughter is orphaned!" Usagi shouted, not noticing Seiya and the others step forward in shock and anger. "I don't know how, or why I saw these flashbacks. All I know is that I saw you with another Warrior getting your orders to find me. Orders to slay Endymion-sama if I was already married to him. Orders to do whatever you needed to persuade me to leave with you." She said averting her gaze for a brief moment.

"Is this true?" Seiya angrily demanded, stepping beside Usagi, anger evident in his eyes. "Your King ordered the attack on Kinmoku?"

"Why?" Yaten angrily demanded.

"Tell us!" Taiki angrily shouted.

Knowing he had no other choice, Yumiko sighed out in frustration feeling his clothing phase to his armor returning to his true form. "I'm not that person anymore, I care about you both Usagi-chan, both you and Kikyo-sama." He argued, ignoring the Guardian's questions as he turned his full attention on his Princess. "If I don't return with you, he will-"

"I'm not going with you!" Usagi shouted as tears streaked her cheeks. "I have the brooch, and I will use it if I ever see you here again."

"You know what will happen if you use it." Apollo said watching Usagi smirk slightly.

"Yes, and I will still not yield to your King's demands." Usagi sternly stated. "Tell him, if he tries anything to harm me, my Guardians, or my family." Usagi said motioning to Seiya, Taiki, and Yaten. "Sailor Cosmos will exact revenge for what was done on Kinmoku."

"You won't win that fight Usagi-chan." Apollo scoffed. "Your father is a powerful man, he has endless power and unlimited resources."

"I won't give up if that happens." Usagi said resting her hand over her brooch. "Tell him his reign ends with him. I will not rule a Kingdom filled with hate, deceit, and lies. He abandoned my mother and I, he is dead to me."

"You're going to regret this." Apollo warned, clenching his fists at his sides in anger. "I'm giving you one more chance, Usagi-chan. Come with me and avoid the retaliation that is sure to come." He said, extending his hand out to his friend.

"No." Usagi sternly stated as she shook her head resting her hand over her brooch. "Goodbye Apollo-san." She said, seeing hurt in his eyes for a brief moment before being replaced with anger and betrayal.

"Goodbye Princess Serenity-sama." Apollo said bowing. "I'm sorry for what is to come, I gave you a chance to evade this."

Watching Apollo vanish from the room, Usagi felt Seiya wrap his arm around her waist, pulling her closer against his protective embrace. "I'm sorry." She said resting her head against his shoulder.

"You have nothing to apologize for." Seiya murmured as he gently kissed the top of her head. "Come on, Haruka-san and the others are here." He said, noticing her abruptly look up, worry evident in her gaze.

"How angry are they?" Usagi worriedly asked, hesitant to go forward.

"They're not angry with you, they were angry with Apollo-san." Yaten said, watching Usagi look over at him in surprise.

"Why?" Usagi asked in confusion. "I-"

"None of that matters now." Yaten said, gently chuckling at how confused she was becoming. "What matters is you're alright." He said, watching her reluctantly nod.

"They know you're related to Kikyo-sama." Taiki said smiling as Usagi looked at him with surprise. "Do you want to tell them?" He asked, watching Yaten smile in amusement before looking at the confused couple.

"Tell us what?" Seiya curiously asked.

"Setsuna-san, she proposed that we form an alliance." Yaten said watching both Usagi and Seiya standing dumbfounded their mouths agape. "She wants us to all work together to keep both Kikyo-sama and Usagi-chan safe."

"What?!" Usagi suddenly squealed out in excitement. "Are you serious?"

"Yes." Yaten said, chuckling as Usagi happily embraced Seiya who was still standing speechless.

"We can finally fight as one, as a team." Usagi said as she happily wrapped her arms around Seiya's waist, resting her head against his chest.

Smiling at her words, Seiya happily wrapped his arm around her waist, wondering if the four Outer Guardians would be more accepting of their relationship. Hearing the door open, he watched Hotaru look up in surprise before happily smiling as she rushed into the bedroom. Releasing his hold on Usagi, he watched the teen abruptly embrace Usagi.

"You're awake, I'm so glad you're alright." Hotaru said as tears shone in her eyes. "We've been so worried about you." She said, wiping the stray tears from her cheeks.

"I'm alright, Hotaru-chan." Usagi said as she wiped her own tears from her cheeks.

"Come on, we have so much we need to discuss." Hotaru said, taking her friend's hand as she led her from the bedroom.

* * *

Nervously stepping out onto the balcony, Usagi felt Michiru immediately pull her into her embrace, tears shining in her eyes.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again." Michiru scolded as tears streaked her cheeks. "I thought I was going to lose you." She said in a gentler tone, feeling Usagi tighten her embrace around her.

"I'm sorry Michiru-chan, minna." Usagi said, looking at Setsuna for a moment, then Haruka. "I just- I had to do this alone, he had my brooch and he was threatening Kikyo-chan, I wasn't going to let him hurt her."

"Neko-chan." Haruka said with exasperation. "When will you learn that you can ask us for help? We are your Guardians, it is our duty to protect you."

"I know." Usagi said, keeping her gaze down. "I wanted to see if I could face him on my own, I did, I defeated him." She said, proudly smiling for a moment.

"Yes, but at what cost?" Setsuna gently stated, before embracing her Princess. "Apollo-san said he almost arrived too late." She said watching their Princess nervously avert her gaze. "No more of this, please Princess." She pleaded. "We need you to trust us, to allow us to protect you."

"Where is he?" Haruka asked. "I don't sense his energy at the apartment anymore."

"He's returning home to his realm." Usagi said as tears filled her eyes. "You were all right about him, he couldn't be trusted." She said as tears streaked her cheeks. "I thought he was my friend, but I obviously didn't know what he was truly capable of." She said, feeling Haruka gently touch her shoulder trying to comfort her. "He was so angry when he left." She said, wiping the stray tears from her cheeks. "He threatened me before he left, that I needed to go with him to avoid my father's retaliation."

"We'll be ready, for when the time comes." Haruka said, watching Michiru, Setsuna, and Hotaru nod in agreement.

"I don't know if I can fight him." Usagi sadly stated as fresh tears filled her eyes. "He was one of my best friends."

"Yumiko-san was only a cover, Neko-chan." Haruka gently stated. "You need to think about the safety of your niece." She said watching Usagi abruptly look up at her as tears shone in her eyes.

"We know, he told us everything." Michiru said sadly smiling. "We're going to help you keep her safe."

"Thank you." Usagi said as she happily smiled, tears streaking her cheeks. "I love you all so much." She said as she embraced Michiru once more. Feeling the other three embrace her as well, Usagi knew deep down that things were going to be better between her and her Outer Guardians.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**I am so sorry for the delay! I have three stories I'm currently trying to work on/submit. This one is almost done! I will try to get the Epilogue out sooner than the Chapter. **

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and as always, please leave a review! We authors enjoy hearing that the readers are enjoying the story as much as we've enjoyed writing it. :)**

**-ShadowQueenGalactica**


	9. Choices: Epilogue

**Choices**

**By: ShadowQueenGalactica**

* * *

**Author Notes:** This story is based a few years after the Sailor Starlight's and Princess Kakyuu have returned to Kinmoku. Mamoru has returned abroad to continue his studies, and Usagi and the others are either in college or pursuing their life. With that said, and hoping to not give any spoilers, I hope you enjoy!

*I hope you've enjoyed the story, I am much happier with this ending, then my original ending. I was in such a rush to complete the original one, and I regret not setting this off to the side until I could make more time for it. With that said, I hope you enjoyed the journey. If I can get enough reviews I may go ahead with making a sequel/Part 2 to Choices. :)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything affiliated with Sailor Moon

* * *

**:::Epilogue:::**

**(Two Weeks Later)**

Glancing over at Usagi as she was focused on her laptop, Seiya smiled to himself, seeing how focused she was typing her essay for one of her classes. Stirring the curry he and Yaten were making for dinner, he glanced over with curiosity and alarm when hearing the door beginning to unlock. "Odango?" He abruptly asked.

"Hmm… Seiya-chan." Usagi asked, not taking her focus off the screen of her laptop.

"Does someone else have a key to the apartment?" Seiya cautiously asked, while glancing back at his girlfriend. Watching her eyes widen in horror, he watched her abruptly stand with enough force, knocking the chair back onto the floor as she ran full speed past them towards the door.

"Daddy!" Usagi nervously greeted, as she watched her father quietly enter her apartment. "What are you doing here?" She asked, nervously glancing over at Seiya and Yaten who were still standing in the kitchen staring at her in bewilderment over her reaction to Seiya's question.

"I was stopping by to check on my little girl." Kenji said, smiling as he entered the apartment. "How is school going?"

"It's going well." Usagi abruptly said, while blocking her father's path before he could walk any further into the apartment. "Your mother apologizes for not coming over, she's caught a cold and didn't want to risk you catching it."

"I'll call her later and wish her well." Usagi said, abruptly taking another step to block her father's path.

"Tsukino Usagi, what are you doing, young lady?" Kenji demanded, suddenly becoming suspicious of his daughter's nervous behavior. "What are you trying to hide from me."

"Nothing." Usagi quickly stated, knowing there was no use to lie to her father. "I have some roommates now, the place is a bit of a mess."

"You forget I'm used to your chaos." Kenji teased, watching his daughter nervously laugh at his comment. "Well, are you going to introduce her to me?" He asked watching her nervously bite her lip as she hesitated to answer. "Well?" He impatiently asked.

"Daddy, um, you see...um, the thing is…" Usagi nervously stammered, before nervously clearing her throat. Her mind frantically going into overdrive, trying to think of the best way to tell her father she was living with three men. "I-" She said, then immediately grew silent when she noticed her father immediately tense. Looking to see what had made her father tense, she squealed out in alarm when she noticed Seiya was standing behind her, in return caused Seiya to jump in startlement at her reaction. Nervously laughing as she turned a bright red from embarrassment, she abruptly looked back at her father immediately stepping in front of Seiya to block him from her father's fierce stern gaze. "Their-"

"Not female." Kenji abruptly interrupted his daughter. "When were you planning on telling me your roommate was a male?"

"I- I actually, I- um, I have two other roommates that live here too." Usagi said, preparing for her father to lose his temper.

"You have three men living with you?" Kenji angrily demanded, his face red with anger, as the small vein above his brow pulsed with his anger.

"Yes." Usagi almost squeaked, as she nervously took a step back. "If it makes the situation any better, they're my friends, I've known them since High School." She abruptly stated, not noticing any change to her father's stern angry look.

"Our agreement when your mother and I rented the apartment for you was to first, keep your grades up." Kenji stated, lifting one finger up.

'He's really pissed, he's counting.' Usagi thought with panic. 'How am I going to calm him down.' She thought, snapping from her thoughts as her father continued to speak.

"Secondly, you were to have one roommate, one Usagi-san." Kenji sternly stated. "Preferably a female roommate." He said turning his angry gaze towards the dark-haired man.

'Why did I leave the kitchen?' Seiya nervously thought, not liking the murderous look his girlfriend's father was giving him. Glancing in the kitchen, he glared at Yaten who was trying his hardest to stifle his laughter at his and Usagi's predicament. 'Keep laughing, wait until he notices you.' He thought with amusement, then was snapped from his thoughts as Usagi's father spoke once more.

"Lastly, you were prohibited from attending any college parties. Have you at least kept that part of the agreement?" Kenji asked, watching his daughter abruptly nod her head.

"Yes daddy, no parties for me." Usagi abruptly stated. "I swear daddy." She said, hearing an abrupt snort sound from the kitchen as she glared over at Yaten who had finally lost it and burst out into laughter.

"Is something funny, young man?" Kenji asked, stepping into the entryway of the kitchen.

"No sir, nothing at all." Yaten abruptly stated, straightening as he felt the man's intense gaze rip through him. 'Damn he's scary when he's mad.' He nervously thought, knowing he had to find a way to deviate the man's intense gaze from him. "Um, would you like to stay for lunch?" He asked, watching both Seiya and Usagi immediately glare at him.

"Yes, I think I will." Kenji said, not noticing his daughter smack her hand across her face with frustration. "Come along Usagi-san, we need to have a talk." He said, turning back to look at his daughter. "If you'll excuse us." He said as he walked the direction of the balcony.

Glancing back at Seiya, Usagi watched him gently smile trying to give her a bit of strength to face whatever her father intended to discuss with her. Turning her attention forward once more, she closed the screen down on her laptop as she walked past the table, hoping Kikyo would stay asleep long enough for her to speak with her father.

Watching Usagi's father roughly shut the balcony door, Yaten softly exhaled as he leaned back against the counter. "Damn, that man is intense." He muttered.

"Tell me about it." Seiya stated, then cried out, noticing they had forgotten about the food. "Yaten-san, the food! Don't let it burn!" He cried out watching his brother abruptly turn and begin stirring once more.

"Go ahead and start setting the table." Yaten instructed watching his brother quickly begin to remove plates and cups from the cupboard. "Imagine what he would have done if he met you the same way Mamoru-san found you." He said wickedly smiling as he watched his brother abruptly tense.

"Don't even joke, Yaten-san." Seiya said before exhaling out at the embarrassing moment Mamoru caught him walking out of Usagi's bedroom only wearing boxers. "That was so humiliating for both of us. I wanted to crawl under a rock and not come back out until I knew for sure Mamoru-san was gone."

"I'm pretty sure Usagi-chan felt the same way." Yaten said chuckling as he watched his brother begin to set the table. "You know you should go ahead and tell her father you're dating his-"

"No, are you wanting me to make Odango a widow already?" Seiya cried out as he glared at his brother.

"You baka, you can't make her a widow yet, you would have to marry her first." Yaten said bursting out into laughter.

"Shut up, Yaten-san." Seiya snapped as he glared at his brother.

"Have you two even been on a first date yet?" Yaten asked, watching his brother blush slightly. "You two really skipped out on the formalities and went head-on into this relationship." He said chuckling. "Have you slept with her yet?" He asked, noticing his brother turn a darker shade of red. "Yes, you have." He said chuckling with amusement. "Do you have anything incriminating in the bedroom in case her father goes in there?" He asked, watching Seiya abruptly abandon the table and rush towards the bedroom. 'He's making this too easy!' He thought with amusement as he enjoyed taking the opportunity to torture his brother.

"You know he's going to get you back." Taiki calmly stated as he entered the kitchen to finish setting the table for lunch. "I think I'm going to eat lunch in my room and avoid Tsukino-san." He said noticing Usagi was getting a lecture from her father. Seeing her shake her head at something he said, he raised his brow with curiosity as Usagi's face turned a bright red as something was said by her father.

"Oh no, you're sitting at the table and enduring the uncomfortable situation with us, Taiki-san." Yaten sternly said watching Taiki smile at his comment.

* * *

"What were you thinking, not just one, but three men?" Kenji asked, shaking his head with disapproval as he removed his glasses to rub his temple to ease the oncoming headache.

"They're my friends, I wasn't going to turn them away." Usagi said leaning against the railing as she looked up at the afternoon sun. "They've been through a lot, daddy." She said, tears shining in her eyes as she tried to figure out a cover story for Kikyo's situation. "Their cousin, she and her husband were killed by intruders in a home invasion." She said. "They had no choice but to move here so they could care for their cousin's daughter."

"You have a child living here too?" Kenji asked in shock.

"Yes." Usagi softly stated, as she nervously bit her lip. "She's such a beautiful soul, she's only been with me a short time, but she's found her way in my heart." She said watching her father smile at her words.

"You've always had such a big heart, always wanting to help others." Kenji said a proud smile briefly replacing his scowl. "You've been like that since you were a small child." He said then softly sighed. "I suppose we could look past this since you've done so well with keeping your grades up." He said watching his daughter happily smile. "I only have one condition." He said watching his daughter nervously look at him. "I need you to be honest with me, Usagi-san." He said watching his daughter nod her head.

"Anything." Usagi said watching her father nervously clear his throat, before blushing slightly as he spoke.

"I want you to take precautions-" Kenji said nervously clearing his throat. "That is if you decide to become intimate with any of these young men." He said watching his daughter turn a bright red.

"Daddy." Usagi muttered as she turned a bright red with embarrassment.

"Your mother told me about you ending your engagement with Mamoru-san." Kenji said, watching his daughter tense slightly. "Can I ask why?"

"We both felt it was for the best." Usagi said as she averted her gaze for a moment, deciding to tell her father the truth. "Promise you won't be mad?" She asked, watching her father raise his brow.

"This depends on what it is." Kenji said watching his daughter turn her gaze towards one of the young men in the kitchen. "You're dating one of them, aren't you?" He asked, noticing the dark-haired young man quickly dash from the kitchen in a panicked state. Smiling with amusement, he contained his chuckle, noticing the young man reminded him too much of his daughter at that moment. "What is his name?"

"Kou Seiya." Usagi said, nervously looking at her father.

"You care for him a lot?" Kenji asked, watching his daughter happily smile and nod her head.

"I love him, I never felt like this with Mamoru-san." Usagi said, turning her gaze towards her father. "Are you mad at me?"

"No sweetie." Kenji said watching his daughter ease slightly. "I'm disappointed you didn't come to your mother and me about this new living arrangement, but I'm not angry with you." He said wrapping an arm around her shoulder. "I love you, sweetie, you know you'll always be my little girl." He said, gently kissing the top of her head.

"I know, I'm really sorry." Usagi said leaning into her father's embrace.

"Let's go inside, it's getting colder out." Kenji said as he and Usagi turned to enter the apartment once more.

* * *

Smiling as Kikyo stole food from her plate, Usagi smiled as she watched the small toddler smile as she pointed towards her father. "Ji-chan?"

"Yes." Usagi said, smiling as she patiently nodded her head.

Taking a sip of his drink, Kenji glanced over at the dark-haired man who had stolen his daughter's heart. Seeing how tense and nervous he was seated next to him, he smiled knowing he was going to take advantage of the moment. "What are you three majoring in?" He curiously asked watching the three abruptly look up at him.

"We're actually not enrolled at the moment." Yaten nervously stated, turning his gaze on his plate.

"We arrived too late in the semester. We will be starting our classes shortly after winter break, at the start of the new semester." Taiki said watching Kenji nod his head as he set his glass on the table.

"That still doesn't answer my question." Kenji said, keeping his focus mostly on Seiya.

"I'm studying photography." Yaten said as he took a bite of his curry.

"Freelance or are you going into a specific field?" Kenji curiously asked.

"Astrophotography." Yaten said, smiling as he looked up at Usagi's father.

"Impressive." Kenji said watching the brown-haired man catch his gaze and clear his throat before speaking.

"I've always enjoyed reading, I've considered either a literary professor or teacher." Taiki said, watching Kenji raise his brow with the look of an impression on his face.

"How about you, Seiya-san?" Kenji asked, watching the young man nervously shift.

"Journalism, I want to be a sports journalist." Seiya said, watching Kenji smile as he glanced at Usagi who was blushing slightly. "You're both majoring in journalism."

"Yes, daddy." Usagi said, smiling with amusement. "Only, I'm studying entertainment journalism." She said knowing her father was purposely trying to make her boyfriend uncomfortable. "Seiya-chan is joining the baseball team this upcoming season." She said watching Seiya nervously glance towards her.

"Are you signing up again?" Kenji asked, turning his attention back onto his daughter. "Your mother and I enjoy going to your games when we have the time."

"I haven't decided yet, next semester is going to be busier with my new classes." Usagi said, softly sighing. "I have six more weeks, then it's final exams, and I will be starting my new classes. These classes are going to be more demanding of my time. More essays and mock assignments for my journalism class." She said frowning slightly at the amount of work she would be working on after the winter break.

"Whatever you decide, just remember your schoolwork needs to come first." Kenji said watching his daughter nod her head.

"It always does." Usagi said watching her father smile and nod his head.

"I should be getting home, I promised your mother I would stop by the grocery store on the way home." Kenji said as he stood from the table. "Perhaps you should start looking for a bigger place, something with more rooms." He said watching his daughter smile and nod her head. "Your lease will be ending in two months. Do you think you can find something by then?"

"Yes, I will start looking." Usagi said as she stood and walked to the door with her father. "Do you have any preferences?"

"Either another apartment, or you can look into a rental property still nearby the campus." Kenji said watching his daughter happily smile as she hugged him.

"Thank you." Usagi said, feeling her father hug her back.

"Your welcome." Kenji said, then sternly looked at his daughter. "Now, I expect you to bring him home next weekend for your mother to meet." He quietly stated, glancing at the still tense young man. "Will you tell him to relax the next time I see him." He said chuckling as his daughter giggled with amusement.

"Yes, I will, I promise." Usagi said, before hugging her father one final time before he quietly left the apartment. Shutting the apartment door, she sighed a breath of relief as she walked towards the table once more. "I was definitely not expecting a visit from my father today." She said as she lifted her plate and glass from the table.

"The visit seemed to go well." Yaten said leaning against the chair as he turned his attention on his friend.

"Yes, he even approved of our relationship." Usagi said while glancing at Seiya who immediately choked back on his drink.

"What?" Seiya asked abruptly looking at his girlfriend. "You told him about our relationship and you didn't tell me?" He asked with slight annoyance. "I've been a nervous wreck since the man walked into the door." He said watching his girlfriend mischievously smile at his comment.

"When was I supposed to tell you?" Usagi retorted back.

"I don't know, perhaps before dinner." Seiya said while playfully glaring at her.

"My father is nothing, wait until you meet my younger brother." Usagi said, smiling at the thought of how protective her little brother was becoming over her, the older he became. "Be prepared, he may be overprotective, but he's still my little brother. He's going to find a way to humiliate both of us before the evening is over." She said, mischievously smiling once more before turning and walking out of the kitchen.

Letting his head drop, Seiya exhaled as he ran a hand through his hair with frustration. "What have I gotten myself into." He muttered, resulting in laughter from both of his brothers.

* * *

**(Later that Night)**

Pressing his lips against Usagi's to muffle her soft moans, Seiya groaned out as he deepened his thrusts resulting in more muffled pleasure-filled moans to escape Usagi's lips. "Do you know what you do to me?" He groaned out as he parted their lips for a brief moment.

"Probably what you do to me." Usagi moaned out, hearing him chuckle before he pressed his lips against hers once more in time muffling another pleasure-filled moan. Feeling herself beginning to climax she dug her nails into his back prompting another groan from Seiya. Throwing her head back further into the pillow as Seiya responded to her body's response, she heard Seiya groan out in pleasure as he released shortly after. Feeling him tiredly collapse atop of her, she smiled as she caressed his cheek, looking into his love-filled eyes. "I love you." She said watching him happily smile at her words.

"I love you Odango." Seiya said, before raising to press his lips against hers once more. "Nothing will ever change how I feel for you." He said as soon as their lips parted. Watching her smile at his words, he slowly slid out of her before lying down beside her. Wrapping his arm around her bare waist as she snuggled next to him, he gently planted another kiss in the center of her forehead.

"We need to find a bigger place." Usagi said, tiredly yawning. "Daddy gave me the approval to start looking."

"There weren't any other available apartments when we were looking, remember?" Seiya said watching her smile at his words.

"No, but there are some rental properties near the campus." Usagi said resting her hand against his chest, over his heart. "I'll check them out tomorrow after class." She said slowly sliding her hand down his chest, then abdomen, slyly smiling as she continued to slowly lower her hand.

Quickly catching her hand, Seiya smiled as he looked into her mischievous gaze. "You need to get some rest." He said chuckling. "You have class in-" He said, raising his head to look at the alarm clock. "You have five hours before you need to get up, Odango." He said chuckling with amusement. "You're going to be so exhausted tomorrow."

"You're worth it." Usagi happily stated before pressing her lips against Seiya's once more. Using the distraction, she brought her other hand down soon finding what she was searching for. Feeling him tense slightly at the sudden touch, she felt him relax under her gentle caresses and strokes. Feeling him begin to harden from her touches, Usagi felt a pleasured gasp escape her lips from his touch. Feeling his hand slide between her legs, she tightly closed her eyes from the pure pleasure as Seiya gently began to massage and explore her, preparing her for him. "Seiya…" She moaned out as their lips parted for a brief moment.

"Usagi…" Seiya groaned, then feverishly pressed his lips against hers once more as they passionately began to kiss.

* * *

**(One Week Later)**

Quietly following beside her father, Usagi listened as the real estate agent excitedly went on about the amenities of the rental property. The one story home was large and spacious with three bedrooms, a game room, and an entertainment room. There was a large spacious backyard which would allow Kikyo plenty of room to run and play. 'We can get her a swing set this Spring.' She thought as she smiled at the idea.

"As you already know, the property is conveniently within walking distance of the campus." The agent stated, plastering a sweet smile on her face as she spoke. "Can I ask who the property is for again?"

"My daughter and her three roommates." Kenji said watching the agent smile and nod.

"The previous tenants were university students as well." The agent stated, watching the man politely nod before turning his attention towards his daughter.

"Yes, a co-worker of mine. His son was one of the tenants who lived here." Kenji said smiling with amusement, knowing the young man had been forced to terminate the lease early due to excessive parties.

"Yes." The agent stated while politely smiling and nodding at his comment.

"Do you like the place, Usagi-san?" Kenji asked, watching his daughter smile and nod her head.

"Yes, this is going to be perfect for us." Usagi said, happily smiling up at her father. "How soon can we move in?" She asked as she watched the agent smile at her question.

"As soon as the paperwork has been signed." The agent stated, watching the young woman excite even more.

"I had a feeling you would like this, that's why I went ahead and made the deposits this morning while you were in class." Kenji said chuckling when his daughter happily embraced him.

"Thank you!" Usagi excitedly stated as she embraced her father. "I can't wait to tell the others."

"Come on, let's go get these signed." Kenji said as he motioned his daughter to follow as they made their way to the kitchen to sign the lease. "You're old enough to have your name on the lease, so you will be signing as well." He said watching his daughter excitedly nod her head.

* * *

"I'm so bored." Yaten grumbled as he boredly watched the same animated movie for the third time that day.

"Perhaps you should ask Usagi-chan to check out a book for you." Taiki suggested not bothering to glance up from the poetry book he was reading.

"I wish it wasn't so cold. I would take Kikyo-sama to the park, at least I would have something to do." Yaten muttered back.

"You could clean the bedroom, your side is a mess, it looks worse than their bedroom." Taiki said motioning towards Seiya who was mid-bite of a spoonful of cereal.

"Our room isn't that bad." Seiya snapped as he glared at his brother.

"Ugh, I need my privacy." Taiki muttered as he rubbed his brow in frustration.

"You can have the couch, be my guest." Yaten snapped as he rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Trust me, I'm starting to consider it." Taiki muttered, hearing his brother scoff at his comment. "Another thing, do you have to snore so loudly."

"Really?" Yaten snapped, glaring at his brother. "I do not snore, he snores." He said motioning towards Seiya. "I don't know how Usagi-chan gets any sleep with him."

"Hey! Why am I being called out on all this?" Seiya snapped as he glared at his brothers. "What did I do?" He muttered, abruptly standing and walking out of the living room.

Hearing the door unlock, Yaten and Taiki watched Kikyo abruptly stand at the sound, a smile on her face as she happily ran out of the living room.

"My Usa-chan!" Kikyo shouted as she saw Usagi enter the apartment.

"Finally, I'm so tired of this movie." Yaten muttered, lifting the remote and quickly turning off the movie.

* * *

Walking into the apartment, Usagi smiled as she watched Kikyo happily run towards her as the toddler happily embraced her leg.

"My Usa-chan!" Kikyo excitedly stated, lifting her arms up to be held.

"My Kikyo-chan!" Usagi happily greeted, as she lifted her niece into her arms. "I missed you." She said kissing her forehead. "Did you have a good day?" She asked, feeling the toddler happily wrap her arms around the back of her neck, as she rested her head on her shoulder.

"Is everything alright? You were running late today." Seiya worriedly asked, before pressing his lips against Usagi's.

"No, Sei-chan." Kikyo abruptly stated, pushing at Seiya's chest. "My Usa-chan." She said, tightening her hold on Usagi.

"No, she's mine Kikyo-sama." Seiya said, chuckling as his Princess only clung tighter to Usagi.

"You both have to share." Usagi corrected Seiya, watching him smile and chuckle at her comment.

"What if I don't want to." Seiya teased watching Usagi smile back at him.

"I guess you'll-" Usagi said, abruptly being interrupted by Yaten.

"Keep it G-rated you two, you're holding a child." Yaten stated as he watched the couple blush at his comment. "Why are you so late today, Usagi-chan?" He curiously asked.

"My dad wanted me to meet him after class." Usagi said, a smile on her face as she noticed Taiki enter the kitchen to make some tea. "I had to sign some paperwork."

"Paperwork?" Seiya asked while raising his brow in curiosity. "For what?"

"For these." Usagi excitedly stated, while removing a small keyring from her pocket with four silver keys. "These are to our house." She said, watching the three look at her with stun. "We now have a three-bedroom home, with a game room, entertainment room, and a large backyard.

"Seriously?" Yaten excitedly asked.

"Yes." Usagi said, excitedly laughing at his response. "We need to start packing, we're moving in this weekend." She said as she gently lowered Kikyo from her arms. "I have some packing boxes in my car."

"We'll get them." Seiya said, holding his hand out for the car keys. Kissing Usagi's cheek as she placed the keys into his hand, he motioned his brothers to follow as they made their way downstairs to gather the boxes Usagi had managed to gather from local retail stores on the way home.

Watching the three leave the apartment, Usagi smiled as she extended her hand to Kikyo. "Are you ready to get your very own room?" She asked, watching as the toddler looked up at her with a happy smile.

"Usa-chan." Kikyo happily stated, raising her arms wanting to be held once more.

Lifting her niece into her arms, Usagi smiled as she hugged the small toddler. "I love you, sweetie. I know I'm not your mother, but I'm going to do everything in my power to make sure you're always safe, loved, and happy." She swore as she kissed the top of the child's head.

* * *

(Two Months Later)

Zipping Kikyo's puffy black coat with multicolored hearts, Usagi smiled as she was knelt on the floor assisting the toddler with putting her mittens, scarf, and snowcap on. Raising the hood of her coat, she giggled as most of Kikyo's face was concealed. "There, now you'll stay extra warm." She said standing and putting on her cream colored sherpa lined coat. Placing her gloves and scarf on, she glanced back to make sure the coffee was brewing as she offered Kikyo her hand. "Let's go play in the snow." She said pulling the back door open.

"Snow." Kikyo happily stated, as she followed Usagi out onto the covered back porch. Squealing out in delight, she promptly ran across the porch squealing once more as she jumped into the snow.

Laughing as Kikyo briefly disappeared in the deep mound of snow, Usagi smiled as she watched Kikyo abruptly raise grabbing fistfuls of snow tossing the handfuls into the air above her. Walking to where her niece was playing, she smiled as she dropped back into the snow next to her niece. "Make an angel with me, Kikyo-chan." She said watching Kikyo drop back just as she had moments ago. "Copy your Usa-chan." She instructed as she and Kikyo began to make snow angels.

Squealing out in surprise as a snowball hurtled towards her hitting square in the chest, Usagi abruptly raised looking in the direction of the sudden attack. Noticing Seiya standing on the porch smiling in amusement, she smiled back before calling out to him. "You should be wearing something warmer." She teased seeing he was still in his pajama bottoms wearing a red coat and gloves.

"What are you two doing out here?" Seiya called out smiling with amusement. "Come back into the house before you two catch a cold."

"We haven't been out very long." Usagi called out, watching her boyfriend walk towards the edge of the porch leaning down to tuck his pajama bottoms into his snow boots. Gathering a snowball, she tossed the powdery white weapon, striking him in the shoulder. Laughing with amusement, she watched as he mischievously smirked leaning down and gathering another snowball. "Hurry Kikyo-chan, we need to attack." She instructed while forming a snowball. Throwing her snowball at Seiya, she watched it sail into the air, landing atop of Seiya's head.

"Damn that was cold!" Seiya cried out as snow went down into his jacket

Laughing at his reaction, Usagi smiled as she watched Kikyo attempt to throw a snowball. "Good throw, Kikyo-chan." She said watching her niece happily clap her hands.

"Yay!" Kikyo happily called out while clapping her hands.

"Yay!" Usagi said, mimicking the child's enthusiasm, not seeing Seiya's counter strike as another snowball was hurtling towards her. Squealing out from the icy attack as the snowball struck her across the face, she heard Seiya burst out into laughter. "I'll get you back for that!" She shouted as she and Seiya began to throw snowballs at one another.

* * *

"Wasn't he supposed to be bringing them back into the house?" Yaten muttered as he lifted his cup of coffee taking a small sip of the hot beverage.

Chuckling at his brother's comment, Taiki watched as Seiya and Usagi began to throw an onslaught of snowballs at one another. Smiling as Kikyo joined in, Taiki could feel a deep sadness replace his amusement as he thought of his fallen Queen. "Do you ever wonder why Queen Kayuu-sama sent Kikyo-sama here?" He quietly asked, watching his brother look at him with question. "I wonder if she could sense this connection deep down, or if-"

"We'll never know her reasoning behind her choice, Taiki-san." Yaten quietly stated as tears shone in his eyes. "All that matters now is Kikyo-sama is with family now." He said smiling as he watched Kikyo and Usagi continue to throw snowballs at Seiya. "Should we tell him what Setsuna-san told us?" He asked as he sadly looked at his brother, then towards Usagi seeing how happy they both looked in the moment.

"No, when that time comes. We will be there and support them in every way we can." Taiki said watching Yaten sadly smile before silently nodding.

"They would have made wonderful parents, this isn't fair to either of them." Yaten said watching Usagi and Seiya soon cease their snowball attacks on one another. Watching Seiya walk out into the yard, he watched his brother lift Kikyo into his arms as he stole a quick kiss from Usagi before the three made their way back towards the house.

"Yes, they would have." Taiki answered as he glanced at Yaten. "In a sense they're already parents though, Yaten-san. Usagi-chan absolutely adores Kikyo-chan and Seiya-san has always been the most protective over the Princess. Between the two of them, they won't let anything ever happen to the Princess. Look at what Usagi-chan went through with Rend in order to protect Kikyo-sama." He said watching his brother silently nod.

Stepping from the door, Yaten silently nodded as he walked to the table sitting down. "You're right." He said, watching Taiki walk to the table and sit once more. Leaning back in his chair, he glanced over at the floor seeing Usagi's school bag lying on the floor near the back door. "I'm ready to start my classes at the University." He said chuckling. "I'm relieved we can finally stop hiding and start our life here."

"Yes, it will be nice to finally have some normalcy for once." Taiki said, turning his head as the back door opened.

"Tai-chan! Ten-chan!" Kikyo excitedly stated as she took notice of her Guardians seated at the table.

"Kikyo-chan, did you have fun out in the snow?" Taiki greeted as he watched Seiya kneel and begin the process of removing all the layers from her.

"Did you put enough layers on her, Usagi-chan?" Yaten asked as he chuckled with amusement.

"I didn't want her getting cold." Usagi said her cheeks and nose red from the cold.

"What about you, you must be freezing?" Taiki stated. "You didn't wear much to protect you from the cold."

"I'm fine, we weren't out there very long." Usagi said as she nonchalantly shrugged. "Kikyo-chan, do you want some hot chocolate to help warm you up?" She asked, watching her niece happily smile before she excitedly responded.

"Drink!" Kikyo excitedly shouted prompting a chuckle from her three Guardians.

* * *

(Meanwhile in the Celestial Realm)

Watching the guards open the throne door, Apollo kept his face stern and emotionless as he walked towards the throne. His King had his gaze turned towards the large window facing the distant city. "My King, you summoned me." He asked while kneeling.

"I'm still disappointed in you, Apollo-san." King Draco stated as he clenched his right hand over the armrest of his throne. "I sent you to retrieve my daughter, you failed me twice. You were to bring her to me before the attack on Kinmoku and you failed to bring her to me entirely."

"She has the brooch still, we will know when she summons the power." Apollo stated, hoping the news would help ease the tension.

"Yes, I am aware of that." King Draco snapped, turning his angry gaze on his Personal Guard. "I should have found someone more competent to take care of the assassination. I have too many loose ends now, the child is still alive along with her three Guardians."

"Your daughter is very protective of her niece." Apollo cautioned.

"I don't care, I will finish what I started." King Draco sternly stated. "I need an heir, and if my daughter refuses to take the throne, then she will provide one for me."

"What about the Kinmoku Guardian? Your daughter is in love with their leader." Apollo cautiously reminded his King.

"We will not have to worry about them much longer." King Draco stated as he chuckled. "I'm going to be paying my ungrateful daughter a visit soon. When I do, I will personally take care of the Kinmoku Guardians and the child. She will be coming home to either sit on the throne or provide me an heir."

"Have you chosen a suitor?" Apollo asked, watching King Draco smirk and look up at him.

"You prove yourself and you will be the suitor." King Draco stated, watching his Guard look at him in surprise. "I really don't care at this point, she will provide me a child or she will sit on this throne. Those are her only two choices, she will learn to submit to this life here."

"What if she resists being brought here?" Apollo questioned, wondering if his King had fully thought through the plan.

"She won't, after you impregnate her, she will not resist." King Draco stated, waving his hand dismissively at the question. "I am preparing my Guards, having them trained and ready for any resistance."

"When will we retrieve her?" Apollo curiously asked, knowing how much he missed his dear friend.

"Soon, but I want to give them enough time to lower their guard." King Draco stated, watching his Personal Guard bow. "Now leave, I will summon you again when it is time to strike. Until then, you will train and prepare yourself. I'm sure my daughter's personal Guardians will put up a fight." He said chuckling with amusement. "They will fail to protect her, I will see to it." He said with malice before wickedly chuckling.

**Revise Completed: 4/9/2020**

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the conclusion to Choices, please leave a review and let me know. I am much happier with this ending! (Also, I left the ending like this if I decide to make a Sequel. If I can get enough reviews, I will go ahead and continue on with a sequel. So please review!)**

**Huge thanks to those who have already left reviews, these reviews are what keeps us writers going. We enjoy seeing the readers are enjoying the story as much as we are. **

** As soon as I complete Full Moon Rises and Hearts Desire: Pt2, I will be submitting some of my other completed FanFiction. **

**As always, thanks for reading!**

**-ShadowQueenGalactica**


	10. Author Note: Part 2 Now Available

**Thanks for those who have read Choices Part 1, I am now in the works of Part 2 for those who followed me in Part 1. I am hoping you enjoy Part 2, this time the story will be taking place in the Celestial Realm where we will be meeting some new characters.**

**Summary: Choices Part II**

Two years have passed since Yumiko/Apollo returned to the Celestial Realm. Plagued with nightmares once again, a new threat arrives, threatening to take away everything she loves. Usagi finds herself forced to make choices once again. Does she have the strength to make the right choices?


End file.
